Harry Potter et l'Héritier des deux Ennemis
by Diam
Summary: La 5ème année d'Harry : nouvelles préoccupations, nouveaux pouvoirs, nouveaux mystères...Fiction terminée ! Special warning ! Première fic de l'auteur avec un plot horriblement commun au début et un superbe spécimen de Mary-Sue... mais courage!
1. Une nouvelle Année

Harry regarda son réveil tout rapiécé : 4 02 Il soupira. Il essaya de retrouver le sommeil mais ses efforts étaient vains. Il craignait de replonger dans le cauchemar de la mort de Cédric. Même si il savait que ce n'était pas réellement sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Une larme coula sur sa joue… Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sanglotant doucement. Parfois il souhaitait être normal, à la limite comme les Dursleys. Il en avait assez d'être « the boy who lived », d'avoir affronté quatre fois Voldemort, être le gagnant malgré lui du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il voulait être un garçon de 15 ans normal, sans passé taché par le sang, avec des parents, une petite amie. Mais il avait fallu qu'il devienne le Survivant. Si seulement Voldemort n'avait jamais existé… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Tom était venu le tuer à l'âge de un an.  
Mais toutes ces réflexions étaient vaines, parler avec des si ne servaient à rien ; Harry le savait bien. Un nouveau but enflammait son esprit depuis le début des vacances : comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tout cela n'arrivait qu'à lui. Il devait bien avoir quelque chose d'autre pour subir tous ces malheurs. Il était décidé à trouver des réponses.  
Un autre but, plus fou, plus incroyable le rongeait de l'intérieur : vaincre Jedusor. Il devait le faire pour ses parents, son parrain et ses amis… Ses amis, même s'ils devaient les abandonner pour leur sûreté il le ferait. Il ne supporterait pas d'être le responsable d'autres meurtres.   
Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité…  
  
-Tue l'autre  
-Avada Kedavra !  
Une lumière verte… un bruit sourd… Cédric les bras en croix… Mort  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois, il avait vu la mort de Cédric mais il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Ses rêves attisaient seulement de plus en plus la haine et la colère qu'il avait envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
La voix aiguë et pincée de Tante Pétunia lui agressa les oreilles « Lève-toi fainéant ! Tante Marge arrive à midi, je veux que tu sois présentable. Dépêche-toi donc ! »  
Harry maugréa, il doutait pouvoir se contenir avec cette purge de Marge à Privet Drive. Comme il ne voulait pas énerver plus sa tante, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Après quelques minutes, de retour dans sa chambre, il s'habilla et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir lui plaisait presque. Le Harry Potter, maigre et chétif avait disparut, au profit d'un jeune homme plutôt bien bâti. Le tournoi des trois sorciers l'avaient en effet entraîné physiquement et pendant l'été pour oublier Lord Voldemort, il s'était infligé moult sport. Son visage avait depuis longtemps perdu son innocence remplacée par une maturité excessive pour ses 15 ans. Ses yeux étincelaient comme des émeraudes et portaient en eux l'empreinte de trop d'horreurs. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était ses cheveux, toujours aussi touffu et indomptables d'un noir profond. De plus il avait grandi, tout cela le rendait, il fallait bien l'avouer, très séduisant. Avant de descendre, il glissa sa baguette sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir se défendre facilement contre un excès de colère de Marge ou de Vernon.  
  
Marge arriva vers midi, comme deux années auparavant elle faillit déboîter la mâchoire de Pétunia en l'embrassant, et lorsque elle étreignit Dudley,la scène aurait pu être confondu avec un combat de sumo, Harry dû se pincer pour ne pas éclater de rire. Marge ressemblait maintenant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère et avait toujours des goûts vestimentaires légèrement douteux. Au grand bonheur de Harry, la nouvelle venue ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il resta alors bien sagement derrière la porte et entendit les Dursleys se diriger vers le salon pour prendre le thé. Le jeune Potter monta rapidement dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il vit 5 hiboux qui visiblement l'attendaient. En effet, c'était le jour de son anniversaire et il l'avait complètement oublié. Il reconnut Hedwige qui vint se poser directement sur son épaule et Coq qui voletait frénétiquement à travers sa chambre. Il ouvrit en premier la lettre de sa chouette et vit avec joie que c'était une lettre de son parrain.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord, Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que tu vas bien malgré la menace de Voldemort. En ce moment, je suis à Hogwarts car la mission que Dumbledore avait confiée à Snape et moi a été un véritable fiasco. Notre but était de retrouver Pettigrow mais ce sale rat semble être bien protégé. Passons sur une note plus joyeuse : comme je serai à Hogwarts toute cette année en tant que *chien du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal* nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira et te dit à bientôt.  
  
Prends soin de toi et à bientôt Sirius  
  
Cette lettre réchauffa le cœur d'Harry car durant cet été et sa quatrième année leurs liens s'étaient considérablement resserrés. Il était devenu son principal soutient, presque un père. Il ouvrit avidement le colis qui accompagnait la lettre et découvrit un livre intitulé « Animagi pour facéties, vite et bien ! Par Moony, Padfoot et Prongs ». Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond, il ouvrit la première page et lut une note de son parrain. « Nous l'avons écrit pendant notre septième année, c'est l'original, il te revenait. Je t'aiderai pour ton apprentissage, je pense que cela ne t'apportera un avantage pour ton avenir. » Harry observa le livre de long en large remerciant son parrain pour ce magnifique cadeau. Il se décida à attraper Coq, ce fut assez rapide grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Joyeux Anniversaire !  
J'espère que malgré les événements récents tu te portes bien. Au ministère c'est la débâcle, Fudge nie toujours tout en dépit des meurtres envers les moldus et sorciers, Papa et Percy sont de moins en moins à la maison… De plus, Dumbledore refuse de te laisser venir au terrier pour ta sécurité, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te souhaite tout de même de bonnes vacances en espérant que ton cadeau te sera utile ! Il s'agit d'un abonnement à la gazette !  
Ne te laisse pas faire pas tes moldus,  
Essaye de venir le 28 au chemin de traverse, Hermione y sera,  
Ron  
  
PS : Hermione a été nommé préfète…  
  
Harry sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait enfin avoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Il se dirigea vers un hibou inconnu pour prendre une nouvelle lettre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Finalement je ne suis pas allée en Bulgarie avec Viktor. Je pense que je dois être franche avec toi. Ron et moi sommes ensemble depuis le début des vacances. Voila … désolée de ne te l'avoir pas dit plus tôt mais j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. Au fait, j'ai été nommé préfète ! Ron n'est pas enchanté. Je ne sais pas qui est le garçon préfet, sais-tu ?   
J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira et que tu puisses venir au chemin de traverse le 28.  
  
Amitiés  
Hermione  
  
PS : Je te présente mon nouveau hibou, Vec.  
  
Harry reposa sa lettre et regarda, sceptique, le petit colis qui l'accompagnait. La boîte était trouée. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit prudemment et découvrit avec stupéfaction un petit serpent. Sans attendre il engagea la discussion :  
« Sssalut, je m'appelle Harry et tu es ?  
Je ssuiss étonné de pouvoir vous parler, Maître, je n'ai pas de nom mais vous pourriez m'en donner un ?  
Hum… Thryn çsssa te va ? Et appelle-moi Harry, pas de maître.  
Je sssuiss d'accord, je m'appellerai donc Thryn. »  
Harry sourit à son nouvel ami, content de voir qu'il pourrait converser… Puis il considéra ses amis en tant que couple, d'un côté c'était tant mieux, il pourrait les éloigner plus facilement de lui s'ils passent leurs temps à se bécotter.  
Harry prit la lettre que lui tendait un hibou grand duc.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Hogwarts Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises.  
Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.  
Le bal de l'année dernière ayant rencontré un franc succès, veuillez vous procurer aussi une robe de bal.  
De plus, veuillez prendre note que je vous ai nommé préfet de Gryffindor accompagné de Miss Granger.  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
  
Lui ? Préfet ? Il n'en revenait pas. Quand il se fut remis de ses émotions, il s'intéressa à la dernière lettre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire. Cette lettre te paraîtra sûrement étrange étant donné que tu m'as seulement connu en tant que professeur mais tant pis.  
J'espère que tu vas bien malgré les derniers événements. Je voulais aussi t'avertir que je reprends en main le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à la grande joie de Snape, tout cela pour te dire que nous étudierons les patroni, sortilège que tu maîtrise déjà à merveille donc tu risques de t'ennuyer ferme pendant mes cours, alors mon chien et moi nous nous disions que si tu avais d'autres projets, comme devenir un animagus … mon dieu, j'en ai trop dit !  
Je te souhaite d'ores et déjà de bonnes vacances et te dit à bientôt, en espérant que mon cadeau te plaira.  
  
Amitiés  
Rémus  
  
Harry reste bouche bée devant sa lettre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le professeur Lupin ainsi. Mais il se réjouissait d'avoir deux personnes qui le soutiendraient un peu comme des parents. Il s'intéressa au reste du colis et découvrit un livre intitulé « Recueil de nos meilleurs farces écrit par les Maraudeurs » Harry vit que Rémus lui avait laissé une note.  
  
Le mot de passe pour ouvrir le livre est Lily Flower. Je pense que tu as compris que c'est ton père qui l'a choisi… Nous l'avons écrit après notre scolarité. Réfléchis avant de le montrer aux jumeaux, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses…  
  
Harry était heureux, ses cadeaux étaient merveilleux. Il remarqua que Molly lui avait envoyé un gros gâteau et les jumeaux un assortiment de leurs premières inventions pour le remercier des mille galions.  
Le jeune homme passa le reste de l'après-midi à apprivoiser Thryn et à explorer ses cadeaux, sans oublier de répondre à ses amis, son parrain et Sirius.  
  
Mais le calme ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, en début de soirée la voix tonitruante de Pétunia lui hurla de descendre souper.  
Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, les yeux perçants de la tante Marge lui laissèrent penser à un moment pénible en perspective. 


	2. Adieu Privet Drive

Harry s'assit dans un coin de la table sous le regard menaçant de Marge. Il se demandait si le ministère avait fait subir le sortilège « oubliette » aux Dursleys et elle. Il vaudrait mieux sinon il risquerait d'y avoir des étincelles durant le repas. Ils mangeaient tranquillement mais le jeune homme sentait en permanence le regard meurtrier de Marge sur lui. Il crevait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle le fixait et par la même occasion lui demander comment elle faisait pour ressembler autant à son frère et à ses chiens… Mais tant bien que mal il se retenait ne voulant pas faire éclater un scandale. Au grand étonnement de Harry, le souper se passa sans encombres. Marge n'insulta que peu les Potter et Harry avait un meilleur sujet sur lequel se concentrer que celui deux années auparavant. De plus, cette fois-ci, le sorcier avait tout préparé, juste avant les desserts, il sortit une excuse bidon pour pouvoir sortir de table, ce qu'il fit sans même attendre l'autorisation de son oncle, ce qui lui valut un « mon dieu mais quelle insolence ! Quel petit vaurien ! Vraiment c'est incroyable… »  
Harry se précipita dans sa chambre pour avoir une discussion « normale » avec son serpent, il retourna toute sa chambre en vain, Thryn restait introuvable. Il se changea et se mit au lit, épuisé par le manque de sommeil réparateur que lui infligeaient ses cauchemars. Il ne tarda pas à somnoler.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par un hurlement que l'on aurait pu apparenté au râle d'un buffle, il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'heure 0:23, il soupira et sortit de sa chambre pour savoir la cause du cri. Quand il fut sur le pas de sa porte, il aperçut une scène bien étrange. Tante Marge sautillait dans tous les coins du corridor en hurlant tandis que Vernon essayait de lui arracher une chose accrochée à son postérieur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, la scène était grotesque. Soudain, quelque chose frappa l'esprit de Harry, il s'approcha des Dursleys toujours hurlants et gémissants et remarqua avec horreur que la chose accrochée à Marge n'était autre que Thryn. Harry le regarda horrifié et se décida à agir mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose puisque Marge n'arrêtait pas de bouger et Vernon de tirer. Malgré ses demandes de calme, rien ne changeait. Il avait juste réussit à obtenir quelques « mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde » ou « laisse-moi faire petit vaurien ».   
Harry perdit patience et se souvint de la lettre du ministère lui permettant d'utiliser la magie dans les cas extrêmes, et en ce moment c'était justement un cas extrême. Le jeune sorcier se rua donc vers sa chambre et prit sa baguette. Il retourna vers le lieu du « drame ». La vue de la baguette eut un effet immédiat sur Vernon qui arrêta immédiatement de bouger pour se coller au mur avec, à ses côtés, sa femme et son fils, un air horrifié imprimé sur les visages. Mais Marge continuait à hurler et sauter comme une furie alors Harry dit simplement « stupefix ». Dans un bruit sourd, sa tante s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Le jeune homme soupira, tout ça pour une histoire de serpent… Il se dirigea vers Thryn et le fit monter le long de son bras. Il lui demanda alors :  
  
«- Thryn, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Et bien, j'était tranquillement endormis lorsque cette femme s'est assise sur moi, j'allais étouffé alors la seule issue a été de la mordre, elle a hurlé et s'est sauvée mais je n'ai pas pensé à lâcher prise. Ensuite le vieux fou a commencé à m'étirer …  
- C'est bon, je te crois… Reste sur mon bras si tu ne veux pas plus d'ennuis, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger. »   
  
Harry leva la tête vers les Dursleys qui le regardaient horrifiés. Le sorcier réalisa seulement son erreur : il venait de stupefixer sa tante et avait parlé à un serpent. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Vernon qui venait de sortir de son état de choc, se précipita sur Harry prêt à le frapper lui hurlant des insultes comme quoi son anormalité ne devait en aucun cas être révélée aux autres membres de la famille, qu'il devait rendre son état normal à Marge. Le jeune homme craignant pour sa vie ne tarda pas à stupefixer son oncle. Mais les cris de Vernon furent vite remplacés par les hurlements aigus de Pétunia lui hurlant toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables sur sa famille, son anormalité. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry se rua vers sa chambre et empaqueta toutes ses affaires toujours sous les cris de sa tante. Il ressortit toujours hors de lui et hurla à sa tante et son cousin, pointant sa baguette sur eux :  
  
« Je m'en vais, ça suffit, j'en ai assez de vous »  
  
Harry n'arrivait presque plus à se contrôler, il se tourna alors vers son oncle et Marge et murmura deux fois « enervatum ». Mais Vernon au contraire de ce qu'avait espéré Harry, reprit vite ses esprits et se jeta sur Harry, le frappant de toutes ses forces sans arrêter de l'insulter. Le sorcier ne pouvait rien faire, il avait échappé sa baguette à cause d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il était agenouillé par terre, le souffle coupé, subissant les coups incessants de son oncle. Il sentit tout à coup, la rage monter en lui. Ce n'était plus de la colère, c'était de la fureur. Alors d'un mouvement vif de la main, il envoya son oncle s'écraser contre le mur d'en face avec violence. Il remarqua un goût âpre dans sa bouche… le sang. Il se releva titubant sous les yeux épouvantés de ses deux tantes et de son cousin. Il ramassa sa baguette et dans un ultime effort il pensa à Hogwarts, le seul endroit où il voulait être. Il se sentit ses pieds quitter terre, puis atterrir brusquement. Sous le choc, Harry s'effondra et s'évanouit trop affaiblit.  
  
Sirius Black se promenait sous sa forme humaine dans Hogwarts, il se sentait presque libre. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir rester en homme sans craindre d'être vu. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il cavalait sous la forme de chien à la recherche du maudit rat, Wormtail. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Si seulement cette nuit lors de la troisième année de Harry, la lune n'avait pas été pleine, Remus ne se serait pas transformé et Peter ne serait pas échappé. Il pourrait vivre avec son filleul. Par-dessus tout c'est ce qu'il voulait le plus, être avec son filleul. Mais tous ses efforts étaient vains. Le rat lui échappait chaque fois.   
Sirius chassa alors ses sombres pensées. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de son ancienne école, se remémorant ses souvenirs. Les meilleurs de son existence, à part peut-être ceux de la première année de Harry. On aurait pu dire que cet enfant avait cinq parents : Lily et James bien entendu mais aussi Remus, lui et … Peter. Sirius secoua à nouveau la tête pour éloigner ces pensées mais c'était inutile tout le ramenait au rat et à ses meilleurs amis. Soudain, il entraperçut quelqu'un, il se changea sans attendre en chien. Sans bouger, il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un bruit sourd. Il hésita encore mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Il se dirigea vers la personne et vit que l'homme en question gisait sur le sol. Il se rapprocha rapidement et reconnut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Sans arrière pensée, il se changea à nouveau en homme, prit son filleul doucement entre ses bras – il remarqua qu'il était couvert d'ecchymoses et qu'il saignait à plusieurs endroits- et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.  
Tout le long du chemin, Sirius sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui. A la vue de l'infirmerie, il courut presque, il poussa la porte violemment et déposa Harry sur un lit. Il constata avec horreur que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là. Il se remit à courir vers le bureau du directeur en espérant qu'il sache la trouver. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui sursauta d'une telle intrusion. Sirius lui exposa la situation en trois mots et le directeur se hâta d'aller chercher l'infirmière tout en lui conseillant de se retransformer en chien.  
Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Pompom s'affairait près de Harry sous l'œil inquiet de Padfoot. Quelques temps après, l'infirmière soupira et dit au directeur que Harry se remettrait facilement de ses blessures mais qu'il lui faudrait du repos.  
  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un incroyable mal de tête. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps refusa catégoriquement de suivre son envie. Il se demandait où il était, sûrement pas à Privet Drive, il serait déjà mort… A cet instant, tous les événements passés lui revinrent en mémoire ce qui le fit sangloter doucement. Il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer avec amour, le berçant gentiment. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à cette étreinte chaleureuse sans ce poser plus de questions, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, son esprit était beaucoup plus clair. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il constata aussi que quelqu'un lui tenait étroitement la main, il reconnut immédiatement son parrain ce qui le réconforta énormément. Sirius discutait à voix basse avec quelqu'un qu'il identifia comme Remus. Il serra doucement la main de son parrain qui se tourna sans attendre vers lui pour l'étreindre. Quand il lâcha Harry, ce fut au tour de Remus de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il le laissa après quelques secondes, Harry leur sourit doucement.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda son parrain  
J'ai connu des jours meilleurs …  
Qui t'a fait ça ? » murmura Remus  
Harry se sentit soudain très mal, un peu de la rage qui ressentait la veille revenir à la charge, il serra les poings et répondit : « Mon oncle... »  
Sirius remarqua la colère de son filleul et lui intima : « Je suis désolé, Harry, j'aurais du être présent. Tout est de ma faute. »  
Mais Harry rétorqua : « Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne pense pas ça. De toute façon, il a déjà eu sa punition. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour… Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne penserai plus jamais à eux. Voilà tout. »  
Un silence s'installa et soudain Harry demanda :  
« Au fait, comment suis-je arrivé ici ?  
Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, je t'ai trouvé hier soir évanouit dans le hall d'entrée. C'est tout.   
Et quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ?  
Tu as juste encore besoin de repos mais Madame Pomfresh consent à ce que tu quittes l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Tu pourras aller dans ta chambre de préfet, ajouta Remus avec un sourire malicieux.  
Félicitation d'ailleurs, dit Sirius »  
Harry leur sourit en guise de réponse. Malgré l'épisode de la veille, le jeune sorcier se sentait totalement bien avec son parrain et son professeur. Sans se poser plus de questions, il avait tracé un trait sur les Dursleys, sur toutes les années qu'il avait passées avec eux. La rage qu'il avait éprouvée la veille avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Une nouvelle force. Un nouveau pouvoir. C'était encore trouble mais Harry était déterminé à en découvrir la source.  
  
La journée du jeune sorcier fut très agréable. Il présenta Thryn aux deux maraudeurs en expliquant qu'il était la cause de son départ de Privet Drive. Il commença aussi sa formation d'animagus, qui se révéla être très dur. Mais Harry était d'une détermination de fer. Il avait découvert son animal : un lion rouge foncé à la crinière d'or. Il était impossible de ne pas faire le lien avec les couleurs de Gryffindor ce qui troublait Harry.  
Le soir arriva très vite, le jeune fut très étonné de voir que seulement Dumbledore restait à l'école pendant les grandes vacances. Pendant le repas, le directeur questionna son élève à propos de ses blessures. Il raconta toute l'histoire incluant bien sûr le rôle de Thryn. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à la tante Marge se dandinant et son oncle pestant contre le serpent. Son rire franc étonna toutes les personnes présentes mais elles ne dirent rien. Harry continua son récit d'une voix blanche. Il essayait de le reconstituer au plus proche de la vérité mais certains passages demeuraient vagues. Comme celui où il repoussât son oncle ou comment il se transportât à Hogwarts.   
Dumbledore écoutait son histoire, il restait sceptique. Si Harry disait vrai alors le jeune sorcier avait accompli plusieurs actes plutôt impossibles : faire de la magie sans baguette, transplaner sans même avoir appris et en plus transplaner dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts ce qui impliquait d'une part être plus puissant que lui-même, d'autre part vouloir pénétrer dans l'école seulement avec de bonnes intentions. Cette dernière condition empêchait d'ailleurs Voldemort d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le directeur n'y croyait pas vraiment même s'il savait que tout était possible en magie.  
  
Harry était épuisé après le souper, c'est pourquoi il prit congé de son parrain et des autres sans attendre. Il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir pris une douche.   
Il s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsqu'il aperçut une lettre sur son lit. Il s'approcha prudemment mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa prudence, il empoigna le parchemin priant que ça ne soit pas un portoloin. La sensation attendue ne vint pas. Harry soupira et décacheta le sceau de la lettre. Avidement il entreprit sa lecture.  
  
  
« Harry, mon Héritier,  
  
Tes pouvoirs t'ont été révélés. Je suis désolé que ce fut dans de conditions pareilles. Maintenant, il te faut comprendre et apprendre.  
Comme Salazar Slytherin, j'ai créé une salle qui t'est réservé, ta Chambre des Secrets.  
Trouve la, toutes les réponses y seront.  
Tu dois la chercher seul. Ce ne sera pas dur car tu es digne de moi.   
Voila pour t'aider :   
  
« Derrière celui qui toujours chante,  
Celui qui par les pleurs enchante,   
Celui qui depuis la nuit des temps hante… »  
  
- Godric Gryffindor - 


	3. L'Héritier

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
juliepotter, The_Wise et chipie14 : Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
  
Laïka : pour les noms en anglais, c'est juste un choix. Je les trouve mieux que les français. Mais je peux mettre les français quand même, ce n'est guère un problème. J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Sarah : je suis contente que cela te plaise mais je t'avertis juste que Ron et Hermione vont changer du tout au tout durant les semaines à venir… enfin affaire à suivre…  
  
Valérie : mon prof de français serait heureux de t'entendre dire que le style est bon ! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : tu as trouvé la réponse à l'énigme ? J'espère que la suite te plaira  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Harry s'assit brusquement sur son lit, sous le choc. Il mit quelques temps à se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas possible, cela devait être l'œuvre d'un plaisantin ou d'un mangemort. Il écarta vite l'idée du mangemort car personne qui se trouvait dans le château ne pouvait être suspecté d'être un chien de Voldemort. Il soupira, si c'était une plaisanterie, elle était de bien mauvais goût.   
Il remit ses idées au clair et inspecta la lettre. Tout paraissait authentique, le sceau, l'écriture, le papier. L'inquiétude montait en lui. Aurait-il encore une anormalité de plus ?  
Il n'arrivait pas à prendre la lettre au sérieux mais se décida tout de même à faire quelques recherches sur son soi-disant ancêtre. Il se coucha l'esprit embrumé et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil …  
  
-Lily, excuse-moi… Voldemort est après nous à cause de moi, à cause de mon sang.  
-Ne raconte pas de sottises James. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
-Mais bien sûr que oui ! Réfléchis... si je n'étais pas un descendant de Gryffindor, il ne nous poursuivrait pas.  
Un silence tomba entre les deux époux, tout deux regardaient tendrement leur fils dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Lily. Soudain un bruit attira leur attention. James bondit et prit de panique, il ordonna à Lily  
-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…  
Quelqu'un qui trébuchait… Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée… Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…   
  
-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…  
-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi !  
-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…   
Le rire suraigu retentit à nouveau… Lily hurla et…  
  
… Harry se réveilla, en sueur. Encore une fois, il avait vu ses parents mourir. Il se remémora son cauchemar et se souvint des paroles de James. Alors c'était vrai, il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Il se souvint alors de toutes ces petites choses qu'il trouvait étrange : les étincelles rouge et or chez Ollivander, le choixpeau qui l'avait placé à Gryffindor malgré toutes les qualités qu'il avait pour Slytherin, l'épée qu'il avait utilisée pour tuer le basilic, son animal : un lion rouge et or.  
Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas de simples coïncidences.  
Il se releva dans son lit, trop énervé pour pouvoir se rendormir. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'heure 5:14. Il décida de se lever pour faire des recherches sur son ancêtre.  
Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il alla tout de suite à la réserve, conscient qu'il ne trouverait rien dans la partie consacrée aux élèves. Il parcourut ainsi les étagères durant une heure mais ne découvrit aucun livre qui pourrait l'aider à éclaircir le mystère qui l'entourait depuis toutes ces années. Harry commençait à désespérer, il aurait eu besoin de Hermione dans un moment pareil. Il songea à ce qu'elle lui aurait proposé. La solution lui sauta aux yeux. C'était si simple qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé : L'Histoire De Poudlard.  
Harry se rua hors de la réserve et chercha avec hâte le volume tant désiré. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Il commença sa lecture.  
  
« Godric Gryffondor est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Tous s'accordent pour dire qu'il était le plus puissant suivit de près par Salazar Serpentard. La haine entre les deux hommes était fameuse mais ils ne pouvaient pas se confronter car ils étaient des fondateurs. C'est pourquoi, ils procédèrent à un sortilège pour laisser derrière eux des héritiers, un tous les deux siècles. Ils espéraient ainsi pouvoir régler leur compte grâce à leur descendance.  
Salazar laissa à ses descendants la légendaire Chambre des Secrets et le don du Fourchelangue.  
Godric leur laissa seulement son épée.   
Malheureusement, leur orgueil et leur envie de confrontation donnèrent suite à des conséquences affreuses : Une prédiction de Helga Pouffsouffle dit que les héritiers de Salazar se tourneraient tous vers la magie noire et les forces du mal déshonorant la maison Serpentard, et les héritiers de Godric seraient contraints à vivre seul, abandonnés de tout amour durant une période de leur vie à cause de leur lien avec leur ancêtre. De ce fait, ils détesteront Gryffondor. »  
  
Harry releva la tête. La prédiction semblait vraie. Le jeune sorcier se sentait bizarre, il venait de découvrir pourquoi Voldemort voulait sa mort : à cause de son héritage. Il venait aussi de comprendre qu'il avait déjà subit les conséquences durant son enfance chez les Dursleys. Un poids venait de s'envoler, mais la chose étonnante était qu'au contraire de la prédiction, il ne détestait pas son ancêtre, il haïssait seulement Tom Jedusor. Il était le seul responsable. L'esprit d'Harry s'illumina alors d'une pensée évidente : puisqu'il était l'héritier de Godric, au lieu de renier son héritage, il valait mieux se battre contre son ennemi et détruire le mal. Après tout il était cet héritier pour ça.   
Malgré ces révélations, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Voldemort ne voulait pas tuer sa mère. Il ne s'était jamais interdit un meurtre gratuit alors pourquoi pas elle ? Harry se replongea dans son bouquin un autre paragraphe attirant son attention.  
  
« A l'époque, Helga prédit une autre histoire : Celle d'un homme qui deviendrait malgré lui l'héritier des deux ennemis, recevant ainsi l'épée et le don du fourchelangue.  
Cette personne aurait de grands pouvoirs mais serait confronté à de nombreux choix, tous difficiles étant déchiré par ses deux héritages.  
La prédiction racontait que l'héritier aurait le sang de Gryffondor mais qu'il recevrait par accident ou négligence les pouvoirs de son ennemi.  
  
Cet oracle est très flou et inexact. Ce fameux héritier ne s'est toujours pas montré et le monde des sorciers commence à croire que c'est simplement un mythe. Nous espérons seulement que si la légende est vrai, l'héritier choisisse le côté de la lumière. »  
  
Harry releva la tête pour la deuxième fois. La vérité lui avait à nouveau sauté aux yeux mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Malheureusement trop de détails lui prouvaient son idée : le choixpeau voulant l'envoyer à Serpentard, son don du fourchelangue, la découverte et la possibilité d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets et surtout le fait que Voldemort, le descendant de Salazar, lui ait transmis des pouvoirs. Tout s'emboîtait parfaitement.  
Harry soupira… Il était non seulement le descendant de Gryffondor mais aussi l'héritier de Salazar. Encore une anormalité de plus … Cette année s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements. Il sourit, Hermione serait fière de lui si elle découvrait le raisonnement qu'il venait de fournir. De plus, il s'étonnait que son amie ne l'ait pas découvert par elle-même.  
Le jeune sorcier se releva et constata qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner mais il n'en avait pas la force. Toutes ces révélations l'avaient assommé, il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire et encore moins à l'assumer. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
  
Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter. Quand il avait voulu aller réveiller son filleul, il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans sa chambre et il n'était pas venu au déjeuner non plus. Il mangea rapidement et partit à la recherche de Harry. Après une demi-heure, il commençait à désespérer en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers la chambre du préfet et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son filleul allongé sur son lit le regard dans le vide.  
Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur la joue de Harry qui sursauta. Sirius eut un petit rire. « -Tu es sur que ça va ? »  
Harry aurait voulu répondre « bien et toi ? » mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se rapprocha simplement de son parrain qui passa un bras compatissant autour de ses épaules. Après quelques instants, le jeune sorcier dit :  
« - Tu étais au courant que j'étais un descendant de Gryffondor ? »  
Son parrain soupira : « - Je le savais en effet. Ce n'est qu'un lien de parenté alors j'ai jugé que ce n'était pas important de t'en parler. J'aurais du ? »  
Harry ignora la question : « Tu te trompes Sirius, c'est plus qu'un lien de parenté… » dit-il en lui tendant la lettre de la veille. Les yeux de Patmol s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et il murmura quelques paroles indistinctes pour lui-même. Il lança un regard compatissant au jeune sorcier : « Je serai toujours avec toi si tu as besoin d'aide, Héritier ou pas. »  
Harry sourit tristement et lui tendit l'exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard en lui montrant le paragraphe sur l'héritier des deux ennemis. « Je sais mais ce n'est pas tout, cet héritier, ajouta-t-il en montrant de la tête le livre, c'est moi… »  
Sirius le regarda sceptique et lut le petit article. Sa mâchoire tomba sous le coup de l'ébahissement. Après quelques secondes d'assimilation, il releva la tête vers son filleul qui lui parla doucement : « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »  
Il essaya de retenir une larme mais son effort fut vain. Son parrain le serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et en lui disant qu'il serait toujours là en dépit de tout. Harry ne tarda pas à s'assoupir dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Sirius. Après quelques minutes, Patmol remarqua la respiration régulière de son filleul, il l'allongea alors dans son lit et alla chercher Remus qui saurait sûrement mieux gérer une situation pareille.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec l'esprit bien plus clair, il se sentait aussi plus sûr de lui car il savait qu'il aurait toujours la confiance et le soutient de son parrain. Il se décida à aller voir Dumbledore, si il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, c'était forcément lui. Il fourra la lettre de Gryffondor dans sa poche, prit l'exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial tout en réfléchissant à l'énigme de Gryffondor. En chemin, il croisa Remus qu'il lui lança un regard compatissant. Harry sourit en retour et en déduit que Sirius avait mis son ami au courant, ce qui était une bonne chose d'ailleurs. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva devant la gargouille, il constata alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il entreprit à citer tous les bonbons sorciers et moldus, sans succès. Mais après quelques minutes, ses efforts furent récompensés, il se retrouva donc devant la porte du bureau. Il frappa doucement et entendit une voix bienveillante lui dire d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et à peine eut-il franchit la porte que Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule. Il le salua gentiment, s'assit et commença à raconter les derniers évènements. Mais après seulement quelques secondes de discours, une évidence frappa son esprit. Il bondit et s'écria : « Mais bien sûr ! Un phœnix !! »  
Il se précipita hors du bureau sans même un regard pour Dumbledore qui restait perplexe sur sa chaise. Mais Harry était trop heureux pour le remarquer, il venait de découvrir la solution à l'énigme de son ancêtre ! Il courait à travers le château pour atteindre le quatrième étage où se trouvait le seul tableau d'un phoenix dans tout le château. Cela devait forcément être là-bas !  
Il trépignait d'impatience et après quelques minutes de course, il arriva enfin devant la toile…  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Merci encore pour les reviews ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Et ça motive moult pour aller plus vite ! 


	4. La Chambre

Ps : Quand je parle de Chambre, je fais référence à la Chambre des Secrets de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Niahaha… Je me suis bien marrée pour ce chapitre … Vous me direz comment vous avez trouvé la description ! Je n'ai pas mis toutes les tournures auxquelles j'ai pensé, vous vous seriez tirez des balles. Enfin… j'espère que ça va vous plaira et si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à review !  
  
Précision pour Emrah Potter : tu as raison, j'habite en Suisse… pas vraiment fière de l'être mais bon… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…  
  
Sinon merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage ! Je fais aussi vite que je peux mais je suis maniaque alors voila …   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry observa la toile avec intérêt, il essayait de trouver le moyen de rentrer dans la Chambre. Mais le tableau semblait totalement normal. Harry commençait à s'impatienter alors qu'il tâtonnait nerveusement sur les bords du tableau. Une voix le sortit de sa torpeur :   
« Puis-je vous aider ? »  
Harry se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son interlocuteur mais il ne vit personne. Le jeune sorcier sourit ironiquement, s'il commençait à entendre des voix comme lors de sa deuxième année, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il entendit un rire mélodieux derrière lui, il fit volte-face sans attendre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le phœnix de la toile. Celui-ci lui demanda :  
« Alors puis-je vous aider ? »  
Harry hésita, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de parler avec un phoenix, quoique un des ses amis était un serpent... « C'est à dire, peut-être, je me demandais si votre tableau avait un quelconque rapport avec la Chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor ? »  
Le phœnix demeura silencieux et Harry se sentit d'un coup bête à cause de sa question. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'oiseau parla enfin :  
« Alors c'est vous l'héritier… Mr Potter quel honneur ! Excusez ma maladresse mais je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Votre visite est impromptue. Je vous félicite car vous êtes l'un des plus rapides à avoir trouver la solution de l'énigme. L'entrée de votre Chambre est ouverte, vous pouvez y résider tout le temps. La pièce a été conçue avec tout le nécessaire pour vivre. Vous pourrez même bientôt y inviter vos amis. Le passage leur sera ouvert si vous leur faites entièrement confiance. Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant vous devez apprendre. »  
Harry remercia le phoenix mais un détail lui manquait.   
« - Excusez moi encore, dit-il, mais comment fait-on pour entrer dans la pièce ?  
- Oh ! Suis-je bête… Voyez vous, deviendrais-je sénile ? Avancez simplement contre la toile. Si vous réunissez toutes les conditions, pour entrer, vous passerez à travers comme si de rien était.  
- Merci encore »  
Harry respira profondément, ferma les yeux et avança droit devant lui. Lorsqu'il daigna rouvrir ses paupières, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux le laissa bouche bée.  
  
Devant lui s'étendait une vaste salle, décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Sur sa droite, un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée majestueuse donnant à la pièce une ambiance accueillante. Devant l'âtre et comme dans la salle commune de sa maison, reposaient plusieurs fauteuils et canapés confortables. En face du jeune sorcier, une longue table se dressait impérialement, des chaises aux coussins rebondis ornaient ses bords. Il pouvait aussi distinguer en arrière plan de la table, de grands buffets vitrés aux armoiries de son ancêtre, remplies de moult objets magiques de toutes sortes, il vit aussi à l'intérieur d'un des meubles un large coussin prêt à accueillir un objet de grande valeur : l'épée. A la gauche des armoires, s'élevaient d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur un vaste jardin à la végétation luxuriante, il crut même apercevoir un petit lac dont l'onde était rythmée par la légère brise de ce mois d'août. A coté des fenêtres, un escalier de bois en colimaçon à l'allure pittoresque se dressait fièrement et aboutissait sur une galerie que Harry décida d'aller explorer plus tard. Derrière cet escalier, quelques tables de travail se tenaient timidement essayant de marquer leur présence dans la semi obscurité. La pièce était étrange malgré les grandes fenêtres, la salle n'était pas baignée dans une lumière abondante, elle gardait cette pénombre qui donnait tout son charme à un vieux château. De plus, les objets ne semblaient pas le moins du monde abîmés, quoique un peu poussiéreux. Harry remarqua un détail : plusieurs livres reposaient sur la table accompagné d'un parchemin. Le jeune sorcier fut piqué de curiosité mais l'envie de continuer la visite l'emporta. Il s'aventura dans la pièce d'un pas timide, s'avançant vers des portes dont les renforts étaient ornés de lions majestueux. Ces portes s'étendaient de manière symétrique, à côté des armoires, faisant le coin et étaient au nombre de trois. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit prudemment la première qui se révéla être une vaste salle de bain, plus luxueuse encore que celle dont bénéficiaient les préfets. Comme cette dernière, la pièce qui s'offrait à la vue de Harry était entièrement de marbre blanc avec sur les murs l'emblème de Gryffondor accompagnés de quelques toiles diverses. Au centre, un large bain s'étendait, en arrière plan se dressaient quelques robinets et autres artifices qui se prêtaient à l'environnement des salles de bain. Harry referma la porte, émerveillé et entreprit d'ouvrir la deuxième. A nouveau, il reçut un choc. Devant lui, deux magnifiques lits à baldaquins aux couvertures et coussins rouge foncé et or se dressaient avec majesté, plusieurs armoires ornaient leurs alentours accompagnés de quelques miroirs et autres commodes et bureaux. Harry ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots devant tant de beauté, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la dernière porte. Heureusement pour son cœur, la pièce semblait être l'exact réplique de sa voisine, sauf de part la mise en place. Le jeune sorcier se détourna des portes et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il le monta lentement, essayant d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait sur la galerie. Il faillit tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il découvrit une vaste bibliothèque. Les livres étaient répartis sur trois colonnes. Harry parcourut les allées avec émerveillement, tous les ouvrages semblaient précieux mais usés. Les sujets étaient variés, intéressants et certains très complexes. Ils devaient appartenir à son ancêtre. Le jeune sorcier revint à la réalité, il s'appuya contre la balustrade admirant la beauté des jardins. Il descendit les escaliers et s'intéressa au parchemin et aux livres qui étaient sur la table. Il remarqua alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas décelée tant il était captivé par les décorations et le mobilier. Le premier étage était séparé en deux pas trois marches. Elles séparaient ainsi les canapés, bureaux, cheminée et autres portes, de la table, armoires, fenêtres et du petit escalier qui se dressaient quelques centimètres plus haut.  
  
Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. A peine laissait-il son filleul une heure, qu'il disparaissait. Il avait entrepris pour la deuxième fois à retourner tout le château mais ce coup-ci sans résultat, il interrogea alors les personnes présentes et seul Remus put lui dire qu'il avait croisé le jeune homme une heure plus tôt. Il pensa à Dumbledore et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas conquérant. Il arriva devant la gargouille, dit le mot de passe, frappa et entra. Il remarqua que Dumbledore paraissait soucieux. Ils échangèrent les modalités de politesse et Sirius lui demanda : « Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous vu Harry. Je le cherche depuis bientôt une heure sans succès. »  
Le directeur prit un air étrange et lui répondit :   
« -En effet, il est venu il y a moins d'une heure pour m'expliquer quelque chose d'important mais il est reparti au pas de course à peine quelques minutes plus tard…  
- Rien d'autre ? s'enquit Sirius  
- Si, peut-être, il est parti en s'exclamant et parlant de phœnix. Je ne sais pas si cela t'aidera mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »  
Sirius le remercia et repartit, la mine renfrognée. Cela ne l'avait vraiment pas avancé. Il songea aux derniers évènements et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Le phœnix était la réponse à l'énigme de Gryffondor. Il soupira, Harry était sûrement dans sa Chambre à l'heure qu'il était. Il attendrait donc pour lui parler…  
  
Harry s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil avec tous les livres et le parchemin, qui lui étaient visiblement destinés. Il prit le parchemin.  
  
Harry, mon Héritier  
Il est temps d'apprendre. Malgré tout, j'espère que ta Chambre te plait. Voici les livres qu'il te faudra absolument lire. Ils contiennent tout mon savoir, pour les deux premiers. Ils ont été ensorcelés pour que tu apprennes au fur et à mesure de ta lecture. Le troisième renferme mes pouvoirs, tu apprendras la théorie et recevras tes pouvoirs en lisant. Malheureusement, tu devras t'entraîner pour les maîtriser et les comprendre. La magie est un art complexe, rappelle-toi de ceci toujours. Le dernier livre contient des choses utiles, lis-le même si tu n'en vois pas le besoin.  
Je sais aussi que tu es aussi l'Héritier de Salazar. Il faut que tu comprennes que malgré la haine que nous nous portions, Serpentard n'était pas un mage noir. Il était seulement plus strict et respectueux envers les traditions. Ce sont ces héritiers qui ont fait croire à son attachement pour la magie noire. Tu vas penser que je me contredis mais tu as aussi besoin de l'héritage que Salazar te doit, pour vaincre ton ennemi. Va dans la Chambre des secrets de Serpentard, tu y trouveras ce dont tu as besoin.  
Une dernière chose, en dépit de tout ce qu'on t'a dit, en dépit de toutes légendes et prédictions, soit toujours fiers de tes ancêtres. Salazar et moi étions sans conteste de grands sorciers et étant notre héritier, tu dois le devenir aussi. N'oublie pas que c'est toi seul qui écrit ton futur, aucune prédiction ne le décide pour toi …  
La magie est un art complexe alors ne t'étonne pas si dans des moments difficiles, tu reçois un parchemin de ma part.   
Bonne Chance  
Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Harry releva la tête dans un soupir, il avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'il soit l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'il ait un point commun de plus avec Tom Jedusor. Il frémit aussi à la pensée de redescendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Salazar n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes goûts que Godric. Il soupira à nouveau, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… comme d'habitude. Il décida d'aller chercher l'héritage de Salazar et de le ramener ici avant de commencer son apprentissage.   
Il se leva lentement et sourit tristement en pensant qu'il allait passer du paradis à l'enfer. Il préféra ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il allait trouver… Il sortit de la salle, en remuant des pensées plus noires les unes que les autres.   
Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que Harry marchait au travers des couloirs en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il sourit ironiquement lorsqu'il pensa qu'il allait retrouver sa si chère amie, Mimi Geignarde. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à destination.  
Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Mimi, Harry se faufila silencieusement jusqu'au deuxième robinet et murmura « ouvre-toi » en fourchelang. Alors qu'il allait se glisser par l'ouverture, il entendit une voix derrière lui l'appeler. Il soupira…  
« - Harry ! Harry ! s'écria Mimi  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Oh ! Tu es quand même revenu me voir après toutes ces années ! Que je suis contente ! »  
Si Mimi avait été vivante, Harry aurait pensé qu'elle rougissait mais le fait qu'elle soit un fantôme n'arrangeait pas vraiment son cas. Le jeune sorcier soupira, il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter.  
« Ecoute Mimi, j'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire alors laisse moi tranquille ! »  
Pour toute réponse, Mimi plongea, en pleurnichant et pestant, dans une cuvette ce qui inonda la moitié la pièce. Harry maugréa, se retourna vers l'entrée dans la chambre et se laissa glisser dans l'ouverture. Il lui sembla tomber pendant des heures, se tapant un membre à chaque contour, il sentit enfin le tuyau devenir horizontale et il fut projeté dans les airs pour enfin retomber sur le dos dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva difficilement pestant comme une personne âgée se plaignant de ses rhumatismes. Il s'avança prudemment parmi les décombres provoqués par leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus de deux ans auparavant. Il se retrouva devant la deuxième porte alors il murmura à nouveau en fourchelang « ouvrez ». Il pénétra alors dans la pièce principale. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, trop de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il avança d'un pas incertain et retint sa respiration à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le corps du basilic mais il se trouva stupéfait car la place était vide sans le moindre cadavre. « La magie est un art complexe » « la magie est un art complexe » Il se répéta encore quelques fois cette phrase pour ne pas trop se poser de questions. Il se retrouva devant la statue gigantesque de son ancêtre. Il chercha des yeux un détail, un indice et fut soulagé de voir une porte sur sa gauche. Il s'y précipita et entra. La pièce n'était pas très conviviale. Les couleurs de Serpentard faisaient froid dans le dos. Une table, quelques chaises et fauteuils faisaient la seule décoration de la pièce. Il aperçut un livre et une lettre sur la table. Il constata avec soulagement qu'ils lui étaient destinés, il fourra la lettre dans une de ses poches et prit le livre. Soudain, un petit détail lui heurta l'esprit. Comment allait-il faire pour remonter ? Il n'y avait pas Fumseck aujourd'hui. Le sorcier regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Il devait bien y exister un moyen de remonter puisque Jedusor l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Il ne pensait pas que Tom remontait grâce au basilic. Il fouilla la pièce en espérant trouver quelque chose, il ouvrit l'unique armoire et découvrit une dizaine de petits objets tous semblables. Il vit une inscription et apprit qu'il s'agissait de portoloins, il soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce moyen de voyager mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… encore une fois. Il saisit l'un des objets et sentit comme un petit crochet qui l'attirait irrésistiblement par le nombril. Quand il atterrit, il se trouvait dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, il sortit rapidement et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. « Merci Tom ! » pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il se pressa de retourner vers sa Chambre, passa rapidement à travers le tableau pour s'écrouler dans un des fauteuils moelleux. Il soupira en rassemblant tous ses livres, l'entraînement allait pouvoir commencer…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
N'hésiter pas a review ! 


	5. Lectures

Bon là, je vais me calmer… les cours recommencent. En plus, je vais faire une overdose de réflexions.  
  
Mon dieu ! J'ai oublié de faire le Si fameux disclaimer ! Sacrilège !! hum… hum… Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !  
  
Je tiens à préciser pour les amateurs de Ron et Hermione qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment au programme car je prévois une nouvelle venue mais pas pour la rentrée encore… sauf si ça dérange trop de monde... on peut s'arranger... quoique  
  
Je tiens aussi à remercier tous mes reviewers pour les messages ! Ca fait vraiment moult plaisir !  
  
Précision pour Emrah Potter : alors comment t'expliqué ou se trouve mon trou perdu… Alors tu pars de Genève et tu fais environ 100 Km au nord-est, tu arriveras près d'un arbre. Tu feras 10 pas vers la rivière, contournera 4 vaches et 2 moutons et c'est la troisième maison à gauche. C'est assez clair ?  
  
En espérant que cela vous plaise.  
……………………………………………  
  
Harry commença par lire la lettre que Salazar lui avait laissée.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Peut-être devrais-je te détester ? Après tout tu es d'abord l'héritier de cette espèce de grosse brute qu'est Gryffondor mais tu es tout de même mon héritier. Tu auras le droit au même héritage que les autres. Par ce livre, je te lègue mes pouvoirs et mon savoir. J'excellais dans l'art des potions et des enchantements quant à Gryffondor, la métamorphose et les duels.   
Il te suffira de lire le livre attentivement, dans un premier temps, ton savoir et tes pouvoirs augmenteront au fil de ta lecture. Dans un deuxième temps, il te faudra t'entraîner. La magie est un domaine compliqué. Tout maîtriser du jour au lendemain serait mauvais pour toi. Avec du courage et de l'ambition, tu y arriveras.  
J'espère que grâce à ces pouvoirs tu pourras rompre le sombre destin qui attend mes héritiers. Utilise ta part de Gryffondor pour ne jamais sombrer du côté des ténèbres. Tu pourras ainsi briser la lignée des mages noirs et relever l'honneur de ma maison.  
Je te souhaite bonne chance  
Salazar Serpentard  
  
Harry releva la tête, déterminé. Grâce à ce qu'il allait apprendre, il pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Il se fit la promesse de ne jamais sombrer dans la magie noire en dépit des situations.  
Le sorcier décida de commencer par les livres de Gryffondor, malgré tout il restait bien plus fier d'être l'héritier de cette maison. Il empoigna le premier livre, il ressemblerait un vieux grimoire, rongé par le temps, sa couverture de cuir rouge était griffée à de nombreux endroits. Il n'y avait aucun titre. Harry commença sa lecture, les sujets étaient partagés en petits paragraphes et chaque fois qu'il en finissait un, lorsqu'il lisait le dernier mot une douce chaleur lui parcourait le corps. Il se rendait alors compte qu'il connaissait parfaitement le thème en détail. L'onde de chaleur l'aida beaucoup à remarquer si il avait bien lu ou non, il devait être très attentif, ne louper aucun mot. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry s'arracha de sa lecture, il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. De plus, c'était déjà l'après-midi et le sorcier n'avait mangé depuis la veille, il mourait de faim. Il soupira en pensant au long voyage jusqu'aux cuisines. Ironiquement, il demanda dans le vide à ce qu'on lui serve un repas. Rien ne vint, évidemment. Harry eut un petit rire triste. Ca aurait été trop beau. Il se leva. Soudain, un somptueux dîner apparut sur la table, laissant Harry bouche bée. Il n'osait pas y croire, cet endroit était un véritable paradis ! Le sorcier alla s'attabler son livre à ses côtés. Il mangea tout en lisant de manière impeccable. Cet exercice se révélait être particulièrement pénible. Sarcastique, il sourit en pensant qu'il y en avait encore quatre qui l'attendait et que celui-ci était à peine entamé.  
  
Le soir était arrivé depuis un moment déjà. Harry lisait encore et toujours. Il s'était habitué à être très attentif de ce fait il avançait beaucoup plus vite. Il avait presque fini le premier volume. Pour tout avouer, il le dévorait littéralement.   
Quand Harry releva la tête, au prix de nombreux efforts et courbatures, il vit qu'il était déjà dix heures. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, il allait avoir des problèmes à expliquer ça à Sirius. Il décida alors d'aller le voir, ça lui ferait un peu d'exercice. Il se leva pestant encore contre ses genoux qui craquaient, à nouveau on aurait pu le comparer à un vieillard. Il fallait qu'il remède à ça. Il sortit de la Chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Pendant qu'il marchait, il sentit quelque chose lui monter la jambe. Il reconnut Thryn, il l'avait complètement oublié ces derniers temps. D'un côté, ça se comprenait. Il engagea la discussion avec son serpent, lui parlant de choses et d'autres comme à un vieil ami. En parlant d'ami, il avait aussi totalement laissé de côté Ron et Hermione. Tandis que Thryn s'enroulait autour de son bras pour dormir, Harry resta pensif, songeant à ce qui serait le mieux pour ses amis, avec toutes ses nouvelles capacités, il allait facilement les surpasser. De plus, ils n'allaient sûrement pas être assez puissants pour combattre des mangemorts, cela deviendrait vraiment trop dangereux et il ne supporterait pas la culpabilité de deux autres morts. Déjà que la plaie du décès de Cédric n'était que trop douloureuse. Après plusieurs minutes de débat, Harry arriva à la conclusion que pour la sécurité de ses amis, il valait mieux qu'il les éloigne de sa personne. Cela allait être difficile et au fond de lui le jeune homme doutait de pouvoir le faire mais il était déterminé à détruire Voldemort. En parlant de lui, Harry s'étonna que sa cicatrice ne le fasse pas souffrir. Le mage noir ne resterait sûrement pas tranquillement dans son coin à attendre qu'il vienne le titiller. « Une autre chose à vérifier. » pensa-t-il. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe et entra. La première chose qu'il aperçut en entrant dans la pièce fut son parrain allongé sur un divan, endormi tenant encore un livre dans ses mains. Harry sourit, vu qu'il était encore tôt, il décida de le réveiller. Il le secoua gentiment mais ce qui se voulait être un réveil en douceur, ne fut pas l'effet obtenu. Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry qui bousculé par ce dernier était tombé en arrière se tapant violement la tête contre la table.  
Sirius reconnaissant immédiatement l'identité de son « agresseur », aida vivement son filleul à se relever, sans cesser de s'excuser. Sonné, Harry se mit sur ses pieds difficilement. Sa tête tournait. Il s'assit rapidement sur le canapé le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quelques instants plus tard, la douleur avait disparu, il leva la tête vers Sirius qui était toujours en train de s'excuser.   
« - C'est bon Sirius, ce n'est rien du calme…  
-Tu es sur ? Excuse-moi mais c'est l'habitude…  
-C'est rien je te dis »  
Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer ce qui marcha à merveille.  
« Où étais-tu Harry ? Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui ! »  
Le jeune sorcier hésita. Devait-il dire toute l'histoire à son parrain ? Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance mais ... Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes mais finalement convaincu, narra toute sa journée à son parrain. A la fin de son récit, Sirius regardait son filleul avec de grands yeux où Harry sembla déceler de la fierté.   
« Rien que ça ? Franchement tu me déçois, Harry. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part ! » lança Sirius ironique.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'appliquerai la prochaine fois ! » dit Harry un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire, incapables de tenir leur sérieux plus longtemps. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry d'un geste paternel, le jeune sorcier se sentit étrangement bien à ce contact. Depuis quelques temps, il considérait vraiment son parrain comme un père.  
Il se ressaisit et reprit son sérieux. Il demanda à Sirius :  
« Mais… malgré que je puisse apprendre en lisant, je devrai tout de même m'entraîner pour tout maîtriser. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de m'aider à m'améliorer ? En même temps on pourrait en profiter pour finir la transformation d'animagus. »  
Sirius considéra un instant la proposition de son filleul.  
« Bien sûr ! Je serais vraiment ravi de t'aider. Et… j'en connais un autre qui serait ravi »  
Remus arriva dans la pièce et lança joyeusement : « En effet ! J'en serais ravi ! … Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi je serais ravi ? »  
Harry sourit : « Asseyez-vous, professeur. C'est une longue histoire. »  
Remus grimaça et répondit avec un petit sourire en coin : « Voyons Harry, pas de professeur entre nous ! Appelle-moi Remus ou Moony »  
Harry acquiesça joyeusement tandis que son professeur prenait place. Il recommença alors le récit de sa journée.  
L'histoire du jeune homme eut un effet admirable sur Remus qui n'arrivait pratiquement plus rien dire à part « merveilleux » et « formidable ». Harry souriait tranquillement, heureux qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un monstre. Après quelques secondes, le loup-garou se ressaisit et Sirius lui tapa sur l'épaule amicalement. « Et c'est MON filleul ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.  
Harry sourit encore plus, visiblement heureux.   
« En tout cas, vous aviez raison. Je serais ravi de t'aider Harry. »  
Le jeune homme acquiesça puis se leva. « Je vais aller étudier encore un peu » déclara-t-il.  
Mais il ne put aller plus loin car Sirius le retenait. « Je ne pense pas, je crois plutôt que tu vas aller dormir »  
Harry soupira mais consentit sans protester. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait épuisé. Il dit bonne nuit aux deux hommes et alla se coucher. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne rêva pas.  
  
Harry se réveilla doucement à cause d'un léger picotement à l'oreille, il grogna, se retourna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Il voulait encore dormir, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit tranquille. Mais il fut complètement sorti de ses songes par un hululement sonore. Il daigna se lever après quelques minutes. Il mit ses lunettes et aperçut toutes ses affaires entassées sur une table proche. Il remercia intérieurement celui qui avait été cherché ses affaires car certaines avaient une grande valeur sentimentale comme la cape de son père. Il aperçut quelques exemplaires de La Gazette. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était abonné. Il posa ensuite son regard sur sa chouette, Hedwige qui s'agitait nerveusement près de sa cage. Il s'approcha et vit deux lettres. L'une venait d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry,  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances malgré tes moldus. C'est vraiment génial comme tu sois préfet avec moi ! Ron en fait une maladie. Alors est-ce que tu peux venir avec nous sur le chemin de traverse le 28 ?  
Amitiés,  
Hermione  
  
Harry soupira et prit la lettre de Ron.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ? Je pense que tu as lu la Gazette… C'est étrange comme c'est calme, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu crois que Tu-sais-qui prévoit un mauvais coup ?  
Débrouille-toi pour le 28 !  
A bientôt   
Ron  
  
Harry soupira à nouveau, il se torturait l'esprit pour savoir s'il devait avertir ses amis quant à son héritage. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient bien prendre le fait qu'il soit apparenté à Serpentard, il décida de taire le sujet pour le moment. Il griffonna un rapide message expliquant qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard donnant le moins possible de détails, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il confirma aussi pour le 28. Il signa et fit une réplique exacte de sa lettre. Il les donna à Hedwige précisant les destinataires. Ensuite, il alla prendre une douche rapide, s'habilla en mettant la Gazette dans l'une de ses poches et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il mourrait de faim !  
Il mangea rapidement et alla à sa Chambre, il trépignait d'impatience à lire le deuxième livre. Même si il n'en avait pas beaucoup à Sirius et Remus, il avait énormément appris en peu de temps. Il traversa le tableau et pénétra dans la pièce. Il fut à nouveau ébahi par la beauté du lieu. Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée, il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et commença le deuxième livre du savoir de Gryffondor.  
  
Il mena ce train de vie trois jours, la lecture rythmant sa vie. C'est donc environ 72 heures plus tard vers une heure du matin, que le jeune sorcier referma, avec un sourire satisfait, le livre de Serpentard. La pratique allait enfin pouvoir commencer...  
  
………………………………………………  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Ca fait vraiment très très plaisir !  
Au fait, excusez moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je les remarque pas toutes… car j'évite de trop me relire sinon j'efface tout. 


	6. Nouvelle Puissance

Merci à tous les reviewers, me répèterais-je ?  
Sérieusement merci, ça fait vraiment très très plaisir.  
Juste pour ceux qui ont mal compris, le couple R/He ne sera pas altéré. Je prévois autre chose d'encore plus machiavélique.   
  
....................................  
  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité, Harry se leva d'excellente humeur. Il prit une douche et se prépara pour aller déjeuner. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande salle, lorsque soudain il sursauta, Thryn qui avait pris l'habitude d'apparaître à n'importe quel moment, était en train de monter le long de sa jambe pour aller s'enrouler autour du bras de son maître. Harry échangea quelques mots avec lui avant qu'il ne s'assoupisse comme à l'accoutumée. Le jeune homme replongea alors dans ses pensées, il se demandait s'il devait mettre Dumbledore dans la confidence. Connaissant le sorcier, il insisterait sûrement pour savoir. Après tout, il était un des mages les plus puissants, ils feraient sûrement une bonne équipe. Harry eut un petit rire lorsqu'il repensa au fait qu'il avait laissé en plan son directeur sans plus d'explications, il devait se sentir frustré. Il pénétra la grande salle un sourire aux lèvres, il remarqua que quelques professeurs étaient revenus, sûrement pour préparer la rentrée. Il s'assit à côté de son parrain, qui le salua chaleureusement. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Remus était absent mais il se rappela que la lune était pleine la nuit dernière, il devait probablement se reposer. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore demanda à Harry et à Sirius de le suivre dans son bureau. Les deux concernés se regardèrent un moment et acquiescèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore commença :  
« Bien, Harry, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu me caches ? » Harry allait répliqué mais le vieux sorcier l'en empêcha : « ou plutôt ce que tu as oublié de mentionner » Le jeune homme sourit satisfait, et commença son récit, en essayant d'être le plus proche de la vérité. Après environ 15 minutes, Harry finit et observa, avec un soupçon de fierté personnelle, sur la visage du vieux directeur, une expression qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remarquer : l'étonnement.   
Les secondes passèrent et le silence s'installa. Sirius, ironique, toujours fidèle à lui-même, lança :  
« Monsieur ! Essayer de ne pas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque, on a encore besoin de vous… »  
Harry tenta de dissimuler son rire, en vain lorsqu'il vit Sirius essayer de faire la même chose. Dumbledore ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le fou rire qui perdura encore de longs instants. Dans de temps aussi sombres, tout le monde en avait besoin. Ils se calmèrent doucement et Dumbledore prit la parole.  
« Et bien Harry, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu es la première personne à m'avoir surpris depuis toutes ces années. Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu puisses être l'héritier des Deux Ennemis. Je croyais à un mythe…»  
Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils : « Mais vous deviez bien savoir quelque chose puisque vous m'aviez promis de me révéler la cause de la mort de mes parents !  
-En effet Harry, je savais que le sang de Gryffondor coulait dans tes veines, je me doutais aussi que tu sois l'héritier de ta maison à cause de l'épée. Mais le fait que tu sois un descendant de Serpentard est une véritable révélation ! »  
Harry acquiesça. Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère et prit un objet entre ses mains. Il se rapprocha de son filleul pour lui donner l'objet.  
« Je crois pouvoir assurer que cette épée te revient. N'est-ce pas, Albus ? »  
Harry releva la tête vivement la tête vers son directeur et le vit lui sourire bienveillamment en signe d'approbation. Le jeune sorcier admira son bien sous tous les angles, une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Dumbledore continua alors la discussion :  
« Et tu as fini ta lecture ? »  
Harry répondit par l'affirmative. Le directeur réfléchit quelques instants, il ne voyait vraiment aucun endroit capable à accueillir les entraînements. Le jeune sorcier sembla lire cette préoccupation dans ses yeux.  
« Pour m'entraîner, ma Chambre sera parfaite, il suffit de créer une pièce adaptée. Là-bas, nous sommes surs de ne pas être interrompu ou importunés. »  
Sirius parut sceptique. « Nous pouvons y entrer ? »  
Harry sourit : « Bien sûr, les conditions sont que je vous fasse entièrement confiance et que vous y soyez invités. Cela ne posera pas de problèmes, je crois. »  
Son parrain s'exclama, visiblement enthousiaste : « Alors je crois qu'une visite s'impose ! »  
  
Harry les guida à travers le château. Il hésita à faire quelques détours pour augmenter l'impatience. Soudain, il pensa à Remus, il aurait bien voulu l'emmener aussi. Après tout, il devait l'aider à s'entraîner. Il en fit part à son parrain qui approuva. Ils allèrent donc voir si le loup-garou se sentait suffisamment bien pour cette visite. Il s'avéra que oui donc ils repartirent tout quatre vers la toile du phénix. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'arrêta et dit bonjour au phœnix qui le salua en retour de tous les éloges possibles et inimaginables. Le jeune sorcier soupira et coupa l'oiseau, lui demandant de laisser dorénavant passer sans questions les trois autres personnes présentes. L'oiseau émit un sifflement mélodieux en signe d'accord. Harry sourit et dit simplement « faites comme moi ! » en traversant le tableau sous les yeux étonnés des trois adultes.   
« A toi l'honneur, Sirius » fit Remus, feignant une révérence. Le concerné soupira et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le tableau. Il le traversa sans problème. Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté, Sirius stoppa net devant la beauté de la pièce, elle semblait irréelle. Soudain, quelque chose frappa brutalement son dos et il fut projeté sur le sol. Le quelque chose s'averrait être Remus qui venait de traverser la toile. Dumbledore arriva à son tour dans la Chambre et observa avec amusement les deux adultes allongés sur le sol. Il les aida à se relever, sans qu'ils ne cessent de maugréer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sur pieds, ils se figèrent en regardant la pièce. Harry quant à lui, était mort de rire dans son fauteuil, il se ressaisit et leur proposa de faire la visite. Lorsqu'il montra la bibliothèque aux trois sorciers, ils ne purent à nouveau aligner trois mots tant la surprise était grande. Le « maître des lieux », le nouveau titre de Harry donné par son parrain, leur laissa admirer la pièce. On aurait dit trois enfants qui entraient dans un magasin de jouets.  
Le jeune sorcier de son côté redescendit et s'installa dans un fauteuil attendant les autres. Bientôt, il sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir que c'était Sirius, ce geste était devenu une petite habitude. Son parrain semblait toujours un peu ébranlé par la Chambre mais son filleul le rassura.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu exactement la même réaction. »  
Sirius rit doucement. Le silence s'installa, l'atmosphère de la Chambre avait la capacité de calmer les mœurs. Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin les rejoignirent peu après, ils avaient repris leur contenance mais Harry savait qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment où il avait vu les deux personnes les plus calmes qu'il n'ait jamais connu poussant des cris d'admiration toutes les deux minutes.  
Le directeur mit fin à ses réflexions : « Alors Harry, prêt à t'entraîner ? »  
Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement, visiblement impatient : « Toujours ! Mais… il faut créer la salle d'abord. Je pense qu'il faudrait la faire de ce côté, dit-il en montrant un coin de la pièce, entre les deux bureaux. Cela conviendrait assez. »  
Les trois hommes acquiescèrent. Dumbledore se leva et s'excusa quelques minutes le temps de construire la pièce. Les deux maraudeurs et Harry regardaient paisiblement le feu qui crépitait inlassablement dans la cheminée quand ils entendirent Albus leur dire de venir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle porte et admirèrent le travail du directeur. La salle était très vaste, simple avec seulement quelques tentures aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Le directeur se gratta la tête prenant un air désolé : « Evidemment, je n'ai pas les talents de décoration de Godric ! »  
Harry trépignait d'impatience de montrer ses capacités aux trois adultes, pour l'instant il avait très bien caché son jeu. Sirius le remarqua et lança joyeusement : « Je crois qu'on devrait s'y mettre avant que tu ne fasses exploser quelque chose ! »  
Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire mais au fond de lui il s'écriait « Enfin !!! ».   
  
Ils décidèrent de commencer par évaluer la nouvelle puissance de Harry. Dumbledore prit les commandes de l'entraînement :  
« Nous allons essayer avec expelliarmus, ce sort n'est pas extrêmement puissant. Harry désarme Sirius. »   
Harry se mit en face de son parrain, la baguette tendue devant lui et cria le sort. Le sort frappa de plein fouet le sorcier qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la salle. Horrifié, Harry jeta sa baguette et se précipita vers son parrain. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Heureusement, la salle était spécialement équipée pour amortir les chutes.  
« - Sirius ! Est-ce que ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »  
Le sorcier se redressa un peu et sourit à son filleul.  
« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Et bien, on ne m'en avait jamais fait d'aussi puissant, je suis impressionné ! »  
Harry aida son parrain à se relever. Il se dirigea, tout en soutenant Patmol, ensuite vers Dumbledore et Remus qui restait interdits. Le jeune sorcier demanda :  
« On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis incapable de lancer un sort aussi puissant ! Je l'ai lancé normalement ! »  
Les deux maraudeurs, baissant la tête, ne répondirent rien. Dumbledore parla alors :  
« Essaye le sort sur moi, Harry »  
Mais le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas convaincu :  
« Sur vous !? Mais voyons, je sais que j'ai pris un peu de puissance mais jamais de la à réussir à vous désarmer ! »  
Son directeur eut un sourire étrange : « Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »  
Il se plaça face à son élève et l'invita à lancer l'incantation. Harry dit le sort sans grande conviction, l'onde fonça droit sur Dumbledore et sembla stopper par une barrière invisible. Mais après quelques secondes de lutte le sort traversa le bouclier et désarma efficacement le mage. La baguette d'Albus décrivit un arc de cercle et se logea doucement dans les mains du jeune Potter.  
Harry en resta bouche bée. Il regarda son directeur qui s'était approché pour reprendre sa baguette, sans comprendre. Devant l'air interrogateur de son élève, Albus prit une grande inspiration : « Je te félicite, tu as rompu tous mes boucliers de protection et réussi à me désarmer. Seul Voldemort y était arrivé. » Harry ne comprenait plus.  
« Harry, tu as égalé ma puissance, peut-être même l'as-tu surpassée. » ajouta Dumbledore calmement. Le jeune sorcier s'écria. « Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant existant ! Je ne peut pas vous avoir égaler ! » Le directeur posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son élève et lui dit : « Il est temps que tu le saches. Le sorcier le plus fort est Voldemort. Tout le monde croit qu'il n'ose pas s'introduire à Poudlard à cause de moi, mais c'est faux. Il ne peut pas à cause d'un sort jeté pour protéger l'école. J'admets que je ne suis pas loin de sa puissance mais je suis plus faible. »  
Harry mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles de son directeur. Etrangement, il ne trouvait pas cela trop dramatique. Le fait était là et il fallait l'accepter. Le jeune homme soupira et ajouta :  
« Par contre, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu d'être aussi puissant que vous. »  
Le vieil homme sourit : « Testons nos patronus. C'est très efficace pour déterminer la force d'un sorcier ».  
Le plus jeune acquiesça et incanta « Spero Patronum »  
Un cerf éclatant sortit de la baquette. Dumbledore fit de même et un lion apparut. Tout deux étaient resplendissants, brillaient de la même force quoique le cerf s'illuminait un peu plus de temps à autre. Harry sembla convaincu. Les deux patroni disparurent. Dumbledore sourit et ajouta : « Tout ce qu'il faut c'est du travail et de la patience. Tu ne maîtrises pas ton pouvoir. Tu en as libéré beaucoup contre Sirius par exemple. Il faut que tu apprennes à doser. Ensuite, il faudra apprendre à utiliser tous les sorts que tu as retenu malgré le fait que tu puisses sûrement déjà en produire de parfaits. Il faudra t'entraîner régulièrement durant cette année. Je pense que tu pourras maîtriser ton pouvoir à la fin des vacances déjà si tu travailles ardemment.  
Il ne faudra pas non plus que tu mettes de côté ton apprentissage d'animagus, ce serait un grand avantage pour vaincre l'ennemi. »  
Harry acquiesça, il était déterminé. Dumbledore regarda sa montre et s'écria : « Mes amis, je dois vous laisser. Le devoir m'appelle. Je compte sur vous », dit-il en regardant les deux maraudeurs qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui parla : « courage mon garçon et n'abandonne jamais ! »   
Le jeune sorcier sourit en guise de réponse et Albus Dumbledore quitta la pièce.  
Sirius se leva, comprenant bien que son filleul avait du mal à tout gérer, il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui sourit. Remus s'approcha : « Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, Harry. Nous t'en faisons la promesse ! »  
Harry les remercia, il était heureux d'être sur d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il se ressaisit et s'exclama : « Allez ! Au travail !! »  
Les deux maraudeurs s'échangèrent un regard complice. Il ressemblait tellement à James, ça en devenait troublant.  
Ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts de base comme lumos. La première fois que le plus jeune le fit, une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce, alors que Sirius ne lui avait demandé qu'un petit rayon. Harry comprit alors le travail qu'il avait et se concentra encore davantage.  
  
Deux semaines passèrent. Harry s'écroula au milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Il était exténué ! Son parrain et Remus vinrent s'asseoir à coté de lui. Le jeune sorcier avait fermé les yeux, se remémorant les jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Chaque jour, il s'était exercé avec les deux maraudeurs pour dominer son pouvoir. Il se rendait compte d'un changement en lui, il se sentait plus sûr, plus à l'aise. Il avait laissé sa part de Gryffondor prendre le dessus. Son ancêtre était connu pour son charisme, sa prestance, il en avait sûrement hérité.  
Sirius regardait tendrement son filleul, il avait montré tant de détermination ces derniers jours, cela en devenait impressionnant. Il avait de long dépassé ses propres pouvoirs et maintenant après deux semaines de travail acharné, il les maîtrisait à merveille. Il ne restait plus qu'à les développer.  
Remus était perdu dans ses pensées, il trouvait incroyable de faire autant de progrès en si peu de temps. Harry maîtrisait maintenant à la perfection ses dons, la partie la plus intéressante allait commencer. Il était fier d'avoir Harry pour ami…   
Sirius déclara soudain : « Félicitations, petit. Tu as terminé la première partie de ton apprentissage avec succès ! »  
Harry soupira : « Je n'aurais pas pensé y parvenir aussi vite ! Ca se fête ! Demain, je ne bouge pas de mon lit… »  
Sirius rit doucement : « Hé non, pas demain, rappelles-toi nous serons le 28. Tu as rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse »  
Harry se cacha les yeux avec un main et déclara d'une voix monotone : « Vivement demain … »  
  
..........................  
  
Une review pour la motive… ça fait de mal à personne 


	7. Chemin de Traverse et Banquet

Raaaah ! Je n'en voyais pas la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai trop d'idées et pas assez de mots…  
  
Je vais essayer de continuer à poster les chapitres régulièrement mais nos chers (deux trois coeurs) professeurs se sont amusés à nous prévoir 7/8 (143) inters cette semaine donc je ne promets rien.  
Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis tout ouie !  
Au fait, je m'excuse pour ma concordance des temps déplorable mais j'ai beau avoir vu le sujet en français, en anglais, en allemand, en latin et en grec. Je suis toujours incapable de faire juste !  
  
En espérant que cela vous plaise…  
  
Réponse aux reviewers (qui me font toujours autant plaisir) :  
  
Emrah Potter : merci de m'avoir mis dans tes histoires favorites !  
  
Sailor Digitale : ce que j'entends pas machiavélique… si je te dis tu verras, ça te convient ? :p  
Et moi non plus, je n'aime guère Cho mais tu verras… (tu verras, tout recommencera…)(aïe si je commence avec des envolées lyriques, c'est mal parti)  
  
Tania Potter : heu… en effet tu devrais arrêter le coca :p  
Pour ce qui est de Lily, tout viendra en son temps, l'histoire est presque prévue jusqu'en fin de septième année …  
  
Encore MERCI pour les reviews ! Vraiment du fond du cœur !  
  
Enjoy !!  
  
(Je viens de me rendre compte que ma première phrase rime… n'est-ce pas magnifique ?!)  
……………………………………………  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla et se souvint du programme de la journée, il enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde. Il détestait les murmures continuels lorsqu'on voyait sa cicatrice, les gens qui venaient lui serrer la main en disant que c'était le plus beau de leur vie. Après tout, il n'y était absolument pour rien ! Tous ces gens devraient plutôt idolâtrer Lily, sans elle il serait mort. Peut-être aurait-il du ? Harry secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui, il valait mieux se battre que se lamenter sur son sort. Il se leva d'un bond pour aller se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, et aperçut son reflet dans un grand miroir. Il avait encore changé pendant ces deux semaines d'entraînements quotidiens, il avait mûri. Il se sentait aussi beaucoup plus sûr de lui, un trait caractéristique de Godric Gryffondor. Il soupira et s'habilla rapidement pour aller déjeuner. Il mangea en silence, il n'aimait pas être le seul élève entouré de tous ses professeurs. Sirius et Remus étaient partis le matin même pour une mission sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, Harry n'en savait pas plus. Le jeune sorcier se hâta de finir son repas.  
Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette malgré qu'il sût transplaner grâce à son héritage. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait échappé aux Dursleys. Il pouvait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans problèmes, mais le directeur lui avait conseillé de modérer ses apparitions. De plus, il n'était ni autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de l'année scolaire, (pour les deux semaines passées, le ministère ne surveillait pas Poudlard, il n'y avait donc aucun danger de réprimandes.) mais Harry n'était surtout pas censé savoir transplaner et il voulait absolument garder ses « origines » secrètes.  
Le jeune sorcier déambulait calmement en direction de Gringott's. Il avait pris soin de dissimuler sa cicatrice derrière une mèche épaisse de cheveux. Il était, comme d'habitude, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille marcher dans sa direction, d'un pas furieux. Il reconnut Hermione, il sourit : elle avait aussi passablement changé pendant les vacances, elle ressemblait désormais plus à une jeune fille. Il s'arrêta pour l'accueillir mais elle passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter, sans même le voir. Le jeune homme resta interloqué mais la rattrapa rapidement pour lui saisir le bras. Elle se retourna vivement : « Lâchez… » s'écria Hermione mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase sous le coup de la surprise, elle balbutia : « Harry ? C'est toi !? » Le concerné lui sourit et l'étreignit « Je suis content de te revoir, Mione. » La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son meilleur ami avait tellement changé ! Harry remarqua son regard épaté et demanda : « Tu es sure que ça va ? »  
Elle se ressaisit. « Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu as tellement changé ! »  
Au même moment, un Ron, rouge de fureur, arriva près d'Hermione et lui dit : « Ecoute Hermione » Harry sourit en reconnaissant une des fameuses disputes tellement habituelles. « Je vois que les scènes de ménages vont bon train. » dit-il ironique. « Tais-toi. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » lui rétorqua Ron sans même lui accorder un regard. Harry fit semblant d'être blessé. « Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Ron… » Le roux tourna alors la tête et regarda son meilleur ami, après quelques secondes il s'exclama : « Harry ! Bon dieu, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »  
Le jeune sorcier rit doucement imité de suite par ses deux amis. La journée allait peut-être finalement être plus agréable que prévu.   
Ils décidèrent d'acheter tout leur matériel scolaire en premier, ils passèrent chez l'apothicaire pour les affaires de potions et se dirigèrent ensuite vers Fleury & Bott, ils donnèrent la liste des livres à acheter au libraire mais entre temps une petite dispute avait éclaté entre ses deux amis, Harry, sachant que l'issue allait être un baiser langoureux, préféra s'éloigner. Il parcourait les étalages sans vraiment réfléchir, il se retrouva alors au rayon « Mythes et Légendes ». Il balaya du regard les volumes lorsque son attention fut retenue par un livre plutôt épais aux lettres dorées « L'Héritier des Deux Ennemis », sur la couverture, un magnifique lion doré et un serpent argenté étaient représentés. Harry retint sa respiration et ouvrit précautionneusement l'ouvrage. Sur la première page, étaient inscrites les deux prédictions de Helga Pouffsouffle. Il tourna les pages avidement mais une voix l'interrompit, surpris il referma brusquement le livre, comme si il avait été pris en flagrant délit, et releva la tête pour voir Hermione. Elle parut intéressée, c'est pourquoi elle pencha la tête pour lire le titre du livre. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux mythes ? » Harry lui répondit sèchement, peut-être un peu trop, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à lire et à étudier. Il se dépêcha de payer ses fournitures scolaires ainsi que l'ouvrage et sortit de la boutique. Dehors, il ferma les yeux en se disant que cacher la vérité à ses amis allait être bien plus difficile que prévu, surtout pour Hermione. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau ses paupières, il vit les deux personnes hormis Voldemort qu'il répugnait le plus à rencontrer.  
  
« Lucius ! Draco ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » dit-il sur un ton jovial. Le fils allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais son père l'en empêcha d'une main. Il répondit simplement : « Monsieur Potter, c'est toujours un honneur de vous rencontrer… »  
Harry était bien décidé à s'amuser un peu, c'est pourquoi il feignit un air inquiet. « Vous portez-vous bien ? Ne vous fait-il pas trop mal ? » demanda-t-il. Lucius resta sceptique et dit : « Quoi donc ? »  
« Votre bras bien sûr ! Ma cicatrice m'a fait souffrir récemment, cela doit être beaucoup plus intense pour la marque de votre bras » répondit calmement le jeune Potter, un petit sourire ironique en coin. Les deux Malfoy enrageaient à vue d'œil et le père s'écria : « Comment osez-vous Potter ? »  
Harry ignora la question et continua tranquillement : « Pourrais-je vous demander ce que prépare votre maître ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir comment il se débrouillera pour m'enlever que je me prépare un peu, comprenez-vous ? »  
Lucius Malfoy et son fils fulminaient pratiquement sur place et le père s'exclama rageusement : « Tu payeras pour ça Potter ! » et ils tournèrent les talons.   
Harry, qui souriait ouvertement alors, s'écria : « Au fait, Monsieur Malfoy ! Joli chapeau quoique vous portez mieux la cagoule ! »  
Le jeune sorcier vit le mangemort crisper les épaules sous le coup de la colère mais sans se retourner. Harry sourit alors, fier de lui et murmura : « Trop facile… »  
Il se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, le regarder d'un air stupéfait. Ron dit :  
« Depuis quand sais-tu parler aux Malfoy sans en tuer un ? »  
Harry le regarda embarrassé et mentit : « Heu… J'ai pas mal changé pendant ces vacances, si on allait chez Florian Fortârome ! » et il partit devant sans même attendre la réponse mais fut rejoint par ses amis quelques secondes plus tard qui ne posèrent pas plus de questions à son grand bonheur.   
  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Harry était arrivé sur le chemin de traverse. Pour l'instant, tout allait plus ou moins bien. En tout cas, les gens ne faisaient pas trop attention à lui. Il était assis en face de ses amis qui s'embrassaient pour la énième fois de la journée. Il soupira cela devenait lassant, il chercha alors une connaissance des yeux et ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il aperçut Cho Chang qui le fixait elle aussi. Etonnement, au contraire de ce qu'il aurait pensé, il ne rougit pas et son estomac ne fit pas de bonds, il se contenta de lui sourire en retour et se leva pour aller lui parler. Il la salua gentiment et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.  
« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit-elle tristement, Cédric me manque, il était un excellent ami. » Harry posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Ami ? Ce mot lui trottait dans la tête, il avait toujours pensé que Cédric et elle était plus que ça. « Si tu as besoin de moi ou simplement envie de parler, n'hésite pas ! »  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et retourna vers ses amis toujours occupés à se donner des coups de langue. Tout en marchant, il se dit soudainement : « et depuis quand je fais des sourires charmeurs ?!! » Il rit doucement et ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant de Cho sur lui.  
Il retourna s'asseoir auprès des amoureux. Au bout de cinq minutes, il en eut assez de tenir la chandelle. Il se leva brusquement et leur dit: « Je m'en vais, on se voit à la rentrée. Je ne serai pas dans le train mais je ne doute pas sur votre capacité à vous occuper… A la prochaine. » et il partit en direction du Chaudron Baveur ses affaires sous le bras. Il avait plus important à faire que d'observer ses amis se bécotter. C'est vrai, il avait changé. Il avait grandi, il n'était plus faible et timide. L'année promettait d'être intéressante. Sur le chemin jusqu'au pub, il s'amusa à lancer quelques regards ravageurs à des filles. L'effet était sidérant, le jeune homme était quasiment mort de rire en arrivant devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il retourna à Poudlard sans encombres, il décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu avant de manger. Après tout, il avait une image à entretenir. Il eut un sourire machiavélique, le digne successeur de James Potter était né. Enfin peut-être…  
  
Le 1er septembre, vers 6 heures du matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver de Voldemort, il préparait quelque chose pour le banquet de ce soir. Le rêve lui avait clairement prouvé qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de rompre les défenses de Poudlard, Harry se devait de faire quelque chose. Le jeune sorcier sauta dans ses vêtements et se précipita vers sa Chambre pour trouver un sortilège de protection, il ne courait pas pour pourtant, ses muscles étaient trop endoloris par la préparation pour devenir un animagus que lui infligeait son parrain. Il avait en effet commencé à s'entraîner sérieusement. La pratique était très fatigante même pour quelqu'un de puissant comme lui.  
Il pénétra sa Chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque privée. Il s'intéressa directement aux sorts de protection. Il attrapa quelques volumes et se mit au travail.  
Il releva la tête environ trois heures plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait avoir trouver le sortilège idéal mais il fallait faire vite pour qu'il soit en action ce soir. Il était passablement long à préparer. N'ayant aucun temps à perdre, Harry transplana le livre sous le bras dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Albus était tranquillement en train de régler quelques broutilles pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu le soir même. Il soupira, l'année allait être pénible avec la nouvelle menace du mage noir. De plus, Fudge n'avait toujours rien reconnu. Le danger était vraiment présent. Soudain, un homme apparut dans la pièce. Il fit un sursaut phénoménal mais reconnut Harry Potter, soulagé il ironisa une main sur le cœur : « Harry, ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Tu sais je n'ai plus vingt ans… »  
Le jeune sourit un bref instant et aussitôt le sérieux regagna son visage. Il commença : « Monsieur, il y a un problème. J'ai eu un rêve de Voldemort. Il prépare quelque chose pour le banquet de ce soir. A ce que j'ai compris, il a réussi à abattre la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de pénétrer Poudlard »  
La mine du directeur s'était assombrie, ses yeux avaient perdu toute malice. Il décréta :  
« L'heure est grave, les élèves ne peuvent pas revenir, il faut annuler la rentrée et préparer la défense. Maudit mage noir. » Malgré ces paroles sombres, Harry fit un large sourire qui surprit considérablement son professeur. Le jeune sorcier dit : « Je me doutais bien que vous ne seriez pas ravi d'annuler la reprise donc j'ai déjà pris quelques avances. » Il lui mit le livre sous les yeux et continua : « Ce livre fait parti de ma collection personnelle. Pour protéger l'école, il faut un sort puissant et qui peut être mis en place rapidement J'ai donc trouvé ceci » Harry montra une page à son directeur qui commença à la lire. Il la parcoura rapidement, son élève reprit. « Il faut donc quatre personnes, Sirius, Remus vous et moi ferons très bien l'affaire. Cela vous convient-il ? »  
Les lèvres du vieil homme s'étirèrent pour former un sourire. « Magnifique, Harry, mes félicitations, ce sort est parfait. Rappelle-moi de t'attribuer 100 points pour Gryffondor ! »  
Le jeune sorcier ajouta: « Si le sort marche, je n'y manquerai pas ! ». Dumbledore se leva et dit simplement : « Au travail »  
  
Harry se proposa pour aller chercher Sirius et Remus, Dumbledore devait finir d'organiser les derniers détails pour la rentrée. Le jeune sorcier transplana rapidement dans les appartements de Sirius en espérant l'y trouver, il ne fut pas déçu car il était tranquillement en train de déjeuner lorsqu'il arriva. Il lui exposa la situation en trois mots et comme il s'y attendait Sirius se porta immédiatement volontaire. Ils allèrent ensemble chercher Remus qui devaient se trouver dans ses quartiers. Ils le trouvèrent effectivement là-bas en train de préparer quelques cours. Comme son ami, il accepta tout de suite. Tous les trois retournèrent vers le bureau du directeur.  
Minerva MacGonagall était présente, elle avait l'air inquiète si bien qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de la transformation précipitée de Sirius. Elle ne fit non plus aucune remarque quand elle vit Harry. Elle leur souhaita simplement « Bonne Chance » et promit de s'occuper des élèves le soir même. Elle sortit et Sirius reprit son apparence humaine.  
Sans plus de préambules, ils se mirent au travail. Le sortilège était long à effectuer, en plusieurs étapes. Ils en auraient sûrement pour toute la journée. Mais ils devaient réussir…  
  
Hermione pénétra la grande salle, et son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait espéré trouver Harry à ce moment-là mais il n'était pas présent, il n'était pas non plus dans le train à la grande joie de Draco Malfoy. Depuis la sortie du chemin de traverse, Ron et elle n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles. Ils ne se souvenaient même plus de quand il était parti. Toujours dans ses pensées elle s'assit au côté de son petit ami. Ron… l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'en était même pas sûr. Son cœur battait toujours étrangement pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui avait tant changé durant l'été, quelqu'un dont les yeux l'électrisaient depuis sa première année, quelqu'un qui n'était pas là pour le moment … (1)  
Elle reprit ses esprits et remarqua une autre absence pour le moins inhabituelle. Le siège d'Albus Dumbledore était vide, ainsi que celui du futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une voix la fit sortir une fois pour toutes de ses pensées. Le professeur MacGonagall s'adressait aux élèves, elle paraissait extrêmement tendue. Que redoutait-elle ?  
« Chers élèves, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année ! Vous avez sûrement tous remarqué l'absence de votre directeur et de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, sachez qu'ils arriveront durant la soirée, ils avaient une dernière affaire importante à régler. Oh mais j'y songe, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM est Remus Lupin. » Des exclamations fusèrent d'un peu partout, de joie chez les Gryffondors et de dégoût chez les Serpentards. Le professeur de métamorphose les fit taire et ajouta : « Bien, commençons la répartition »  
Les Gryffondors accueillirent huit nouveaux élèves. Le festin venait d'être servi et tout le monde mangeait gaiement. Pourtant Hermione ne pouvait pas se séparer d'un soupçon d'inquiétude, Dumbledore et Lupin n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ce n'était pas bon signe. Comme pour rassurer ses anxiétés, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves, ils se retournèrent tous et purent voir trois silhouettes : Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et… Harry Potter !?  
  
Harry s'avança, aux côtés des deux adultes, que peu embarrassé sous les regards interrogateurs des élèves, il échangea quelques derniers mots avec Remus et Dumbledore et retourna à la table des gryffondors. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, salua ses camarades en souriant à Parvati et Lavande qui le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte et commença à manger tranquillement mais Dumbledore prit la parole s'excusant du retard, présentant le nouveau professeur et annonçant quelques précisions pour l'année qui allait commencer. Il y eut quelques applaudissements et tout le monde reprit le repas.  
Harry écoutait depuis son arrivé distraitement Parvati qui lui racontait ses vacances, elle semblait s'intéresser à lui maintenant, au fond de lui il était hilare quant à cette situation. Il faisait aussi semblant d'ignorer les regards en coin de certaines filles ainsi que ceux de Cho. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'esprit à conter fleurette, il n'était pas sûr que le sortilège ait marché. Voldemort pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Il demeurait très inquiet comme Dumbledore et Remus. Sirius devait être dans le même état. De plus, il était extrêmement fatigué. Ils avaient travaillé de manière continue et assidue durant toute la journée, cela l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces sans compter les entraînements des jours passés. Harry finit son assiette tranquillement, Parvati avait enfin cessé de lui parler au profit d'Hermione qui voulait absolument savoir où il était. Le jeune sorcier lui répondait évasivement, sans grande conviction, la fille n'insista pas plus et se retourna vers son petit ami. Harry sentait la tension monter en lui, Voldemort allait sûrement tenter quelque chose bientôt. Les plats furent nettoyés et peu de secondes plus tard toutes sortes de desserts ornaient les tables. Le jeune Potter se servit mais soudain il plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice et se recroquevilla un peu sur sa chaise. Une douleur aigue lui transperçait le front, Voldemort était proche. La souffrance s'atténua un peu, Harry releva la tête toujours la main sur son front, il remarqua que ses amis le regardaient interdits, une légère crainte sur le visage. Ils savaient pertinemment que la douleur de Harry n'était aucunement de bon augure. Le sorcier aurait voulu les rassurer mais la douleur se fit à nouveau très intense. Il se crispa sous le coup de la souffrance, il sentit le bras compatissant d'Hermione dans son dos. La douleur s'affaiblit et Harry comprit. Voldemort avait essayé de pénétrer à Poudlard mais il avait été repoussé par le sort ! Voila qui expliquait la première souffrance, ensuite Tom s'était rendu compte qu'il avait échoué et il avait piqué une colère, ce qui avait des répercutions sur la cicatrice du sorcier, voilà la raison de la deuxième douleur qui ne s'atténuait que doucement. Harry releva la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le sort avait marché ! Il se leva brusquement sous les regards médusés de ses amis et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs qui ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué de ses malaises. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore qui le regardait sceptique, s'attendant au pire. Les lèvres de l'élève s'étirèrent en un malicieux sourire et il dit :  
« Je crois que vous devez 100 points à Gryffondor ! Monsieur…» Le directeur soupira de soulagement et sourit à Harry. « J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Félicitations Harry, beau travail »  
« En effet, bien joué ! » ajouta Remus, qui souriait. Le jeune sorcier sourit et demanda « Puis-je aller avertir le quatrième avant qu'il ne se pende ou fasse autre chose qu'il regretterait ? »  
Dumbledore acquiesça et sans attendre, Harry se précipita hors de la grande salle, n'étant pas conscient que tous les yeux des élèves fussent tournés vers lui. Il courut jusqu'à la toile du phœnix et la traversa.  
Il trouva Sirius assis sur un canapé, la tête entre ses mains, le regard perdu dans le feu.   
Lorsqu'il vit son filleul entrer, il se précipita vers lui. Harry lui dit simplement : « Ca a marché » Sirius poussa une exclamation de joie, étreignit rapidement son filleul et s'écria : « Bravo, Harry. Tout est grâce à toi ! Tu as de nouveau fait preuve d'une grande maturité. Je suis fier de toi ! »  
Ces mots, ces simples mots eurent un effet considérable sur le jeune sorcier mais son parrain ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir car il ajouta : « Retourne à la grande salle, le banquet n'est pas terminé. De plus, tu es préfet, ne l'oublie pas ! Je te vois plus tard… » Harry salua son parrain et retourna à contrecœur au banquet.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa tout à fait normalement, Harry avait retrouvé son enthousiasme et discutait gaiement avec ses amis, qui ne firent aucune remarque sur son étrange comportement n'en pensant pour autant pas moins.  
A la fin du repas, Hermione et lui amenèrent les premières années à la tour des gryffondors sous leurs exclamations incessantes. Environ une heure plus tard, Harry était allongé dans le lit de sa chambre de préfet, profitant enfin d'un peu de repos après une journée plus qu'éprouvante.  
  
…………………………………………  
  
(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris qui est le « quelqu'un », je vous conseille d'aller voir un médecin le plus vite possible. Conseille d'amie…  
  
…………………………………………  
  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review ! S'il-vous-plaît !! Ca vous prends trois minutes et ça me motive pour une semaine de plus ! Merci d'avance ! 


	8. Douche, Métamorphose et Duels

Un peu de relâchement pour ce chapitre, si vous avez des propositions pour occuper un peu l'année, j'écoute ! J'ai déjà prévu de gros événements…   
  
MERCI aux reviewers !!!!! Vraiment ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! MERCI ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre d'autre !  
  
Réponse aux reviewers :  
  
Nash : d'accord il a les deux côtés dans sa personnalité mais il a laissé celle de Gryffondor prendre le dessus. Voila pourquoi sa forme animagus est un lion…  
  
Ange Rogue : merci pour ta review mais continue le champagne ! On ne vit qu'une fois, autant en profiter !  
  
Tania Potter : le malaise arrive en effet… et n'arrête pas le coca ! Je carbure aussi à ça ! Faut pas se priver d'une boisson si diététiquement bénéfique !  
  
Sailor digitale : je cite : « c dommage que tu laisse tomber le Ron/Herm... » maaaaaais je n'ai JAMAIS dit que je laissait tomber ce couple… mouhahaha  
Harry n'habite pas constamment dans les appartements de Godric parce que ça serait un peu louche pour les autres gryffondors et il veut garder son secret…  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : je crois que tu as tout compris à mon esprit machiavélio- dramatico- méphistophélique. Hermione fait bel et bien la p***… Niahaha… à vrai dire je n'avais guère envie de faire une fic toute rose pleine de romance où ils se fiancent à la fin… quoique peut-être, on ne sait jamais qui peut arriver dans la vie de notre petit Potty !  
  
Vaness : merci pour ta review et pour les H/Herm ou H/Cho je ne pense pas mais ça reste en étude pour le moment.  
  
MERCI encore à tous les autres reviewers ! Je sais que tous les auteurs vous disent ça mais n'hésitez pas à review ! Merci encore et d'avance !  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient et tout est à JKK sauf peut-être la brève apparition de Sarah William. J'hésitais à l'appeler Sarah Connor mais cela aurait peut-être trop rappelé un autre film…  
  
Enjoy !!  
  
…………………………………………  
  
Harry se leva d'excellente humeur. Comment ne pas être heureux après avoir déjoué une attaque contre Voldemort ? Mais ils étaient tout à fait conscients qu'ils avaient peut-être remporté une bataille, mais ils n'avaient pas gagné la guerre… C'est donc sur une note joyeuse que Harry alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il dit le mot de passe à la sirène qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce et s'y engouffra. Il remarqua avec joie que la salle était déserte. Il se doucha tranquillement, l'eau chaude avait un effet miraculeux sur ses muscles endoloris, encore une fois il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à l'année qui venait de débuter. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il y aurait des cours renforcés et de nouvelles matières. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait découvrir. De plus, il mourrait d'envie de tester ses capacités et ses nouvelles connaissances. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait enfin clouer le bec à Rogue. Il se demandait quelle tête ferait Hermione si il avait de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. Se rendant compte qu'il était sous la douche depuis sûrement depuis une demi-heure, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit en espérant que la salle soit toujours vide. Ses espoirs furent vite anéantis lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec Hermione.  
  
Hermione se réveilla assez tôt et décida d'aller se préparer dans sa nouvelle salle de bain, autant en profiter tout de suite. Sur le chemin, toutes ses pensées convergeaient inexorablement vers Harry. La jeune fille ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Depuis qu'elle avait revu son ami, tellement changé, un doute s'était installé dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le « grand » Harry Potter, mais lui n'éprouvait que de l'amitié envers elle… Mais Ron, lui l'aimait, elle en était sure. Mais elle qui aimait-elle ? Tout était flou dans sa tête, son ami s'était tellement métamorphosé durant l'été, et en bien ! Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et entendit un bruit d'eau, quelqu'un était sûrement en train de se doucher mais elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Elle s'observa dans un miroir, son reflet lui montrait une jeune fille cernée par le manque de sommeil. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna vivement et son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Devant elle, se tenait Harry, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à la normale, une simple serviette au tour de la taille, plus attirant que jamais. Elle essayait de maintenir ses yeux hauts, ne regarder que son visage mais inéluctablement son regard se hasardait le long de ses épaules, s'attardait sur son torse puis descendait encore et… (1) Hermione releva la tête brusquement consciente de son acte. Mon dieu, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait sauté dessus…  
Quant à Harry, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Cela faisait bientôt une minute que sa meilleure amie le fixait (2), déshabillant le peu qu'il avait le peu sur lui. Il remarqua ses yeux bouffis et mal à l'aise, il dit : « Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine. » La jeune fille sortit à contrecoeur de sa contemplation et rougit : il avait sûrement remarqué qu'elle l'avait littéralement dévoré des yeux. Elle soupira et murmura : « Ca va… »  
Le jeune homme resta sceptique : « Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue… »  
Elle ne répondit rien. Son ami ajouta simplement : « Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas… Je vais aller m'habiller, je crois. On se voit au déjeuner » et il alla dans une pièce annexe ses habits sous le bras. Quand il fut sorti, Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains et pensa tout haut : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !? »  
  
Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande salle, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait toujours quelle mouche avait piqué Hermione. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait littéralement dévoré des yeux. C'était étrange comme situation, il l'a considérait comme sa petite sœur. De plus, elle sortait avec Ron. L'année s'annonçait vraiment passionnante. Il entra discrètement dans la grande salle et remarqua que la table des gryffondors était particulièrement bruyante. Il s'assit à côté de Ron et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Un Ron surexcité lui répondit : « Quelqu'un vient de nous faire gagner 100 points d'un coup ! Dumbledore vient de l'annoncer !! »  
Harry eut un sourire mystérieux : « Et qui est ce quelqu'un ? » questionna-t-il d'un air un peu trop innocent. Ron leva un sourcil et dit : « On ne sait pas… tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ? »  
Harry haussa les épaules et commença à manger, sans qu'un petit sourire ne quitte ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva l'air complètement perdu. Elle s'assit en face de Ron, sans un mot. Son petit ami s'inquiétait visiblement car il ne cessait de lui demander si elle allait bien, questions auxquelles elle répondait vaguement. Lorsque Harry eut fini son repas, il leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et dit : « Je vais chercher les horaires, ça te va ? » La jeune fille détourna vivement ses yeux du jeune homme et acquiesça.  
Lorsqu'il revint, il distribua les horaires puis s'intéressa au sien. Il commençait avec deux heures de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. Il constata avec horreur que des cours de duel étaient au programme, en commun avec les serpentards pour corser le tout. Il y avait aussi des cours renforcés de potions, heureusement ils n'étaient pas donnés par Rogue mais par le professeur Figg, il se souvint alors de l'année passée. Il devait s'agir d'un des « anciens » dont parlait Dumbledore. En dernier lieu, son vendredi après-midi était libre, il s'en réjouit, il aurait plus de temps pour s'entraîner.   
Et c'est en compagnie, d'une Hermione plongée dans le mutisme et d'un Ron étrange qu'il se rendit dans la salle du professeur MacGonagall.  
Il s'installa un peu à l'arrière alors que ses amis s'assirent près du bureau du professeur. Ce fut une Serdaigle qui s'assit à côté de lui : Sarah William. Il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à sa voisine car Minerva MacGonagall pénétra dans la salle en souhaitant à ses élèves une année pleine de réussite… en résumé le discours habituel de début d'année. Sans plus de préambules, elle introduit la matière qui allait les occuper durant une bonne partie de l'automne : la métamorphose des humains en général. « Qui peut me parler un peu du sujet ? » demanda-t-elle. Comme elle s'y attendait Hermione Granger leva immédiatement la main suivit par quelques autres élèves.  
Environ quinze minutes plus tard, le sujet avait été passablement revu, les élèves lui avaient parlé d'à peu près tout ce qu'ils connaissant en partant des animagus et en passant par la potion polynectar. De plus, si mademoiselle Granger n'avait rien à ajouter, il n'y avait sûrement plus rien à dire. Elle demanda quand même si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à rajouter.  
A son plus grand étonnement, une main se leva, celle de Harry Potter. Cet élève avait beau être fameux, il n'était pas brillant. Elle lui donna la parole, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tut et le professeur resta bouche bée. Son élève venait de lui faire une véritable théorie sur des pratiques de métamorphoses de magie ancienne. Elle-même n'en savait pas autant.  
« 15 points pour Gryffondor. Impressionnant. Où avez-vous appris tout cela, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Minerva, toujours sous le choc.  
Son élève eut un sourire énigmatique et répondit simplement : « J'ai lu… »  
Sur ce, le professeur continua son cours, quoique un peu troublée. Les autres élèves ne semblaient pas le moins du monde étonnés de la performance de leur camarade, ils n'en mesuraient sûrement pas l'ampleur. « Il faut que j'en parle à Albus… » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Harry sortit de la salle de classe en baillant, les études risquaient de devenir vite ennuyantes car il connaissait déjà tout le programme. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve une occupation. La magie sans baguette pourrait être une option … Il regarda son horaire et soupira : Histoire de la Magie. Il pourrait tenter la magie sans baguette plus vite que prévu.  
Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, il prit le parti de ne pas se faire remarquer trop vite. Le soir arriva et Harry préféra retourner à sa Chambre pour manger avec Sirius, l'ambiance chez les gryffondors était morose malgré les 100 points du matin. Il avait quitté Ron et Hermione en pleine dispute, il se demandait comment il faisait pour former un couple alors qu'ils s'insultaient toutes les deux minutes. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle commune des gryffondors, ses amis l'attendaient, il s'assit avec eux et passa une soirée tranquille à discuter. Hermione semblait s'être totalement remise de l'épisode de la matinée. Etonnement, ils ne posèrent aucune question mais Harry se doutait bien qu'ils allaient finir par devenir soupçonneux. Il alla se coucher un peu plus tard, en pensant à la journée suivante : potions et duels, tous deux avec Serpentard. Cela prévoyait des rebondissements.  
  
Harry, accompagné des deux amoureux, ressortit du cours de potions quelque peu déçu. Rogue n'avait fait aucune faute que les connaissances du jeune homme auraient pu réprimander et Malfoy ne l'avait pas non plus provoqué, il n'avait pas pu se défouler. Soudain, un cri retentit derrière lui, il se retourna et vit une Lavande Brown horrifiée, pointant son doigt sur sa gauche en hurlant : « un serpent ! un serpent ! » Harry soupira et s'approcha de la jeune fille hystérique. « Du calme, Lavande, lui dit-il avec douceur, c'est rien, il n'est pas dangereux. » Elle le regarda, sans comprendre alors il ajouta : « C'est mon serpent… » Il s'accroupit et tendit la main. Le serpent glissa vers le sorcier et s'enroula autour de son bras. Il se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres en pensant que Thryn était bien parti pour semer la pagaille dans l'école, et remarqua que tous les élèves présents le regardaient bizarrement. Il soupira et s'éloigna sans un mot. Lorsque Hermione reconnut le serpent qu'elle lui avait offert lors de son dernier anniversaire, elle lui fit un sourire triste comme pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir donner un animal semeur de trouble. Le Survivant lui sourit en retour mais la jeune fille détourna immédiatement la tête.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa tout à fait normalement et le cours de duel arriva. Une salle spéciale avait été aménagée pour l'occasion, Harry s'assit le plus loin possible ne voulant en aucun cas participer au cours. Un homme entra. Il s'agissait du professeur Fletcher, un « ancien » comme les appelait Sirius, il était ici pour assurer la protection de Poudlard mais le jeune sorcier n'était pas censé le savoir… Le professeur salua les élèves et révisa avec eux les principes de base des duels. Il proposa ensuite de tester quelques personnes, Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise.  
« Parvati Patil et Pansy Parkinson, approchez-vous mes demoiselles. » annonça Fletcher. Les deux filles s'exécutèrent et commencèrent le duel que la serpentard remporta facilement. Le professeur fit quelques commentaires.  
« Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan » lança au hasard Fletcher. Les deux amis se sourirent et se battirent. Seamus gagna de justesse. Le professeur sembla beaucoup plus satisfait des deux garçons et commenta leur duel. Harry écoutait seulement d'une oreille, il n'était vraiment pas passionné. Il regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Monsieur Potter ! » Harry sursauta et se retourna vers son professeur qui se trouvait à deux pas de lui. « Oui ? » répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Fletcher semblait un peu désappointé : « Mes cours sont-ils à ce point ennuyant ? » demanda-t-il. Harry haussa les épaules et murmura : « Vous savez, j'ai connu pire en matière de duel ». Le professeur parut intéressé et s'écria : « Et bien montrez-nous cela ! » Harry soupira et se leva sans grande conviction pour rejoindre l'estrade de combat. « Quelqu'un de volontaire pour être son adversaire ? » demanda le professeur.  
La salle resta immobile quelques instants mais une main se leva tout de même : Draco Malfoy. Harry sourit tandis que son ennemi le rejoignait sur l'estrade, il se placèrent face à face et s'inclinèrent légèrement. Malfoy murmura : « On a peur ? » Harry eut un petit rire : « Tu devrais inventer de nouvelles répliques, tu finis par radoter. » Malfoy eut un rictus de colère, pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi et dit : « Tu vas me payer ça Potter ! »  
Harry rit à nouveau : « Tu te répètes encore… » souffla-t-il et il se mit en position.   
« Bien, annonça Fletcher, à trois : Un… Deux… »  
« STUPEFIX » hurla Malfoy sans même se soucier du trois.  
Le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet mais à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, le jeune sorcier n'en fut aucunement atteint. Il se contenta de dire à Malfoy « Franchement, je pensais que tu saurais compter depuis notre dernier combat. Tu sais, on doit lancer notre sort à trois. D'abord il y a le un, ensuite le deux et seulement APRES il y a le trois, tu comprends ? »  
Harry était hilare, Malfoy fulminait de rage et Fletcher n'en revenait pas, bloquer un stupefix sans même se préparer n'était pas donné à tous les sorciers… Il se ressaisit et dit :  
« Monsieur Potter a raison, attendre le trois serait judicieux. Recommençons : Un… Deux… Trois ! »   
« EXPELLIARMUS » hurla Malfoy, Harry bloqua le sort en murmurant « Restite Incantatem » tout en faisant un arc de cercle avec la baguette. Puis, Harry toujours un petit sourire en coin, leva sa baguette vers Malfoy et dit sans même hausser la voix : « Expelliarmus ». L'effet fut immédiat car Malfoy fut projeté violemment contre le mur tandis que sa baguette se logeait dans les mains du vainqueur. Son sourire s'élargit et il feignit un air désolé : « Oups… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… » Au même moment, une cloche retentit annonçant la fin du cours. Harry descendit de l'estrade sans demander son reste tandis que Crabbe et Goyle aidait Malfoy à se relever, ils sortirent tous trois en maugréant et assurant une vengeance. Le jeune Potter ne s'en souciait guère et allait sortir lorsque la voix de son professeur l'interpella, lui demandant de rester. Harry retourna donc dans la salle de classe. Son professeur lui sourit et lui demanda : « Accepterais-tu un duel, je serais intéressé de voir si j'ai une chance contre toi. A ce que j'ai vu, aucune mais je suis joueur. » Harry acquiesça et se mit en position. Le duel ne dura pas très longtemps, Harry bloqua tous les sorts que lui avait envoyé son professeur et envoya un expelliarmus qui désarma efficacement Fletcher. Ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas. Il félicita son élève qui le quitta aussitôt. Quand Harry fut hors de la classe, il murmura pour lui-même : « Trop facile… ». Il remarqua Ron et Hermione en train s'embrasser. « Sûrement pour passer le temps en m'attendant… » pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea vers eux et se décida à les interrompre d'un raclement de gorge. Les deux concernés sursautèrent et se séparèrent vite fait. Harry rit doucement et partit en direction de la salle commune sous les questions incessantes de ses amis, auxquelles il essayait de répondre en donnant le mensonge le plus plausible.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir de son lit. Premièrement, depuis le duel contre Malfoy, il était la nouvelle « coqueluche » de l'école, ce qui avait fait bien rire son parrain qui lui avait promis d'aller se promener en chien pour espionner un peu les discussions. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait un double cours de DCFM avec les serpentards sur un sujet qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis sa troisième année : les patroni. Enfin… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Une heure plus tard, il était en cours de DCFM.  
Remus Lupin arriva et salua les élèves. Il introduit rapidement la matière qui allait les occuper pendant au moins tout l'automne. Comme lors du cours de métamorphose, lorsqu'il demanda aux élèves ce qu'il savait des détraqueurs et des patroni, Hermione leva immédiatement la main. Pourtant il ignora la main levée et demanda à Harry de venir devant la classe. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha en pensant bien que Remus avait une arrière-pensée. Le professeur lui demanda simplement de parler des détraqueurs et Harry s'exécuta. Il parla pendant cinq bonnes minutes en essayant d'être le plus complet possible. Remus alors dit : « Bien, pourrais-tu maintenant faire un patronus ? » Harry acquiesça et prononça la formule, aussitôt un cerf éclatant apparut, laissant bouche bée les gryffondors. Le cerf se tourna vers Remus et inclina sa ramure puis il fit de même pour Harry avant de disparaître. Le professeur reprit ses esprits et dit : « Félicitations, Monsieur Potter. Vous venez de passez l'examen que vos camarades auront dans quelques mois. Vous êtes dispensés de ce cours durant le temps d'étude des patroni. » Harry n'en revenait pas mais Lupin ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. « Je crois que quelqu'un serait ravi de vous donner un autre cours… » Les yeux du jeune sorcier s'illuminèrent et il dit un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres : « Oooh… Ca… » Son professeur acquiesça manifestement amusé.  
Harry rassembla ses affaires et avec un dernier regard de remerciement pour Remus il quitta la classe, sous les yeux ébahis ou jaloux de tous les élèves présents. Sans se poser plus de questions, il transplana dans sa Chambre où il trouva son parrain qui visiblement l'attendait. Il sourit en remarquant que les deux maraudeurs avaient tout manigancé sûrement avec l'aide de Dumbledore.  
Son parrain sourit et demanda : « Alors prêt à devenir un animagus ? »  
Harry sourit mais prit un air déterminé et ajouta : « Toujours »  
  
……………………………………………  
  
(1) Là je laisse votre imagination… imaginez : le plus beau gars (ou fille) de la Terre sort de la douche et vous vous retrouvez face à face avec… ça laisse rêveur  
(2)J'hésitais à mettre : elle le fixait comme un morceau de viande…  
Ca vous plait comme métaphore ?  
  
…………………………………………………  
  
N'hésitez pas à review ! C'est inimaginable comme ça fait plaisir et ça me motive !! En plus, ça vous prend que trois minutes… 


	9. Un mois ! Déjà ?

Je n'en voyais pas la fin ! Enfin fini !  
  
Merci aux reviewers ! MERCI ! et n'hésitez pas à m'en écrire d'autres !  
  
Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé d'enchaîner un peu… ça commençais à traîner … enfin constatez par vous-même !  
  
J'ai eu beaucoup de remarques disant que ce n'était pas possible que Hermione sorte avec Ron et aime Harry, tout est possible c'est magique !!   
De plus, depuis quand tous les couples sont fidèles, aimants et tous ce qui va avec ? Je n'écris pas un conte de fée … :p  
  
Désolée mais mon esprit machiavélique refait surface ces temps… à cause de nos chers professeurs qui s'amusent à nous couler…  
  
Enjoy ! and review :)  
  
……………………………………  
  
Harry était étendu, enroulé dans sa cape d'invisibilité ne laissant dépasser que son visage, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La nuit était étoilée et la température douce malgré ce mois de septembre. Il était sûrement autour des quatre heures du matin, comme il n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause d'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, il décida de monter sur cette tour, pour être dans le silence, pour être seul, pour avoir la paix. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient recommencé et pourtant tant de choses s'étaient déjà produite. Tout avait commencé chez les Dursleys. Harry secoua vivement la tête, il s'était promis de ne jamais repenser à eux, mais tant de malheurs, tant de douleurs ne pouvaient être oubliés aussi facilement. Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents meurent ? Pourquoi était-il obligé d'endurer toutes ses épreuves ? Après tout, il n'avait que quinze ans, les garçons de cet âge pensent aux filles, ils jouent aux petits rebelles. Ils ne devaient pas porter l'avenir d'un monde sur les épaules ! Tout cela revenait à dire, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas normal ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent, obligé de supporter tant de poids…  
Une deuxième larme coula, parfois il lui était impossible de les retenir. Trop de souffrances ne pouvaient être contenues. Harry frissonna, de froid ou… Il ne savait vraiment plus.  
Il reconsidéra les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Il repensa alors au duel avec Malfoy… il se souviendrait toujours de la tête de son ennemi lorsque le stupefix avait quasiment rebondi sur lui. Les représailles de ce dernier étaient aussi assez remarquables.  
  
Flash Back  
  
« Hey Potty !! » lança une voix glaciale.  
Le dénommé Potty releva la tête d'un chaudron, qu'il était en train de nettoyer pour la retenue que Rogue lui avait infligé pour l'avoir rectifié, et lança un regard indifférent au garçon qui se tenait devant lui entouré de deux masses de muscles ou… de graisse. Finalement, après l'avoir jaugé du regard quelques instants, il dit, tout en se relevant et prenant un ton ironique : « Draco, que me vaut l'honneur ? ». Il s'épousseta légèrement et sourit devant l'air agacé de son ennemi. Celui-ci lui répondit : « Je crois que nous avons un petit différent à régler… »   
Le Survivant eut un petit rire et lança : « Je vois… Un petit différent à régler à trois contre un et dont le « un » n'a pas de baguette puisqu'elle a été confisquée par un professeur pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas pendant sa retenue… Tu as toujours eu le sens de l'égalité, Malfoy »  
Le dénommé Malfoy sourit : « C'est un compliment que tu me fais là, Potter. STUPEFIX ! »  
Harry ne put qu'esquiver tous les sorts qu'on lui jetait, sans sa baguette il était incapable de se défendre. Il ne maîtrisait que peu la magie sans baguette. Il espérait vaguement que quelqu'un arrivât pour le sortir de sa mauvaise passe. Ses espoirs furent récompensés lorsqu'il vit apparaître un gros chien noir devant la porte des cachots. Le chien sembla comprendre de suite la situation, c'est pourquoi il se précipita sur le blondinet en aboyant, les trois serpentards sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Mais il était trop tard, Sirius avait déjà bondi sur Malfoy le plaquant au sol. Crabbe et Goyle, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Et lorsqu'ils comprirent enfin, Harry leurs avait déjà donné à chacun un coup de pied bien placé. Le chien s'était maintenant attribué Malfoy comme carpette, il s'étendait de tout son long sur le jeune homme qui semblait terrifié. Qui aurait pu croire que Draco Malfoy avait peur des chiens ? Harry et Sirius profitèrent encore un moment de la situation mais le laissèrent partir ou plutôt s'enfuir suivit de ses deux gorilles, se tordant et gémissant de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry eut le plaisir d'entendre : « Je me vengerai Potter, tu verras ! »   
« Une autre fois, peut-être… » pensa-t-il.  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Harry, toujours étendu ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il remercierait sûrement toujours son parrain de s'être montrer à ce moment précis. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs rester hilares pendant plusieurs jours et Malfoy ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré, tout comme Rogue qui avait du avoir vent de cette histoire.  
Harry soupira, dans des moments comme ceux-ci, son parrain semblait rajeunir de vingt ans. Si seulement, il pouvait rester ainsi. Cela lui ferait tant de bien. Le jeune sorcier soupira à nouveau lorsqu'il se rappela d'un autre moment de ses deux semaines. Cho … cette fille dont il était fou amoureux l'année passée, si on lui avait dit que les événements allaient prendre cette tournure, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais cru.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Harry sortit enfin du dernier cours de la semaine : Histoire de La Magie. Ce cours lui avait semblé durer des heures. Il songea à demander le secret de Binns pour rendre ses leçons si ennuyantes. Il devait avoir un truc c'est sûr. Allait-il un jour se rendre compte qu'il était mort ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il percuta une personne, la projetant à terre. Le jeune sorcier reprit ses esprits et constata qu'il venait de bousculer Cho Chang. Sans se poser de questions, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, s'excusant, pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres. Il se releva et le tendit la main pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle n'hésita pas et saisit sa main. Mais lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle ne la lâcha pas pour autant et dit simplement : « Ca te dirait un tour dans le parc ? » Harry resta sceptique mais acquiesça, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Le jeune sorcier se détendit lorsqu'elle daigna enfin lâcher sa main mais se crispa à nouveau quand elle lui prit le bras à la place, en jetant un regard triomphant à ses amies qui la regardaient partir avec le meilleur parti de toute l'école.  
Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le parc depuis déjà quelques minutes en silence. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, plusieurs sentiments étranges tordaient son estomac : trouble, amour ou était-ce amitié… et culpabilité ? Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas ses sensations, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable… Harry remarqua qu'ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés de l'entrée du château, il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'élèves aux alentours. Soudain, Cho s'arrêta et se mit face à Harry. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou, en lui la culpabilité grandissait peu à peu. Puis elle rompit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages, et l'embrassa doucement. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de cette scène, Harry resta complètement stoïque au baiser. Un film se déroulait devant ses yeux …  
  
- Tue l'autre  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Une lumière verte… un bruit sourd… Cédric les bras en croix… Mort  
  
La culpabilité envers Cédric explosa en lui, il repoussa violemment Cho, qui paraissait éberluée. Elle parvint seulement à articuler : « Pourquoi ? »   
Harry n'arrivait plus à se contenir et s'écria : « Cédric ! »   
La jeune fille ne comprenait visiblement pas et murmura : « Mais, nous étions seulement amis… »   
Mais le jeune sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir : « Mais il t'aimait ! Cho ! Il t'aimait ! » hurla-t-il presque. Il sentit alors les deux bras de la fille se nouer autour de son cou, son cœur se serra et il se libéra vivement de cette étreinte. Il lui dit alors : « Laisse-moi, Cho ! Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu ne connais que cette cicatrice. Laisse-moi, je ne peux pas faire ça à Cédric, j'ai mieux à faire ! ». Il se retourna, sans un regard à la jeune fille et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château. La serdaigle resta sans bouger quelques secondes, puis une lueur déterminée apparut dans ses yeux et elle murmura pour elle-même : « Je t'aurais Harry, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Tu verras »  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Oui, si on lui avait dit durant sa quatrième année qu'il repousserait les avances de Cho Chang, la fille qu'il aimait. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, il ne l'aurait même pas imaginé. Mais il ne pourrait jamais faire ça à Cédric, jamais…  
Harry soupira, il ne voulait plus penser, il en avait assez. Trop de souvenirs refaisaient surface et il n'avait plus personne pour se confier. Ses relations avec Ron et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup détériorées. Sans aucune raison apparente, Ron s'éloignait de lui. Il faut croire que la présence de sa « petite amie » lui suffisait. D'ailleurs, il préférait bien plus s'observer dans un miroir que de discuter ou même de jouer aux échecs. De plus, la nouvelle carrure de Harry avait encore dû attiser sa jalousie. Avec Hermione, c'était une autre histoire, elle se comportait vraiment bizarrement avec lui.  
Harry secoua la tête vivement. Par moment, il se croyait vraiment au cœur d'une série télévisée qu'il regardait quand il était petit en cachette…  
Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire ironique, si un jour quelque chose était simple dans sa vie. Il faudrait qu'on lui envoie un hibou…  
Harry ferma les yeux à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux qu'il aurait pu avoir lors de ces deux semaines. Ses entraînements avec Sirius et Remus lui revinrent alors en mémoire. C'était étonnant comme il pouvait s'amuser tout en travaillant. La technique pour devenir animagus était très complexe et fatigante mais il progressait énormément malgré tout. Ce qui rendait les maraudeurs très fiers. La fierté… un sentiment que Harry aimait que l'on ressente pour lui. « Je suis fier de toi… » Ces mots avaient un tel impact sur le jeune sorcier. Il rayonnait de bonheur chaque fois qu'ils étaient prononcés pour lui.  
  
Comme Harry était plongé, encore une fois, dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut même pas une ombre se profiler. Les rayons de la lune reflétèrent l'image d'un chien. Sirius Black était en effet à la recherche de son filleul depuis environ une heure, il s'était inquiété de voir son lit vide. Il savait que Harry avait quelques problèmes ces derniers temps, malgré le fait qu'il se taise, il le sentait.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas se confier, après tout il en avait tellement besoin. Il avait besoin d'une famille, de parents, d'un père… « Personne jamais ne remplacera James mais je dois assumer mon rôle de parrain. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un. »  
Sirius reprit son apparence humaine et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le corps allongé de son filleul.  
  
Harry sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il se détendit quand il reconnut son parrain. Sirius regardait tranquillement les étoiles et il dit en pointant son doigt dans le ciel : « Tu vois l'étoile là-bas, c'est Sirius ! C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit quand nous étions à Poudlard. Nous venions souvent ici avec James, c'était un peu comme un coin pour être dans le silence, pour être seul, pour avoir la paix. »  
Harry sourit en remarquant qu'il avait un point commun de plus avec son père. Sirius recommença à parler. Il lui raconta sa vie à Poudlard, en lui décrivant son père, sa mère. Le Survivant était heureux de l'écouter, il se sentait mieux…  
  
Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait dans un lit de sa Chambre. Il resta très étonné, le fait qu'il ait pu se rendormir était un vrai miracle. Il se leva et pénétra dans la pièce centrale où Sirius déjeunait tranquillement : « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.   
« Etonnement, oui. » répondit le jeune sorcier en engouffrant un morceau de pain. Le silence s'installa. Sirius lisait tranquillement la gazette. C'était étrange, il n'y avait toujours rien, pas de meurtres, pas de massacres. Voldemort devait sûrement préparer quelque chose…  
« Sirius ? » Le concerné releva la tête vers son filleul.  
« Merci pour hier soir… ça m'a fait du bien. » déclara Harry. Sirius sourit chaleureusement mais ne répondit rien.  
Quelques minutes, il s'exclama : « On est en retard ! »  
Son filleul leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sirius continua : « Ce n'est pas avec un stupefix que l'on va se débarrasser des mangemorts ! Allez au boulot ! »  
Harry acquiesça. Il allait enfin pouvoir développer ses compétences sérieusement.  
Il alla se préparer et quand il revint deux personnes étaient arrivées.  
« Bonjour Remus, professeur Dumbledore » salua-t-il.  
« Harry, nous nous sommes arrangés avec les professeurs pour cette semaine. » commença Remus.  
« En effet, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner durant toute la semaine et peut-être plus. Puisque tu maîtrises déjà parfaitement la matière de l'année. Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps. » finit Dumbledore.  
« Mais pour les autres élèves ? Ne vont-ils pas se demander où je suis passé ? » demanda Harry.  
« C'est déjà arrangé. Tu es officiellement malade. » ajouta Sirius avec un sourire.  
« Mais vous ne ferez jamais croire ça à Ron et Hermione… » Harry se tut et réfléchit un moment. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéteraient-ils pour lui ? « Je n'ai rien dit, on commence quand ? » dit-il. « Ravi que cela te convienne. Pourquoi pas tout de suite ! » déclara Dumbledore.  
« Aucun problème, Professeur Dumbledore » conclut Harry avec un sourire.  
« Voyons, pas de professeur entre nous ! » s'écria Dumbledore avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, « tu me connais bientôt mieux que Minerva, appelle-moi Albus ! »  
Harry acquiesça en souriant. La semaine s'annonçait bien meilleure que les précédentes.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard…  
  
  
« Voila maintenant c'est sûr ! Même les trois réunis, on ne pourra bientôt plus te toucher ! » s'exclama Sirius un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Harry sourit et rétorqua : « N'exagère pas Sirius, peut-être qu'avec un stupefix bien placé… »  
« Fais moi rire ! » s'écria Remus.  
« Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que ces deux semaines ont été parfaitement concluantes. » déclara Albus.  
En effet durant les quinze derniers jours, tous les trois avec Remus lorsqu'il n'enseignait pas, avaient travaillé presque jour et nuit pour améliorer la puissance de Harry. Ce dernier surpassait sans aucun doute Dumbledore maintenant. Il maîtrisait aussi toutes les connaissances qu'il avait assimilées durant l'été.  
« Je crois que notre malade va devoir faire son grand retour parmi les vivants… » déclara Sirius. Harry soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner parmi les autres élèves. Il avait tellement apprécié de rester dans les appartements de Gryffondor avec Sirius et Remus. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le tout était de réussir à ce contrôler… courage…  
  
…………………………………………  
  
Pour les nouvelles capacités de notre petit Potty, je les révèlerai au compte goutte dans les prochains chapitres, n'ayez crainte !  
  
Si vous avez des remarques, commentaires, avis, suggestions, doléances...  
  
…………………………………………  
  
Une peutzite review pour la motive ! Merci d'avance !! 


	10. Changements

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Alors ce chapitre est plutôt un transit pour ouvrir au premier gros morceau d'action que je prévois.  
  
MERCI aux reviewers !! Vraiment du fond du cœur ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! N'ayez crainte ! :)  
  
Précisions pour :  
  
sailor digitale:  
  
Pour le trio …… franchement je ne sais pas. Je pensais peut-être en septième année…  
Mais si tu as des bonnes raisons qui pourraient me convaincre à reformer le trio, je suis toute ouïe !  
Harry va encore changer à partir d'Halloween, un petit élément perturbateur viendra se faufiler par la. J'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
Mystikal :  
  
Merci pour ta review, pour la maie noire je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une idée que j'exploiterai peut-être. Mes idées viennent au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de mes chapitres.  
  
  
Merci encore aux reviewers du chapitre huit, j'ai nommé : sailor digitale, bingo, marieve, Jeandan, Tiffany, Mara Jade, Tania Potter, Léo, Emrah Potter, anna black, Mystikal et Chen.  
Merci encore à tous les autre reviewers des autres chapitres ! Continuez !  
  
ENJOY ! and … review ! :)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry entra dans la grande salle pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Il observa le plafond magique, les quatre tables des maisons, les nombreux tableaux. Rien ne lui avait manqué, absolument rien. Il s'assit à la table des gryffondors et commença à manger tranquillement, il était encore tôt, peu d'élèves étaient présents. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
« As-tu bien dormi, Harry ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore. Harry tourna la tête vers son directeur et dit : « Très bien, merci. Mais que diront les autres professeurs en vous voyant assis à la table des élèves ? »  
Le directeur répliqua : « Si seulement cela pouvait être mon seul souci… » Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait tout à fait Albus. « Dis moi Harry, j'ai oublié de te le demander la dernière fois, si des mangemorts attaquent l'école et arrivent à y pénétrer. Aurais-tu un moyen de protéger les élèves pendant que les professeurs se battent ? »  
Le survivant réfléchit quelques instants et déclara : « Oui, peut-être. Je pourrais lancer un bouclier de Gryffondor. Ils sont très puissants et résistent à l'Avada Kedavra selon la personne qui l'incante. Le problème est que je ne suis pas assez entraîné pour lancer un bouclier capable de protéger un si grand nombre de personnes. Je suis sûr que j'y parviendrais mais il me faudrait beaucoup plus de pratique. »  
Le directeur considéra les paroles de son élève quelques instants et dit : « Ce serait une bonne chose. Nous aurions impérativement besoin de toi au cours d'une attaque. Je m'arrangerai pour tes cours… Il faut que je retourne à ma table, je n'aime pas tous ces regards interrogateurs ! » Il se leva et ajouta : « Sûrement à toute à l'heure, Harry ». Le jeune Potter lui sourit et replongea la tête dans son assiette, ignorant tous les yeux posés sur lui. Les gryffondors arrivèrent peu à peu, la plupart venaient le saluer. Peu après, Ron et Hermione apparurent à la porte de la Grande Salle, en pleine dispute comme d'habitude. Ils s'assirent toujours en se chamaillant en face d'Harry mais ils semblaient ne l'avoir toujours pas remarqué. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci se racla la gorge qu'ils daignèrent tourner la tête. « Harry !! » s'exclamèrent les deux amoureux en même temps et les questions commencèrent à fuser : « Où étais-tu ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » « Tu aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles ! »   
Harry dit ironiquement : « Hé ! Tout doux ! Les professeurs ne vous l'on pas dit ? J'étais malade… c'est tout. »  
Ses deux amis ne purent qu'émettre un petit « oh » de déception. « Ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur dise que j'ai passé deux semaines à m'entraîner ? Que je suis plus puissant que Dumbledore ? Que je suis l'héritier des deux ennemis ? Il peuvent espérer encore longtemps » pensa Harry.  
  
La journée se passa tranquillement, il cru faire mourir Hermione de jalousie au cours de métamorphose lorsqu'il transforma sans aucune difficulté Neville en pot de fleur. Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut, égal à lui-même, soporifique mais Harry en profitait pour améliorer sa pratique de la magie sans baguette : il se concentrait pendant plusieurs minutes puis lançait le sort de lévitation sur Malfoy. Il avait déjà réussi à le faire un peu décoller de sa chaise mais encore rien de très concluant. Le fait de pouvoir voir un jour Malfoy voler à travers la grande salle, le motivait énormément !  
Le lendemain, au cours de potions…  
  
Rogue avait décidé de tester les élèves individuellement sur la potion de réparation des os, soit disant que les gryffondors manquaient d'application. Tout le monde se rendait bien compte qu'il l'avait fait exprès espérant de couler Potter, vu son absence durant les deux semaines où ils avaient étudié cette potion. Pourtant lorsque Harry rendit sa potion à Rogue…  
  
« Mais dites-le ! » s'écria Harry. Rogue se renfrogna et lança un regard noir à son élève. Il devait bien avouer que sa potion était parfaite. Mais il ne le dirait jamais en public... après mure réflexion, il prit une profonde inspiration et articula difficilement : « Potter, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence envers un professeur » Il y eut quelques murmures de triomphe chez les Serpentards « mais je suis obligés de vous accorder cin… cinq points pour cette potion. Elle est parfaite. ». Harry jubilait ! Pour la première fois depuis environ dix ans, gryffondor venait de gagner des points en cours de potions. « Merci » annonça fièrement Harry, retournant tranquillement à sa place sous les regards haineux des serpentards et les ébahissements des gryffondors. Il murmura alors pour lui-même : « Merci Salazar… »  
La nouvelle s'ébruita rapidement dans l'école. « Rogue a donné cinq points à Gryffondor ? À Harry Potter? ». Cette phrase était désormais sur toutes les lèvres. Harry se rendait gaiement en cours de duel, il était vraiment d'humeur à démonter Malfoy ! Mais son esprit s'assombrit instantanément lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Cho… il l'avait oublié celle-là. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas et dit calmement : « Lâche-moi Cho, s'il te plait »  
Le contraire de ce qu'il espérait se produisit : elle resserra son étreinte. Il se retourna brusquement et dit à nouveau : « Lâche-moi Cho, s'il te plait »  
Maintenant, face à face, la jeune fille se rapprochait dangereusement, elle murmura : « Je crois que tu as mérité un petit quelque chose pour ton exploit en cours de potions ».  
Harry eut un sourire mauvais et susurra : « Je t'avais prévenu… »  
Il se libéra violemment de son étreinte et la repoussa, sous le choc elle tomba à terre. Harry, galant homme, l'aida à se relever. Il lui fit un baisemain et lui murmura : « N'ose même plus imaginer m'avoir… »  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de duel. Les seuls spectateurs de cette étrange scène étaient Ron, Hermione et les amies de Cho, heureusement pour Harry.   
Cho était furieuse. Comment osait-il la repousser ? Elle ?  
« Tu devrais abandonner, sans vouloir te vexer tu n'as aucune chance… Il se joue vraiment de toi…» dit une de ses amies.  
« Jamais ! Je l'aurai, tu verras. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » rétorqua la jeune fille.  
Harry marchait droit devant lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses émotions. L'année passée, il aurait tout donné pour être dans les bras de cette fille et maintenant qu'elle lui faisait des avances, il la repoussait odieusement. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas normal…   
Il sentit un bras lui empoigner l'épaule, il se retourna et reconnut Ron, Hermione à ses côtés.  
« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou bien ? Tu adores cette fille ! Et quand elle te saute dessus, tu la rejettes ? Il te manque une case !? Tu sais, si tu te sens coupable pour Cédric, il faut tourner la page à un moment où… »  
Harry ne pouvait en écouter davantage et déclara, essayant de garder son sang-froid : « Ron ? »  
Le rouquin fulminait et s'exclama : « QUOI ? »  
Harry continua toujours calme : « As-tu déjà vu quelque mourir devant tes yeux sans que tu ne puisses rien faire ? »  
Ron hocha la tête. Harry répliqua sèchement : « Alors tais-toi. »  
  
Harry était hors de lui, comment Ron avait osé lui dire ça ? Comment avait-il osé lui dire de passer outre Cédric !? Comment avait-il osé faire semblant de le comprendre ? La cloche sonna après deux heures interminables de techniques de duels, enfin, il fallait absolument qu'il se défoule. Il se précipita hors de la classe mais la voix de Fletcher le rappela. Il maugréa et retourna voir son professeur qui dit :  
« Compte tenu de votre absence, je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous aider à rattraper les cours perdus. Nous avons en effet appris des sorts essentiels durant les deux semaines dernières. »  
Harry leva un sourcil « Depuis quand les professeurs donnent des cours de soutiens ? ». On aurait dit qu'il voulait le tester… Soudain, un détail heurta un esprit : le visage de Fletcher tout à l'heure souriant, était maintenant tendu par la douleur. Il paraissait affolé et dit précipitamment : « Très bien, Potter. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. » et il sortit rapidement de la classe sans même un dernier regard pour son élève. « Etrange… » pensa Harry malgré lui.  
Harry décida de retourner à sa Chambre, il n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté à Ron ou Hermione à nouveau. Les murmures accompagnaient comme toujours son chemin. Ca ne changerait sûrement jamais. Il arriva devant la toile du phoenix, vérifia que le couloir était vide et entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son parrain, Remus et Albus. « Aurais-je loupé une réunion de famille ? » dit-il en s'approchant.  
Les trois adultes relevèrent la tête en même temps et sourirent à l'adolescent. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'atmosphère merveilleuse de cette salle. Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux rebelles. « Dure journée ? » demanda Sirius. Harry soupira et dit : « Tu peux le dire. Désolé, Albus, mais je suis obligé de dire que vos élèves sont affreusement épuisants. ». « Oh mais je le sais ! » s'exclama le directeur, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
« Au fait, continua Remus, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais accompli un miracle en cours de potions ! »  
Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent. « Quoi donc ? » demanda curieusement Sirius.  
« Le professeur Rogue lui a accordé cinq points pour une potion, je cite, parfaite » déclara Albus. Sirius bondit hors de son fauteuil et hurla : « QUOI ?? A un gryffondor ? A un POTTER ? »  
Harry acquiesça fièrement. Sirius se rassit visiblement sous le choc et dit : « Et bien, félicitations Harry et merci ! Rogue doit être au bord de la dépression ! » Le jeune sorcier sourit de plus belle et ajouta : « Il faut plutôt dire merci à Salazar. »  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment, parlant de tout et de rien. Malgré les trois générations présentes, ils s'entendaient très bien. Soudain, le directeur reprit son sérieux et dit : « Harry, il faut que tu t'entraînes sérieusement pour créer le bouclier. Je me suis arrangé, tu es libre le mercredi et le vendredi matin pour te préparer. Pourrais-tu faire un essai ? »  
Harry acquiesça et lança le sort. Il grimaça un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas encore protéger le quart des élèves. Il dit : « J'ai du travail devant moi mais j'y arriverai. »  
« Et pour ta cicatrice ? Il faut que tu puisses te concentrer malgré Voldemort. » demanda Albus.  
« J'y ai déjà pensé. J'ai trouvé un moyen efficace, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » répondit calmement le jeune Potter.  
  
Deux semaines passèrent tranquillement. Les journées de Harry étaient rythmées par les entraînements qui avançaient assez bien d'ailleurs. Les entraînements de quidditch avaient aussi repris. Alicia avait été nommée capitaine, la nouvelle poursuiveuse était une troisième année : Kathlyn Doll et le gardien n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan. L'équipe se débrouillait assez bien. Le premier match aurait lieu à la mis novembre contre les Serdaigle et Cho… Cette fille ne semblait toujours ne pas avoir compris que Harry ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle. Elle continuait à le « harceler ». Ron et Hermione sortaient toujours ensemble mais Harry s'était considérablement éloigné d'eux. Pourtant lors des cours Hermione avait toujours un comportement très étrange envers Harry. Malfoy semblait s'être calmé, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il trouvait toujours le comportement de Fletcher très étrange. Pendant ses cours, il semblait vraiment vouloir le tester, comme s'il devait l'évaluer. Bien entendu, Harry s'arrangeait pour dissimuler ses capacités réelles. Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué des changements chez Harry, l'influence de Godric se faisait sentir. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il cachait, Harry restait de marbre. Ils avaient aussi remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas à la grande salle, qu'il ne dormait pas toujours dans sa chambre. De plus, il ne participait pas à tous les cours, malgré ça avait de meilleurs résultats que Hermione, sans parler de toutes ses nouvelles capacités. Cela faisait beaucoup d'étrangetés pour une seule personne…  
  
Nous étions le jeudi 15 octobre, au premier cours de divination de l'année. Miss Trelawney avait en effet prétendu un danger mortel si elle donnait ses cours. Le danger s'était finalement levé. Harry grimpa rapidement l'échelle qui le menait en cours, il était en retard. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, l'atmosphère étouffante le rendit nauséeux. Il entendit quelques cliquetis de bracelets caractéristique de la présence du professeur. Une voix mystérieuse s'éleva : « J'avais prédit votre retard, Monsieur Potter. »  
« Figurez que moi aussi. Voila pourquoi je suis en retard. » répliqua Harry sans réfléchir. La plupart des autres élèves le regardèrent interdits. Le professeur semblait contrariée par tant d'audace mais elle ne dit rien. Il s'assit tranquillement au fond de la classe. Elle commença à leur faire une théorie, sur un chapitre qu'ils avaient déjà étudié en troisième année : l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé. Harry plongea son regard dans ses feuilles, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Trelawney le remarqua et s'approcha de lui. Elle se concentra sur les feuilles du jeune homme qui s'attendait à entendre les pires atrocités. Mais Trelawney se contenta d'hausser les épaules et repartit vers son bureau. Harry restait sceptique et il leva la main :   
« Oui, Monsieur Potter ? » dit le professeur.  
« Excusez-moi professeur, mais vous ne prédisez plus ma mort ? » demanda Harry, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.  
Un silence était tombé, tous les élèves regardaient Harry. Le professeur répondit simplement qu'il n'allait pas mourir de si tôt.  
« Oh… Je suis déçu » dit Harry, feignant un air triste.  
  
Harry discutait tranquillement avec Fred au sujet des entraînements de quidditch lorsque le repas fut servi. Il mourrait de faim. Soudain, il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le front. Il se crispa sous le coup de la douleur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : des mangemorts s'étaient introduits à Poudlard. Il murmura alors quelques mots la baguette pointée sur son front et la souffrance s'atténua. Il fut soulagé de voir que la formule qu'il avait découverte lors d'une de ses nuits blanches était efficace. Sans attendre, il courut vers la table des professeurs pour avertir Dumbledore. Le vieil homme en voyant arriver son élève à toute vitesse comprit tout de suite. Il se leva brusquement imité peu après par Remus. Lorsque Harry arriva devant lui, le directeur lui demanda : « Il est trop tard pour envoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes ? »  
Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et dit : « Il faut faire comme nous avions prévu, je ferai de mon mieux. Quand je céderai, je viendrai vous prêter main forte. »  
Dumbledore déclara alors d'une voix forte : « Je prierai tous les élèves de venir se placer derrière la table des professeurs en silence, calmement, rapidement et sans poser de questions. »  
Comme les élèves ne bougeaient pas, le directeur ajouta : « Il vous faut rester calme surtout. Des mangemorts se sont introduits dans le parc et seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Je vous prie donc de faire ce que j'ai dit et vous serez en sécurité. »  
Aussitôt tous les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent l'arrière de la table professorale, étonnamment, dans le calme. « La notoriété d' Albus fait des merveilles » pensa Harry.  
A peine que le jeune sorcier se fut concentré pour préparer son bouclier, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant apparaître des silhouettes toutes vêtues de noires…  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Aie aie aie ! La fin méchante pleine de suspens que je viens de vous faire…  
  
Je prévois un chapitre avec beaucoup d'actions et beaucoup de révélations si j'arrive à Halloween.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Merci de me laisser une review ! Vous avez sûrement trois minutes de plus à me consacrer ! Merci d'avance ! 


	11. Dric ? Mais qui est Dric ?

Bonsoir ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué !  
  
MERCI !! 113 REVIEWERS !! VOUS ETEZ GENIAUX ! MERCI ENCORE !  
  
Voila le chapitre 11 ! Le gros morceau d'action n'est pas encore là mais il approche … J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos propositions suite aux reviews…  
  
ARRRGH j'ai remarqué deux fautes impardonnables dans mon deuxième chapitre je m'en excuse et les corrige maintenant : J'étaiS tranquillement endormI.  
Voila j'ai à nouveau la conscience tranquille...  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Abysses : pour Hermione et Harry, je pense que ça va pas se faire... désolé j'ai déjà des projets pour notre petit Potty national !  
  
Kouteni : alors pour répondre à ton doute : Quand Harry va à la réserve, c'est les vacances donc pas besoin de cape pour se promener dans les couloirs, de plus j'ai précisé que seul Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus étaient présents dans l'école donc pas non besoin de cape. Est-ce que cela lève ton doute ? Merci encore pour ta review.  
  
Majandra : je sais je sais... c'est quand même sadique ces fins... niahaha en ce qui concerne le couple pour Harry : « tu verras, tu verras. » chantonna-t-elle d'un ton sadique ;) !  
  
Chen : j'ai essayé d'intégrer un peu tes demandes… en espérant que ça te plaise. Pour le quelque chose de voyant ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir... ça va venir.  
  
Sailor Digitale : pour Ron et Hermione... hèèèèèè... je te laisse voir par toi-même, le chapitre 13 ou 14 sera décisif... patience  
  
MERCI à tous les autres reviewers de ce chapitre j'ai nommé : sailor digitale, andadrielle, Pam Phenixia Potter, abysses, Phil_Gryffondor, Kouteni, Cérennedy Potter, Majandra, vaness, Léo, chen Ange Rogue, jeandan, padmacho, Ryan, Tiffany et Emrah Potter.  
  
N'hésitez jamais à me mettre une review !  
  
Enjoy !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Les mangemorts envoyèrent les tables violemment s'écraser contre les parois, et s'avancèrent en rang serrés jusqu'au mur que formaient les professeurs. Harry était prêt, mais il devait attendre le début des combats pour faire son bouclier sinon il serait trop vite épuisé. Les mangemorts s'avançaient lentement, la baguette pointée sur les élèves qui semblaient terrifiés, les plus jeunes pleuraient et les plus âgés essayaient tant bien que mal de les rassurer.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Il avait la même expression que le jour où il avait stupefixé Croupton Junior. Son regard était à nouveau terrifiant. Les partisans de Voldemort s'arrêtèrent soudain et Albus parla d'une voix extrêmement calme pour la situation : « Allez-vous en ! Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici. »  
Un mangemort, dont Harry identifia la voix de Malfoy, répondit : « Oh si nous en avons une. Tuez les tous, mais ne touchez pas à Potter. »  
D'un même geste tous les mangemorts relevèrent leur baguette et d'une même voix crièrent tous les paroles que tant redoutaient : « AVADA KEDAVRA !!! »  
Mais Harry était prêt et s'écria tout en faisant une rune de la baguette : « De Praestans Voluptas ».  
Aussitôt, un dôme doré apparut autours des élèves et professeurs, les protégeant ainsi de tous les sorts mortels lancés. Les mangemorts reculèrent un peu quand ils virent le bouclier, Dumbledore et Remus profitèrent de cet instant d'oubli pour attaquer, imités peu après par les autres professeurs. Une bataille acharnée s'engagea alors, les mangemorts étaient en supériorité numérique mais les professeurs tenaient bon… pour l'instant. Harry sentait ses forces le quitter doucement, tous les sortilèges mortels qu'il avait du arrêter, l'avaient considérablement affaibli. Les mangemorts prenaient lentement le dessus et recommençait à attaquer le bouclier. Harry s'écria alors : « Je ne tiendrai pas toute l'année ! Il faut que les septièmes années aillent aider les professeurs ! Vite ! ».  
Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté, les plus âgés, une lueur déterminée flottant dans leurs yeux, sortirent du dôme et attaquèrent à leur tour les partisans du mage noir. A nouveau, les mangemorts furent déstabilisés et l'avantage tourna légèrement du côté de Dumbledore. Harry faiblissait à vue d'œil, soudain il aperçut un mangemort lancé un sortilège un sortilège doloris sur Alicia Spinet, Harry comprit que le mangemort allait l'achever. Il se décida en un instant, il ne laissera plus jamais quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. A nouveau, une fureur incontrôlable monta en lui et malgré sa faiblesse, il hurla presque : « Expelliarmus ». Son pouvoir se libéra totalement, le sort traversa le bouclier et frappa le mangemort de plein fouet, le sortilège fut tellement puissant que tous les partisans proches de la cible furent éjectés contre le mur avec une violence exceptionnelle. Harry haletait fortement, il était épuisé, le bouclier allait céder d'une minute à l'autre. Il releva la tête et remarqua avec soulagement que les quelques mangemorts restants s'enfuyaient, il distingua aussi une silhouette petite et replète se fondre dans l'ombre : Pettigrow. Harry ne put rien faire car toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il rencontra violement la pierre froide qui tapissait la grande salle.  
  
Hermione était allongée dans son lit, elle pensait à l'attaque de la journée précédente. Quatorze blessés, seulement quatorze blessés, pas un mort, cela tenait du miracle. Elle se demandait où était passé Harry, elle avait vu que Remus l'avait emmené sur un brancard. Elle pensait le trouver à l'infirmerie mais il avait comme disparu de l'école. Elle ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait vu : Harry, un sorcier âgé de 15 ans, avait réussi à générer un bouclier, résistant même à l'avada kedavra, durant plus de quinze minutes, mit hors d'état de nuire plus d'une demi-douzaine de mangemorts par un simple expelliarmus, sauvé la vie à tous les élèves. Etait-elle la seule qui se rendait compte qu'un acte de magie aussi avancé devait demander des capacités et des connaissances hors du commun ?  
Elle soupira, cela allait mériter une petite discussion. Il lui cachait trop de choses depuis cet été. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation, Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Ron... ou Harry ? Elle se retourna, elle ne dormirait sûrement pas cette nuit.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, il craignait d'avoir été pris par Voldemort mais il se rendit vite compte de la chaleur qui l'entourait, chassant cette hypothèse. Il profita un moment de ce sentiment de bien-être mais se résigna tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement la pièce, il se trouvait dans sa Chambre. Il soupira de soulagement, il essaya de se lever, ses jambes étaient encore faibles, il tituba un peu mais attrapa sa baguette et murmura une formule pour se sentir mieux. L'effet fut immédiat et il entra dans la salle principale où il aperçut Sirius et Remus, discutant doucement, près du feu qui crépitait toujours dans la cheminée. Lorsque son parrain l'aperçut, il fut en trois bonds à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Ils s'assirent alors dans des fauteuils.  
« Tu es enfin réveillé, on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter ! » s'exclama Remus.  
« N'imagine jamais refaire ça d'ailleurs ! » dit Sirius.  
Harry ne suivait pas très bien et demanda : « Faire quoi ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? ». Puis l'évidence le frappa et il bondit en s'écriant : « Les mangemorts ! Que s'est-il passé !? »  
« Du calme, assied-toi, tu es encore faible. » dit calmement Sirius.  
« Pour répondre à tes questions, enchaîna Remus, tu as complètement épuisé toutes tes forces magiques et physiques et nous sommes le 17. En ce qui concerne les mangemorts c'est un peu plus long à expliquer et je ne connais pas tous les détails mais en résumé, nous avons 14 blessés, quatre mangemorts capturés sur la trentaine qu'ils étaient et une grosse frayeur en te voyant évanoui lorsque je me suis retourné. »  
« Quatre mangemorts ? Seulement ? » répéta Harry, incrédule.  
Remus acquiesça gravement et dit : « Je ne connais pas bien cette partie de l'histoire mais Albus te fera sûrement un compte-rendu... »  
Un détail vint frapper l'esprit de Harry, il demanda : « Est-ce que j'en ai beaucoup montré ? Se doutent-ils de quelque chose ? »  
Remus prit un air pensif et dit : « Oui, tu en as beaucoup montré, sans toi trop d'entre nous seraient morts. Mais les élèves étaient trop effrayés pour comprendre, bien sûr un doute subsistera. Par contre, tu risques d'avoir du fil à retorde avec Hermione, elle est très intelligente et voudra sûrement savoir ce que tu lui caches ainsi que Ron. »  
Harry soupira et murmura pour lui-même : « Cela devait bien arriver un jour... »  
Albus Dumbledore pénétra alors dans la pièce, son regard s'illumina quand il vit Harry. Il s'exclama : « Harry ! Te sens-tu bien ? Voila la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois que tu sauves Poudlard ! Tu as fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel ! Je ne peux que te dire merci ! »  
Le Survivant rit joyeusement devant l'air de son directeur mais reprit son sérieux et demanda : « Remus m'a dit que seulement quatre mangemorts ont été capturés, comment est-ce possible ? » Le directeur soupira et dit : « Quelqu'un a réussi à tous les libérer, il a stupefixé le professeur qui surveillaient les mangemorts inconscients... Les quatre qui n'ont pas réussi à partir était trop mal en point suite à ton expelliarmus. »  
Harry resta sceptique et dit : « Quelqu'un ? »  
Remus haussa les épaules et répondit : « Sûrement un autre mangemort... »  
« Ou un traître... » pensa Harry tout haut.  
L'ombre d'un doute passa sur le visage des trois adultes, après tout, tout était possible.  
« Ce n'est pas pour rompre cette merveilleuse discussion, s'exclama Harry ironique, mais je meurs de faim ! »  
Les trois adultes rirent doucement et ils allèrent tous s'attabler.   
« Au fait, demanda Sirius, comment ce fait-il que tu sois en pleine forme ? »  
« Voyons cher parrain, répliqua Harry, paragraphe 3 de la page 168 du deuxième livre de Gryffondor : les sortilèges de soin, quelle question ! »  
« Où avais-je donc la tête ? » dit Sirius, feignant un air désolé. Tous éclatèrent de rire, un rire réparateur et ce fut sur des notes joyeuses que la journée se termina...  
  
Le lendemain fut un dimanche paisible. Harry eut enfin quelques nouvelles de Hagrid, il était toujours en mission pour Dumbledore. Mais sa tâche ne semblait pas se dérouler comme l'avait prévu le directeur, voila pourquoi il n'était toujours pas revenu.  
Harry profita de cette journée de calme pour continuer son apprentissage d'animagus, il était maintenant dans la dernière partie qui consistant à de la réflexion et de la méditation, cette phase était assez longue mais surtout épuisante mentalement. Il avait déjà accompli une bonne partie du chemin, il était proche de la réussite, très proche même. Heureusement, Sirius était d'un grand appui et il le guidait beaucoup pour être efficace et rapide.  
Il ne sortit pas la Chambre ce jour-là mais apprit par Remus que Hermione était à sa recherche. Harry soupira, pour Ron ça ne serait pas trop compliqué de le berner mais pour Hermione... Cela restait une autre histoire.  
  
Remus Lupin soupira profondément, ils se demandaient si les Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième année arriveraient un jour à faire un patronus. Les plus avancés arrivaient tout juste à faire sortir une forme argentée. Après autant de temps, le patronus de Harry était déjà parfait. Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment comparable. Il sourit à cette pensée et continua à aider ses élèves encore un moment quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un chien déboula à toute vitesse dans la classe. Il se planta devant Lupin et aboya vigoureusement en faisant signe de sa tête de lui suivre. Remus s'exclama : « Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec Harry ? »  
Sirius aboya un peu tout en tirant sur la robe de son ami pour qu'il le suive. Une évidence frappa alors l'esprit du professeur et il s'écria : « Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il a... il est... »  
Le chien secoua vivement la tête comme pour acquiescer. Albus Dumbledore entra alors dans la pièce en disant : « Professeur Lupin, il faudrait que je... ». Il stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius et s'écria : « Sniffle ! Que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que Harry est... qu'il a... »  
Patmol secoua à nouveau de la tête et sans plus attendre le chien et les deux adultes sortirent en trombe de la pièce. Une fois dehors Remus s'écria : « les élèves !! ». Il pénétra alors dans la salle de cours et dit précipitamment sous les yeux ahuris de tous les élèves: « La classe est finie, je veux la semaine prochaine que vous soyez tous capables de faire apparaître quelque chose de concluant ! » et sans un mot de plus il repartit en courant vers la toile de phoenix, mais malgré la rapidité de la scène, il avait très bien remarqué le regard, que lui avaient lancé Ron et Hermione, accusateur qui semblait dire : « Pourquoi Sirius est au château ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Harry ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? ». Il rattrapa Dumbledore et Sirius et quelques instants plus tard ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Chambre et se retrouvèrent face à face avec un magnifique lion rouge foncé et or qui se pavanait fièrement à travers la pièce. Lorsqu'il aperçut les trois adultes, il poussa un rugissement qui se traduisait sûrement par une exclamation de joie. Remus s'approcha alors du félin et l'observa sous tous les angles. Les seuls mots qu'ils parvenaient à aligner étaient « Merveilleux », « Magnifique » ou encore « Sensationnel ». A son tour, Albus s'approcha de Harry et dit : « Incroyable, on dirait l'exact réplique du lion de l'écusson de Gryffondor, si on omet la crinière en bataille bien entendu. ». En effet, la crinière jaune or du lion semblait indomptable, tandis que son pelage était d'un rouge très foncé; l'animal était vraiment magnifique, beau et fort, il dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Le lion reprit alors sa forme humaine et redevint un Harry complètement hystérique, sautillant partout comme un gamin de cinq ans. Le jeune homme essaya de se calmer, en vain, et s'écria : « Je l'ai fait ! Je suis un animagus ! ». Il étreignit alors son parrain et dit : « Merci Sirius, tout ça c'est grâce a toi ». Mais celui-ci rétorqua : « Hé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui travaillait ! ». Patmol relâcha alors son filleul et Remus l'étreignit à son tour en disant : « Félicitations Harry ! Tu viens sûrement d'établir un record en devenant animagus en environ deux mois ! ». Albus s'approcha alors de son élève et l'étreignit en déclarant : « Félicitations ! ». Harry fut un peu étonné de la marque d'affection de son directeur mais sans se poser trop de questions il le serra en retour. Soudain, Sirius s'écria : « Mais j'y pense ! Il le te faut un surnom, c'est la tradition. ». Harry réfléchit mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, il était beaucoup trop excité pour penser correctement. Quelques instants passèrent et Remus déclara : « Puisqu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au lion de Godric Gryffondor, pourquoi pas Dric ? »  
« Je trouve que cela sonne bien » assura Albus. Sirius sourit en signe d'approbation et dit ironiquement : « Il faut croire que même avec les années, tu n'as pas perdu ton inspiration Remus ! ».   
Harry sourit et s'écria : « Et bien, adjugé pour Dric ! »  
  
Harry marchait dans les couloirs avec un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il était un animagus ! Comme son père ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à se transformer le matin même. ...Il méditait comme il le faisait maintenant depuis deux semaines et lorsqu'il avait ré ouvert les yeux, il avait vu son parrain le regarder d'un air effaré et quand il avait voulu marcher, il s'était retrouvé sur quatre pattes et enfin lorsqu'il s'était approché d'un miroir, il avait aperçu un lion, magnifique il devait bien l'avouer. Il se souviendrait toujours du bond qu'avait fait son cœur à cet instant, il était comme pétrifié sur place. Il adorait vraiment son animal et aujourd'hui, pour une des premières fois, il était particulièrement fier d'être l'héritier de Gryffondor... Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, son état de grâce l'empêchait d'avoir les idées très claires. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut un petit attroupement, il s'approcha et reconnut Malfoy entouré de ses deux gorilles en train de s'en prendre à une fille qui n'était autre que Hermione. « Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? » pensa Harry, puis il réalisa qu'il était sûrement un des ses seuls dans toute l'école à oser s'en prendre à un Malfoy. Harry sourit, cela promettait d'être amusant.  
« Draco ! s'exclama-t-il en se plaçant devant Hermione, cela faisait longtemps ! »  
« Dégage Potter, ça se passe entre moi et la sang de bourbe, fous moi la paix ! » siffla Draco.   
« Mais voyons, quel vocabulaire... Que t'a donc appris ton père ? Je sais bien que tu ne connais pas le mot égalité mais attaque toi plutôt à quelqu'un de ton envergure... » répliqua Harry.  
« Tu ne m'égales pas, Potter. Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville. Personne ne m'égale dans cette école. » déclara Malfoy.  
« Vraiment ? ... et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton incroyablement calme. Tous les élèves présents buvaient littéralement les paroles des deux ennemis.  
« Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je suis un Malfoy, la famille de sorcier la plus respectée, la plus pure d'entre toute. Parce que je suis un serpentard et que je suis digne d'être l'héritier du fondateur de cette maison ! » s'écria Draco orgueilleusement.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, car Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps : il éclata de rire, un rire incontrôlable, sous les yeux effarés de Draco, Hermione et de tous les élèves. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter mais réussit quand même à articuler : « TOI ? Héritier de Salazar Serpentard ? » et il repartit dans son rire de plus belle, tandis que le blond enrageait à vue d'œil. Il réussit finalement à se calmer et dit d'un ton théâtral : « Draco Malfoy ! Héritier de Serpentard ! » puis il déclara calmement : « Excuse-moi, mais ça sonne faux... ».  
Malfoy était fou de rage et s'écria : « Tu penses que tu ferais un meilleur héritier Potter ? »  
Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un mystérieux sourire et il murmura : « Qui sait ? »  
« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » cria la voix aigue de Minerva MacGonagall.   
« Tu regretteras ça Potter. » chuchota Malfoy.  
« Oh mais je sais, ils me disent tous ça... » déclara Harry. Il tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers la classe d'enchantements, sans s'apercevoir que Hermione le suivait de près. Il murmura alors pour lui-même : « Malfoy héritier de Salazar... s'il savait... s'il savait... ».  
Hermione s'arrêta net, un doute l'envahissait : « S'il savait quoi ? » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans sa Chambre lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Il maugréa et se retourna. « Ron, Hermione, quel plaisir... » dit-il d'un ton peut-être un peu trop forcé.  
« Où allais-tu ? » demanda Ron.  
« Nulle part » répondit calmement Harry.  
Hermione soupira et dit : « Viens, une petite discussion s'impose... »  
Tous les trois se dirigèrent alors en silence vers l'endroit le moins fréquenté de l'école : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
Harry s'adossa contre un mur et croisa les bras. « Merveilleux un interrogatoire... il me manquait plus que ça. Dire que je devrais déjà être en train de gambader en lion ! » pensa-t-il.  
Hermione respira profondément et commença : « Pourquoi Sirius est-il au château ? »  
« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? » répliqua Harry.  
« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » demanda la jeune fille, en haussant le ton.  
« Pourquoi aurais-je du ? » rétorqua Harry qui commençait à trouver la situation plutôt drôle.  
« Bon sang ! » cria Ron « Parle nous ! Nous sommes tes amis ! »  
Pour toute réponse, Harry leva un sourcil et fit un sourire mystérieux. Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit : « S'il te plait Harry, dis nous ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu n'es plus le même ! Tu ne manges presque jamais à la grande salle, tu ne dors pas dans la tour gryffondor, tu ne participes plus à tous les cours, tu as réussi à créer un bouclier incroyable, tu repousses Cho, tu ne nous parles presque plus ! Mais dis quelque chose, je t'en prie ! »  
Harry regardait droit devant lui, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, ils seraient trop en danger. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée et vite. Soudain, tous trois entendirent un bruit d'eau.  
« Harry !! » s'écria Mimi Geignarde « tu es encore vivant ! J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu réussisses à mourir au deuxième essai... »  
Le jeune Potter se cacha les yeux d'une main « Elle aurait pas pu se taire celle-la ? » pensa-t-il. « Un deuxième essai » prononça lentement Ron, « quoi ? Tu es redescendu une deuxième fois dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Tu es cinglé ? »  
L'expression de Ron et Hermione avait complètement changé, maintenant elle exprimait de l'incompréhension et de la peur...  
« Qui es-tu ? » murmura Hermione.  
« Laissez moi tranquille » dit simplement Harry avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsque Ron ouvrit la porte pour rattraper son ami, le couloir était vide. Hermione s'approcha de son petit ami et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Il ne débarrassera pas aussi facilement de nous... ». Le garçon acquiesça et embrassa tendrement sa petite amie.  
Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil de sa Chambre, il avait transplané pour échapper aux griffes de ses deux amis. Il avait mal, il avait vécu tant de choses avec eux et maintenant il devait couper les ponts. Il avait vraiment mal...  
  
« Potter ! Une retenue ! Ce soir à sept heures dans mon bureau ! » hurla presque Fletcher. Harry soupira, le jour où les professeurs lui donneront une retenue avec une bonne raison, il faudra lui envoyer un hibou express.  
Une semaine était passée depuis l'altercation entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Les deux amoureux avaient bien essayé de lui reparler mais il réussissait toujours à s'éclipser. Rien d'autre n'était venu perturber le reste de la semaine. Harry s'entraînait maintenant pour améliorer sa puissance car elle n'égalait toujours pas celle de Voldemort, l'affronter serait beaucoup trop risqué. Il cherchait aussi à démasquer la mangemort responsable de l'évasion, il trouvait la théorie du traître très plausible.   
Harry soupira, il allait manquer une fois de plus le souper de la grande salle lorsque Dumbledore avait des annonces à faire. « Maudite retenue » pensa-t-il.  
  
Remus Lupin fixait la table des gryffondors où Harry manquait. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Fletcher lui avait infligé une retenue pour avoir été un peu distrait pendant un cours.  
Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas...  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Niahaha la fin pleine de suspens que je vous refais ….  
Je sens que je vais me spécialiser dans ces fins…  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Pour la motive ! Si les reviews affluent, les chapitres viendront aussi d'autant plus vite ! Merci !! 


	12. Encore les mêmes regards

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Voila le chapitre douze. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les fins à suspens, attendez le treize !  
  
Cérennedy Potter : snif... j'aurai un reviewer en moins alors... en espérant que la suite de plaise tout de même.  
  
Padmacho : évident ? À ce point ?  
  
Ange Rogue : Cruel et prétentieux ? Je l'aurais pas qualifier comme ça... franchement du tout. Cruel d'accord un soupçon mais prétentieux... franchement c'était vraiment pas mon intention.  
  
Chen : pour le quelque chose de voyant attend le chapitre treize. En espérant que la suite te plaise.  
  
Sailor Digitale : on verra pour le trio... mais je suis pas vraiment motivée :/. Bonne suite !  
  
Trunks-01 : je pense qu'il est dissout mais ... mais ya toujours un mais. Je n'ai pas tout prévu à l'avance. Bonne suite !  
  
Merci à tout les reviewers ! Merci ! et.. Merci !  
N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre une !  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... Review !  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas... Remus releva brusquement la tête et aperçut deux silhouettes. Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il reconnut une des personnes, l'autre lui était totalement inconnu. L'un d'eux s'exclama alors : « Tu va mourir pour ça Potter ! »  
Harry leva un sourcil et rétorqua : « Je sais, on me dit toujours ça. Allez avance. »  
Il menaça alors le mangemort de sa baguette pour qu'il aille jusqu'à Dumbledore mais le partisan de Voldemort se précipita sur une élève et lui arracha la baguette des mains pour la pointer sur Harry une lueur triomphante dans les yeux en s'exclamant : « Avada... »  
« Expelliarmus » dit simplement Harry, avant que le mangemort ne puisse achever le sortilège mortel. Le sort désarma efficacement son opposant en l'envoyant voler à travers la grande salle. Lorsqu'il atterrit devant la table des professeurs, Harry eut un petit sourire sadique et murmura pour lui-même : « Aieu... ça doit faire mal. On ne peut pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu. »   
Il rendit alors à la serdaigle de sixième année sa baguette en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs près de laquelle gisait le mangemort inconscient, sous les regards effarés de tous les élèves et ceux emplis des professeurs d'incompréhension. Dumbledore et Lupin s'étaient levés, Harry était maintenant juste devant eux et dit : « Je crois qu'une petite mise au point s'impose, désolé pour l'entrée fracassante mais il n'était pas très coopératif. »  
Les deux adultes acquiescèrent mais au bout de la table Rogue sembla se réveiller : « Potter ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! A quoi pensiez-vous en attaquant un mangemort seul ? »  
Harry soupira et Lupin s'écria visiblement excédé par le comportement de son collègue : « Oh la ferme Rogue ! Réfléchis avant de parler ! »   
Le professeur de potion sembla outré par ces paroles et voulut dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore le coupa : « Remus a raison, auriez vous préféré qu'il meurt sans se défendre ! »  
Rogue visiblement ne savait plus où se mettre et Harry déclara : « Peut-être vous devriez assister à la « petite » mise au point avant de m'enlever des points »  
Severus lança un regard noir à son élève mais ne dit rien et Dumbledore avisa : « Minerva venez avec nous, professeur Flitwick surveillez les élèves s'il vous plait ». Et sans un mot de plus il partirent tous les six vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Dès qu'ils eurent quittés la pièce, un flot de murmures incessants envahit la salle.  
Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises et installa le corps inconscient du mangemort dans un sofa, il ne comprenait pas d'où il sortait et pourquoi Harry était apparut avec. Il revint à la réalité et dit : « Et bien Harry, je crois que tu as la parole. »  
Le jeune sorcier s'éclaircit la gorge et commença : « Comme vous le savez, le professeur Fletcher m'a octroyé une retenue qui devait se dérouler ce soir. Il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre à sept heures dans son bureau. Malgré que ma punition soit injustifiée, je ne me suis pas plaint. Donc à l'heure dite, j'étais dans son bureau. »  
Rogue s'exclama : « Au contraire, je suis persuadé que vous la méritiez cette punition... »  
Harry rétorqua sur un ton désinvolte : « Les professeurs ont une fâcheuse tendance à me punir d'ailleurs, je disais donc que je suis allé dans son bureau, je m'attendais à devoir nettoyer la salle des trophées mais au lieu de ça nous avons eu une petite discussion mouvementée. »  
« Mais quel est le rapport entre le mangemort et ta retenue ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le mangemort : « Cet homme, dit-il en montrant la personne allongée, avait le contrôle total de Mondingus Fletcher depuis la rentrée. »  
Les quatre professeurs regardèrent la personne d'un air effaré, ce fut Remus qui rompit le silence : « Comment ? » réussit-il à articuler. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « C'était simple mais en même temps très astucieux. Voldemort sachant très bien que vous feriez appel aux anciens s'en est pris à l'un d'eux et l'a fait soumettre par l'un de ses serviteurs. C'était quasiment impossible à soupçonner. »  
« Alors comment as-tu su ? » demanda Remus.  
« Il m'a laissé plusieurs indices. D'abord à chacun de ses cours il me faisait participer et m'a retenu plusieurs fois pour me proposer un duel, il me testait en quelque sorte pour estimer mes capacités. Un autre fois ensuite, après un de ses cours, il m'a jeté dehors, il était complètement paniqué et semblait souffrir. Sur le moment, je n'avais rien décelé mais j'ai compris qu'à ce moment précis Mondingus était en train de combattre furieusement l'imperium. Lors de l'attaque des mangemorts, il ne se battait non plus pas avec autant de ferveur que les autres professeurs et je suppose que le professeur qui était chargé de surveiller les mangemorts inconscients, c'était lui ? »  
Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement et Harry reprit : « C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a sûrement réveillé les mangemorts et ensuite l'un d'eux l'a stupefixé pour faire croire à la supercherie. Ce soir, lorsque je discutais avec lui, il a fait tombé « malencontreusement » une plume juste devant moi, je me suis penché pour la ramasser mais tous mes soupçons ont refait surface et je ne l'ai pas touchée ; cela pouvait être un portoloin ; mes accusations ont été confirmés lorsqu'il m'a lancé l'imperium pour que je touche le portoloin mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je résiste à son sort. Je l'ai maîtrisé et j'ai réussi à le libérer de l'imperium. Fletcher était très faible mais il a réussi à m'indiquer où était le mangemort qui le dominait. Par chance, il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, j'ai donc pu le rattraper. Pour finir, je vous l'ai amené. »  
Harry s'arrêta et un silence tomba. Dumbledore dit alors : « Astucieux en effet... ».  
Pour la première fois, Minerva MacGonagall parla : « Ce mangemort a donc utilisé le sortilège imperium durant tout ce temps sur Fletcher ? »  
Rogue s'exclama : « Impossible, ce sort nécessite d'être relancé fréquemment, le mangemort était dans l'incapacité de le faire. Votre résonnement a une faille, Potter ! »  
Harry eut un sourire sarcastique et rétorqua : « Erreur, cher professeur. Il existe un sort qui permet d'avoir le contrôle total sur une personne. Il est bien avantageux que l'imperium d'ailleurs, mais bien difficile à invoquer. »  
« Impossible, le coupa Rogue, je connais très bien cette matière et il n'existe aucun... »   
Excédé, Harry haussa le ton et dit en lançant un regard noir à son professeur : « Pourriez vous me laisser finir ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être un tant soit peu connaisseur. »  
Rogue se renfrogna et Harry continua calmement : « Ce sort est une sorte de dérivé de l'imperium inventé par Salazar Serpentard en personne. Le sort permet d'avoir un contrôle très fort sur la personne sur une durée bien plus longue que l'imperium. »  
A nouveau, un silence tomba sous la déclaration. Rogue s'exclama : « Comment diable savez-vous tout cela Potter ? »  
Harry haussa les épaules et répondit évasivement : « J'ai lu... ».  
« Et où se trouve Mr. Fletcher ? » demanda MacGonagall.  
« Il est en lieu sûr, il s'est évanoui et doit être en train de dormir profondément. » répondit Harry en pensant à la Chambre de Gryffondor.  
Dumbledore se ressaisit et dit : « Pour la troisième fois de l'année, tu as à nouveau sauvé Poudlard... »  
Il soupira et Albus déclara : « Minerva, Severus, s'il vous plait, allez avertir les autres professeurs. ». Les deux concernés sortirent donc et le directeur se retourna vers Remus et Harry : « Félicitations, encore une fois, ne te lasses tu pas de nous tirer des mauvais pas ? »  
Harry sourit et déclara : « Jamais ! Il faut bien que mon héritage serve à quelque chose. Que diriez-vous d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme ? »  
Remus acquiesça et Dumbledore dit : « J'allais le proposer. Mais sans veritaserum et en plus avec un témoin évanoui... »  
Pendant que le directeur disait cela, Harry avait déjà soigné le mangemort et lui avait infligé un sortilège de vérité. Albus sourit et dit : « Je ne m'habituerai jamais à tant de capacités... »  
Le mangemort avait l'air complètement ailleurs, il regardait dans le vague. Harry lui demanda : « Qui es-tu ? »   
« Mon nom est David Peterson. » répondit le mangemort.  
« Quelle était ta mission ? » demanda Remus.  
« Espionner Dumbledore, permettre aux autres mangemorts de pénétrer facilement Poudlard, et amener Potter à mon maître. »  
« Voldemort a-t-il le contrôle d'autre personne à Poudlard ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.  
« Je ne sais pas. Mon maître ne me donnait que les détails de mes missions, rien de plus. »  
L'interrogatoire continua encore de longues minutes puis le directeur appela des aurors pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de Peterson.  
Puis tous les trois regagnèrent la Chambre de Gryffondor pour voir comment se portait Mondingus. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et virent Sirius assis dans un fauteuil confortable, le regard perdu dans le feu, à ce moment précis ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et de mélancolie mais lorsqu'il aperçut les nouveaux arrivants, son masque retomba. Dumbledore demanda : « Sirius, est-ce que Mondingus va bien ? »  
Sirius répondit : « Il va bien, il est seulement épuisé. D'ailleurs je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »  
Harry s'assit confortablement à côté de son parrain et commença son récit. Lorsqu'il termina, le jeune sorcier ajouta tout de même : « Il faudra le ramener demain matin à l'infirmerie pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions. Je terminerai de le soigner là-bas. »  
Son parrain s'exclama : « Il faut croire que Dric le bienfaiteur de Poudlard a encore frappé ! »  
« En parlant de Dric, dit malicieusement Harry, il aurait bien envie de se dégourdir les jambes. »  
Et l'instant d'après, les trois adultes purent admirer un magnifique lion se fondre dans la nuit.   
  
Il était encore très tôt lorsque Harry amena son professeur de duel à l'infirmerie. Il pénétra dans la pièce et aussitôt les souvenirs de nuits douloureuses lui revinrent en mémoire. Il déposa Fletcher dans un lit, murmura un dernier sort de soin à son égard et partit chercher madame Pomfresh. Il trouva cette dernière dans son bureau, malgré l'heure matinale, elle semblait prête à toute éventualité. Harry eut droit à un sermon de l'infirmière pour ne lui avoir pas apporté l'homme directement. Mais lorsqu'elle examina Mondingus, elle resta bouche bée de constater qu'il se portait à merveille, juste endormi. Elle murmura : « Comment ? »  
« Disons que j'ai un ami qui connaît à merveille les sorts de soin. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
Madame Pomfresh leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, « mieux vaut ne pas savoir certaines choses. » pensa-t-elle. Harry sembla capter sa pensée et souffla : « Vous avez totalement raison. » Et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
Harry marchait tranquillement vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et tous les élèves murmuraient sur son passage. Les premières années le regardaient comme s'il était leur nouveau héros tandis que les filles gloussaient comme des bécasses à son passage. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux intérieurement, soudain il entendit une voix derrière lui : « Harry ! Harry ! »  
« Oh non pas elle... » murmura-t-il avant de se retourner pour voir une Cho hystérique courir vers lui.   
Cho se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Harry, bon joueur, tendit ses bras pour l'accueillir et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il fit tout simplement un pas de côté et la jeune fille se lança littéralement dans le vide pour retomber lourdement sur le sol. Harry se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Comme toujours galant homme, il l'aida à se relever et le serra étroitement contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Cho, ce n'est pas bon pour ton image de te donner en spectacle ainsi. En plus, les cheveux en bataille n'arrangent pas ton si joli visage que tant de garçons désireraient avoir. Je suis vraiment navré que tu aies choisi le mauvais... »  
Il se décolla et ajouta, un sourire ravageur affiché au coin des lèvres : « Bonne journée, ma dame. » et il se retourna en direction de la grande salle. Il soupira en pensant que dans ces moments-là, Serpentard et Gryffondor ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Derrière lui, il entendait à peine les murmures des élèves et les fulminations colériques de Cho. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Malfoy. « Au moins, ma journée sera complète » murmura-t-il avant de s'écrier : « Malfoy ! Quelle bonne surprise, cela faisait longtemps ! »  
Draco eut un rictus de haine et dit : « En effet Potter, cela faisait longtemps... »  
Les deux ennemis se toisèrent un moment, devant les élèves qui n'osaient pas bougés une oreille. Les confrontations Malfoy/Potter étaient à présent célèbres dans toute l'école et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler.  
« Alors Potter, on m'a dit que tu avais à nouveau sauvé Poudlard d'un mangemort. » dit Malfoy.  
« On peut dire ça comme ça, je suis désolé pour Tom. Tu lui diras de mieux cacher ses espions. Ca risquerait de devenir trop facile. » déclara Harry.  
« On verra ça Potter. » murmura le serpentard, fou de rage.  
Harry sourit et passa son chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de Draco, il entendit celui-ci lui murmurer : « Tu ne finiras jamais l'année, sois en sûr. »  
Harry sourit de plus belle et ajouta : « On verra, on verra. ».  
Quelques mètres plus loin, il aperçut un énorme chien qui se cachait les yeux avec ses pattes comme pour exprimer son indignation. Harry comprit que son parrain était ironique et il secoua la tête en signe d'indignation. Enfin, il arriva dans la grande salle et lorsqu'il y pénétra toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui et le silence tomba. Harry se figea de surprise et murmura pour lui-même avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors : « Et bien, quel accueil... ».  
Il essaya de manger tranquillement mais les regards accusateurs de Ron et Hermione l'en empêchait absolument. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Mondingus Fletcher et Albus Dumbledore apparurent à l'entrée, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs sans mot dire. Malgré les murmures avides de savoir des élèves, le directeur ne parla pas et le repas se déroula tout à fait normalement.  
Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la table lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il leva la tête et reconnut son professeur de duel qui dit : « Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous venir dans le bureau du directeur ? »  
Harry acquiesça et suivit Fletcher, sous les regards étouffants de la majorité des élèves. « Ca commence à devenir une habitude pour eux » pensa-t-il en soupirant.  
  
Harry sortit du bureau d'Albus complètement exténué. Il venait de passer deux heures à discuter avec le directeur, Fletcher, Remus et Sirius. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre dans la confidence son professeur de duel au sujet de son héritage. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant. Il songeait même à mettre un sortilège sur l'école qui empêcherait cette information de s'ébruiter hors de Poudlard. « On est jamais trop prudent » pensa-t-il. Patmol marchait silencieusement à ses côtés, il l'observa un moment et déclara :   
« On aura Pettigrow un jour Sirius, je te le promets. »  
Il ne sut jamais pourquoi il dit ça à ce moment mais la promesse était désormais scellée. Le chien leva des yeux étonnés vers son filleul mais sembla acquiescer et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry se réveilla et se rendit compte avec indifférence que Halloween était finalement arrivé. Les quelques jours qui s'étaient passés depuis la pseudo retenue de Harry, avaient été très tranquilles, peut-être trop. C'était dimanche et pour la première fois depuis longtemps le jeune héritier avait prévu de ne rien faire.   
Le soir était arrivé mais Harry était toujours dans la Chambre avec son parrain et Remus, ils feuilletaient « Recueil de nos meilleurs farces écrit par les Maraudeurs ». Harry avouait que c'était bien plus intéressant commenté par les deux anciens commendataires de ces blagues.  
Harry se rendit alors compte de l'heure tardive, il se leva d'un bond, le banquet avait sûrement déjà commencé !  
Remus et lui saluèrent Sirius et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, mais Harry tomba à genoux, pris d'une crise effroyable. Tous ses membres semblaient être en feu ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Voldemort venait d'entrer à Poudlard  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Et oui... je sais. Ca fait le troisième chapitre que je vous fais la même fin... Mais je ne pouvais pas finir ce chapitre autrement. Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre MAUDIT de ma fic, le chapitre TREIZE, vaudra sûrement le détour...  
  
En attendant, j'aimerais vos avis : je voudrais savoir comment vous voudriez que Harry tourne :  
  
-qu'il redevienne le « nice and so sweet » Harry Potter et le gentil ami de Ron et Hermione.  
-Qu'il passe carrément du côté de Tommy.  
-Qu'il devienne mystérieux et étrange, toujours le petit sourire en coin et bien sûr ce qui va avec : le gars pire séducteur. (mouhaha cette solution m'éclaterait à écrire...)  
  
C'est juste un peutzit sondage en passant.  
  
  
En attendant, un nouveau perso va bientôt apparaître.  
  
Suggestions ?  
Préoccupations ?  
Doléances ?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Laissez moi une petite review ! Merci ! 


	13. C'était toi ?

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment allez-vous depuis ? Je sais, il a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver mais ça reste correct. Mais j'ai une excuse qui s'appelle : Exposé de français.  
  
Pour notre petit sondage, nous avons la victoire ECRASANTE de la troisième solution ! Celle que je voulais écrire donc ça m'arrange bien ! Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos avis.  
  
Silversun : Merci pour ta review ! N'hésite pas en mettre d'autre. Pour la petite amie, je ne peut dire qu'une seule chose : tu verras...  
  
Sailor Digitale : Merci pour ta review ! et merci de me suivre depuis le début. Pour Cho et Hermione je ne pense pas. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera voir notre trio d'une autre manière, en tout cas pour moi, ça a marché !  
  
sombrekarma : je te rassure, si je lui fais aimer quelqu'un et plus si affinités, ce sera une fille. Je trouve qu'il y assez de slash. On verra peut-être dans une prochaine fic... Merci pour ta review ! Et je te conseille de dormir plus, c'est meilleur pour le teint. :/  
  
Tania Potter : la Happy End aura lieu mais quand ? bonne question...  
Pour l'orthographe de cul-cul la praline c'est tout à fait correct ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Pheniamon : chouète que ma fic te fasse rire... en espérant que tu ne ris pas parce que tu trouves ça ridicule. En espérant que la suite te plaise.  
  
Chen : Et oui ! j'aime ces fins ! niahaha ! en espérant que la suite te plaise... et merci pour tes reviews fréquentes ! continue ! ça me fait vraiment super plaisir. Et kler que je vais continuer à démonter Cho ! J'aime tellement écrire ces passages.  
  
Fleur : pour Voldie... lis la suite tu verras. Bonne suite et merci pour la review.  
  
Padmacho : presque en effet ... niahaha j'aime faire des fins comme ça.  
Merci pour ta review et pas mal de tes questions sont répondues dans ce chapitre. Le démontage de Cho et Malfoy continuera, j'adore écrire ces passages.  
  
Nash : hé non... Pas de serpent, juste le lion. :) Il est plus gryffondor que serpentard voila tout. Bonne suite et merci pour ta review.  
  
Émily potter : pour Hermione, ça arrive ça arrive... Patience ! Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !  
  
Ryan : du sang... heu... peut-être un jour ! Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !  
  
Majandra : Avec qui vais-je mettre Harry ? hummm deux mots : tu verras ;p  
  
MERCI à tous les autres reviewers, j'ai nommé :   
Cérennedy Potter   
Icemaster   
Hybride   
Klozz   
Elfina   
Jeandan   
Léo   
sophie potter   
LI   
stef   
Majandra   
Ryan   
lily   
Émily potter   
Nash   
padmacho   
Fleur   
Caroline Potter   
Olivier   
kouteni   
chen   
vaness   
mimi   
Pheniamon   
Aiko   
Tania Potter   
sombrekarma   
Tiffany   
sailor digitale   
et Silversun   
  
Ca fait une belle liste. MERCI MERCI MERCI  
  
N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre d'autre !!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry était écroulé par terre, la douleur l'empêchait de bouger ou même de penser correctement. Il entendait au loin la voix faible de son parrain l'appeler. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose mais quoi ? Et comment ? La souffrance le terrassait, il ne voulait plus bouger, il aurait bien aimé partir et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais il entendit quelqu'un lui parler, puis il distingua une deuxième voix. La douleur n'était toujours pas supportable mais il réussit à bouger quelques membres. Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un lui avait mis sa baguette entre les mains. Une douce sensation s'empara dès lors de lui, la puissance de Gryffondor, la détermination de Serpentard. Il pointa la baguette sur lui et murmura le sort pour se calmer. La douleur s'atténua quelque peu et il se tourna sur le dos, haletant. Il distingua alors le visage de Sirius et Remus qui le regardaient les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » demanda Remus.  
Harry acquiesça, la douleur s'éloignait peu à peu. Soudain, la réalité lui revint un mémoire. Il cria : « Voldemort ! Voldemort est à Poudlard ! »  
Les deux adultes pâlirent. « Tu en es sûr ? » demanda prudemment Remus.  
Le jeune héritier hocha la tête gravement et dit : « Je dois y aller. Je dois l'affronter. Il faut sauver les élèves. »  
Sirius hocha la tête, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son filleul de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il pouvait seulement l'aider et le soutenir et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. « Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant pour l'affronter et en plus tu ne peux le battre avec ta baguette. » demanda Sirius.  
Son filleul répondit : « Je suis très bien conscient de ces choses, pour me débarrasser de lui je crois pouvoir me débrouiller mais pour la baguette j'ai beau y réfléchir depuis des semaines, je ne vois pas d'issu. Je pourrais très bien utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre mais ma puissance n'en serait que trop diminuée. »   
Soudain, un large oiseau vola dans la pièce et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Le rapace tenait une baguette entre ses serres, Harry la prit précautionneusement et sentit un courant de chaleur lui parcourir les doigts. Le jeune sorcier regarda l'objet sans comprendre et une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « La magie est un art complexe alors ne t'étonne pas si dans des moments difficiles, tu reçois une aide de ma part. » (1)  
Il releva la tête et murmura : « Merci Godric ». Il se ressaisit et s'écria en attrapant les poignets des deux adultes : « Bonne chance. » et il transplana devant les portes fermées de la grande salle. Sirius se transforma en chien, Harry savait très bien que son parrain serait venu aider c'est pourquoi il avait transplané avec. Remus était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Malgré les portes on entendait des éclats de voix puissants, deux personnes argumentaient, il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore et celle de... Voldemort. Le cœur de Harry se serra, il n'était sûrement pas venu seul, la plupart des mangemorts l'accompagnaient à coup sûr prêts à tuer les élèves. Comment allait-il faire pour les protéger les élèves ? Soudain, le mage hurla presque : « Ou est Potter, Dumbledore ? Dis-le moi ! Ou tu préfères que je tue tous tes élèves ! ». Des cris de terreurs et des pleurs incontrôlables s'élevèrent dans la salle et Harry entendit une voix glaciale prononcer haut et fort « Avada... ».  
Le jeune sorcier n'hésita pas, attrapa sa baguette et ouvrit les portes d'un geste brutal. Il pénétra dans la grande salle et cria : « C'est bon Tom. Je suis là. ».  
Voldemort se retourna et un rictus de haine apparut sur son visage. Le cicatrice de Harry recommença à brûler et le jeune sorcier profita d'un instant pour analyser la situation, elle était pire que Harry l'avait imaginé : les mangemorts étaient vraiment nombreux, ils arpentaient chaque coin de la salle, la baguette tendue. Les élèves étaient entassés vers la table des professeurs, ils semblaient tous terrifiés, beaucoup sanglotaient. Les tables avaient été jetées contre les murs pour plus de place. Au milieu de la salle, se tenait Voldemort. Il avait visiblement recouvré toute sa puissance. Entre lui et les élèves, il y avait Dumbledore et les professeurs en position défensive. Quelques corps jonchaient déjà le sol, élèves comme professeurs, la culpabilité saisit aussitôt Harry, s'il avait été là... Il se ressaisit immédiatement ; parler avec des si n'arrangeait rien.  
« Tiens, tiens Potter, tu daignes enfin nous rejoindre. Mais tu m'as coupé dans mon élan, sais-tu que c'est très impoli ? » lança Voldemort. Il se retourna alors et recommença le sortilège mortel en direction d'une élève : « Avada... »  
« De praestans spes ! » s'écria Harry.  
« ... Kedavra ». Une lumière verte fila à toute allure vers une amie de Cho Chang, pétrifiée de terreur, mais fut arrêtée par un bouclier de couleur or. Les mangemorts remuèrent nerveusement et Voldemort abaissa sa baguette une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Comment son sort avait-il pu être arrêté par une simple fillette ? Un petit rire s'éleva dans l'assemblée muette, Voldemort se retourna à nouveau et regarda son ennemi, la baguette encore tendue vers la fille.  
« Tom, voyons, tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserais la tuer ? C'est mal me connaître. » s'exclama Harry.   
« Tiens, tiens, le grand Harry Potter veut jouer les sauveurs ? Accompagné d'un... loup-garou et d'un chien ! » dit-il en regardant Remus et Sirius qui était toujours aux côtés du jeune héritier. « Crois-tu vraiment me tenir tête avec ça ? Tu es bien prétentieux et tu dois payer pour cela. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Si tu veux que toutes ces personnes chères à ton misérable cœur vivent, rejoins mes rangs. »  
Ces derniers mots firent tomber un silence dans la salle, aussi bien que chez les mangemorts, que chez les élèves et les professeurs. Harry n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'aurait cru que son pire ennemi puisse lui proposer pareille sottise.  
« Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi Tom ? » demanda Harry.  
Le visage de Jedusor se crispa de haine à l'entente de son nom mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.  
« Rejoins-moi ! La puissance, la vengeance, le pouvoir, la crainte, tout cela t'appartiendra si tu te joins à moi. Avoue que tes rêves les plus chers seraient réalisés à mes côtés. »  
Harry eut un sourire mauvais et dit simplement : « Mes rêves les plus chers seront exaucés le jour où tu mourras. »  
Voldemort ne broncha pas : « Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin Harry. Nous sommes pareils, nous avons eu la même enfance, nous avons les mêmes pensées, nous avons le même destin et par-dessus, nous avons le même héritage. Désormais le même sang coule dans nos veines, celui de Salazar Serpentard. Nous sommes tous les deux des héritiers, allions-nous ! Imagine ce que nous pourrions construire ! »  
A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Tous les visages étaient maintenant tournés vers Harry. Sur toutes les lèvres des élèves se lisaient les mêmes mots : « Héritier ? » « Serpentard ? ».  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il essayait de se convaincre que Voldemort mentait mais tout était vrai, la pure vérité.  
« Ta mère était une descendante de Serpentard. Quel dommage d'avoir du la tuer. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton destin. Renonce et rejoins-moi. »  
La colère montait en Harry, comment osait-il parler de sa mère ? Comment osait-il le comparer à lui ? Il n'était en rien pareil. Harry était un gryffondor, avant tout il était l'héritier de sa maison. Avant tout.  
« Tu as tord Tom. Héritier ou pas. Je ne me joindrai jamais à tes rangs. Tu oublies un détail. Mon père. C'était pour ça que tu voulais notre mort. A cause de mon père. Alors met toi bien dans la tête que je ressemblerai toujours plus à James Potter qu'à Tom Jedusor malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire. Je me vengerai, je les vengerai. » déclara Harry. « Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux au monde de la sorcellerie, jamais tu ne me compteras dans le rang de tes chiens. »  
Ces paroles furent accompagnées d'un nouveau silence. La fureur de Harry était presque palpable, la puissance de Gryffondor semblait émanée de lui. Personne n'osait bougé même Voldemort semblait quelque peu déstabilisé.  
« Bien, si c'est ta décision », dit Voldemort, « tu mourras. Avada Kedavra ! »  
« De Dolosa Supplicium » répliqua Harry.  
Alors, sous les yeux terrifiés des mangemorts et hébétés des élèves et professeurs, le priori incantatum se forma. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry, poussé par la colère et la détermination, eut tout de suite le dessus sur Voldemort. Comme durant les vacances, il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour que la perle atteigne la baguette de son ennemi tandis que ce dernier tentait vainement de briser le lien. Le perle toucha enfin la baguette mais ce qui se passa par la suite fut étrange : la remontée des sortilèges n'eut pas lieu, à sa place deux ombres fantomatiques glissèrent de l'extrémité de la baguette et se tinrent debout. Le cœur de Harry se serra lorsqu'il reconnut les échos de ses parents qui s'avançaient vers lui. Sa mère s'approcha et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, Harry la regarda incrédule mais elle se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire. Son père s'approcha alors, la ressemblance était saisissante, particulièrement depuis que Harry avait tant changé. James Potter dit alors à son fils : « Utilise le sort de répulsion pour éloigner Voldemort. Je suis sûr que tu en es capable, tu es mon fils et son héritier. Ne perd pas espoir et souviens toi que tu ressembleras toujours plus à Gryffondor qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. » Son père lui sourit et s'écarta.  
Le fil d'or joignait toujours les deux baguettes et Voldemort s'écria : « Heureux de revoir tes parents ? Ne t'inquiète pas tu les retrouveras bientôt ! Sauf si tu me rejoins bien entendu... »  
« Jamais, tu as du mal à enregistrer. Jamais ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu verras ma vengeance arrivera, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ! Bientôt. » et sans rompre le fil d'or, il plongea la main dans sa poche et saisit la baguette de Gryffondor. D'un geste vif, il la pointa sur Voldemort, qui n'eut rien le temps de faire, et hurla : « De Contra Ferox »  
Le sort toucha Voldemort en pleine poitrine et il sentit, ses pieds quitter terre, une secousse violente et puis plus rien.  
Harry coupa le lien juste après que le sort ait atteint sa cible. Il tomba à genoux, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il releva et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que le sort avait marché sur Tom et quelques mangemorts. Il remarqua avec une certaine fierté que les partisans du mage noir restants reculaient maintenant en lui jetant des regards effrayés. Sans prévenir, Harry se releva d'un bond et attaqua les mangemorts, la fureur s'était emparée de lui. Ses attaques semblèrent réveiller la plupart des professeurs qui attaquèrent à leur tour. Les mangemorts battirent rapidement en retraite, trop désorientés par la « défaite » de leur maître.   
Après quelques minutes de combat, Harry put enfin souffler, tous les partisans du mage noir avaient été repoussés mais un grand nombre était parvenu à s'échapper. Il se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps, il s'affaissa sur la pierre froide qui tapissait le sol de la grande salle. Il observa la pièce, passablement dévastée par la puissance du sort de répulsion et son regard se posa sur Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient aussi les yeux remplis d'admiration, d'incompréhension et de crainte ? Soudain, la vision du jeune sorcier devint floue et il ne put qu'entendre au loin quelques jappements familiers.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et constata avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait dans sa Chambre. Il se rallongea en soupirant de soulagement et murmura : « faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. » Il entendit une voix lui répondre : « En effet, il ne vaudrait mieux pas. »  
Il sentit alors deux bras l'étreindre, il reconnut alors son parrain qui ajouta : « tu m'avais promis que tu ne me referais plus jamais ça. Tu sais, je n'ai plus vingt ans, mon cœur finira par lâcher. »  
Sirius lâcha le jeune homme qui se mit à rire : « C'est bon Sirius, je vais bien enfin... je crois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis encore évanoui ? Combien de temps ? »   
Sirius lui sourit et déclara : « Hey ! Pas tout en même temps ! Viens ils t'attendent... » Il passa alors une main autour de la taille de son filleul et l'aida à marcher. Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, Remus et Albus discutaient tranquillement, leurs visages semblèrent s'apaiser lorsqu'ils virent Harry. Le loup-garou tendit au jeune homme la baguette lui appartenant en lui disant : « Bon retour parmi nous ! »  
Harry saisit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Ses forces lui revinrent, il se redressa et ajouta : « Je commence à maîtriser ce sortilège à la perfection. »  
Les trois adultes acquiescèrent en souriant et ils s'assirent devant le feu pour discuter des derniers événements.  
  
Dric gambadait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, il avait besoin de remettre ses idées au clair. L'attaque avait eu lieu un jour auparavant. Il s'était réveillé il y avait seulement quelques heures. Albus, Remus et son parrain l'avaient déjà mis au courant des derniers événements. Un certain nombre de mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés à Azkaban. Vingt-quatre morts étaient le bilan final, un vrai miracle selon Dumbledore, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable « si seulement j'avais été là... ». Même si il savait pertinemment que parler avec des si n'arrangeait rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Bien sûr, son duel n'était pas passé inaperçu, le discours de Voldemort non plus d'ailleurs. Partout dans l'école on murmurait, on chuchotait à propos du survivant. Etait-il vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard comme l'avait assuré Vous-savez-qui. Le doute était à présent dans tous les esprits. L'attaque avait semé la panique à travers l'école, et à travers le monde de la sorcellerie. Fudge ne pouvait plus nier et tout le monde était maintenant au courant du retour du mage noir. De ce fait, de nombreux parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de Poudlard par crainte.  
Une autre phrase trottait dans la tête du lion incessamment. Sa mère, enfin, l'écho de sa mère lui avait glissé quelques mots durant la bataille : « Harry, écoute-moi bien, il faut que tu comprennes. Je n'ai jamais été la descendante de Serpentard. Il faut que tu découvres par toi-même. » Sa voix hantait encore son esprit tourmenté. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit l'héritier de Salazar si sa mère n'avait aucun lien avec ce dernier ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Dric courut encore un moment en long et en large à travers le parc, cela lui faisait vraiment un bien fou de pouvoir se défouler, la seule chose qui avait le même effet était le quidditch. Il se réjouissait d'ailleurs déjà de la nouvelle saison qui était sur le point de commencer. Il regarda quelques instants la lune, elle était presque pleine. Il souhaitait tellement utiliser ses connaissances pour aider Remus, malgré la potion tue-loup les transformations restaient toujours très éprouvantes. Il se décida après quelques minutes d'aller se reposer, il prit donc la direction du château. Il longeait les murs quand l'envie soudaine d'aller se doucher malgré l'heure tardive le prit. Il changea d'itinéraire et trottina vers la salle de bain des préfets. En arrivant devant le tableau, il se retransforma et pénétra dans la pièce. A son grand désespoir, la salle n'était pas vide. En effet, deux personnes discutaient calmement appuyés contre un mur. Harry aurait bien voulu repartir immédiatement mais la voix d'Hermione l'en empêcha : « Harry ! Reste, je crois que nous avons à parler. »  
Harry soupira et alla s'appuyer contre un mur en face des deux amis.  
« Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde ne parle plus que de toi mais on ne te voit pas de la journée. » demanda Hermione.  
« J'étais... j'étais endormi. » répliqua Harry après quelques hésitations.  
« Endormi ? Vraiment ? » dit Ron. « C'est vrai. Tout le monde ne parle plus que du Grand Harry Potter. Mais une question nous trotte dans la tête. Tu-sais-qui a dit que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard, est-ce vrai ? »  
Un silence lourd et étouffant tomba. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida, si ils étaient ses amis, ils pourraient comprendre et il dit : « Oui, c'est vrai. »  
Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et Ron eut un mouvement de recul et articula avec de gros efforts : « Quoi ? ». Sa voix tremblait de colère contenue. Harry respira à nouveau et répéta : « Oui, je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. »  
Ron recula davantage, visiblement horrifié. Pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les trois ne purent que se regarder, sans rien dire, sans même oser respirer. Puis Ron dit lentement : « Alors c'était toi, cela a toujours été toi ! En première année, quand nous cherchions la pierre philosophale. Toi, tu ne la cherchais pas pour protéger Poudlard mais pour faire revivre Tu-sais-qui, ton ... maître ? Etais-tu déjà sous ses ordres à cette époque ? On y croyait vraiment, tu étais vraiment un très bon acteur. Lorsque nous sommes descendus, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de nous mais tu as échoué et tu as inventé une histoire pour paraître innocent. C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as réussi à te faire passer pour un héros.   
Et en deuxième année, ah ! Tu devais être heureux ! Durant toute cette année, nous t'avons aidé à retrouver ta chambre des secrets ! Mais en fait, tu savais depuis le début où elle se trouvait, tu commandais déjà le basilic, tu avais déjà le pouvoir de te débarrasser des élèves gênants : Colin, Justin et même ta meilleure amie Hermione, le pouvoir de continuer l'œuvre de ton maître. Tu t'es bien joué de nous cette année-là ! Tu as ... utilisé ! Oui tu as utilisé ma sœur, ton amie, tu voulais la tuer pour faire revivre ton maître ! Mais à nouveau, nous étions là à travers ton chemin. Quel chance que cet imbécile de Lockhart était là pour m'empêcher de passer ! Dommage, tu as encore échoué ce soir-là, tu ne pouvais pas tuer ma sœur. Il y aurait eu trop de soupçon alors tu as réussi à sortir de là en héros. Tout le monde admirait encore le grand Harry Potter !  
Et en troisième année, cette fois peut-être en avais-tu assez des échecs alors tu as renoncé mais qui voilà : Sirius Black ! Le bras droit présumé de Tu-sais-qui. Tu t'es sûrement à nouveau bien joué de nous, peut-être qu'en fait, Black que nous avons sauvé, était vraiment du côté de Tu-sais-qui ! Quelle chance pour toi de pouvoir t'allier avec lui ! Il ne te suffisait plus que de trouver une histoire pour nous berner ! Et encore tu as réussi et tu passes pour un héros ! Tu pouvais à présent recommencer à faire un plan pour sauver ton maître et bien sûr nous, nous te croyions ! nous te plaignons de vivre autant de monstruosités ! Mais en fait, il n'en était rien ! Tu t'es allié avec le seigneur des ténèbres, le meurtrier de tes propres parents ! Comment as-tu pu ? »  
Harry s'était affaissé sous le coup d'autant d'accusations, il avait le cœur brisé. Comment Ron, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, pouvait-il pensé ça de lui ? Comment pouvait-il croire de choses pareilles ? Comment Hermione, elle d'habitude si réfléchie et perspicace, semblait approuver de telles paroles ? Il avait vraiment mal. Sans lever les yeux, il murmura : « Tu as vraiment une grande imagination, Ron... »  
« Imagination ? Imagination ! », s'écria le roux, « mais non ! Encore tu essayes de passer pour la victime. Mais je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, la pure vérité ! Tu as fait un beau spectacle dimanche, on y a vraiment de nouveau tous cru ! Harry Potter sauve Poudlard des griffes de Vous-savez-qui ! Quelle belle action pour te laver de tout soupçon ! Tu manies vraiment ça d'une main de chef pour tromper tout le monde, pour tromper Dumbledore ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Même imaginé ? Harry Potter le survivant, un mangemort !? »  
Harry eut un sourire triste et dit lentement : « Tu te trompes Ron... »  
« Non je ne me trompe pas ! » hurla presque Ron, « Je me trompais durant toutes ces années mais maintenant je vois enfin la vérité ! Oh mais j'y pense ! Nous n'avons pas parlé de ta quatrième année ! L'année de ton apogée ! Quelle chance, tu avais à tes côtés des alliés de choix, Sirius Black et Barty Croupton. De là, tu as réussi à monter une incroyable entreprise, mettre ton nom dans la coupe malgré toutes les barrières installées par Dumbledore, réussir toutes les tâches et bien sûr manigancer tout un plan pour ramener ton maître à la vie. Grâce à Black et Croupton, tu étais libre de tenter n'importe quoi, tu t'en sortirais toujours indemne. Tu as remplacé la coupe par un portoloin, tu t'es arrangé pour gagner et te faire transporter ni vu ni connu près de Tu-sais-qui où enfin, après de longues années d'attente, tu as réussi à le faire revivre. Mais le clou du spectacle ! Tu es revenu à Poudlard en héros ! Celui qui avait échappé une deuxième fois au seigneur des ténèbres ! Et à nouveau tu es passé pour la victime, tout le monde, ma mère, Dumbledore, Hermione, moi, tout le monde était au petit soin pour notre pauvre petit orphelin qui a du supporter tant d'épreuves ! Mais cette année encore quelqu'un s'était mis au travers de ton chemin, cette fois-ci, c'était Cédric Diggory, mais qu'importe tu aurais tout donné pour ton maître, alors tu l'as quand même sans pitié emmené avec toi, et là tu l'as... tu l'as tué. Espèce de monstre, tu entends, tu l'as tué ! »  
Ron ne put en dire plus car Harry, fou de colère, s'était levé d'un bond et oubliant qu'il était un sorcier lui avait envoyé un coup de poing magistral en pleine face, l'éjectant à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu et se précipita sur son petit ami qui avait la lèvre en sang. Harry émanait de colère, de rage, de fureur. Il hurla : « Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment pouvez-vous pensez ça ? »   
Ron se releva péniblement et essuya du revers de sa manche sa lèvre ensanglantée, il dit : « Nous disons simplement la vérité. Tu l'as tué. Tu l'as tué de tes propres mains. Tu es un monstre, un assassin. »  
Harry sentit comme un couteau s'enfoncer en plein cœur. Il tremblait de fureur et de peine, il avait envie de hurler sa douleur. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ron et à Hermione et se précipita vers la sortie. Hermione voulut le rattraper, Ron était allé trop loin, elle le savait pertinemment pourtant elle n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'elle franchit le tableau, elle ne vit que la silhouette d'un animal disparaître dans l'obscurité des couloirs.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(1)Je sais que la phrase originale n'est pas tout à fait pareille mais sinon ça ne collait plus...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Comment vous avez trouvé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez moi une petite review ! Merci ! 


	14. Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Voila la suite ! (On ne s'en serait jamais douté...)  
  
Au fait, je voulais m'excuser aux grands fans de Ron, j'avoue l'avoir un peu fait passer pour un c******, s*******, c***** et tout ce qui va avec. Donc mes excuses... Mais je continue à dire que je n'écris pas un conte de fée...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Voici les réponses aux questions des reviewers :  
  
Chen :  
Pourquoi Harry ne leur a pas dit qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor ?  
Simplement pour créer une intrigue (pour pas dire emmerde) de plus...  
Ne trouves-tu pas que tu exagères avec Ron ?  
Sincèrement du fond du cœur.... NON ! Niahaha :)  
Pour les autres questions, réponses dans ce chapitre... merci pour tes reviews fréquentes ! Continue !!  
  
Sophie Potter :  
Hé non... faut croire que tu ne rêves guère. Il l'a bien dit.  
Pour toutes tes questions, les réponses sont plus ou moins dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Padmacho :  
Alors pour certaines questions, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Et « be aware » je voudrais pas que tu pètes un câble en lisant ma fic ! :) Merci pour ta review !  
  
Kouteni :  
Le séducteur arrive ne t'en fait pas. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment qui séduire dans mon chapitre 13... Voldie ? Mmhh...  
Merci pour ta review.  
  
Emrah Potter :  
Pourquoi Harry ne leur a pas dit qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor ?  
Simplement pour créer une intrigue (pour pas dire emmerde) de plus...  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Dracolutin :  
Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que tu habites en Suisse ?? Ou ça ?  
  
Majandra :  
Tes questions trouvent, je pense, la réponse (du moins une partie de réponse) dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !  
  
UN TOUS GRAND MERCI AUX AUTRES REVIEWERS !! J'AI NOMME :  
  
Andadrielle   
Jeandan   
Silver Sun   
Klozz   
Caroline Potter   
fufu   
Emy   
Icemaster   
Mystikal   
Fleur   
Pheniamon   
Ange Rogue   
mimi   
Martin   
coco  
  
N'hésitez pas à m'écrire d'autres reviews !!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dric voulait courir, courir encore et ne jamais s'arrêter « ... meurtrier... » « ... assassin... » Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il croyait vraiment rêver, comment avait-il osé lui dire ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?   
Après tout, tout était peut-être à nouveau de sa propre faute, s'il avait mis au courant ses deux amis, ils n'auraient pas eu de soupçons. Après tout, peut-être était-il vraiment le meurtrier de Cédric. Le lion secoua la tête. « Non... non... » pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Malgré tout, le mal était fait et il n'oublierait jamais ces paroles, elles étaient ancrées dans son cœur et dans ses souvenirs. Il ne remarqua même pas Hermione l'apercevoir sous sa forme féline, qu'importe. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il décida qu'à partir de ce jour, tous deux redeviendraient Granger et Weasley. Après tout, si il était véritablement un monstre, pourquoi pas faire comme si ? Il courait toujours, l'esprit embrumé par la rage, il reconnut tout de même l'entrée de la Chambre et traversa le tableau. Il se retransforma une fois dans la pièce, il appuya sa tête contre un mur froid, la salle semblait avoir perdu toute sa convivialité. Alors sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il commença à frapper la pierre de ses poings. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'avoir mal physiquement pour oublier sa peine morale. Il frappait inlassablement; sur son visage, des larmes se mélangeaient à sa sueur. Ses mains étaient en sang, il mettait toute sa rage, sa colère en frappant. Soudain, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le maintenir. Il entendit une voix : « Harry, calme-toi, c'est moi ! Du calme... »  
Aveuglé par la colère, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement son parrain mais sa voix calme l'apaisa finalement. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son parrain et s'assit dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Oubliant toute notion d'honneur, il laissa ses larmes couler, de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu les empêcher d'apparaître. Sirius comprenant la détresse de son filleul, s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et lui murmura des paroles douces. Mais rien ne semblait avoir de l'effet, il lui dit alors : « Raconte-moi, sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider. »  
Harry se leva d'un bond et hurla : « Pourquoi aiderais-tu un monstre, un assassin ? »  
Sirius ne bougea pas, il avait du mal à assimiler les paroles du jeune homme. Il se leva aussi et lui demanda d'une voix douce : « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as tué personne. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?»  
A nouveau, quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry et il dit : « Bien sûr que je suis un meurtrier. Ils ont raison, j'ai tué Cédric de mes propres mains. Comment peux-tu encore me regarder après ce que j'ai fait ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai fait ? »  
Sirius resta bouche bée. « Qui a bien pu dire de telles choses ? » pensa-t-il. Laissant de côté le fait qu'il ait en face de lui un jeune homme de quinze ans, il étreignit son filleul, il le serrait le plus fort possible en lui murmurant que rien n'était de sa faute, que celui qui avait proféré de telles sottises était un bel imbécile. Harry s'apaisa, il se sentait étrangement bien dans cette étreinte, celle d'un père, dire qu'il avait du attendre quinze pour enfin connaître ce sentiment. Il se rassit et plongea son regard dans le feu, Sirius le tenait toujours par les épaules, lentement Harry commença son récit. Il lui raconta en détail toutes les accusations de Ron, la scène semblait se dérouler une seconde fois devant ses yeux, d'une certaine manière la colère se dissipait. Lorsqu'il aborda l'épisode des accusations au sujet de son alliance avec Sirius pour faire renaître Voldemort, il sentit son parrain tressaillir et pousser comme un soupir d'indignation. Et quand il commença à raconter la version de Ron quant à la mort de Cédric, Sirius serra encore sa prise sur son filleul. Comment était-ce possible que son meilleur ami ait pensé une chose pareille ?  
Harry termina son récit en montrant ses mains en lambeaux à son parrain avec un faible sourire, ce dernier rit un peu et lui dit : « Je faisais la même chose quand j'avais ton âge et maintenant après mûre réflexion, j'en arrive à dire que j'aurais mieux fait de frapper James. Alors la prochaine fois, viens direct te défouler sur moi. »  
Harry déclara alors avec un petit sourire ironique : « La pensée philosophique de la semaine par Sirius Black... »   
Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort de soin. Son parrain redevint sérieux et lui dit : « Ecoute Harry. Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que malgré tout ce que pourra dire Ron, Malfoy et même Voldemort, la seule vérité sera celle à laquelle tu crois. Tu es un gryffondor Harry, tu es le fils de James Potter. D'accord tu es l'héritier de Serpentard mais rappelle toi que tu es avant tout celui de Gryffondor. Et mets toi bien dans le crâne que tu n'as pas tué Cédric. Tu n'es pas coupable. C'est clair ? »  
Harry hocha la tête silencieusement et Sirius ajouta : « De plus, tu peux être sûr que tu auras toujours trois personnes à tes côtés. Tu pourras toujours compter sur Albus, Remus ou moi. »  
Harry murmura un merci à peine audible. Son parrain lui sourit chaleureusement et dit plus joyeusement : « Allez, il faudrait penser à dormir. Tu retournes en cours demain, il te faut des forces pour affronter les potions de Rogue. »  
Harry esquissa un petit sourire et acquiesça, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant d'y pénétrer, il se retourna vers son parrain et lui lança regard rempli de remerciements pour l'avoir écouter et compris. En guise de réponse, ce dernier lui sourit.  
  
Harry se réveilla de bonne heure malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil dont il venait de bénéficier. Son esprit était encore passablement embrumé mais il mit peu de temps à se rappeler des événements de la veille. Comment oublier ? Il décida de passer dans la tour gryffondor pour aller chercher ses affaires de défense contre les forces du mal pour le lendemain. En effet, il reprenait les cours en commun. Il alla se doucher et se prépara, lorsqu'il sortit de la Chambre, l'expression de son visage se métamorphosa : il dissimula ses émotions derrière un regard impénétrable et un petit sourire mystérieux. Ce mélange ajouta quelque chose d'étrange à son charme déjà naturel et d'un pas détaché il se dirigea vers la tour gryffondor.  
  
« Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » s'exclama Parvati Patil en pointant du doigt l'ecchymose qui ornait sa face.  
Le rouquin cacha la partie de son visage bleuie par le coup en maugréant quelques prétextes. Une voix s'éleva alors : « Aïe... on dirait que je t'ai pas loupé Weasley. Ca ne fait pas trop mal quand même ? »  
Harry Potter s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas en face de Ron et Hermione. Tout le monde se taisait, tous les regards étaient posés sur le survivant. Leurs expressions étaient un mélange d'admiration pour la bataille récente, de peur pour le doute semé quant à ses origines, d'incompréhension pour la nouvelle inimité entre le fameux couple et le survivant. Ron passa une main défensive devant Hermione et demanda sèchement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? »  
« Hey calme tes instincts (1) Weasley. » dit Harry en souriant, « Je te rappelle que je fais encore parti de cette maison. Je viens juste chercher quelques bouquins si tu veux tout savoir. »  
Ron s'agita nerveusement et s'écria : « Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'as rien à voir avec un gryffondor. Tu n'es qu'un mangemort ! Ta place est à Serpentard. »  
Le silence tomba mais rapidement des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent des gryffondors présents. Le sourire ne quittait pas Harry qui répliqua d'une voix tranquille : « Ron, si j'étais vraiment au service de Voldemort... » De nombreux élèves frémirent et Harry se plaça à quelques centimètres de Ron. Il lui murmura : « ... tu serais déjà mort. Et depuis longtemps. » Sa voix devint faussement inquiète et il dit : « C'est vrai que ça n'arrange pas ton portrait, quel dommage. » Il porta son intention sur Hermione et continua : « Tu ferais bien de la surveiller, avec une tête pareille, elle pourrait avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs. »  
« Je t'interdis de la toucher ! » s'écria Ron, rouge de colère.  
Harry porta sa main vers le visage d'Hermione et effleura doucement la joue de la jeune femme du revers de la main en disant : « Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais la toucher. » Il sentit Hermione frissonner sous sa caresse, il sourit de satisfaction et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet sans un mot de plus, laissant tous les gryffondors bouche bée, un Ron fou de rage et une Hermione complètement désorientée.  
  
Harry lisait tranquillement la gazette du jour même en attendant qu'on serve le souper. L'attaque d'Halloween semblait être le coup de feu aux monstruosités, Voldemort avait visiblement décidé de recommencer à tuer tout ce qui bouge. Tom avait du être furieux que Harry réussisse à l'envoyer à l'antipode du château grâce au sort de répulsion. La grande salle se remplissait tranquillement et au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient, de nouveaux regards se posaient sur Harry. Durant toute la journée, ses pas avaient été accompagnés par des murmures et des gloussements. Cela donnait à Harry la nostalgie de sa deuxième année. Le grand moment de la journée avait été lorsqu'il avait croisé Malfoy...  
  
...Harry marchait tranquillement pour se rendre en salle d'histoire de la magie mais au détour d'un couloir il se retrouva face à face avec Draco Malfoy. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux et se regardèrent avec mépris quelques instants. Le blond dit alors : « Tu bouches le passage Potter. Dégage. »   
Harry leva un sourcil et déclara : « Je pourrais dire la même chose. Mais je constate que tu manques toujours autant de tact. Si ton père savait, quelle serait donc sa réaction ? »  
Malfoy eut un mauvais sourire et dit : « Des rumeurs bizarres courent à ton sujet Potter, on raconte que tu serais l'héritier de Serpentard... »  
Harry murmura : « Ca serait dommage pour toi, non ? Un simple gryffondor qui prend la place du grand serpentard Draco Malfoy. »  
Draco dit alors lentement avec une haine palpable dans la voix : « Alors c'est vrai ? »  
Harry sourit et déclara : « Je ne pas oui... mais je ne pas dis pas non. »  
Le blond eut un rictus de haine. Et une voix féminine se fit entendre : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Potter ? » s'écria Pansy Parkinson en se plaçant à coté du blond qui paraissait soudainement embarrassé. Harry déclara ironiquement : « Comme c'est romantique, ta petite amie qui prend ta défense. »  
Malfoy grogna et poussa violemment Pansy sur le côté. Harry prit un air outré et s'écria : « Draco ! Voyons ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un gentleman, tu manques à tous tes devoirs ! Comment oses-tu traiter une si jolie fille de la sorte ! »  
Il lança un regard ravageur à la jeune femme qui tressaillit de surprise mais qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Malfoy était littéralement enragé de se faire humilier de la sorte et c'est un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et sous les insultes de Malfoy que Harry se rendit en salle d'histoire de la magie...  
  
... Harry commença à rire tout seul, il se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour dire à Pansy Parkinson qu'elle était jolie. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il avait réalisé ses paroles. Sa rencontre avec Cho avait aussi été intéressante...  
  
... Harry soupira, il était vraiment proche de la réussite quant à la pratique de la magie sans baguette. Soudain, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se retourna et reconnut la Serdaigle de sixième année qu'il avait sauvée de l'avada kedavra. Elle s'arrêta près de lui et lui lança un regard embarrassé, elle hésita quelque peu et dit : « Hum... Je voulais juste te remercier... »  
Harry lui sourit faiblement et répliqua : « Voyons, c'est rien. Je n'ai rien fait du tout. »  
« Rien fait du tout ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, « tu m'as seulement sauvé la vie ! Tu as arrêté un sortilège mortel lancé par Tu-sais-qui ! »  
Harry se gratta la nuque, gêné, il déclara : « Oh... c'était pas une grosse affaire. »  
« Harry ! Harry ! » s'exclama une voix.  
« Oh non, pas elle... » soupira le survivant en voyant Cho arriver à toute bombe. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se jeter dans ses bras, Harry dit d'une voix douce : « Garde des distances mon cœur. »  
La jeune femme lui jeta un regard peiné mais commença à lui débiter une théorie incroyable au sujet de son intervention du dimanche. Harry, toujours parfaitement calme, lui dit : « Cho, ma belle, mon dieu par pitié tais-toi ! »  
Cho sembla outrée et dans un excès de colère battit sa main en l'air pour gifler Harry. Ce dernier arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante la main à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Sans lâcher le bras de la fille, il porta la main à ses lèvres et déposa un chaste baiser sur son revers en murmurant : « Cho, va jouer ailleurs, veux-tu ? »  
La jeune fille, folle de rage, tourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry soupira de lassitude et reporta son intention sur la serdaigle de sixième année, il lui demanda : « Elle est toujours comme ça ? »  
« Encore pire... » répondit-elle sur un ton narquois. Soudain,une évidence frappa Harry qui dit : « Au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom... »  
La fille parut surprise et déclara : « Chris Whalen »  
« Et bien Chris » dit Harry « ravi de t'avoir sauvé la vie. »  
« Pas autant que moi. » répliqua-t-elle.  
Harry rit doucement et s'éloigna...  
  
... Harry sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore entrer dans la grande salle, un imperceptible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, suivit de près par Ron visiblement très contrarié. Albus s'arrêta devant le jeune Potter et lui dit à voix basse : « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour violence envers un autre élève. »  
Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et déclara : « Je ne suis pas désolé. »  
« Je n'en doute pas. » répliqua le directeur avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Une fois assis, il demanda le silence et dit : « Chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort a recouvré tous ses pouvoirs, le monde de la sorcellerie comme celui des moldus est à nouveau le théâtre de terribles atrocités. Tout cela pour dire que Voldemort a attaqué récemment un collège privé pour des raisons qui restent obscures, je me suis porté volontaire pour accueillir une partie des élèves rescapés dans notre école. Ils seront répartis ce soir, je vous demande de leur faire un accueil chaleureux. »  
A ces mots, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Minerva MacGonagall s'avança suivie par trois garçons et cinq filles âgés de quinze ou seize ans.   
Le professeur de métamorphose déposa le choixpeau magique sur l'habituel tabouret. Une grande déchirure se fit entendre et tout le monde pria pour qu'il ne chante pas. Ce qu'il ne fit heureusement pas. MacGonagall sortit un parchemin et annonça à haute voix :  
« Erin Barnes »   
Une jeune fille aux boucles d'or rebondies s'avança et mit le choixpeau. « Poufsouffle ! »  
« Vince Farrel »  
Un garçon bien bâti, aux cheveux bruns, posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. « Gryffondor ! »  
Harry applaudit joyeusement tandis que le jeune homme gagnait la table d'un pas conquérant.  
« Karen Hamilton »   
Quelques instants plus tard, la table des Poufsouffles applaudissait leur nouvelle camarade.  
« Frank Heck »  
Le jeune homme d'une pâleur à rivaliser avec Malfoy enfila le choixpeau. « Serpentard »  
Harry remarqua que Malfoy n'applaudit pas, il devait sûrement être furieux que quelqu'un puisse concurrencer son teint.  
« Jane Kelley »  
« Gryffondor ! » Harry applaudit gaiement pour accueillir la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux formes délicieuses.  
« Kathrin Lenehan ». La fille mit le choixpeau qui déclara haut et fort : « Serdaigle ! »  
« Patrick Nash ».   
Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon se dirigea d'un pas quelque peu chancelant vers la table des Serpentard. Il décida de se mettre dans le bord d'un banc suite au regard assassin que lui lança Malfoy.  
« Liv Thompson »  
La jeune fille qui s'avança était, il fallait bien l'avouer, belle. C'est pourquoi Harry l'acclama avec une ardeur toute particulière lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondors.  
Dumbledore ramena le silence pour faire quelques annonces concernant les huit nouveaux élèves. Il ajouta : « Enfin, je prierais les préfets de faire une petite visite guidée de notre château pour que vos nouveaux camarades se perdent le moins possible. Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit. Oh j'allais oublier, je demanderais à Monsieur Potter de venir après le repas. »  
Sans plus attendre, les élèves commencèrent à manger mais huit personnes semblaient légèrement désappointées. A la table des gryffondors, Jane s'écria : « Quoi ! Potter ? Harry Potter ? Où est-il ? »  
Harry toussota légèrement un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et dit : « Je suis juste devant toi. »   
Jane, Liv et Vince tournèrent la tête en même temps et fixèrent Harry avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Puis leurs regards montèrent pour observer la fameuse cicatrice. Le jeune sorcier commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et s'écria agacé : « Hey ça va ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »  
Harry analysa ses paroles et un sourire mystérieux apparut sur son visage, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et leur lança : « Enfin ça dépend pour qui... »  
Et il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, discutant tranquillement avec les trois nouveaux élèves tandis que Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient quelques regards étranges.  
A la fin du repas, Harry se leva pour savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire. Ce dernier lui proposa un petit entretien que Harry ne refusa pas, il avait déjà sa petite idée quant au sujet. Il déclara seulement : « Il faut que j'aille prévenir l'autre préfète pour qu'elle fasse la visite guidée. »  
Il se dirigea vers Hermione qui était toujours en grande discussion avec Ron et Vince.  
« Granger, dit-il, tu feras la visite toute seule. Dumbledore me réclame, il paraît que quelqu'un est allé lui raconter des choses étranges sur moi. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? » Il vit Ron serrer les poings et il ajouta à l'intention d'Hermione avant de partir : « Au fait, jolie coiffure... »  
Malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi était-elle sous le charme de cet énergumène ?  
  
Harry poussa un soupir lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti du bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait un don pour faire de longues discussions terriblement pénibles. De plus, à cause de ça il avait loupé une occasion de s'amuser avec les deux nouvelles. Un sourire machiavélique s'esquissa sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Liv errer au hasard des couloirs.  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui parut soulagée de voir un gryffondor et lui demanda : « Liv ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Granger n'était pas censée te faire visiter ? »  
Liv parut embarrassée et dit : « Oui, mais je me suis ... malencontreusement... éloignée de son « commandement » pour me retrouver ici. Tu ne veux pas me faire visiter ? »  
« Avec plaisir très chère » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui tendant le bras qu'elle n'hésita pas à saisir. Mais piquée de curiosité, elle demanda : « Pourquoi tu l'appelles Granger ? Après tout, ça doit faire cinq ans tu la connais. »  
La jeune fille fut frappée de voir le visage de son nouveau camarade se masquer, elle comprit son erreur et dit précipitamment : « Excuse... j'ai toujours été trop curieuse. »  
Harry la regarda alors en souriant et la jeune fille fut comme électrisée par ses yeux verts. Quelque chose d'étrange passa entre eux et il commença alors sa visite.  
  
« Et nous voilà, devant l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondors ! Finalement, on y est arrivé. » conclut Harry après environ trois heures de visite du château en totale illégalité et de courses-poursuites avec Rusard à travers les couloirs.  
« Le mot de passe est « spes leoni » mais il change toutes les semaines. Après vous, mademoiselle. » dit Harry en faisant un piètre révérence pour céder le passage à sa dame.  
« Vous êtes trop bon. » déclara Liv, un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de franchir l'entrée. La jeune fille admira un instant la pièce, l'ambiance était assez conviviale mais le charme se rompit lorsqu' Hermione Granger s'écria : « Où étais-tu ? Tu voulais nous faire perdre des points dès le premier jour en traînant dans les couloirs à des heures impossibles ? »  
Harry pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant et son regard se durcit subitement. Il dit d'une voix tranquille : « Calme-toi voyons. C'est très mauvais pour le teint de se mettre en colère. C'est encore de ma faute vois-tu. C'est moi qui aie plongé cette pauvre enfant innocente dans les méandres du délit et de la fraude. »  
Liv réprima un rire et la préfète jeta un regard noir au jeune homme avant de monter d'un pas furieux vers son dortoir.  
« Hermione Granger, préfète exemplaire, modèle de droiture et de sagesse dans toute sa splendeur ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.  
Liv sourit et Harry lui détailla la salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dit : « Et pour finir –enfin - ton dortoir est là-bas. Si tu as besoin de plus de détails, chose à laquelle je doute vu toutes les imbécillités que je t'ai débitées ce soir, ma chambre est là-bas.»   
La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers son dortoir mais se retourna vers son guide et lui dit : « Merci pour la visite, c'était sympa ! Bonne nuit ! »  
Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse et à nouveau Liv frémit sous le regard pénétrant du jeune homme. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre et une fois entré, il transplana. Son parrain l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur et lui dit : « Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? »  
  
Liv s'arrêta devant la porte de son dortoir, elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle fit volte-face et alla frapper à la porte de Harry. Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, ni la deuxième et la troisième fois. Elle poussa timidement la porte et constata avec surprise que la pièce était vide. Elle leva un sourcil mais soupira, ce n'était pas ses affaires, malgré tout, elle savait pertinemment que la curiosité finirait par l'emporter. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la salle commune et passa le tableau sans trop se préoccuper des réprimandes de la grosse dame. Maintenant qu'elle savait se repérer dans le château, elle pouvait l'explorer plus en détail. Sans attendre, elle vérifia que le couloir était vide et se transforma en chat.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(1) dixit mon prof de musique...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Je veux juste encore préciser qu'aucun des nouveaux élèves n'est l'enfant de Voldemort... avant que l'on me pose la question.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une petite review, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées ! 


	15. Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Wow !! J'étais motivée aujourd'hui !  
  
Aaaah... y'a de l'amour dans l'air... pourtant c'est pas le printemps.  
Les avis sont partagés. Désolée mais je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde mais je fais de mon mieux.  
  
Réponse aux reviewers :  
  
Fred-W : hum... non je l'envisage pas vraiment. Désolé mais ma suite n'est –tu l'avais sûrement remarqué- très fidèle aux personnages de Miss Rowling. Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !  
  
Pheniamon : merci pour ta review. Mais, il en fait beaucoup ok. Je suis d'accord mais tu penses que parce qu'il est l'héritier de ce cher Godric qu'il doit être tout sucre ? Bonne suite !  
  
Dracolutin : - en général j'attends d'avoir fini d'écrire mon chapitre avant de le mettre... réponse débile je sais.  
-oula... tu es peut-être dans un coin encore plus perdu que le mien... quoique... je compatis. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Stef : je ne sais pas s'ils redeviendront amis. Affaire à suivre... Bonne suite !  
  
Andadrielle : je ne sais pas... Affaire à suivre... Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sailor digitale : normaux je pense. Sinon je pense que pas mal de tes questions trouvent une réponse dans le chapitre.  
Pour ce qui est de : je cite : « En tt cas, l'a l'air sympa, ms être une animagus à son age (je sais que Harry l'est, mais lui, c'est spéciale... Est ce que Liv sezrait spéciale comme lui ?? ) »  
Je prends comme exemple Peter Pettigrow devenu animagus à l'age de 15 ans. Alors si lui, pourquoi pas elle ? :)  
Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le trio qui te tenait tellement a cœur.  
  
Kouteni : un nouveau personnage va sûrement devenir important car c'est difficile de faire tourner beaucoup d'intrigues et s'en tirer avec un seul personnage principal. Enfin c'est mon point de vue... Bonne suite !  
  
Mimi : merci pour ta review ! mais le rendez-vous a bien eu lieu sauf que je ne l'ai pas fait en détail. Il sort de ce rendez-vous lorsqu'il rencontre Liv.  
  
Mystikal : et oui. C'est une animagus ! Ca me tentait de mettre en scène quelqu'un de ma création. Bonne suite !  
  
Chen : mille merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Pour Cho, on verra si elle va enfin daigner se rendre compte que c'est peine perdue.  
  
Anolis : Liv est une parfaite inconnue et sûrement pas la fille de MacGonagall ! :) merci pour ta review !  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : pour les questions qui concernent Liv, les réponses dans le chapitre. Raaah je vais finir par regretter ce que j'ai fait faire a Ron... Merci pour ta review !  
  
Jeandan : non pas d'amitié Malfoy/Potter en vue. Bonne suite !  
  
Emrah Potter : Suisse et fière de l'être ! C'est pas vrai du tout mais bon... Merci pour ta review mais je crois que tu exagères un peu sur le fait que ma fic soit la + reviewée ! Bonne suite !  
  
Arwen Potter : merci pour ta review ! et pour ta correspondance pourquoi pas ?  
  
UN ENORME MERCI AUX AUTRES REVIEWERS :   
Tiffany, Klozz, épouvansteph, Silversun, sombrekarma, Léo, Ryan, aurélie, fufu, Ange Rogue, AlexPotter, majandra et Coco.  
Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, mille excuses...  
  
MERCI POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS !!! N'HESITEZ PAS A M'EN ECRIRE D'AUTRES ! MERCI !!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Son parrain l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur et lui dit : « Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? »  
Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et demanda : « Laquelle ? »  
Son parrain leva un sourcil et le plus jeune déclara : « C'est vrai. Tu parles de laquelle ? Il y Granger, Chang, Whalen, Kelley, Thompson, Weasley vu qu'elle a toujours tendance à se mettre le coude dans le beurre en ma présence. »  
Sirius poussa un long soupir d'indignation et s'exclama : « Mon dieu... Je crois vraiment avoir James devant moi. »  
Harry parut intéressé et demanda : « Pourquoi ? »  
Son parrain répondit : « Et bien simplement parce que James faisait exactement la même chose. Il se promenait souvent avec son harem, il restait invaincu jusqu'à que Lily fasse son apparition. »  
Un énorme sourire fendit le visage du jeune Potter et Sirius dit alors lentement : « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais passer toute la nuit à te raconter mes années de scolarité... »  
Harry ricana un peu et Sirius s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil...  
  
Liv se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs sous sa forme féline, elle cherchait l'endroit propice pour accomplir son dessein. L'attaque récente hantait encore son esprit, elle se sentait coupable. Malgré les efforts de Dumbledore, la culpabilité ne la quittait plus. Son masque de bonheur et d'insouciance avait failli tomber plusieurs fois durant la journée, la plupart du temps lorsque le regard suffocant de Harry Potter s'était plongé dans ses yeux. Elle avait cru que par un simple regard, il pouvait découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait mis des mois à cacher, faire tomber toutes les barrières qu'elle avait édifiées. Il semblait que son guide pour la soirée cachait autant de secrets qu'elle... Soudain, elle aperçut le lieu parfait, idéal. Personne ne viendrait la déranger. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.  
  
Le lendemain matin, dans la salle commune des gryffondor...  
  
« Comment as-tu osé lui dire ça ? » hurla une voix.  
« C'est facile ça ! Tu étais d'accord avec moi, il y a deux jours ! Et maintenant, tout est de ma faute ! Bravo ! » s'écria une voix plus masculine.  
Dans la salle commune, le silence régnait, tous écoutaient avec ardeur la dispute qui se déroulait derrière la porte de la chambre de préfet.  
« On avait tord ! Même Dumbledore nous l'a dit ! Tu te rends compte de quoi tu l'as accusé ? » reprit la voix féminine.  
« Met-toi bien dans le crâne, Hermione, que tu étais d'accord avec moi ! C'est autant de ta faute que la mienne ! »  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione Granger déboula dans la salle commune en pleurs sous les yeux interrogateurs de tous les élèves pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Quand la préfète fut partie, le silence retomba sur les élèves embarrassés d'avoir été témoin de cette dispute. Jane Kelley se pencha vers Lavande Brown et lui demanda : « C'est toujours comme ça? »  
Lavande haussa les épaules et dit : « D'habitude ce n'est pas aussi violent mais on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux et Harry Potter. »  
Derrière les deux filles, Liv leva un sourcil, sa curiosité venait de monter d'un cran. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour provoquer une telle haine entre trois personnes. Un sourire triste s'esquissa sur son visage, elle aurait bien voulu le découvrir un jour.  
Hermione courait à travers les couloirs, la vue embrouillée par ses larmes elle ne vit pas une personne sortir d'un tableau et elle lui fonça dessus.  
« Regarde où tu vas ! » dit Harry, un brin de mauvaise humeur suite aux deux nuits courtes qu'il venait d'avoir, mais un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, en pleurs, c'est pourquoi il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui demanda d'une voix faussement inquiète : « Hermione, chut, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Il caressa doucement les cheveux et répéta : « Chut... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! »  
La jeune femme se sentait étrangement bien dans les bras de Harry. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Oh Harry ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Tu nous en veux sûrement terriblement ! »  
« Hermione voyons ! » s'exclama Harry.  
« Alors tu ne nous en veux pas ? Tu nous pardonnes ? » demanda la jeune femme une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.   
Harry approcha ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la préfète et murmura : « Hermione, comment as-tu osé penser ça ? Je vous en veux à mourir, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »  
A ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Harry la repoussa et lui sourit. Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, en riant.  
  
Harry s'était assis au fond de la classe pour son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il vit les élèves affluer dans la salle et s'installer. Lorsque Ron passa devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire : « Weasley, tu n'as pas honte de faire pleurer ta petite amie ainsi ? Quelle éducation franchement, on croit rêver. »  
Le rouquin serra les poings mais ne répliqua rien et alla s'asseoir à côté de Vince. Il vit ensuite arriver Jane et Liv. La première était vraiment un délice à regarder, de longs cheveux blonds cernaient son visage au teint rose et aux yeux bleu très clair. La seconde n'était pas moins belle. Elle était certes plus petite mais ses cheveux brun foncés presque noir, remontés en chignon, donnait à son visage un brin de sévérité mais les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de la coiffure lui donnaient une impression de fougue. Ses yeux noirs semblaient abrités un esprit digne des maraudeurs. Il avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve de sa témérité la veille lors des poursuites avec le concierge à travers le château. Il gardait même un excellent souvenir de quand ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un placard très étroit pour deux personnes afin d'échapper à Rusard et à Miss Teigne. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Remus. Il se plaça derrière son bureau et dit : « Tout d'abord, je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Pour la petite présentation, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, c'est la deuxième année que j'enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas. Ah ! J'allais oublier un petit détail. Pour éviter toute surprise, je suis un loup-garou. »  
Cinq personnes sursautèrent et se regardèrent un peu affolées mais Remus continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.  
« Bien, je trouve que cela fait assez longtemps que nous étudions le patronus, je pense que vous devriez être au moins capable de faire apparaître quelque chose de convenable. Mr Malfoy, puisque vous pensez n'avoir pas besoin de suivre mon cours, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire un patronus décent ? »  
Malfoy pâlit un peu malgré la blancheur de sa peau, il s'avança et prononça la formule. Un mince filet argenté sortit de la baguette et disparut quelques secondes plus tard.  
« Moui... un patronus décent disais-je... » déclara Remus en notant quelques commentaires dans un carnet. Il fit ensuite passer tous les serpentards, commentant parfois leur patronus.  
Ensuite, ce fut le tour aux gryffondors. Certains ne réussirent pas mieux que Malfoy. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas venue en cours, peut-être en avait-il trop fait ?  
« Mr Potter. » dit Remus.  
Harry se leva et rejoignit le maraudeur. Il prononça paresseusement la formule et un cerf magnifique apparut.  
Remus sourit en voyant Cornedrue et dit : « Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu la main. »  
Harry acquiesça et regagna sa place sous les yeux ébahis des cinq nouveaux élèves présents.  
« Miss Thompson »  
Liv pâlit et dit précipitamment : « Mais je n'y arriverai jamais, je... je... »  
Harry leva un sourcil, l'attitude de la jeune fille était étrange. Remus la regarda un peu surpris par sa réponse. Le cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna et la jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires mais Remus lui dit : « Miss Thompson, je souhaite voir votre patronus même si vous ne vous êtes pas entraînée durant l'année. Pour voir où vous en êtes.»  
Liv déclara : « Mais... il faut que je suive les autres élèves. Je ne sais pas où se déroule le cours de vol. »  
Harry saisit l'occasion et s'écria : « Ce n'est pas un problème, je t'attends et je t'escorterai. »  
Liv lui lança un regard furieux mais soupira visiblement résignée. Elle prononça la formule : un filet argenté apparut mais s'évapora aussitôt.  
Harry échangea un regard avec Remus qui semblait aussi sceptique que lui ; ce n'était pas normal. Liv dit alors avec une voix un peu embarrassée : « Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. Harry, on va être en retard. Viens. Au revoir professeur Lupin. » et elle sortit. Le survivant échangea un regard entendu avec Remus et il rejoignit la jeune fille pour aller en cours de vol.  
  
La journée se passa assez tranquillement, le soir était tombé et Harry rejoignit sa Chambre. Il retrouva Sirius, Remus et son directeur, plongés dans une discussion importante. Les trois adultes se turent immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent Harry, qui leva un sourcil. Celui-ci demanda sarcastiquement : « Pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parliez ? »   
« J'étais simplement en train de demander à Sirius et Remus comment tu allais ? » déclara Albus.  
« Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Par contre, il faut vous inquiéter pour Liv Thompson, il faut vraiment être désespérée pour qu'un patronus ne sache pas quelle forme prendre. » dit Harry.  
Le directeur fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Remus, il demanda : « C'est vrai ? »  
« Tout à fait » répondit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal « Lorsqu'elle a prononcé la formule, le patronus a cherché à se développer mais n'a pas pu car la jeune fille n'a plus d'espoir ou elle est persuadée de n'avoir plus d'espoir. »  
Albus resta pensif et pensa tout haut : « C'est plus grave que je ne l'avais pensé... »  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.   
« Oh, pas grande chose. » dit Dumbledore. Harry sourit, on ne changeait pas les gens.  
« Mais, tu ne m'as pas répondu Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Albus.  
Le jeune homme prit un air détaché et dit : « Très bien et vous ? »  
Le vieil homme soupira d'indignation et Harry prit congé des adultes, il avait envie de marcher. Il sortit sans même remarquer le regard, que s'échangeait les trois hommes, qui semblait dire : il se montre fort mais ce n'est qu'une apparence.  
  
Harry se transforma une fois sorti de la Chambre, décidément être un animagus était vraiment avantageux. Il longea les couloirs sans but précis, il était heureux de pouvoir laisser son visage trahir ses émotions lorsqu'il se transformait. Il s'en voulait un peu du cinéma qu'il avait fait à Hermione le matin même. Il s'était vraiment conduit comme un parfait salaud mais sur le moment, la pulsion de vengeance avait été trop forte. Mais il n'irait pas s'excuser. Ca jamais. Il se retrouva devant l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il monta les marches tranquillement. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il eut un choc. Liv était assise les jambes flottant dans le vide sur le bord de la tour. Harry se tapit dans l'ombre et la regarda en silence. Il remarqua que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Le jeune homme décida d'agir avant que la fille ne décide de sauter. Il reprit son apparence humaine mais resta dans l'ombre, adossé contre un mur de la tour.  
« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi... » déclara Harry.  
La jeune fille sursauta, s'essuya rapidement les yeux et demanda d'une voix tremblante : « pas faire quoi ? »   
« Sauter » dit simplement Harry.  
« Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais sauter ? » rétorqua-t-elle.  
« J'ai mes raisons mais si tu veux vraiment savoir. » il marqua une pause et continua : « Etre désespérée est une bonne excuse je trouve. »  
Liv ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa et elle demanda : « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas sauter ? »  
« Parce qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir... je pense. Si j'arrive à en avoir, c'est très facile d'en trouver pour les autres. » dit Harry.  
Liv descendit brusquement du bord de la tour et s'écria : « Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé ! Nous ne sommes pas comparables ! »  
Harry leva un sourcil et répliqua d'une voix douce : « Je peux dire exactement la même chose à mon sujet. »  
Liv ne trouva rien à redire et elle s'affaissa contre le mur en face de Harry. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Le survivant se leva et alla s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Il l'entendit murmurer entre deux sanglots: « Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais rien... »  
Harry dit simplement : « Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. »  
Le silence tomba et ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes. Liv avait toujours le regard fixé sur le sol tandis que le regard de Harry vagabondait dans les étoiles. Après quelque temps, il se leva et déclara : « Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. »  
Il s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit Liv dire : « Tu n'y étais pas hier soir. »  
Sans se retourner il dit alors : « Vraiment ? Et bien, si je n'y suis pas. Tu n'as qu'à monter ici et hurler de toutes tes forces « Dric, ramène-toi ! » et j'accourrai. »  
Sur ses mots, il quitta le sommet de la tour et se retransforma en lion.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un peu plus court sur ce coup ci mais pas moins important malgré tout.  
Pour les fans de Ron et Hermione, vous aurez sûrement des nouvelles de notre petit couple dans le chapitre prochain !  
Pour ceux qui trouvent mon Harry trop sadique, machiavélique et méphistophélique, je pense qu'il va quelque peu calmer ses ardeurs dans les prochains chapitres...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review ! Il n'y en a jamais trop !! 


	16. Dric ! Ramène toi !

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Voilà le chapitre 16 ! (Comme si j'avais besoin de le préciser !)  
  
Diantre ! Au chapitre 14, beaucoup de monde m'a dit de calmer les instincts de Harry et au chapitre 15, on me dit de le laisser comme il est ! Me voilà dans un dilemme. Alors mon petit Harry va rester à ma sauce !  
  
Pour ceux qui me demandent d'où vient mon imagination, elle vient du fin fond de mon esprit mauvais et tordu après des mois et des mois de cogitation. Je vous dis pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour que je me convainc d'écrire une fiction et surtout de la publier !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un tout grand MERCI à mes reviewers ! Car je dois bien avouer que je suis extrêmement gâtée par vos messages et encouragements !  
Continuez ! Ca fait vraiment un plaisir fou !!  
Merci d'avance !  
  
Patmol 666 : la réponse dans ce chapitre merci pour ta review !  
  
Laïka : Merci pour ta review ! Mais je suis désolée de te dire que je ne pense pas faire un H/Hr. Mais bon ma fic n'est pas toute tracée. Affaire à suivre...  
  
Kouteni : Merci pour ta review ! Je pense pas que j'arriverais faire tourner une fic sur un seul personnage principal. Enfin... comme j'aime bien dire : Affaire à suivre...   
  
Sailor Digitale : Quand j'y repense, j'aurais mieux fait de la comparer à Sirius. Blasphème... merci de me supporter depuis le début !  
  
Emrah Potter : merci de me supporter depuis le début ! En espérant que la suite te plaise...  
  
Chen : merci de me supporter depuis le début ! Tes reviews me font vraiment très plaisir.  
  
Tania Potter : il est vrai que mon potty est vraiment différent. Mais c'était un défi de le changer !  
  
Padmacho : Relax !!!!! Lis le chapitre 16 et on en reparle ! Bonne suite !  
  
Caroline Potter : je ne pense pas. Mais bon ma fic n'est pas toute tracée. Affaire à suivre... Bonne suite !  
  
Shadow : Tout simplement parce qu'il y a une partie française... Bonne suite !  
  
Merci aux autres reviewers !!  
J'ai nommé : Galaad, hybride, silver sun, andadrielle, Bow wow junior, Anolis, Fleur, mimi, lune cho, tiffany, Cérennedy Potter, Pheniamon, sophie potter, Icemaster, kaorou, mystikal, jeandan, trunks-01, Emy, vaness, griff  
  
MERCI !!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son livre intitulé « Généalogie des plus grandes familles de Sorciers ». Il était à la recherche d'informations sur la famille Thompson. Mais c'était comme si tous les renseignements avaient été effacés. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que leur petite entrevue avait eu lieu. Ils ne s'étaient pas re-adressez la parole depuis mais leurs échanges de regard en disaient long. Tous deux, chacun de leur côté, essayaient d'en savoir le plus possible sur l'autre, pour découvrir ce que cachait l'adversaire. Harry avait beau chercher, fouiller, retourner, pas la moindre piste ne s'offrait à lui. Il commençait à désespérer mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il poussa un soupir et plongea son regard dans le feu et par la même occasion dans ses souvenirs.  
Ce mois d'octobre avait été assez calme, Cho semblait avoir enfin comprit qu'elle se ridiculisait à chaque approche du survivant et avait renoncé, du moins elle se tenait tranquille. Malfoy restait pareil à lui-même, toujours prêt à rabaisser le moindre élève. Harry prenait un plaisir fou à le démonter devant tout le monde, leurs confrontations s'étaient changées plusieurs fois en duel. Harry les gagnait toujours haut la main. Cela devenait lassant.   
Il repensa au match de quidditch de la veille qui l'avait opposé aux Serdaigles. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or après 7 minutes et des poussières, offrant ainsi aux Gryffondors une victoire éclatante sur le score de 160 à 30. Il sourit en se remémorant la petite fête improvisée dans la salle commune, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Harry avait eu l'occasion de s'amuser avec les autres Gryffondors. L'euphorie de la victoire avait fait oublier les préjugés et les soupçons, par pour tout le monde évidemment. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas détendu un seul instant durant la soirée. Tout avait dégénéré à un instant précis ...  
  
... « Hey Ron ! » s'écria Seamus. « Détends-toi, viens prendre un verre ! »  
« Pour boire à la santé d'un mangemort ? » rétorqua le rouquin.  
Le silence tomba. Harry leva un sourcil et sourit légèrement. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Ron. Harry se leva et dit d'un ton joyeux : « Tu y crois toujours ? »  
« Plus que jamais. » répliqua Ron.  
« Je suppose que tu as exposé tes hypothèses au directeur et il t'a cru ? » demanda le survivant avec un grand sourire. Il avait en tout point le dessus sur son « ami ».  
« Tu l'as berné ! Tu l'as sûrement persuadé que tu étais encore de notre côté ! » s'écria Ron.  
« Hey... Tout doux. Je te rappelle que la seule personne ayant le pouvoir de persuader n'importe qui de n'importe quoi, était Elisabeth Parris, une sorcière de Salem qui n'a légué ce pouvoir qu'à sa descendanTE. » Quelqu'un toussa parmi les gryffondors qui buvaient littéralement les paroles des deux garçons. « Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de point commun avec une femme. » ajouta Harry.  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de ce don pour tromper » dit Ron. « Tu as la magie noire ! »  
« Magie noire ! Magie noire ! » s'écria Harry « Tu n'as que ça à la bouche ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Tu as TORD ! »  
« Tu n'as rien pour prouver ton innocence. » dit Ron avec mépris.  
« Et ça ? » s'écria Harry en relevant sa manche droite pour dévoiler son avant-bras totalement dénué de marque, « Ca ne te suffit pas ? »  
« Tu connais pas les sorts de dissimulation ? » rétorqua Ron.  
« Alors que quelqu'un vienne vérifier ! » s'exclama Harry qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'attitude de Ron. Personne ne bougea. Lentement, une fille s'approcha. C'était Liv, elle semblait très désorientée. Elle saisit d'une main tremblante le bras de Harry et l'observa attentivement. Elle prit alors sa baguette et murmura « Finite Incantatem ». Rien ne se passa. Mais la jeune fille resta sceptique et lança une autre formule. Harry l'entendit à peine, ce sort demandait pas mal de capacités et de puissance, il fut étonné mais ne laissa rien paraître. Son bras demeura tout à fait normal et le jeune entendit Liv soupirer, de déception ou de soulagement, il n'aurait pas pu le dire, et déclarer : « Désolée Ron mais ce bras est tout à fait normal. »  
Ron serra les poings et s'écria : « Foutaises ! Magie Noire ! »  
« Attention tu radotes... » dit Harry avec un sourire ironique.  
« Tu n'es qu'un mangemort ! Tu l'as avoué toi-même en nous disant que tu es... » Mais Ron ne put en dire plus. Les mots ne sortirent plus. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge et regarda Harry d'un air terrifié.  
« Non mais tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé le crier sur les toits ? Tu es bien naïf. » déclara Harry calmement. « Tu en fais une drôle de tête ! Tu ne connais donc pas les sortilèges de silence ? » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda Ron, qui arrêta de parler visiblement surpris de pouvoir le faire à nouveau.  
« Je t'ai simplement empêché de dire ce qui ne doit pas être dit. » dit Harry toujours calme.  
Des murmures fusèrent d'un peu partout et quelqu'un s'écria : « Alors tu as vraiment quelque chose à cacher ? »  
« Qui n'en a pas ? » rétorqua Liv avant même que Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.   
Personne ne se manifesta. Harry se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione et leur dit à voix basse : « Vous pouvez continuer à croire ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez essayer de prouver ce que vous voulez. Cela m'importe peu. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est d'oublier que j'ai un jour fait parti de votre vie. Le sort ne vous importunera seulement que lorsque vous commettriez la folie de révéler ce que nous savons. La seule chose que je puis vous souhaiter est une vie paisible. »  
Et il sortit, une partie de sa rancœur venait de s'envoler...  
  
Harry sourit légèrement, le regard toujours perdu dans le feu. Il se sentait bien mieux même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. De plus, il était très fier de sa réplique sur Elisabeth Parris, une des premières sorcières qui s'était tournée vers la magie noire, qui possédait en plus de sa puissance incroyable, des dons fabuleux, celui de persuasion, pour commencer qui lui permettait d'asservir n'importe quelle créature à n'importe quelle cause, celui d'abandon qui faisait désespérer la victime en détruisant toutes les pensées heureuses comme à la manière des détraqueurs et pour finir, celui du langage, qui permettait de connaître et de maîtriser tous les dialectes animaux ou humains. Elisabeth était redoutable, grâce à ses dons, elle réussit à faire pendre un grand nombre de moldus totalement innocents. Heureusement, la sorcière mourut peu de temps après léguant ses dons à sa seule fille, ainsi de mère en fille l'héritage se poursuivait. Pour une fois qu'il écoutait au cours d'histoire de la magie. Il fallait bien que cela serve à quelque chose.  
Un détail heurta soudain Harry, quelqu'un, qui n'était autre que Liv, avait été prise d'une quinte de toux après sa phrase. Elle était ensuite devenue très mal en vérifiant s'il était un mangemort et le sort qu'elle avait lancé demandé de grandes capacités magiques.  
« Se pourrait-il que... non impossible... » murmura-t-il pour lui.  
Mais le doute s'empara de lui, c'est pourquoi il se précipita à l'étage supérieur pour consulter sa bibliothèque. IL chercha quelques instants et sortit un énorme grimoire. Ce livre était une création de Gryffondor, elle contenait tous les arbres généalogiques des familles de sorcières depuis des siècles mais sa particularité était de se mettre à jour de lui-même. Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page et écrivit « Pourrais-tu me montrer l'arbre généalogique d'Elisabeth Parris dans les années 1600 ? ».  
Un arbre apparut alors sous les yeux de Harry, au sommet des rameaux siégeait le nom demandé. Il suivit de la baguette le nom de la fille ainsi de suite. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper de rameaux car chaque descendante n'avait qu'une fille.  
Il fit le chemin des descendantes pendant une éternité et arriva enfin dans les années 1950. Il rencontra alors le nom d' Emy Daniels, morte en 1964, épouse de Frederic Daniels, mère d'une fille Carolin Daniels, morte en 1985, épouse de Sean Thompson, mère d'une fille... Liv Thompson.  
« Incroyable... » murmura Harry en relevant la tête.  
Il se massa la nuque sans qu'un petit sourire victorieux ne le quitte. Plus Harry réfléchissait, plus tous les éléments s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Il se sentit mal en pensant à tout ce que la jeune fille devait endurer, il la comprenait mieux que quiconque.  
Soudain, un hurlement aigu retentit dans les murs du château malgré l'heure avancée : « Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiic !!! Ramène-toi ! »  
Harry sursauta, ses yeux s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise et un sourire incrédule s'esquissa sur son visage, tandis qu'il murmurait : « C'est pas vrai... Elle a osé. Quelle folle, elle va se faire prendre par Rusard. »  
Il se précipita à l'étage inférieur et se rua dans la chambre où il avait l'habitude de dormir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il aurait bien voulu transplaner mais Albus le lui avait strictement interdit, il était persuadé que sinon cela tournerait mal un jour. Il courut alors vers la sortie, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son parrain lui sourire d'un air goguenard et lui lancer : « Une fille qui ose faire ça, ça court pas les rues ! Prends-en soin ! »  
Harry enfila sa cape et cavala jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les escaliers, il se heurta presque au concierge qui redescendait visiblement furieux de n'y avoir pas trouver le petit plaisantin qui avait osé hurler à travers l'école à onze heures le soir.  
Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et retira sa cape en arrivant en haut. Il s'assit dans l'ombre et observa. Liv était assise les jambes flottant dans le vide sur le bord de la tour. Les larmes ne ruisselaient plus.  
« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi... » déclara Harry.  
« Pas faire quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sec.   
« Sauter » dit simplement Harry.  
« Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais sauter ? » rétorqua-t-elle.  
« J'ai mes raisons si tu veux savoir. »  
« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas sauter ? » demanda la jeune fille après quelques minutes de silence.  
« Parce que tu n'es pas coupable. »  
Liv descendit brusquement du bord de la tour, se précipita sur Harry et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et murmura : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ? »  
« Que veux-tu que je sache ? » demanda Harry, aucunement troublé par la proximité de leurs corps. Liv ne répondit rien. Harry dit alors : « Alors je ne sais rien. »  
La jeune fille se retira et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Le silence s'installa et elle dit enfin : « Tu n'y étais pas alors j'ai hurlé. »  
« Vraiment ? Je n'y étais pas ? » demanda Harry. « Alors tu as bien fait d'hurler, j'ai accouru. »  
A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Liv se serra un peu plus contre Harry et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ? »  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration : « Je crois savoir que tu es la descendante d'Elisabeth Parris, que tu as donc hérité de ses dons et pouvoirs. Je suppose que Voldemort a appris ton existence et a voulu faire de toi une de ses mangemorts. Tu as refusé c'est pourquoi il a attaqué ton collège. Mais tu as réussi à t'échapper et tu as pu te réfugier à Poudlard. Mais tu es désespérée car tu penses que tous sont morts par ta faute puisque Voldemort te voulait. Voilà ce qui explique le patronus sans forme. De plus, maintenant tu as peur. Tu es terrifiée par la part d'ombre qui est en toi, de ce côté qui meurt d'envie de rejoindre Voldemort...  
Mais par-dessus tout, je crois qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. »  
Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille qui murmura : « Pourquoi arrives-tu lire en moi ainsi alors que je n'ai découvert que des rumeurs sur toi ? »  
Harry ignora sa phrase et dit d'un ton désinvolte : « Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, il se peut fort que je me trompe. »  
La jeune fille continua à pleurer en silence, Harry passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et lui dit : « Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait toujours être fier de ses ancêtres. J'y repense aujourd'hui et je trouve qu'il a totalement raison. »  
« Mais comment peux-tu me regarder ? Je suis un monstre ! Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de moi ! » déclara vivement Liv.  
« Une autre personne m'a dit un jour : « Et mets toi bien dans le crâne que tu n'as pas tué ces gens. Tu n'es pas coupable. ». Je crois que cela s'applique aussi à toi, c'est clair ? » dit Harry. La jeune fille remua un peu et il interpréta son mouvement comme un accord. Alors il ajouta : « Et la même personne m'a dit le même jour : « Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que malgré tout ce que pourra dire Ron, Malfoy et même Voldemort, la seule vérité sera celle à laquelle tu crois. », je te le dis aussi et tu as intérêt à te l'imprimer dans ton esprit. Compris ? »  
Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent mais une lueur d'espoir s'installa dans ses yeux.  
  
Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent sans bouger, la jeune fille calée dans l'épaule de Harry. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Soudain, sans prévenir, le jeune homme bougea et le charme se rompit. Il dit : « Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. »  
Il s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit Liv dire : « Tu n'y étais pas hier soir. »  
Cette fois ci, il se retourna et il vit Liv le regarder un sourire aux lèvres. Il déclara alors : « Vraiment ? Et bien, si je n'y suis pas. Tu n'as qu'à monter ici et hurler de toutes tes forces « Dric, ramène-toi ! » et j'accourrai. »  
« Tiens toi près. Je t'assure que je suis capable de le faire. » s'écria Liv  
Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se voyaient sur le sommet de cette tour, Harry lui sourit et dit : « Je n'en doute pas. »  
Sur ses mots, il quitta le sommet de la tour, enfila sa cape et retourna à sa Chambre.  
  
Harry pénétra dans sa Chambre et regarda l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Il observa la pièce d'un œil tranquille et aperçut son parrain qui s'était endormi sur un divan. Harry sourit à la pensée qu'il avait sûrement du l'attendre, un peu comme un père... Il s'approcha de lui et lui secoua un peu l'épaule en espérant qu'il n'allait pas le frapper en se réveillant. Sirius se réveilla d'un bond en ouvrant les yeux vivement, il saisit le bras de son agresseur prêt à se défendre mais il reconnut son filleul et se détendit en disant : « Je perdrai l'habitude un jour, tu verras... ».  
Il bailla et se redressa. Il demanda à son filleul sur un ton ironique : « Et c'est maintenant que tu rentres ? »  
Harry soupira et lui dit : « J'ai seulement trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi anormal que moi... »  
Sirius leva un sourcil et demanda : « Vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas me raconter ça ? »  
« Demain, Sirius, demain... j'ai envie de dormir. Je retourne chez les gryffondors. Sinon je n'y serai pas. »  
« Bonne nuit, filleul. » dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers sa lit pour se rendormir.  
« A demain, parrain. » déclara Harry en sortant de sa Chambre.  
  
Liv resta encore quelques minutes allongée sur le dos à regarder les étoiles. Elle se sentait mieux. Normalement, elle aurait du être terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un sache son secret mais elle faisait confiance à Harry. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il la comprenait. Elle regarda l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et prit son apparence féline. Elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la tour des gryffondors. Elle trottinait joyeusement à travers les couloirs lorsqu'elle vit Harry surgir d'un tableau. Elle se tapit dans l'ombre par réflexe. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna. Quand il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, elle reprit sa forme humaine et inspecta le tableau. Elle essaya de passer sa main au travers mais ne réussit pas. Le tableau était normal. Un phœnix encore endormi lui parla alors : « Puis-je vous aider Miss ? Ce ne sont pas des heures à traîner dans les couloirs... »  
« Je sais mais j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir de ce tableau et il s'avère que j'aimerais bien y entrer moi aussi. » dit Liv poliment.  
« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. » déclara sèchement l'oiseau.  
Liv sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur l'oiseau et commença à lui faire une théorie dont elle seule et ses ancêtres avaient le secret. Personne ne pouvait y résister, même pas un tableau.  
Après quelques minutes d'embobinage, le phoenix dit : « Mais suis-je sot. Je ne reconnais même plus les amis de mon maître. Entrez chère Miss, vous êtes la bienvenue. »  
Liv sourit et traversa le tableau. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce et elle se figea d'émerveillement. La salle était tout simplement sublime malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait les armoiries de Gryffondor. Soudain, un homme sortit d'une chambre en disant : « Hey, filleul, qu'est... »   
Il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qui recula d'horreur quand elle reconnut l'homme.  
Le criminel le plus recherché par les sorciers se tenait devant elle. Elle était face à face avec Sirius Black.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Niahaha... à nouveau une chouette petite fin !  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mon chapitre vous a plu ? Laissez moi une review !  
  
Petite précision pour padmacho : Cela répond à tes craintes que ma fiction ne devienne qu'une histoire de vengeance ? 


	17. Aimes tu vivre dangereusement ?

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été confronté au PIRE problème qu'il soit : le manque d'inspiration  
  
Il m'a fallu du courage pour le terminer.  
De plus, une baisse des reviewers m'a donné un petit coup au moral. Je sais que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de reviews et je vous en remercie encore ! Mais ces messages sont ma source première de motivation ! Donc si ça baisse, la motivation baisse aussi... Mais vous êtez vraiment géniaux ! Au moins, ca m'a fait les pieds... :/  
  
Mais encore, malgré tout, je tiens à dire que je fais cette histoire en premier pour VOUS, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, constructives si possible, et de vos encouragements.  
  
Voici mon chapitre 17 !  
  
Emy : je n'en sais rien ! aucune idée sur le nombre de chapitres que je vais avoir... pour tout t'avouer je ne sais même pas comment cette fic se terminera ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y aura une suite ! Ma sixième année est toute prête dans mon esprit ! Il manque plus que la motivation et les encouragements ! Merci pour ta review et continu !  
  
Chen : pour ce qui est de Ron, Harry lui a seulement lancé ainsi qu'à Hermione un sort qui les empêche de révéler qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard.  
Merci pour tes reviews ! Continu !  
  
Hybride : c'était fait exprès. Merci pour ta review bonne suite !  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : les sentiments d'Hermione viendront avec le temps. Merci pour ta review !  
N'hésite pas à m'en mettre une autre !  
  
Griff : pour Ron et Hermione, ca viendra avec le temps. Merci pour ta review !  
N'hésite pas à m'en mettre une autre !  
  
Kouteni : mmh pour le côté Harry, il faut que tu attendes le chapitre 18 mais il reste mon personnage principal et le restera d'ailleurs très très très longtemps !  
Désolée pour la faute d'orthographe, je fais pourtant tout mon possible pour écrire le plus correctement possible. :/  
Le prochain chapitre ne tardera jamais sauf si l'inspiration prend son indépendance...  
Merci pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à m'en mettre une autre ! Bonne suite !  
  
Tania Potter : merci pour ta review ! en effet, je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit.. merci !!!  
Pour un Harry changé, il y a « le retour d'Harry Potter » qui rivaliserait.  
N'hésite pas à me mettre une autre review !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Merci pour ta review ! Enfin elle irait MEME TRES bien avec notre petit Potty ! Damned j'en ai trop dit ! N'hésite pas à me mettre une autre review !  
  
Padmacho : je disais juste que mon histoire n'allait pas tourner en vengeance ! loin de la mon idée ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne suite !  
  
Merci aux autres reviewers ! J'ai nommé : Emrah Potter, Fleur, Icemaster, Ryan, Mimi, Mystikal, Lolonf Potter, Laïka, Dracolutin, galaad, jeandan, Cérennedy Potter, ange rogue, sophie potter et Li !  
  
Merci mille fois !  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Liv recula de terreur. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et elle reprit ses esprits : elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Black qui s'arrêta net. Il dit : « Ecoutez Miss. Il y a un malentendu. Ecoutez-moi. »  
Liv serra un peu plus sa baguette et lança « stupefix ». Sirius esquiva et un peu perdu supplia : « S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-moi ! »  
« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Stupefix ! » répliqua froidement Liv.  
Black esquiva à nouveau. Ne voyant pas d'autre issue, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa baguette. Grâce à quelque miracle, aucun des sorts qui lança la jeune fille, ne l'atteignit.  
Liv maugréa en voyant l'homme s'enfuir. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Black retentir : « Expelliarmus ! »  
« Contra atrox » s'écria la jeune fille. Un faible bouclier se forma mais repoussa quand même le sort. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua à nouveau. « Expelliarmus ! »  
Black ne put esquiver et fut propulsé violemment contre un mur. Il retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, un mince filet de sang coulant le long sur sa tempe.  
Liv baissa sa baguette fière d'elle. Elle murmura : « J'ai toujours su que j'étais meilleure en attaque. »  
Elle s'approcha du mangemort (1) : il était inconscient. Elle avait mis assez de puissance pour être sure qu'il ne se relève pas. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et l'observa quelques instants, il paraissait en forme malgré son statut de criminel. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura : « Stupefix ». « On n'est jamais trop prudent » pensa-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, la pièce était vraiment somptueuse, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête : Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort faisait ici ? Pourquoi Harry venait d'en sortir ?   
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, trop d'interrogations tournaient dans son esprit. Elle se décida, la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller voir le directeur.  
Elle murmura « mobilicorpus » à l'intention de Black puis « reducto ». Le mangemort prit alors la taille d'un stylo. Elle le ramassa et le mit dans une de ses poches. Elle sourit, la métamorphose était un de ses domaines de prédilection, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces facilités qu'elle était devenue une animagus. Elle se transforma en chat, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, en espérant vivement qu'il serait encore debout.  
Elle reprit son apparence humaine devant la gargouille et dit le mot de passe. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas été changé depuis sa dernière visite. Elle gravit rapidement les escaliers et frappa à la porte avec anxiété. La voix fatiguée du directeur lui dit d'entrer, elle soupira de soulagement et s'exécuta. Le directeur était à son bureau, les mains croisées devant son menton, il l'a regardait d'une façon mi-étrange mi-amusée.  
« Miss Thompson, que puis-je faire pour vous à deux heures du matin passées ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle.  
« C'est-à-dire » balbutia Liv, légèrement gênée, « J'ai fait une rencontre inopinée ce soir. Et je vous amène quelqu'un. »  
« Vraiment ? » dit Dumbledore, « Et pourrais-je savoir où vous avez rencontré cette personne ? D'ailleurs qui est cette personne ? »  
« Pour ce qui est de la rencontre, je l'ai surpris dans une salle étrange d'où venait de sortir Harry Potter. »  
Dumbledore perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils ce qui troubla un peu Liv qui continua malgré tout : « Et pour ce qui est de la personne... »  
Elle sortit le mangemort de sa poche et l'allongea par terre, elle murmura le contre sort de « reducto » et Black reprit sa taille initiale.  
« Oh mon dieu ! Sirius !! » s'exclama Dumbledore ... « Black... » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Liv leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.   
« Miss Thompson, allez chercher Mr Potter et le professeur Lupin, je vous prie. Et le plus vite possible. » demanda Dumbledore.  
Liv acquiesça malgré le comportement étrange de son directeur et ne préféra pas poser de questions. Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondors.  
  
Elle entra timidement dans la chambre du préfet, Harry dormait tranquillement. Elle le secoua gentiment en disant : « Harry, réveille-toi. Le directeur veut te parler. »  
« Demain... » bougonna le jeune homme avant de se retourner.  
« Harry, c'est important. » continua Liv, « j'ai attrapé un mangemort. Il faut que tu viennes »   
« Lequel ? » marmonna Harry toujours plongé dans ses songes.  
« Sirius Black » répondit Liv non sans avoir une certaine lueur de fierté dans le regard.  
« Quoi ? » hurla Harry en se redressant dans son lit.  
Liv sursauta et confirma. Harry pâlit et sans attendre une seconde, il se leva sans même se soucier qu'il était peu vêtu. Il s'habilla rapidement sous les yeux avides de la jeune fille.  
« Dépêche toi. Nous devons aller chercher le professeur Lupin. »  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui attrapé le bras.  
« Je connais un moyen plus rapide, mais pas une question. » dit rapidement Harry. Il colla la jeune fille contre lui et ils transplanèrent. Liv serait tombée quand ils re-atterrirent si Harry ne l'avait pas tenu fermement. Il la lâcha et elle demanda : « Comment ? »  
« Pas de questions j'ai dit. » répliqua sèchement Harry. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Remus qui ne tarda pas à se lever lorsqu'il l'informa de la situation.  
Les deux hommes retournèrent rapidement dans la salle où attendait Liv. Remus salua son élève et sans plus de préambules, Harry transplana avec Liv et Remus dans le bureau du directeur.   
  
« Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry en voyant son parrain inconscient, allongé sur un sofa au côté de Dumbledore. Il se précipita vers Sirius et demanda à Dumbledore : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
« Un expelliarmus violent je suppose. Miss Thompson ? »  
Liv avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle avait du mal à assimiler le fait que Harry Potter s'était précipité sur un mangemort pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle réalisa après quelques instants que le directeur lui avait posé une question, elle dit : « Oui... je lui ai lancé un expelliarmus. Mais quelqu'un pourrait... »  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, personne ne l'écoutait. Elle commençait à paniquer, pourquoi aidaient-ils un mangemort ?  
Harry soupira soulagé, visiblement la réaction avait été la même pour Albus et Remus. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius, il murmura un sort de soin et réveilla son parrain. Celui-ci gémit et ouvrit les yeux difficilement.  
« Comment tu te sens Sirius ? » demanda Harry.  
« On ne peut mieux. Je suis increvable après avoir goûté à TES expelliarmus. Mais celui-ci était pas mal. Par contre, ça devient pénible d'être la cible numéro un, je n'ai plus vingt ans. » plaisanta Sirius. Harry rit un peu mais un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et son sourire s'effaça : Liv complètement effrayée pointait sa baguette sur lui. Harry s'approcha d'elle, Albus et Remus étaient juste derrière.  
« Ne m'approche pas ! » cria Liv. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et son bras tremblait, de tristesse, de rage. « Je te faisais confiance. » murmura la jeune fille. « Je vous faisais confiance. »  
« Expelliarmus ! » hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Harry.  
« De praestans voluptas » dit tranquillement le jeune sorcier. Le sort de désarmement rebondit mollement sur le bouclier.   
« Calme toi, Liv. Ecoute moi, je t'en prie. »  
La jeune fille s'effondra au sol sous le coup de trop d'émotions, Harry se précipita vers elle.   
« Ne me touche pas ! Je te faisais confiance, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé sauter ? Tu voulais m'amener à Voldemort ? »  
« Calme toi... doucement » murmura Harry en caressant tranquillement ses cheveux.  
« Pourquoi ? » souffla Liv, le visage envahi par les larmes.  
Harry lui sourit tristement et lui dit simplement : « Demain... dors » et il lui lança un sort de sommeil. La jeune fille sombra immédiatement et Harry la rattrapa pour l'appuyer contre lui.  
Il releva la tête vers les trois adultes et leur adressa un sourire gêné. Il dit : « Je crois qu'elle en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, je vais la ramener dans la Chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il faudra lui expliquer, je suppose. »  
Les adultes acquiescèrent. Dumbledore ajouta : « Je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions un peu avant de pouvoir se reposer. »  
« Comme d'habitude en résumé. Harry nous te rejoignons. » dit Remus.  
Harry hocha la tête et souleva Liv dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans attendre, il transplana sans voir le regard complice que s'échangeaient les trois adultes.  
Il déposa la jeune fille dans le deuxième lit de sa chambre. Il l'observa un moment, elle semblait vraiment tourmentée mais cela n'atténuait pas le moins du monde sa beauté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Soudain, il sursauta en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il rit doucement. Lui. Harry Potter. Héritier de Gryffondor et Serpentard était en train de se morfondre sur la vie d'une fille. « Faut que je me ressaisisse, je tourne mal. » pensa-t-il. Il jeta un dernier regard à Liv et regagna un fauteuil devant le feu qui crépitait inlassablement.  
  
Liv se réveilla tranquillement, elle avait vraiment passé une bonne nuit. De plus, elle avait vraiment fait un rêve incroyable. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle attrapait Sirius Black, qu'elle l'amenait à Dumbledore mais en fait il se révélait que Harry, Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin étaient de son côté. « Quel rêve stupide... » pensa-t-elle. Elle s'étira encore quelques temps soudain une voix l'interrompit : « Et bien Miss. Il était temps de vous réveiller. »  
Liv se redressa vivement et s'exclama : « Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attends... où suis-je ? » Un doute s'empara d'elle.  
« Du calme... du calme » murmura Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.  
« Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » demanda timidement Liv.  
« Je ne crois pas, malheureusement, non. » répondit Harry.  
« Mais ? Mais c'est impossible ! Sirius Black, tu ne peux pas être... être ami avec ? Dis- moi que c'est faux ! » implora Liv.  
« Non ce n'est pas mon ami, il est bien plus que ça. Sirius est comme mon père. » dit tranquillement Harry.  
« Non... ce n'est pas vrai ? C'est un criminel ! » s'écria Liv.  
« Bien sûr que non, il est innocent. » dit Harry. Il stoppa d'un geste de la main Liv qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Tu as le choix Liv, soit tu écoutes l'histoire depuis le début ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos, soit tu repars d'ici et je m'arrangerai pour que tu oublies cette nuit. »  
« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à ta question ? » déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré. Harry lui sourit et lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit sans hésiter.  
Liv s'assit dans un fauteuil, légèrement tendue, avoir Sirius Black en face d'elle ne l'aidait pas à être à l'aise. Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin étaient également présents.  
« Je crois que les présentations ne sont pas à faire. » déclara le directeur.  
« Harry, à toi l'honneur. » dit Lupin.  
Harry prit alors une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son récit. Il raconta à Liv sa troisième année, plus particulièrement le soir où il avait rencontré son parrain dans la cabane hurlante...  
  
« ... et je corresponds avec Sirius depuis ce jour. Il s'est installé ici depuis le début de l'année. Voilà je crois que tu connais toute l'histoire. » termina Harry  
Liv resta quelques instants sans même oser bouger. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, elle avait peur que si elle parlait, de dire quelque chose de complètement idiot. Elle ne réussit qu'à articuler trois mots : « C'est vrai ? »  
« Non. En fait, nous avons tout inventé cette nuit. Je suis vraiment un mangemort. » déclara très sérieusement Sirius. Harry, Remus et Dumbledore poussèrent exactement en même temps un long soupir d'indignation, ce qui au grand étonnement de tous, fit éclater de rire Liv. La jeune fille mit du temps à se calmer, puis elle déclara : « Désolée, cela doit être nerveux. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de révélation. Mais, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius, « Une personne ayant le sens de l'humour ne peut pas être totalement mauvaise. »  
Elle se tut quelques instants et dit : « Je suis désolé, Mr. Black. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, si j'avais su. »  
« Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » dit simplement Sirius. « Et appelle-moi Sirius ou seulement Black, je déteste me sentir vieux. »  
Liv acquiesça joyeusement et dit à l'intention de Harry : « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »  
Harry lui sourit simplement et Liv posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée : « Où suis-je ? »  
Les quatre hommes présents remuèrent un peu dans leurs fauteuils et Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour dire : « Je crois que tu ne vas pas me croire... tant pis, tu es dans la Chambre des Secrets de Godric Gryffondor. » déclara Harry rapidement.  
Liv eut un sourire idiot et demanda : « Tu te moques de moi ? »  
Harry sourit tristement et dit : « J'aimerais bien parfois. »  
Le silence tomba, le temps pour la jeune fille d'analyser cette dernière déclaration. Elle dit lentement : « D'accord, mais si nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets de Gryffondor, cela veut dire que ... que tu es ? »  
« Oui, je le suis. » dit simplement Harry. Les yeux de Liv s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait devant lui l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.  
« Mais pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'osent-ils plus t'approcher ? » demanda Liv spontanément.  
La mine de Harry s'assombrit et Liv regretta aussitôt sa question, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'il dit lentement : « Parce que je ne suis pas seulement l'héritier de Gryffondor. »  
L'évidence frappa alors Liv, elle murmura : « l'héritier des deux Ennemis... »  
Harry acquiesça sombrement. Le silence était à présent total. Harry déclara seulement après quelques minutes : « Je te laisse le choix, tu peux retrouver une vie normale ou garder ces souvenirs mais je te préviens que la deuxième solution te confrontera à Voldemort bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Il te faut réfléchir. »  
Sans un mot de plus, Harry sortit de la Chambre non sans avoir adressé un dernier regard d'au revoir aux trois adultes.  
  
Liv replia ses genoux contre elle. Elle avait en effet énormément besoin de réfléchir. Elle resta de longues minutes sans bouger le regard plongé dans le feu. Quelqu'un s'assit dans un fauteuil proche. Elle lui demanda : « Comment fait-il pour assumer tout ça ? »  
« Je pense qu'il ne l'assume pas totalement. Il compte sur nous, il a vraiment besoin de nous. » répondit Sirius.  
« Il a de la chance de vous avoir. » déclara Liv.  
« Non c'est moi qui aie de la chance. » dit Sirius « Rien ne t'oblige à être de son côté. Tu peux très bien retourner à une vie normale si c'est que tu souhaites. »  
Liv ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce, sous l'œil bienveillant de Sirius. Il murmura pour lui-même : « Ces deux-là... on n'est pas prêt de les séparer. »  
  
Harry se coucha assez tôt ce soir là, le manque de sommeil le faisait vraiment souffrir. Malgré cela, le sommeil ne venait pas, il réfléchissait trop. Trop de questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Soudain, il entendit quelques pas légers s'approcher de lui. Il ne songea même pas à bouger. Il sentit la personne s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils étaient face à face dans la pénombre. La personne déclara alors : « J'aime vivre dangereusement »  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(1) mettons nous bien d'accord qu'à ce moment-là, Sirius est un mangemort pour Liv. Petite précision...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review ! Même si c'est pour trois mots ! Je ne vous dis pas le coup de blues que ça m'a fait de diminuer violemment de reviewers ! S'il vous plait ! et MERCI !  
  
Je compte sur vous ! :)  
  
Merci pour vos réponses quant à mon peutzit problème d'orthographe ! Je vais enfin pouvoir redormir normalement ! 


	18. Merci de prendre soin de moi

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment allez vous ?  
  
MERCI pour les reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment GENIAUX ! CONTINUEZ !  
  
Voici le chapitre 18 ! Avec le grand retour de ... et de...   
Je me suis vraiment bien marrée pour l'écrire !  
  
Merci pour les réponses quant à mon problème d'orthographe, quelle honte pour moi, fille d'une prof de français...  
  
Pour tous les reviewers qui m'ont demandés si un Liv/Dric allait arriver. Je réponds : c'est fort possible, reste à savoir quand ...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Line : MERCI ! Tu m'as donné une chouette idée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Continue ! Et bonne suite !  
  
Professeur Leo : Comment fais-tu pour mettre un adverbe au féminin ? :) Merci pour ta review !! Bonne suite !  
  
Padmacho : Selon moi, Dumblie savait déjà pour Liv mais je l'ai peut-être mal exprimé. Pourquoi un procès à Sirius ? Je ne vois pas trop le rapport. Merci pour ta review ! Continue et bonne suite !  
  
Sophie Potter : et oui... Sirius n'est point aveugle ;) Merci pour ta review ! Continue et bonne suite !  
  
Chen : sérieusement je veux bien de ton inspiration ! Un petit coup de pouce ne me ferait pas de mal mais en tout cas merci pour ta review ! Et bonne suite !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Pourquoi donner à un gars pas normal une fille normale ? :) Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !   
  
Ccilia : on t'a suggéré ma fic ? Tu leur diras merci :). Désolée pour les cliffhangers et bonne suite !  
  
Jeandan : MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!! Tu m'as donné une de ces idées ! MACHIAVELIQUE ! Merci vraiment... Bonne suite !  
  
MERCI AUX REVIEWERS !  
  
Trunks-01, Tess Potter, Philippe Gryffondor, Tiffany, mimi, Pam Phenixia Potter, Icemaster, galaad, AlexPotter, Mystikal, Ryan, Lolonf Potter, Dominc, Laïka, Anolis, Patmol 666, Kouteni, stef, coco, emily potter et sombrekarma !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La personne déclara alors : « J'aime vivre dangereusement »  
« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda doucement Harry.  
« Evidemment. » dit simplement la jeune fille avec un grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait distinguer à cause de la pénombre. Le cœur de Harry s'allégea à cette réponse et le jeune homme ouvrit ses couvertures pour que Liv s'approche. Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde et alla se caler contre son épaule. Harry, d'un geste d'un naturel déconcertant, passa un bras en travers son ventre, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et avaient toujours été ensemble comme un frère et une sœur... ou plus ?  
« Comment as-tu fait pour découvrir mes origines ? » demanda Liv après avoir savouré quelques instants la chaleur qui l'envahissait doucement.  
« J'ai repensé à la dispute que j'ai eu avec Weasley et Granger pendant la petite fête improvisée, j'ai fait une allusion à la descendante d'Elisabeth Parris et j'ai remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement après quand tu as vérifié si j'étais un mangemort. De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par faire le lien et grâce à un bouquin, j'ai descendu l'arbre généalogique de Parris jusqu'à toi. »  
« Tellement facile... » murmura Liv.  
« Pas autant que tu pourrais le croire. Je venais de tout découvrir lorsque tu m'as appelé. Au fait, mes félicitations pour avoir crié. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu oserais. » déclara Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.  
« Je ne renonce jamais à un défi. » annonça-t-elle avec emphase.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis elle demanda : « Est-ce que tu as mis au courant ton parrain et le professeur Lupin ? »  
« Oui, hier soir. Albus était présent et il n'a rien fait pour m'empêcher de leur dire. » déclara Harry.  
« Albus ? » répéta Liv avec incrédulité.  
« Quand tu passes environ une semaine avec quelqu'un, cela crée des liens. » dit simplement Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui demanda : « Et comment as-tu fait pour entrer hier soir ? »  
« Tu oublies qui je suis ! Je peux convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi » rétorqua Liv.  
« Mais comment as-tu fait pour trouver l'entrée ? » demanda curieusement Harry.  
« Je t'ai vu sortir. » répondit la jeune fille.  
« Comment ? Je n'ai vu personne en sortant ? » interrogea Harry.  
« Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être révélées. » murmura Liv. Le jeune homme acquiesça, malgré tout un peu déçu.  
« Et comment cela se fait-il qu'après avoir passé quatre ans avec deux personnes, du jour au lendemain, vous vous haïssiez ? » demanda Liv en faisant allusion à Ron et Hermione.  
Harry soupira et dit : « Après que Voldemort ait attaqué l'école le soir d'Halloween, nous avons eu une petite discussion. J'ai décidé de leur dire la vérité, je leur avoué que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard et ils ne l'ont pas vraiment bien pris. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Enfin, Weasley n'a rien voulu entendre, Granger se contentait d'approuver. Weasley a commencé à m'accuser d'actes plutôt horribles. J'ai du mal à pardonner de telles accusations... »  
« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du en parler. » souffla Liv en se calant un peu plus contre son épaule.   
« Ce n'est rien. Maintenant dors. » murmura Harry en caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
  
Harry se réveilla brusquement, c'était assez rare qu'il se réveille normalement. Trop de cauchemars troublaient ses nuits. Il bougea un peu et constata que son amie était toujours calée contre lui. Il sourit légèrement et s'extirpa lentement de son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva dans la pièce principale, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Heureusement que c'était encore le week-end, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de retourner en cours. Il vit son parrain déjeuner tranquillement avec Remus. Il alla s'asseoir à la table et les salua. Remus demanda en deux gorgées de café : « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Liv ? »  
Harry réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'une jeune fille était venue le voir durant la nuit et qu'il avait passé la nuit avec. Quelle leçon de morale il mériterait.  
« C'est-à-dire que... » dit lentement Harry tout en essayant d'inventer quelque chose de plutôt plausible mais pas trop ridicule et en lançant quelques regards furtifs vers la porte de sa chambre.  
Remus leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Sirius visiblement il pensait à la même chose.  
« Est-ce que ça ne te rappellerait pas quelques choses Patmol ? » demanda Remus.  
« Malheureusement oui, très cher Lunard. Quand je disais qu'il prendrait la relève de James, je ne me trompais pas.» répondit Sirius.  
« Quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! » s'écria Harry.  
« Justement, James ne savait jamais quoi dire quand il revenait de... ça. » dit Remus d'un ton amusé.  
Harry eut un sourire espiègle et se replongea dans son assiette. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.  
« Viens Remus. Quittons cette jeunesse décadente. » s'écria Sirius. Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un pas théâtral. Sirius se transforma juste avant de sortir et Harry lui lança avec ironie : « Sirius ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile »  
Le chien jappa joyeusement et quitta la pièce. Remus fit un grand sourire à Harry et ajouta : « En plus, il est en fier ! » et à son tour il sortit.  
Harry poussa un soupir d'indignation et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il essayait de se relaxer sous l'eau chaude.  
Il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain. Il vit alors Liv observer avec un certain émerveillement l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda : « Tu me fais visiter ? »  
Harry lui sourit et dit d'une manière pompeuse : « Votre guide est avancé, Miss. »  
  
Harry fit visiter sa Chambre à Liv qui s'émerveillait facilement et la journée se passa tranquillement au rythme de leurs rires et discussions. En fin de soirée, les maraudeurs étaient de retour et les quatre discutaient gaiement autour du feu. « Etrange famille » pensait Harry.  
« Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la tour gryffondor et trouve une bonne excuse. » dit Harry.  
Liv grimaça légèrement, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner avec les autres, elle avait passé une excellente nuit, elle le referait volontiers. Elle se leva tout de même à contrecoeur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle salua les trois personnes et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Harry ajouta : « Oh, est-il nécessaire de te rappeler que tout ce que tu sais ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce ? »  
« Je l'aurais presque oublié. » déclara Liv et elle quitta la pièce en jetant un dernier regard à Harry qui lui souriait gentiment.  
La jeune fille fit route vers la tour gryffondor un sourire aux lèvres. Elle essaya de résumer les événements des dernières heures mais n'y parvint pas. Elle n'en revenait pas : Sirius Black innocent, Harry Potter héritier des deux Ennemis, la Chambre des Secrets de Godric Gryffondor... Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle ne put faire trois pas sans que son amie Jane Kelley la prenne d'assaut : « Liv ! Où étais-tu ? Tu es folle ! Je croyais que tu étais morte ! »  
La jeune retourna brusquement à la réalité et dit : « Du calme, Jane. J'étais... j'étais avec quelqu'un. »  
Les yeux de son amie étincelèrent d'une lueur de malice et elle l'entraîna dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.  
« Alors c'est qui ? » demanda Jane en sautillant comme une gamine de cinq ans.  
« Qui ça ? » demanda Parvati et Lavande en même temps.  
« Vous avez remarqué que notre chère petite Liv s'était absentée durant ce week-end, figurez qu'elle était avec quelqu'un ! » s'exclama Jane comme si elle venait de révéler le secret du siècle. Lavande et Parvati s'approchèrent visiblement très intéressées et Hermione releva la tête de son livre pour s'approcher à son tour.  
Liv soupira. « Pathétique... » pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et leur dit : « Mais voyons, ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout. Vous préférez retourner à vos activités plutôt que de m'écouter. »  
Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Liv se coucha en pensant que son don était vraiment pratique, sans qu'un sourire ne quitte ses lèves.  
  
« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je lui fais à ce point confiance ? » s'exclama Harry après la sortie de Liv. Les deux maraudeurs haussèrent les épaules et Sirius dit : « Tu avais sûrement besoin de quelqu'un de ton âge... »  
« Ou c'est totalement autre chose... » ajouta Remus avec un grand sourire.   
« Je me passerai de tes insinuations grosses comme des montagnes, Remus, merci. » dit Harry,  
« Je ne trouve pas ça normal. J'ai caché pendant trois mois à tout le monde cette pièce et mes héritages et elle débarque il y a un mois et je lui raconte ma vie ! C'est quoi mon problème ? »  
« Au fond, elle t'a peut-être persuadé de lui dire. Elle a peut-être usé de ses dons. Qui sait ? » dit tranquillement Remus.   
« Je n'espère pas... » murmura Harry.  
  
« Weasley, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour bavardages intempestifs ! » aboya Rogue,  
« Bien, j'étais en train de dire que vous alliez essayer de faire du veritaserum. Evidemment, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un réussisse cette potion, encore moins des gryffondors. Vous allez faire ce travail par deux. Les serpentards choisissez quant aux Gryffondors. Weasley avec Londubat. » s'exclama Rogue.  
Les gryffondors maugréèrent devant la nouvelle injustice de Rogue. « Potter et Thompson » annonça le professeur pour finir.  
Harry dissimula son sourire et s'assit près de Liv en lui murmurant : « Délicieux hasard... »  
La jeune fille sourit et ils se mirent au travail. Harry menait les opérations d'une main de chef, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le jeune homme releva la tête et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Liv, il lui murmura : « Salazar ».  
La jeune fille rit un peu et dit : « Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y penser ? »  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, leur potion était finie et visiblement réussie. Les deux partenaires commencèrent à discuter à voix basse mais Rogue s'en aperçu et s'écria : « Potter ! Vous conterez fleurette à Thompson plus tard ! Finissez cette potion. »  
« Mais elle est finie, professeur. » rétorqua calmement Harry. Rogue eut un rictus de haine et il dit avec mépris : « Il est donc temps de tester. Potter avancez-vous avec votre potion, Malfoy vous aussi »  
Harry s'exécuta suivi par Malfoy, plutôt réticent. « Bien, nous allons tester une potion de ma préparation, donc réussie, sur vous Potter. Nous pourrons en voir les effets. » dit Rogue en tendant au jeune homme un peu de veritaserum. Il but le flacon et aussitôt il sentit la potion agir, il n'était plus vraiment maître de ces pensées, c'est pourquoi sans attendre il commença à lutter.  
Rogue commença à lui poser des questions évidentes : quel est le jour de son anniversaire ou qui est son père. Harry répondait toujours par la vérité. Soudain, Malfoy demanda d'une voix triomphante : « Es-tu l'héritier de Serpentard ? »  
Liv remua nerveusement sur sa chaise. Harry respira un bon coup et dit d'un ton ironique : « ça dépend des jours... » puis il se tourna vers Rogue. « Professeur, cette potion est totalement ratée. Je peux dire n'importe quoi. »  
Rogue était hors de lui, il s'exclama : « Comment osez-vous Potter ? »  
« Posez-moi une question si vous ne me croyiez pas. »  
Rogue murmura alors entre ses dents : « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »  
« Albus Dumbledore » répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.  
Le jeune sorcier retourna à sa table, très satisfait d'avoir fait enragé Rogue. Il s'assit à côté de Liv qui lui murmura : « Heureusement que sa potion n'était pas réussie... »  
Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et lui dit : « Oh mais elle était parfaitement réussie... »  
  
Harry plongea son regard dans son verre du jus de citrouille en repensant à sa journée, il était particulièrement fier de son cours de potion : avoir réussi à faire du veritaserum, résisté à l'effet de cette potion et avoir humilié Rogue devant toute la classe, était un bon résultat pour une seule heure de cours. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Dumbledore réclama le silence : « Comme vous le savez tous, une robe de bal était demandée pour cette année, j'ai donc le grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu dans trois semaines pour Noël. Il aura lieu le dernier vendredi soir, pour que vous puissiez tous profiter de la soirée avant de retrouver vos familles. »  
De grandes clameurs s'élevèrent dans la salle, déjà les demandes d'accompagnements fusaient. Puis, le courrier arriva, Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître en lui tendant magistralement un exemplaire de la gazette. Harry déplia le journal distraitement mais son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il lut la première page : « Attaque meurtrière contre le ministère ». Il parcourut rapidement l'article. Au fur et à mesure des lignes, sa colère montait. Voldemort, toujours et encore lui. Il arriva au nom des victimes : 34 personnes en une nuit. Plusieurs chaises crissèrent contre le sol, repoussées trop violemment par certains élèves qui fuyaient dans leur dortoir parce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre la mort d'un proche. Dumbledore se leva et dit : « Cette nuit, le ministère a été le théâtre d'un acte horrible. Que les morts restent dans nos mémoires. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent manger dans leur salle commune. »  
De nombreux élèves se levèrent et désertèrent la grande salle. Harry se replongea dans son article et lut le nom des victimes, quelques noms familiers furent cités. Mais le cœur du jeune homme se glaça lorsqu'il lut le nom de « Sean Thompson », le père de Liv.  
« Oh non... » murmura-t-il. Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la tour gryffondor. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, l'ambiance étouffante lui serra le cœur. Il s'avança parmi les gryffondors muets et il aperçut Jane. Il s'approcha des filles de cinquièmes années et entendit : « Elle ne veut voir personne... Elle m'a littéralement jetée dehors. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » déclara Jane à voix basse. Harry se décida en quelques secondes, il se précipita hors de la salle, vérifia que le couloir était vide et transplana.  
  
La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, Harry entendit quelques sanglots étouffés provenir d'un lit aux rideaux tirés. Harry s'approcha doucement, il tira les rideaux et il vit son amie recroquevillée sur elle-même, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'allongea près de Liv sans un mot. La jeune fille sembla seulement remarquer sa présence. Sans hésiter, elle se cala contre lui et continua à pleurer en silence. Harry referma le rideau d'un bras et serra étroitement son amie contre lui en murmurant des paroles douces.  
Bientôt, il entendit la porte de la pièce crisser. Il murmura : « Liv, il faut que je parte. Je reviendrai plus tard. »  
La jeune fille resserra un peu son étreinte et le supplia d'une voix étranglée : « Non, je t'en prie, reste. » Harry lui sourit tristement et il transplana dans le lit de sa Chambre. Liv parut surprise et il lui demanda doucement : « Est-ce que ça va aussi là ? »  
Pour toute réponse, son amie se serra un peu plus contre lui. Harry déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et recommença à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.  
Quelques minutes, il remarqua que la respiration de son amie était devenue calme, il se dégagea doucement et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva son parrain en train de corriger quelques copies.  
« Tu te recycles en professeur ? » demanda ironiquement Harry.  
« Il faut bien que je m'occupe... D'où tu sors ? Et pourrais-je pourquoi savoir pour ta robe est mouillée ? » demanda Sirius un peu sceptique.  
Harry jeta un œil à sa robe effectivement trempée par les larmes et plongea sa main dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir son exemplaire de la gazette qu'il tendit à son parrain. Au fil de sa lecture, le visage de Sirius se décomposa. Il murmura : « Est-ce que ... Sean Thompson... »  
« Son père... » dit Harry sur le même ton. « Et je n'ai rien pu faire... »  
Sirius se leva et se planta devant son filleul. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : « Harry, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu n'y es pour rien. »  
Harry s'écroula dans un fauteuil et murmura : « Je sais. Mais je suis persuadé que je pourrais en faire beaucoup plus grâce à mes pouvoirs. »  
Sirius passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son filleul et lui dit : « Bientôt. »  
  
Suite à la nouvelle, Dumbledore donna congé à tous les élèves pour toute une journée. Harry avait réussi à traîner Liv hors de la Chambre pour qu'elle se dégourdisse un peu les jambes. Les couloirs étaient vides, les élèves préféraient rester dans leurs salles communes respectives. Ils passèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'école et virent que la liste des élèves restants à Noël était installée. Sans trop réfléchir, Harry alla s'inscrire. Liv s'approcha de la liste et murmura : « Je ferais bien de m'y inscrire maintenant... »  
Harry remarqua alors son erreur et se retourna vivement vers son amie. Des larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Sans hésiter, il la prit dans ses bras en s'excusant et essayant de la réconforter.  
« Tiens, tiens... Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie Potter ? » demanda une voix.  
Harry sécha les dernières larmes de son amie, et lui sourit doucement. Il se retourna et son expression devint dure. « Malfoy, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Reste en dehors de ça. » dit sèchement Harry.  
« Une menace ? » demanda Malfoy.  
« Un conseil. » rétorqua Harry.  
« Voyons voir, qui avons-nous là. Miss Thompson... tu as bon goût Potter, même très bon goût. » dit Malfoy avec un regard malsain.  
« Je te conseille de ne pas la regarder trop longtemps. Ne t'avise pas de la toucher, ni même de l'approcher. » dit Harry en passant un bras protecteur devant Liv.  
« Pas pour moi, Potter. Pas moi. Veille bien sur elle. » ajouta Draco avant de s'éloigner.  
Harry frissonna légèrement et se retourna vers Liv qui paraissait effrayée. Il lui dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien. »  
« Excuse-moi Harry. Je ne t'amène que des ennuis. » murmura la jeune fille.  
« Ne pense jamais ça. » lui dit Harry en passant un bras autour de sa taille. « Viens, il faut prendre l'air. »  
  
Harry essayait de changer tant bien que mal les idées de son amie. Mais un voile de tristesse persistait au fond de ses yeux. Il était bien conscient qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer à rire du jour au lendemain. C'est pourquoi, il fallait qu'il la soutienne. Il fallait qu'il soit présent. Soudain, une voix que Harry aurait préféré oublier retentit : « Harry ! Harry ! »  
« Oh non. » murmura-t-il en lançant un regard d'excuse à Liv : Cho courait vers eux suivie par deux de ses amies. Cho se jeta dans les bras de Harry en bousculant Liv qui trébucha. Harry repoussa avec peine la jeune fille qui lui dit : « Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Il y a un bal et tu seras mon cavalier ! Tu le seras n'est-ce pas ? »  
Liv se releva et toussota agacée par le comportement de la serdaigle. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la gryffondor et se décolla enfin de Harry qui commençait à étouffer. Elle dit d'un ton capricieux en jaugeant du regard Liv d'une manière particulièrement hautaine: « Harry. Qui est-ce ? ». Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et dit : « Cho, je te présente Liv Thompson, une amie. »  
« Ah. » siffla Cho en regardant Liv comme si elle était un misérable insecte. Elle se détourna rapidement de la jeune fille qui commençait à monter les tours.  
« Alors ? Tu seras mon cavalier ? » demanda Cho d'une voix mielleuse et avant que Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit...  
« Ecoute, espèce de pimbêche qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde » s'exclama Liv en pointant son doigt sur Cho, « Sache que Harry vient avec MOI au bal. Alors ne t'avise pas de l'approcher. »  
Cho semblait particulièrement outrée et elle dit : « Harry ! Mais dis quelque chose enfin. Empêche-la de m'insulter ! »  
Harry qui ne revenait pas de la réaction de Liv et surtout de ces paroles, mit quelques secondes à répondre : « C'est la vérité Cho, je suis déjà pris. »  
« Allez Miss Monde, dégage. » s'écria Liv, hors d'elle. Cho, visiblement enragée, s'approcha de Liv et lui dit sèchement : « Ecoute-moi bien, petite peste, Harry est à moi et à moi seule. Je ne laisserai personne ne me le prendre alors je te conseille d'abandonner tout de suite. »  
Liv eut un sourire sarcastique et rétorqua : « C'est toi qui ne comprend rien, vieille potiche, Harry n'a jamais été à toi et tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Alors tu ferais mieux de déguerpir et vite. »  
Cho regarda avec mépris la gryffondor et lui dit : « C'est ce qu'on verra, petite garce. »  
« Va jouer ailleurs, vieille mégère ! » s'écria Liv. Cho la regarda avec haine avant de rappeler ses deux amies et de repartir vers le château d'une démarche digne.  
Liv se retourna vers Harry, tremblante de rage, et s'exclama : « Non mais tu as vu ? Tu as vu comme elle m'a traitée ! Quelle garce ! »  
Harry réprima un fou rire d'avoir deux filles se battre pour lui, ce qui n'avait rien de désagréable en fin de compte, et dit lentement : « Oui, j'ai vu. J'ai surtout entendu. »  
« Non mais je n'en reviens pas ! Quelle pimbêche ! » s'écria Liv, toujours hors d'elle.   
« Félicitations ! Tu l'as vraiment bien remis à sa place ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » déclara Harry en faisant une révérence. Liv éclata de rire ce qui renforça le sourire de Harry. Il prit le bras de la jeune fille et lui demanda : « On retourne au château ? »   
Liv acquiesça toujours en riant, soudain Harry eut un sourire malicieux et dit : « Alors comme ça... je vais au bal avec toi ? »  
Liv réalisa tout ce qu'elle venait de dire devant Harry et rougit fortement. « Dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'allais quand même pas la laisser m'insulter comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Non, tu as très bien fait. Et d'ailleurs, je serais ravi d'aller au bal avec toi. » déclara Harry. La jeune fille rougit d'avantage et murmura d'une voix étranglée : « Pas autant que moi. »  
Le silence s'installa pendant qu'ils retournaient au château et Liv dit à voix basse : « Merci... »  
Harry s'arrêta surpris et demanda : « Merci pour quoi ? »  
La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : « Merci de prendre soin de moi. »  
Harry lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant : « Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi... »   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ?  
Le retour de Cho vous a plu ?  
Suggestions ? Doléances ?  
  
Une petite review ! Merci !! 


	19. J'attends Weasley, j'attends

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Voila le 19 qui a mis plus de temps à venir. En effet, ce chapitre est plutôt une transition qui nous amène à un gros morceau de l'histoire. J'ai du me casser la tête à chercher des choses pour meubler cet épisode. De plus, j'ai eu la semaine chargée entre les inters, la flemme et mon anniversaire. On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé de temps...  
Malgré tout, voila la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
  
Merci aux reviewers ! C'est toujours un réèl plaisir de recevoir vos messages ! Continuez !  
  
J'ai remarqué que le fait d'avoir remballé Cho vous a fortement plu, seriez-vous autant machiavélique que moi ? :)   
Tellement Miss Monde a été plébiscitée, elle va sûrement revenir deux trois fois !  
  
Pour tous ceux qui m'ont demandé du Ron et Hermione, le chapitre répond à vos espérances !  
  
Alexpotter : pas taper ! Voilà la suite... et je continue ! Bonne suite !  
  
Laïka : pour Hermione, j'essaierai mais je promets rien :) merci pour tes reviews !  
  
Chen : je veux bien encore un peu de ton inspiration quoique j'ai trouvé un truc pas mal pour la suite ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour les dons de Liv vs Harry, tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres... c'est prévu !  
  
Sophie Potter : pour l'animagus, ça attendra encore un peu mais c'est prévu aussi ! Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !  
  
Emrah Potter : ce n'est point grave que tu ne m'aies pas laissé de review au chap 17 ! Oui ma mère est prof de français et c'est même ma prof de français et c'est vraiment un calvaire... Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !  
  
Ryan : ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle viendra ! Il faut juste savoir être patient ! Bonne suite !  
  
Griff : Merci de me dire que je fais des bons choix ! et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise alors bonne suite !  
  
Anolis : pour Cho, je crois qu'elle va se faire remballer encore plusieurs fois (mouhaha) et pour l'animagus c'est prévu mais pour dans quelques chapitres... bonne suite !  
  
Icemaster : pour le pouvoir de Harry ... ca vient ... patience ! Bonne suite !  
  
Agadou : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! et de t'avoir fait détester Cho ! mouhaha ! enfin... j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sombrekarma : la maîtresse de Voldemort... pourquoi pas ...  
Bonne suite !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : le ptit kiss... je sais pas quand il viendra celui-là ! peut-être dans ce chapitre, peut-être jamais ! Le Granger/Weasley arrive et Ron saura bientôt la vérité mais pas tout de suite. Bonne suite et merci pour les reviews !  
  
Tania Potter : et oui... le Liv/Dric vient gentiment. Reste à savoir quand ! Bonne suite !  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : le Harry qui se bat viendra dans quelques chapitres ! Patience ! Bonne suite !  
  
Merci aux autres reviewers pour vos encouragements si précieux !!  
J'ai nommé : Andadrielle, Pheniamon, Majandra, mimi, Pam Phenixia Potter, Leo, Vaness, Mystikal, Emy, galaad, tiffany, lady-be et Ange Rogue.  
  
MERCI ! VRAIMENT MERCI ! N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre d'autre !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Harry lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant : « Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi... »   
Liv frémit et soupira légèrement, les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent tendrement sa joue. La fille aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle reprit ses esprits et dit d'une voix étranglée : « Il faut que j'aille à la salle commune... »  
Harry la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude et lui demanda : « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »  
La jeune fille essaya d'acquiescer mais le décès de son père refit surface, pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un l'avait légèrement soulagée mais la peine n'en demeurait pas moindre. Une larme, qu'elle tentait en vain de retenir, coula sur sa joue. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer pour la centième fois de la journée et il prit son amie entre ses bras, lui donnant le plus possible de chaleur et de réconfort. Il lui murmura de douces paroles en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Liv ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait tellement protégée et en sécurité dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'il la laissait, pourquoi elle sombrait petit à petit, en manque de cette chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Quelques instants plus tard, il relâcha son étreinte et demanda : « Est-ce ça va mieux ? »  
La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire et commença à marcher en direction de la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry la rattrapa sans peine et marcha en silence à côté d'elle. Mais pas à un seul moment, Liv ne sentit son regard la quitter. Ses yeux verts suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à bondir à la plus petite faiblesse.  
« Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'effondrer. » déclara Liv d'une faible voix.  
« Il vaut mieux prévenir. » dit Harry. « Tu ferais mieux d'extérioriser. Exprime ta colère ! Comme avec Cho ! Ca te soulagera. » ajouta-t-il soudain très enthousiaste.  
Il s'arrêta et plaça ses mains en face de lui en disant : « Vas-y frappe ! »  
« Arrête, tu es stupide... » s'écria Liv, en essayant de dissimuler un sourire amusé et elle recommença à marcher. Harry la rattrapa facilement et sautilla à ses côtés en donnant des coups de poings dans le vide. Il s'exclama avec un grand sourire : « Je t'assure ! Ca défoule ! Allez ! »  
Liv baissa la tête, gênée et accéléra le pas en disant : « Harry ! Mais tu as quel âge ? »  
Le jeune homme la rattrapa à nouveau et reprit son sérieux pour avouer : « Ca dépend les jours et ça dépend surtout avec qui... »  
La fille sourit et sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. L'expression de Harry se figea et il dit : « Je vais retourner voir mon parrain. Si tu as besoin de moi ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. »  
« Tu n'entres pas ? » demanda Liv, plutôt étonnée.  
« Chaque fois que j'entre dans cette pièce, je finis par m'insulter avec Weasley. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter. » déclara Harry. La jeune fille sembla réfléchir et elle dit d'une voix hésitante : « Alors... est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ici le temps que j'aille chercher quelques affaires ? »  
« Aurais-tu l'intention d'emménager dans la Chambre ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton amusé.   
« Non, bien sûr que non, si ça te dérange, il ne faut pas que je m'impose. » dit lentement la jeune fille sans arriver à dissimuler la déception qui ébranlait sa voix. Harry sourit et releva le menton de son amie pour lui dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux : « Tu seras toujours la bienvenue là-bas et tu peux y venir autant que tu le souhaites. »  
Liv sourit et s'engouffra à travers le tableau après avoir donné le mot de passe. Harry s'assit contre le mur en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et commença à somnoler malgré lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre Potter ? » demanda une voix avec mépris. Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il bailla et s'étira pour finalement se lever avec de grandes difficultés. Il se plaça devant son interlocuteur et un petit sourire ironique apparut au coin de ses lèvres.  
« J'attends, Weasley, j'attends. » déclara Harry d'une voix lasse.  
« Tu as enfin compris que tu n'avais rien à Gryffondor puisque tu es un mangemort ? » s'exclama le rouquin sans cacher le triomphe dans son ton.  
« Non, imbécile. J'essaie seulement de vous éviter. Mais on dirait que vous faites tout pour vous mettre entre mes pattes. Au fait, Granger n'est pas là ? Elle a arrêté de te suivre partout ? Comme cela doit être frustrant ... » dit Harry, qui souriait de plus en plus.  
« Non, Hermione, MA petite amie est en train d'essayer de faire entendre raison à une fille qui vient de perdre son père et qui a tout juste réapparu. »dit Ron d'une seule traite. Harry leva un sourcil : il devait faire allusion à Liv.  
« Elle a perdu son père dans l'attaque des mangemorts. » continua le rouquin. « Mais tu devais évidemment être au courant, peut-être même y as-tu participé ? »  
« Ca t'arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton calme.  
Weasley ignora la question et continua : « Nous sommes allés la voir et lui demander où elle était passée. Après tout, Hermione est préfète. Elle se doit de s'inquiéter des gryffondors. »  
« Tu comptes me raconter ta vie encore longtemps ? » demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.  
« Non, j'arrive au plus intéressant. » dit Ron « Nous avons parlé à cette fille et elle nous a répondu qu'elle était... avec toi... Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise. Nous lui avons donc expliqué qui tu étais vraiment et que tu voulais seulement t'attirer ses ... faveurs ? »  
Harry éclata de rire, un rire froid sans joie. Il déclara : « Magnifique ! Weasley... tu as vraiment un don. Une imagination comme ça ne doit pas être négligée ! Il faut absolument de lancer dans la littérature. »  
Weasley serra les poings et dit d'un ton sec : « Va-t'en et ne t'approche plus d'elle. »  
Harry se retourna et lança : « M'en aller ne pose pas de problèmes, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je ne l'approche plus. »  
« Tu es immonde ! » s'écria le rouquin, « Rien que pour mettre une fille de ton lit en la réconfortant et jouant les amis compréhensifs, tu tues son père ! Mais après tout, cela t'a peut-être plu ? Comme pour Cédric ? »  
Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le rouquin. Il dit d'une voix calme : « Là, tu es allé trop loin Weasley. »  
Le rouquin prit sa baguette et la pointa à son tour sur son opposant en disant : « J'attendais ça depuis longtemps, tu vas payer. »  
« Fais moi rire. » déclara Harry avec un sourire ironique.  
Le tableau pivota et deux voix féminines retentirent :  
« Mais écoute-moi ! Il n'est pas celui que tu crois ! Liv, sois raisonnable. » s'écria l'une d'elles.  
« Je sais ce que je fais, laisse-moi. » dit tranquillement Liv en sortant de la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les deux garçons en position de duel. Elle murmura : « Je vois qu'on est arrivé au bon moment. »  
Hermione, sac au dos, regarda Harry et Ron visiblement angoissée. Le rouquin s'écria : « Liv, Hermione ! Venez derrière moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. »  
« Pourtant tu m'accuses de beaucoup de choses pour quelqu'un qui ne sait rien. » déclara Harry.  
« De quoi l'accuses-tu ? » demanda Liv en se tournant vers Ron.  
« Je ne l'accuse pas. Je dis la vérité. » répliqua sèchement le rouquin.  
« C'est vrai. » s'exclama Harry, « Il ne m'accuse de pas grand chose. Seulement d'être un mangemort, d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets, d'avoir fait revivre Voldemort... oh je veux dire Tu-sais-qui, excuse-moi Rony. Mais ce n'est pas fini, selon lui, j'ai tué Cédric Diggory et ton père, dans l'unique but de te mettre dans mon lit. »  
Harry serrait sa baguette avec ardeur tandis que Liv restait de marbre, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler les paroles de son ami. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ron oserait dire ça.  
« Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. » bougonna Ron.  
« On verra. » conclut Harry, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
« Expelliarmus ! » s'exclama Ron. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de créer un bouclier. Il regarda tranquillement le sort le toucher en pleine poitrine. Ron baissa sa baguette prêt à savourer sa victoire lorsqu'il vit son sort frappé son ennemi. Mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et sa baguette resta bien gentiment dans sa main. Il dit alors d'une voix tranquille : « Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? »  
Il leva sa baguette d'un geste sûr et puissant et prononça calmement le sort de désarmement. La lumière rouge atteignit Weasley qui fit un impressionnant vol plané à l'autre bout du couloir et ne s'en releva pas. Hermione poussa un petit cri strident et Liv se retourna vers Harry, impressionnée.  
« Pas mal, » dit-elle « Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux. »  
« Si j'en fait plus, il ne survivra pas. » avoua Harry calmement.  
Il leva sa baguette vers le corps de l'autre gryffondor et murmura « mobilicorpus ». Ron s'éleva dans les airs et Harry le fit re-atterrir devant lui brusquement. Le rouquin gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Harry s'accroupit en face de lui et dit : « Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller un peu mieux tes propos. »  
Il se releva et Hermione se précipita vers lui. Sa main fendit l'air à toute vitesse et Harry parvint juste à l'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa joue.  
Hermione s'exclama : « Explique-moi comment tu fais ça sans utiliser la magie noire !? »   
Sa voix était tremblante d'une émotion contenue. Harry lui dit : « Tu me fais penser à Remus, lorsqu'il nous a avoué qu'il s'était persuadé que Sirius s'introduisait à Poudlard grâce à la magie noire. Mais au fond de lui, il savait la vérité. C'est la même chose pour toi, suivre quelqu'un sans réfléchir est beaucoup plus facile. Je t'ai connu plus intelligente»  
Harry aperçut l'histoire de Poudlard de son sac, il extirpa l'exemplaire et le mit entre les bras de la fille en disant : « et plus perspicace»  
Il jeta un regard à Liv qui restait interdite et lui sourit. Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna et, au détour d'un couloir, transplana.  
  
Hermione s'agenouilla près de Ron qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever. Liv s'approcha lentement d'eux et demanda : « Pourquoi lui faites-vous ça ? S'il ne vous a rien dit, il avait sûrement une bonne raison. »  
« Tu ne sais pas qui il est ! » s'emporta Hermione.  
« Si tu fais allusion à son héritage, je suis au courant. J'en sais même bien plus que tu ne le crois. » avoua Liv.  
« Alors » articula difficilement Ron, « si tu le sais, pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ce monstre ! »  
« Il n'a rien d'un monstre ! » s'écria Liv.  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il est apparenté à un mage noir ! Réfléchis ! » s'écria Ron qui gémit à cause de son effort. Liv recula d'un pas et demanda :  
« Alors pour toi, dès que quelqu'un est lié à la magie noire, il est mauvais ? »  
« Evidemment. » murmura Ron.  
Liv frissonna, elle aussi avait un côté d'ombre. Elle réprima son dégoût et déclara : « Tu es vraiment pitoyable. C'était ton ami et par jalousie, la seule chose que tu as fait lorsque tu as rencontré une difficulté, a été de lui tourner le dos. »  
Elle jeta un dernier regard froid au couple et ajouta en tournant le dos : « Je comprends pourquoi il n'est pas prêt de pardonner. »  
  
Harry fixait le feu avec une intensité déconcertante comme s'il tentait de découvrir son secret pour ne jamais arrêter de brûler. Il n'entendit même pas son amie s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes mais elle avait remarqué la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux.  
Soudain, une lueur déterminée s'enflamma dans ses iris. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et envoya un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans le ventre du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, il mit quelques temps à recouvrer sa respiration, coupée par le coup et il s'exclama : « Ca va pas ? Tu es folle ? »  
Liv sourit de toutes ses dents et s'écria une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux : « Non, je me défoule ! Il faut exprimer ta colère ! Vas-y frappe ! »  
Harry se releva, bien décidé à jouer le jeu : « Depuis quand devrais-je m'attaquer à une fille ? »  
« Cherche pas d'excuse ! » déclara Liv « Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis rousse et constellée de tâches de rousseurs ! »  
« Un peu... comme ça ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire machiavélique en faisant un geste de sa baguette. La jeune fille leva un sourcil et en voyant son ami devenir hilare, elle se précipita vers un miroir. Elle découvrit comme reflet une fille avec des cheveux rouges et le visage rempli de gros points rouges.  
Elle se tourna vers Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Elle dit entre ses dents : « Tu vas me payer ça Potter. »  
« Essaie toujours. » déclara Harry.  
Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui et commença un combat acharné où se joignirent malgré eux deux maraudeurs plutôt coriaces.  
  
Trois semaines passèrent ainsi, à coup de délires, de fous rires et de nouveaux défis. Liv et Harry avaient tissé des liens particuliers durant ce laps de temps, passant de longues nuits à discuter, travaillant ensemble et surtout se réconfortant mutuellement. Liv paraissait forte mais la perte de son père était une plaie encore vive qui ne se calmerait pas avant longtemps. Quant à Harry, il semblait tout à fait bien mais la jeune fille et Sirius pouvaient déceler la solitude et la douleur qui demeuraient en lui.  
Mais les deux amis restaient plutôt distants en public et les raisons n'étaient pas vraiment claires. Ils se retrouvaient seulement durant les temps libres dans la Chambre.  
  
Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le 21 décembre arriva, le soir du bal de noël...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Non ! Partez pas ! J'ai une question, un petit sondage pour être plus précise...  
Alors pour vous satisfaire au maximum, comment voudriez-vous que notre petit Liv/Dric tourne :  
  
a)une romance à la ti amo... comme on voit dans toutes les fics à l'eau de rose.  
b)Qu'il y ai une emmerde et qu'ils ne se re adressent plus la parole pendant trois mois. Oula sec comme choix...  
c)Que quelqu'un vienne mettre son grain de sel dans cette peutzite soirée, histoire d'embrouiller tout ça. Huhuhu... MOUHAHA  
  
J'essaierai d'adapter la suite à vos réponses mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu alors je ferai de mon mieux. Merci et Review !! 


	20. Un bal normal ?

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ce n'est vraiment pas la grande forme. J'ai la grippe, enfin là j'en sors. Voila pourquoi le chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps. Désolée :/  
  
Pour mon peutzit sondage :  
  
Une victoire ECRASANTE de la réponse a)  
Moui... j'avertis déjà que pour mes persos pas normaux, si je fais une romance elle ne sera sûrement pas normal donc attendez vous pas trop à  
  
« Je t'aime Jessy... »  
« Je t'aime Patrick ! »  
Et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à plus soif...  
  
Enfin vous voyez le topo ! :)  
  
En tout cas, c'était un sondage et je ne promets PAS mais alors pas du tout des ébats amoureux dans les (au moins) deux chapitres suivants. Lisez vous comprendrez pourquoi :)  
  
Merci aux reviewers toujours fidèles au poste ! MERCI ! Continuez !!  
Les réponses aux reviewers sont à la fin !  
  
MERCI et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer !  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
« On va être en retard, Jane. » murmura Liv à sa camarade de dortoir qui serrait son corset à lui couper le souffle.  
« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la coutume veut que les filles se fassent attendre et désirer. » répliqua Jane.  
Après quelques minutes d'efforts, elle s'exclama : « Voilà ! Enfin fini ! Tu peux encore respirer ? »  
Liv grimaça et se dirigea vers le miroir. Elle sourit assez satisfaite d'elle et se retourna langoureusement en demandant aux filles présentes : « Comment vous me trouvez ? »  
« Ton cavalier ne va pas s'en remettre. » s'écria Lavande. « Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui c'est ? » ajouta-t-elle.  
« Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. » dit Liv avec un sourire mystérieux.  
« En tout cas, il doit être terriblement bien fait pour que tu refuses l'invitation de Justin. » déclara Jane en ajustant les derniers détails de sa tenue.  
« C'est sûr que c'est un des meilleurs partis de cette école. En parlant de bon parti, les rumeurs disent que c'est Chang qui a mis le grappin sur Potter. Quelle chance... je me serais mieux occupée de lui l'année passée si j'avais su qu'il changerait autant. » soupira Parvati.  
Liv avait du mal à retenir son fou rire et essayer de dire d'un ton innocent : « Chang ? Miss Monde tu veux dire ? »  
« Oui cette pauvre fille qui n'a absolument rien dans le plot. » dit Hermione en finissant sa coiffure, « mais je crois que Potter s'est trouvé un autre pigeon... » ajouta-t-elle en regard Liv.  
« Vraiment ? Tu crois ? » demanda Liv en lançant un regard de défi à Hermione.  
« Pigeon ou pas, je voudrais bien être à sa place. On doit vraiment être bien, blottie dans ses bras ! » s'écria Lavande rêveusement. Liv sourit en repensant aux nombreuses fois où il l'avait étreinte, c'est vrai que ces instants étaient tout simplement délicieux.  
« Tu n'es pas vraiment à plaindre ! On ne peut pas dire que Vince soit repoussant ! » s'exclama Parvati.  
« Je sais, mais qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir le meilleur ? » dit doucement Lavande. « Et toi Hermione, toujours avec ton petit Rony d'amour ? » déclara-t-elle avec plus d'entrain.  
« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Et oui, toujours. » répondit vivement Hermione, agacée.  
« Au fait, il va mieux ? Il s'est remis de ses côtes cassées ? Quel malheureux accident... » demanda Liv, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.  
« Oui, il s'est bien remis. Mais les accidents ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit. » murmura Hermione en lançant un regard indescriptible à Liv.  
« Voilà, on a une demi-heure de retard. Je crois qu'on peut descendre. » déclara gaiement Lavande. Toutes vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs tenues et quittèrent le dortoir. Liv pénétra dans la salle commune et chercha des yeux son cavalier. Quelques instants plus tard, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine : il n'était même pas là. Elle bouda un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains lui entourer la taille.  
  
Harry maugréa en regardant sa montre, elle devrait être là depuis trente minutes. « Qui est l'imbécile qui a instauré cette stupide coutume pour nous faire attendre. » pensa-t-il en regardant le parc enneigé de Poudlard par la fenêtre. Son attention fut attirée par l'entrée de Granger qui alla se jeter dans les bras de Weasley. Le garçon lui montra sa nouvelle robe de bal. Harry sourit en pensant que les jumeaux avaient tout de même tenu leur promesse et il rit doucement en imaginant la réaction de Weasley s'il apprenait que sa nouvelle robe lui avait été offerte par l'héritier de Serpentard. Il l'admirerait sûrement moins. Jane, Parvati et Lavande étaient aussi descendu et avaient rejoint leurs cavaliers. Il me manquait plus que Liv. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle daigna enfin apparaître. Harry oublia de respirer. Son amie portait une robe bleue presque noire, le haut était un corset avec des manches évasées qui rendait la silhouette de la jeune fille parfaite. Harry se délecta quelques instants de ses formes voluptueuses avant de détailler le reste. Son visage était angélique mais son chignon dont plusieurs mèches indomptables retombaient sur ses épaules, lui donnait un air espiègle et légèrement démoniaque. On ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était vraiment belle et Harry constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué : Dean et Neville lorgnaient dangereusement sur elle.   
En voyant qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, il arriva derrière elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque et il entoura sa taille fine de ses mains en lui murmurant : « Tu ne peux pas savoir combien on vous maudit en vous attendant mais combien on est heureux de vous voir arriver. »  
Liv se retourna vivement et lui dit : « Je croyais que tu n'étais même pas venu me chercher. »  
Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux en prenant un air offensé et il dit : « Bien sûr que je suis là ! Je ne manquerais jamais à mon devoir de gentleman ! »  
Liv lui sourit et il ajouta en lui donnant un doux baiser sur la joue : « Tu es magnifique. »  
La jeune fille essaya de repousser la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait et tenta de dire d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché : « Tu es pas mal non plus. »  
Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et se décidèrent à suivre les quelques gryffondors de cinquième année qui descendaient à la grande salle.   
« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Jane te lance des regards meurtriers toutes les deux secondes ? » demanda Harry à voix basse à sa cavalière après avoir observé le manège de Kelley durant quelques minutes.  
« En fait, je n'avais dit à personne qui était mon cavalier. Et personne ne savait qui était ta cavalière alors les paris allaient bon train. Tout le monde mourrait d'envie de savoir qui allait accompagné le meilleur parti de l'école. » déclara Liv.  
« Meilleur parti ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité.  
« Exact et là, Jane doit être morte de jalousie de me voir à ton bras. Au fait, tout le monde croyait que c'était Cho qui allait t'accompagner. » continua la jeune fille d'un ton amusé.  
« Quoi ? Miss Monde ? » s'exclama Harry de plus en plus étonné.  
« Et oui, encore elle. Seule Hermione semblait avoir compris. Elle me compare à ton nouveau pigeon. » ajouta Liv avec un léger amusement.  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avant de dire à voix basse : « En tout cas, tu es mon pigeon préféré. »  
Liv retint son éclat de rire et donna une tape derrière la tête de son ami en s'écriant : « Crétin » et ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
Les décorations étaient vraiment sublimes. Les professeurs s'étaient vraiment surpassés. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, tous bavardaient joyeusement. A la table des professeurs seul Rogue ne riait pas, toujours enfermé dans son éternel mutisme. Il lançait parfois des regards haineux à Lupin qui profitait de la soirée mais qui avait tout de même une pensée pour Sirius, qui devait rester seul.  
Harry entraîna Liv vers la table où la plupart des gryffondors s'étaient installés. Comme pour l'année passée, la grande salle avait été spécialement aménagée pour un bal. Harry continua de discuter gaiement avec son amie en essayant d'ignorer le plus possible les regards envieux – ou meurtriers qui aurait pu le discerner ? - que lui lançaient Cho.  
Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours plus ou moins inintéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonçât enfin le début du repas. Après environ une heure, après avoir goûté à un peu près à tout, des côtes de bœuf en passant par la crème chocolat, Dumbledore annonça enfin le début de bal. Mais bizarrement lorsque la musique commença aucun couple n'alla rejoindre la piste.  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et dit : « Voyons ne soyez pas timides ! Bien, si personne ne se lance. Que les préfets ouvrent le bal ! »  
Harry grimaça et dit à l'intention de Liv : « Le devoir m'appelle. Ne t'éloigne pas trop. »  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard qui semblait : « Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi ce soir. » et Harry s'éloigna. Il se planta en face de la préfète de Gryffondor et lui tendit sa main en disant : « Je ne te demande pas ton avis Granger mais je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. » déclara Harry.  
Hermione le toisa avec dégoût et dit avant de prendre sa main : « Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur »  
« Tu peux être sûre que c'est réciproque. » murmura Harry en l'entraînant sur la piste.   
  
« Alors, toujours persuadée que je suis un mangemort ? » demanda Harry après avoir garder le silence pendant le début de la musique. Hermione ne répondit rien. Harry soupira et continua : « Franchement Granger, je pensais que tu découvrirais tout depuis longtemps. Tu étais bien plus intelligente avant que tu sortes avec Weasley. Il a mauvaise influence sur toi. »  
Hermione ne répondit à nouveau rien. Harry s'impatienta et lui demanda : « Je peux savoir où est passé Hermione Granger ? La fille qui était mon amie avant de se faire étouffer par Weasley. »  
La jeune fille essaya de partir mais Harry la tenait fermement. Il ajouta : « Tu devrais penser à te réveiller. »  
Il la lâcha et Hermione retourna s'asseoir auprès de Ron qui regardait Harry d'un air meurtrier. Celui-ci regagna sa place auprès de son amie.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Liv en sirotant un peu de jus de citrouille.  
« Juste de se réveiller. » dit mollement Harry puis soudain il bondit sur ses jambes, pris d'un enthousiasme qui frôlait la démence. Il attrapa le poignet de Liv et la releva brusquement en la plaquant contre lui. Il murmura avec un sourire démoniaque : « Dansons ! »  
  
Harry s'écroula sur sa chaise, ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de faire un pas de plus. Liv s'effondra juste à côté de lui, le souffle court. Il venait de danser sans interruption pendant au moins une demi-heure. Liv déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et dit : « La prochaine fois tu me préviens avant de me faire danser aussi longtemps. »  
Harry sourit, fier de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux et Liv dit doucement : « Regarde Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. »  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et il vit ses deux professeurs en train de discuter tranquillement. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Harry qui se redressa vivement faisant sursauter son amie. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un air diabolique.   
« Harry, si tu penses faire ce que je pense. Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas une bonne idée » déclara lentement Liv. Harry prit un air solennel et dit : « Je vous mets au défi, Miss Thompson. »  
La jeune fille grimaça et se leva en disant : « Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais très bien que je relève toujours les défis. »  
Harry se leva à son tour et la précéda en se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Tandis qu'une valse commençait, il se planta devant MacGonagall et lui tendit sa main en disant : « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Professeur ? »  
Liv se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Minerva tourna le tête vers son élève légèrement incrédule avant de déclarer : « Vous moqueriez vous de moi Potter ? »  
« Je n'oserais jamais ! » s'exclama Harry faisant semblant d'être outré.  
« Potter. Désolée mais je dois refuser votre invitation. » déclara MacGonagall.  
Harry lui lança des regards implorants et s'écria : « Mais voyons Professeur ! Vous n'allez pas rester assise toute la soirée ! Il faut aussi profiter ! »  
MacGonagall sembla réfléchir et Dumbledore visiblement amusé décida de s'en mêler : « Mr. Potter a tout à fait raison, Minerva. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la soirée comme les élèves ? »  
Le professeur de métamorphose soupira et finit par se lever en disant avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux : « J'espère que vous savez danser Potter. »  
Harry sourit victorieusement et Liv se mêla à la discussion : « Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'allez quand même pas rester seul à cette table ? M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »  
Harry s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je vous conseille d'accepter, elle sait être très persuasive... »  
Liv lança un regard noir à Harry et Albus déclara joyeusement en se levant également : « Comment pourrais-je refuser ? C'est un très grand plaisir. »  
Et c'est ainsi que les deux couples plutôt inattendus rejoignirent la piste de danse sous les regards perplexes des élèves.  
Harry eut l'impression de faire perdre dix ans à son professeur en l'espace de trois minutes. Au grand bonheur de cette dernière, Harry maîtrisait la valse et conduisait la danse joyeusement, tout en discutant avec MacGonagall qui se révélait être plutôt sympathique. Du côté de son amie, Liv semblait s'amuser tout autant avec le directeur.  
« Savez-vous que le dernier élève qui m'a un jour invité à danser était votre père ? » s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.  
« Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. » dit simplement Harry content d'avoir un autre point commun avec James Potter.  
« C'était lors du bal de sa sixième année, une soirée mémorable. C'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas hérité de votre père en ce qui concerne son goût pour les farces. » déclara MacGonagall.  
« Vous savez, je n'ai pas encore fini ma scolarité. » dit Harry un petit sourire démoniaque en coin.  
« Espérons que cet héritage ne se réveillera jamais ! » s'écria Minerva.  
« Vous avez raison, j'en ai déjà assez comme ça... » murmura Harry.  
« Assez de quoi ? » demanda curieusement le professeur.  
« D'ennuis. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis sans faire de farces. » dit rapidement Harry.  
La musique ralentit et laissa place à un autre morceau. Harry lâcha son professeur et dit : « Ce fut un vrai plaisir de danser avec vous. »  
MacGonagall lui sourit légèrement et dit : « Vous êtes un très bon danseur Potter, je croirais presque avoir James devant moi. »  
Harry sourit, c'était vraiment le plus beau compliment que l'on pouvait lui faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la piste et vit que Liv avait déserté son cavalier et s'avançait vers lui. Un rock endiablé typiquement moldu avait remplacé la valse.  
« Défi tenu et réalisé. » s'exclama Liv en tendant la main à Harry qu'il serra de manière solennelle en la félicitant.  
« Allez, viens. Il faut que je m'asseye. » dit la jeune fille en l'entraînant par la main. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et il lui dit : « Un petit rock ça te tente ? »  
Un sourire machiavélique s'esquissa sur le visage de Liv et elle dit : « Tu n'en sortira pas vivant Potter »  
« Tu rêves Thompson. » murmura Harry en l'attirant contre lui.  
Ils commencèrent alors une longue danse effrénée sans arrêter de rire, sous les yeux effarés des autres élèves qui préféraient s'écarter craignant pour leur santé.  
  
Liv tomba à genoux et s'écria : « C'est bon ! Tu as gagné Potter ! J'abandonne ! »  
Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et lui dit : « Je t'avais prévenu. »  
« Allez, amène-moi dehors ! Il me faut de l'air... » déclara Liv. Sans prévenir, Harry la prit dans ses bras à la manière des princesses et la conduisit dehors en criant : « Faites place ! Il lui faut de l'air ! »  
Liv se cacha les yeux, rouge de honte et murmura : « Mon dieu Harry ! Mais quel âge as-tu ? »  
Harry la déposa à l'entrée du parc et répondit : « Ca dépend avec qui. Mes gênes de maraudeurs refont surface par moment. »  
Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, le parc était quasiment désert, quelques élèves se hasardaient seulement sur la neige. Ils atteignirent les rives du lac, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la cabane inhabitée de Hagrid et de la forêt. Ils entendaient encore assez bien la musique du bal et un morceau plutôt lent débuta.  
« Je ne t'ai pas trop épuisée pour danser encore une fois ? » demanda Harry.  
Liv considéra la question quelques instants et sourit : « Je crois que je survivrai. »  
Harry se rapprocha et enlaça sa taille de ses deux mains tandis qu'elle entourait son cou. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer en silence dansant tranquillement au rythme de la musique lointaine. Liv plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son partenaire et murmura : « C'est étrange. Tu ne l'as pas. »  
« Je n'ai pas quoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.  
« Le petit sourire ironique qui rend toutes ces filles folles. » souffla Liv.  
« Vraiment ? » murmura Harry en levant la tête vers les étoiles à la recherche de Sirius.  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix presque inaudible.  
« Aucune idée. Je pense que je te fais confiance. » répondit évasivement Harry toujours la tête dans les étoiles.  
« Merci... » susurra Liv avant de poser la tête contre l'épaule. Harry frissonna un peu lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux de son amie lui chatouiller le menton. De froid ? De plaisir ? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire. Harry baissa la tête et déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux bruns foncés de Liv. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que leurs deux corps semblaient être faits pour se coller l'un contre l'autre, que son épaule paraissait conçue pour accueillir sa tête, que ses mains s'attardaient parfaitement sur sa taille fine.   
Harry resserra son étreinte et Liv releva la tête pour rencontrer à nouveau les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme, ils ne dirent rien, s'observèrent simplement.  
Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quelques centimètres ridicules qui seraient facile de franchir simplement en s'approchant un peu plus près.  
Inconsciemment, Harry resserra encore son étreinte et Liv fit de même.  
« Mon dieu, je m'en veux d'interrompre une scène à ce point pathétique... » déclara une voix glaciale. Harry tourna la tête, pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il se ressaisit vite et sortit sa baguette. Il se plaça devant Liv qui n'osait plus bouger et dit : « Et bien, toute la famille Malfoy... Quel honneur ! Et en plus, habillé pour l'occasion. J'ai toujours trouvé que la cagoule vous allait à merveille. »  
Harry recula légèrement pour protéger Liv : devant eux se tenaient plus de vingt mangemorts sortis de nulle part qui brandissaient leurs baguettes sur eux. Ils ne les avaient même pas vu venir trop absorbés par la danse et leur contemplation.  
« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous attendez pour nous tuer ? » demanda Harry sarcastiquement.  
« N'avons-nous pas le droit de savourer la mort prochaine du grand Harry Potter ? » déclara calmement Malfoy en remettant sa cagoule avec un sourire mauvais.  
« Tuez-les » murmura le mangemort.  
D'une même voix, tous les mangemorts prononcèrent le sortilège mortel mais Harry réussit à les arrêter grâce au bouclier de gryffondor.  
« Nimia Luce ! » s'exclama Harry. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors de la baguette de Harry qui se retourna vers Liv pour lui dire : « Va avertir Dumbledore ! Vite je les retiens ! »  
La jeune fille acquiesça et commença à courir en direction du château tandis que les mangemorts qui reprenaient leurs esprits recommençaient à attaquer Harry qui ne remarqua pas le rat qui se profilait à la poursuite de son amie.  
  
Liv courait le plus vite possible. « Avertir Dumbledore ! Vite ! » Ces pensées tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Malheureusement, sa robe l'empêchait de courir correctement. Elle dut ralentir pour pouvoir la déchirer et elle n'aperçut pas l'ombre grandir derrière elle :  
« Endoloris ! » s'écria le mangemort. Liv fléchit les genoux, le sort n'était pas très puissant mais il l'affectait tout de même. Liv ne réfléchit pas vraiment et se transforma en chat pour prévenir Dumbledore. Mais le doloris l'empêchait de courir et elle entendit le mangemort s'exclamer :   
« Stupefix ! »  
Le chat tomba sur le sol et le mangemort à l'allure grassouillette le ramassa brutalement et murmura avec dégoût : « Un chat... Je déteste les chats. »   
Il jeta un dernier regard au château et aperçut Dumbledore et les professeurs accourir, c'est pourquoi il s'enfuit à toute jambe vers la forêt interdite pour rejoindre son maître.  
  
Harry commença à avoir du mal à soutenir à lui seul les attaques des mangemorts dont le nombre avait doublé et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit arriver Dumbledore et les renforts.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les mangemorts avaient été repoussés et Harry s'effondra dans la neige, le souffle court. Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et dit : « Encore une fois, tu nous as sauvé la mise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »  
« Je prenais l'air avec Liv. » répondit Harry. « Au fait, où est-elle ? »  
Remus haussa les épaules et dit : « Je ne l'ai presque pas vu de la soirée. »  
Harry se remit sur pieds en un bond et se précipita vers Dumbledore : « Albus, où est Liv? »  
Le directeur fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Elle n'est pas avec toi ? »  
Harry commença à paniquer et dit : « Elle n'est pas venu vous avertir ? »  
« Non, ce sont des élèves de Poufsouffle qui t'ont aperçu te batte qui sont venus. »  
Le cœur de Harry se serra, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait et il murmura pour lui-même : « Mais où est-elle ? »  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ?   
Comment vous avez trouvé ?  
Suggestions ?  
Doléances ?  
  
N'hésitez pas review !  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Réponse générale pour tous ceux qui m'ont demandé et plébisciter la réponse A :  
Hèhèhè... c'est-à-dire que j'ai un peu les aventures ... nos peutzits tourtereaux devront patienter encore un peu.... mais c'était à deux doigts ! Pas taper ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus... :(  
  
Hybride : hum... attends le chapitre 20. Bonne suite !  
  
Aymeric : 200 ? Je suis flattée que tu trouves que ma fic est la meilleure ! Merci pour ta review !   
  
Coco : pour les accrochages Harry vs Granger/Weasley : j'en ai absolument aucune idée ! on fera comme ça vient ! C'est vrai qu'une romance parfaite entre ces deux avec tous leurs problèmes est un défi ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sophie Potter : tu peux être sûre que je n'écrirai pas une romance parfaite ! ça ne collerait pas avec Liv ou Dric. Ils ont trop de problèmes. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Emrah Potter : non c'est vraiment l'enfer... tu peux pas imaginer. Dans Un petit bled en suisse mon école demeure. Je me mets a parler comme Yoda. Ca va mal. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Johera et Elea : alors j'ai lu un bout de sentiment clandestin. Elles se ressemblent : oui et non...  
En fait, ça ne tient pas du tout d'une histoire d'amour chez moi et Harry est le centre de ma fic. Enfin, l'idée reste tout de même la même à la base. Cette fic est née de mon esprit tordu et de nulle part d'autre ! Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de plagia ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Padmacho : je ne sais pas pour Hermione ni pour Harry. Je fais comme ça vient :) Merci pour ta review !  
  
Ryan : bientôt pour Tom... bientôt. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Ronald Ravenclaw : je t'ordonne de continue la tienne ! Je n'ai aucune envie de décourager les gens ! :) Merci pour ta review !  
  
Emily Potter : pour Harry vs Granger/Weasley : j'en ai absolument aucune idée ! on fera comme ça vient ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Chen : on dirait que tu parles de chiens ! :p je cite : haaa je t'm harry! Oui liv je t'm aussi! mais moi je t'm encore plus harry! et nianiania!   
Jamais ! Sur mon honneur jamais !!!!  
Heu.. pour l'inspiration. Si tu veux qu'on reparle... :)  
Désolée mais ça faisait trop court hier à 5 heures...  
Tu as de la chance de pas être dans la classe de ta mère ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sirie : je ne sais pas pour Hermione ni pour Harry. Je fais comme ça vient :) Merci pour ta review !  
  
Kouteni : ce n'est absolument pas grave de ne pas m'avoir reviewé une fois :) Merci pour ta review !  
  
Anolis : mais qui ne connaît pas qui veut gagner des millions ?  
On se le demande...  
  
AlexPotter : bon j'ai pas vraiment tenu compte de tes espérances... désolée j'espère que tu m'en veux pas... Mais tu verras la suite ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Merci aux autres reviewers j'ai nommé :  
lolonf potter, lady-be, Laïka, dracolutin, emy, jeandan, ange rogue, majandra, vaness, galaad, leo, icemaster, kaorou, tania potter, mimi, tiffany, fran_fran et andadrielle !  
  
Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un milles excuses !  
Faites moi part de vos impressions ! 


	21. Je vous en supplie

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Bon j'avertis tout de suite !  
Ma fic devient un Pg-13 !  
Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les situations plutôt ... stop !  
Je ne pense tout de même pas que ce chapitre le R. Enfin dites-le moi.  
  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Et je tiens à dire :  
  
Ma fic n'est pas un conte de fée !  
  
Je le redis mais je crois que c'est important !  
  
Merci aux reviewers !!  
  
Anolis : je ne sais pas quand il le saura. Je fais comme ça vient. Merci pour la review !  
  
Sophie Potter : patiente jusqu'au chapitre 21 ! En espérant que la suite te plaise quand même, Merci pour la review !  
  
Mystikal : évidemment... les mangemorts toujours au bon moment ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Emrah Potter : huhuhu je t'avertis ce chapitre est aussi un cliffhanger. Niak niak. Chapeau si tu arrives à trouver ma maison ! Je veux toujours autant de reviews ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Leo : j'essaie de ne pas trop me répéter ! Mais bon, je suis contente que cela te plaise. Au fait, pourquoi « Bravo Jk Rowling ? »  
Merci pour la review !  
  
Lunenoire : pour Liv, une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre :) pour Hermione... je ne sais pas encore ! Je fais comme ca vient. Merci pour la review !  
  
AlexPotter : je t'avertis ce chapitre est aussi un cliffhanger. Alors ... Merci pour la review ! Pour ce que tu as proposé ca me trottait déjà dans la tête alors c'est fort possible.  
  
Chen : patiente jusqu'au chapitre 21 ! En espérant que la suite te plaise quand même, Merci pour la review !  
  
Emy : oui, je pense que ce sera à Poudlard. Si je fais une sixième année...  
  
Kouteni : Pour Liv, réponse dans ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est pas trop un : "Harry se sert de ses pouvoirs pour la trouver, et avec l'aide de ses amis, ils la sauvent" mais peut-être un peu.  
  
Andadrielle : et oui. Il faut quand même un peu d'humour :)  
Merci pour la review ! Bonne suite !  
  
Laïka : C'était Lucius. Merci pour la review !  
  
Merci aux autres reviewers !  
  
Tiffany, galaad, lolonf potter, ryan, mimi, philippe gryffondor, sirie et Tania Potter.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry se précipita dans la grande salle à la recherche de son amie. Les festivités semblaient continuer malgré la menace récente. Harry s'étonna que Dumbledore n'avait pas annulé le bal. La musique résonnait toujours et les élèves dansaient encore joyeusement. Harry survola du regard les élèves sans voir Liv, l'inquiétude grandissait au fil des secondes. Et si Voldemort l'avait enlevé ?  
« Harry ! Harry ! » s'écria une voix.  
« Oh non, par pitié, c'est pas le moment ... » murmura le jeune homme tandis qu'une Cho hystérique se jetait dans ses bras.  
Elle l'étreignit légèrement tandis qu'il continuait à chercher des yeux son amie. Elle se décolla de lui et demanda en prenant des poses de manière très suggestive: « Comment tu me trouves ? »  
Harry ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la fille et il lui : « Ecoute Miss Monde, c'est vraiment pas le moment. »  
Il essaya de quitter la grande salle mais Cho le rattrapa et s'exclama d'un ton capricieux : « Non ! Reste ! On n'a même pas encore dansé ! »  
Harry, n'étant pas vraiment conscient que la moitié des élèves les fixait, s'écria : « Cho, par pitié, fous moi la paix ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu es le cadet de mes soucis ! »  
Il attrapa le garçon le plus proche, qui n'était autre que Neville, et s'exclama : « Tiens ! En voilà un autre, occupe-toi plutôt de celui-là ! »  
Il poussa son camarade dans les bras de la serdaigle et quitta la grande salle à toute vitesse sous les regards étonnés des élèves, sans remarquer le petit sourire cruel qu'affichait Malfoy. Il se précipita dans un couloir vide et transplana dans sa Chambre. Sirius sursauta lorsque son filleul apparut et il s'exclama : « Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est encore tôt. »  
« Sirius, tu n'as pas vu Liv ? » dit rapidement Harry.  
« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée. » répondit Sirius qui commençait à s'inquiéter devant l'air de son filleul. « Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
« Une attaque de mangemorts. Rien de grave. Mais j'ai envoyé Liv chercher des renforts et je ne la trouve plus. » dit Harry sans arriver à cacher son inquiétude.  
« Calme toi, Harry. On va vite la retrouver, elle n'a pas pu disparaître. » dit doucement Sirius.  
« C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » murmura le jeune homme. « Il faut que je la retrouve. » ajouta-t-il déterminé et il transplana dans sa chambre de préfet. Sirius le vit disparaître et inquiet pour Liv, il se transforma en chien. Il quitta la Chambre, bien décidé à la retrouver.   
Harry entra dans la salle commune et s'arrêta net en voyant que les deux seules personnes présentes étaient Weasley et Granger. Visiblement, ils étaient ... occupés. Les deux amoureux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un et se relevèrent rouge de honte et de manque d'air.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? » demanda Weasley d'un ton féroce. Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de se disputer, dit en se dirigeant vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles : « Je cherche quelqu'un. »  
« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Ron.  
« Fous moi la paix, Weasley. Je cherche quelqu'un. » dit Harry, qui commençait à perdre son calme. Le rouquin se plaça en face du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de passer et le regarda avec défi. Hermione s'était levée aussi et s'était approchée des deux « amis ». Harry soupira et croisa les mains sur son torse en demandant : « Ok, c'est quoi ton problème, Weasley ? »  
« J'ai mes raisons de douter de tes bonnes intentions. » murmura Ron.  
« Mais tu es pénible à la fin ! » hurla Harry, qui avait complètement perdu son calme, en le projetant à terre. Hermione se rua sur son petit ami et Harry s'exclama :   
« Mais vous êtes totalement stupides ou bien ? Je pensais que vous comprendriez avec le temps ! Primo, Hermione si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu aurais sûrement découvert que Serpentard n'était pas un mage noir. Et deusio, si vous aviez fait preuve d'un peu de perspicacité, cela ferait des lustres que vous auriez découvert que je suis aussi mais surtout... »  
« Mais que tu es aussi et surtout quoi ? » cria Hermione, hors d'elle.  
« Sers toi de ta tête espèce d'idiote ! » hurla Harry.  
Les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione ne répliquèrent rien et Harry s'écria encore : « Et maintenant foutez moi la paix ! Laissez moi vivre ! »   
Il se retourna pour aller dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années en murmurant : « Et laissez moi retrouver Liv. »  
Il pénétra comme un fou dans la pièce, qui était vide. Un de ses derniers espoirs venait de s'envoler. Il glissa contre la porte et se retrouva assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. Il en était sûr, quelqu'un l'avait enlevée. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Absolument.  
Il essaya de réfléchir mais son esprit était saturé par l'inquiétude. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Un mangemort avait du l'attaquer alors qu'elle essayait de retourner au château. « Mais qui a bien pu passer sans que je le voie ? » pensa Harry.  
Il se releva d'un bond. « Le rat... »  
Une colère sans nom s'empara du jeune sorcier et il envoya un coup de poing contre la porte du dortoir de toutes ses forces en hurlant : « Je vais le tuer ! »  
Il sortit du dortoir à toute vitesse, traversa la salle commune où Ron et Hermione n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé et passa le tableau de la grosse dame en trombe. Il courut jusqu'à la grande salle, où la fête battait encore son plein. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il la sauve. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Tout était de sa faute, encore une fois. Si elle n'avait pas été son amie, elle n'aurait jamais été enlevée, elle serait encore en sécurité ici, à Poudlard, avec lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il la sauve, qu'il trouve le repère de Voldemort. Et pour ça quelqu'un pouvait l'aider.  
  
Liv se réveilla en sursaut, sa tête la faisait souffrir et ses membres étaient endoloris. Elle était adossée contre un mur glacé de pierre, la pièce était lugubre et sordide. « Mais où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-elle effrayée. Les événements récents lui revinrent en mémoire, la danse près du lac, Malfoy et les mangemorts, la course et le mangemort. Elle jura contre sa bêtise et essaya de repousser la vague de peur qui l'envahissait. Elle tenta de bouger mais ses mains étaient solidement attachées contre le mur froid. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un lui avait pris sa baguette.  
« Evidemment... » pensa-t-elle. Ses dons ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité sans sa baguette. Elle frissonna, la pièce était froide. Ses habits festifs ne lui tenaient pas chaud et Harry n'était pas là pour la réchauffer comme au bord du lac. Harry... elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Il devait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle aimerait tellement être avec lui.  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un homme en noir entra. Liv frissonna, c'était Lucius Malfoy. Il referma la porte et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et il frôla la joue de la jeune fille de sa main en disant : « Enfin, réveillée, Miss Thompson. »  
Liv se raidit, dégoûtée de la proximité de sa main. Malfoy retira sa main et laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur le corps de la fille, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Il murmura en posant un main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille : « En plus, habillée en circonstance pour le grand honneur que le maître va te faire. »  
Tandis qu'il parlait, sa main glissait le long de sa cuisse toujours un peu plus haut. Liv avait envie d'hurler, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le contact avec la main de Malfoy était glacé, Liv remua pour qu'il cesse de la toucher mais rien n'y fit et elle n'y tint plus. Elle hurla en essayant de donner des coups de pieds : « Ne me touchez pas, sale pervers ! »  
Malfoy recula et un rictus de colère défigura son visage. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et attrapa son visage entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. Il serra sa prise jusqu'à ce que la fille souffre et satisfait il sourit en lui murmurant : « Petite effrontée, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu feras tout ce que le maître décidera. Personne ne viendra pour te sauver. »  
De sa main libre, il se mit à parcourir le corps de la captive. Une larme coula sur la joue de Liv et dans un élan de courage, elle réussit à repousser Malfoy.   
Le mangemort n'apprécia pour le moins pas son geste et s'approcha une troisième fois de la fille à nouveau avec un rictus de colère. De toutes ses forces, il gifla la fille, n'obtenant aucune réaction, il la frappa une deuxième fois. La fille baissa la tête en gémissant. Il sourit satisfait et lui dit : « le maître viendra te voir bientôt, je te conseille d'être plus coopérative. »  
Et il quitta la pièce, laissant la fille seule, adossée contre le mur, les joues douloureuses.  
  
Harry parcourut la salle du regard à la rechercher de celui qui pouvait l'aider. Il lui fallait un mangemort alors il trouverait un mangemort. Il le vit, adossé contre un mur, un petit sourire cruel affiché au coin des lèvres. Il se précipita vers lui, sans se soucier que tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient présents. Malfoy se redressa quand il vit Harry lui foncer dessus, il était visiblement hors de lui. Harry attrapa Malfoy et le plaqua violemment contre le mur en lui bloquant les bras et passant un bras sous son menton de manière à ce qu'il étouffe.  
« Où est-elle ? » murmura Harry entre ses dents.  
Autour des deux ennemis, les élèves arrêtaient de danser. Malfoy articula tant bien que mal : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter. »  
« Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi. » souffla Harry en pressant encore plus son bras sur le cou du serpentard. « Dis moi où ils l'ont emmenée. »  
Malfoy sourit difficilement et murmura : « Je n'en sais rien. »  
Harry ne se contrôlait plus et il sentit deux mains l'entraîner loin de Malfoy, Harry essaya de se débattre mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la poigne d'un loup-garou. Il respira profondément et essaya de dire calmement sans quitter Malfoy des yeux : « C'est bon Remus. Lâche-moi. »   
Le professeur hésita et finit par lâcher Harry, qui ne bougea pas. Malfoy tentait de reprendre son souffle la main sur le cou. Après quelques instants, le serpentard releva la tête et sourit au gryffondor. Harry sembla déchiffrer « Il est trop tard pour elle... » dans son sourire et sans rien faire de plus, par peur d'égorger son ennemi sur place, Harry quitta la grande salle, sans prêter attention aux murmures des élèves et aux élucubrations de Rogue.  
Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier le plus proche et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il sentit une grosse boule de poils à côté de lui et Harry murmura : « Ils l'ont enlevée Sirius, j'en suis sûr. »  
Le chien lui lança un regard triste et lui fit signe de le suivre. Patmol l'emmena au bureau de Dumbledore où le directeur, Remus et Fletcher l'attendaient l'air grave.  
Sirius reprit son apparence normale et les trois adultes regardèrent le jeune homme sévèrement.  
« Ca va ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais tué ! » s'exclama Harry ironiquement en pensant que s'il était resté, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore qui restait perplexe.  
« Liv a disparu, Voldemort l'a enlevée et Malfoy sait où il se cache. C'est pourtant simple. » déclara Harry.  
« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle ait été enlevée ? » demanda le directeur.  
« Je le sais. Je ne me l'explique pas. Il faudrait la carte pour confirmer mes soupçons. » dit Harry.  
Dumbledore se leva précipitamment et partit dans une salle annexe à son bureau. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, le parchemin à la main qu'il tendit à Harry.  
Le jeune homme examina la carte, étage par étage. Il releva la tête et fit un signe négatif à Dumbledore qui vérifia lui-même une deuxième fois.  
« Je crois que tu as raison. » déclara Albus après quelques minutes.   
« Il faut faire quelque chose. » dit inutilement Harry. Les trois adultes réfléchirent et Sirius dit : « On ne sait même pas où se trouve Voldemort... »  
« Moi, je sais. » déclara Fletcher.  
  
Liv somnolait légèrement, les larmes avaient arrêté de couler mais la peur grandissait de seconde en seconde. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un petit homme à l'allure grassouillette entra. Il s'approcha de Liv et la détacha en disant : « Le maître veut te voir. »  
Liv frissonna et se leva. Elle observa le mangemort et comprit qu'il devait être le rat, le meurtrier des parents de Harry. S'il n'y avait pas eu trois mangemorts à la porte, elle se serait jetée sur Pettigrow pour l'égorger vif.  
Liv suivit docilement les deux mangemorts qui la précédaient, en aucune manière elle n'aurait pu s'échapper. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et entrèrent finalement dans une pièce rectangulaire aux couleurs sombres. Deux fauteuils face à face trônaient au milieu de la pièce, entre eux se dressait une table ronde, un mangemort fit signe à la jeune fille d'aller s'asseoir. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le siège tandis que les mangemorts quittaient la pièce. Liv s'assit et s'aventura à regarder ce qui se tenait devant elle, elle eut un haut-le-corps : dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, se tenait Voldemort. Elle observa avec effroi ses pupilles verticales, ses yeux écarlates, son visage blafard.  
« Miss Thompson, quelle joie de vous avoir parmi nous. » murmura-t-il. Liv ne répondit rien.  
« Miss, la courtoisie veut que vous me remerciez de vous avoir invité. » dit Voldemort.  
« Enlever serait un meilleur terme. » déclara Liv avec défi.  
Voldemort eut un rictus qui aurait pu correspondre à un sourire et il se leva :  
« Avez-vous reconsidéré mon offre ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Je n'ai aucunement besoin de réfléchir. La réponse n'a pas changé et ne changera jamais. » déclara Liv.  
« Vraiment ? » dit Voldemort et il ajouta en sortant sa baguette : « Endoloris. »  
La jeune fille se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, la douleur était insupportable. Après quelques instants, il retira le sort et demanda : « La réponse n'a toujours pas changé ? »  
Liv acquiesça courageusement et Voldemort relança un doloris. Ce petit manège dura environ dix minutes. Voldemort lança en tout quatre longs doloris avant que la jeune fille hurle de toutes ses forces. Le mage noir retira son sort satisfait et demanda : « Toujours pas ? »  
La fille murmura : « Laissez-moi en paix... laissez-moi seule... »  
Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille en caressant de ses longs doigts squelettiques sa nuque : « Mais tu es seule... Personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu n'as plus de parents, pas de famille, pas d'amis. Je suis la seule personne qui veut encore de toi. »  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de la fille, elle murmura comme pour se convaincre : « C'est faux... Il y a quelqu'un. Harry est là pour moi. »  
Voldemort eut un rictus de haine à l'entente de ce nom tant détesté et il lui dit : « Voyons, Liv. Tu n'es qu'un jouet aux yeux de Potter. Il te mettra dans son lit et te laissera. Crois-moi. Je suis le seul qui se soucie de toi. Rejoins mes rangs. Viens avec moi. Tu auras le pouvoir, tu seras respectée, crainte. Tu auras une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis. Je serai là pour toi. »  
« Vous ne me compterez jamais parmi vos mangemorts. » déclara Liv dans un souffle.  
Voldemort resta sceptique et dit en se dirigeant vers la porte : « Alors j'utiliserai la force. »  
Deux mangemorts apparurent à l'entrée de la salle, se dirigèrent vers Liv et l'empoignèrent pour suivre Voldemort à travers les couloirs sinueux.  
  
« Moi, je sais. » déclara Fletcher.  
Tous relevèrent la tête vers le professeur de duel et le regardèrent étonnés.  
« Enfin, je sais à peu près. » ajouta-t-il. « Lorsque j'étais sous le sortilège pareil à l'imperium, le mangemort qui me tenait prisonnier, m'a amené plusieurs fois à Voldemort. Il était censé me cacher leur siège mais Peterson n'était pas tout à fait respectueux de toutes les règles. J'ai pu voir à une occasion le lieu de rencontre. Je pourrais sûrement le situer. »  
Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent férocement et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore le remarqua et dit : « Harry, je crois qu'il faut aller te reposer. »  
« Pas question ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.  
« Harry, va te reposer. » dit le directeur d'une voix douce, « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu allais te jeter dans la gueule du loup, tu n'en sortirait jamais vivant. »  
Harry se leva, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres et une lueur démente dans les yeux, et déclara dans un souffle : « Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas et vous le savez très bien »  
Et il transplana.  
  
Liv pénétra dans une vaste salle éclairée par un feu de cheminée, elle pouvait distinguer les tapisseries aux couleurs de Serpentard. Des armoires étaient remplies d'ustensiles et d'ingrédients nécessaires à la pratique de rituels de magie noire probablement. Sur une table étaient disposés plusieurs objets dont une coupe qui contenait un liquide noir. Les mangemorts poussèrent Liv devant la cheminée et deux armoires à glace se placèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune fille pour lui tenir fermement les bras.   
Voldemort s'approcha de la table et sortit sa baguette. Il en trempa l'extrémité dans le liquide en souriant. Il se retourna et dit d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux : « Je t'ai laissé le choix Liv. Tu n'as pas voulu alors j'utiliserai la force. »  
En une demi seconde, Liv comprit ce qui l'attendait. Son visage blêmit et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Voldemort s'approchait lentement d'elle. La jeune fille commença à se débattre, à frapper, à essayer de se dégager mais les deux mangemorts la tenaient trop fermement.  
L'un deux lui releva la manche droite de sa robe de bal et le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Prise d'un excès de fureur et de crainte, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et commença à hurler. Elle alla jusqu'à mordre le bras du mangemort qui était à sa droite.  
Voldemort s'arrêta et leva un sourcil. Il était vraiment amusé par la situation mais il s'impatientait c'est pourquoi il dit : « Lucius, fais la taire. »  
« Oui, maître. » déclara avec courtoisie l'homme en noir qui se tenait près de la porte. Il s'avança près de la jeune fille et murmura : « Endoloris »  
La jeune fille fut prise de sursauts de douleur. Ses hurlements redoublèrent et les larmes se joignirent à ses cris.   
Voldemort eut un rire cruel et dit : « La faire taire, Lucius. Pas la faire hurler davantage. »  
« Mes excuses, maître. » susurra respectueusement Malfoy.  
Il remonta une de ses manches et gifla de toutes ses forces la fille. Celle-ci releva la tête courageusement et cracha au visage de Malfoy en hurlant : « Espèce de monstre ! Je ne serai jamais comme vous ! JAMAIS ! Laissez-moi. »  
Malfoy s'essuya le visage d'une de ses manches et fou de colère, se précipita sur la prisonnière pour lui donner un coup de poing en pleine face en criant : « Petite effrontée ! Comme oses-tu ? »   
Il continua de frapper, inlassablement pendant plusieurs secondes, distribuant gifles et coups jusqu'à ce que la fille renonce et baisse la tête en gémissant de douleur. Malfoy leva la main prêt à frapper à nouveau mais une main décharnée se posa sur son épaule et il entendit Voldemort murmurer d'une voix calme : « Voyons, du calme, il ne faut pas la tuer. »  
Malfoy recula et dit : « Pardon, maître. La colère m'a emporté. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Lucius. » déclara Voldemort avec un rictus de plaisir.  
Il s'avança près de la jeune fille et l'entendit murmurer : « Par pitié... laissez-moi... je ne veux pas... par pitié... »  
Voldemort eut un rire glacial et appliqua sa baguette sur le bras droit de la fille en murmurant une longue incantation.  
Liv sentit le bois glacé entrer en contact avec sa peau et aussitôt une douleur fulgurante, comme si on avait versé de l'huile bouillante sur elle, lui traverser d'abord le bras puis le reste du corps. De toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle hurla, un long hurlement plein de haine, de douleur. L'écho du cri raisonna dans chaque pièce, chaque couloir. Tous les mangemorts frissonnèrent et le silence retomba, troublé seulement par les sanglots de Liv.   
Voldemort eut un sourire démoniaque et murmura près de l'oreille de la fille : « Bienvenue dans la famille. »  
Il déplaça alors son regard sur le bras de la fille, où désormais trônait majestueusement la marque des ténèbres.  
  
Harry tapait nerveusement sur le bout de sa baguette magique, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il poireautait devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Il commençait à désespérer de voir Fletcher en sortir. Il ne comprenait pas que Dumbledore lui ai demandé d'aller dormir. Soudain, la gargouille pivota et Remus accompagné de Patmol en sortirent. Harry se tapit dans l'ombre et attendit que le professeur et le chien passent. Ceux-ci sûrement trop fatigués, ne remarquèrent rien.  
Harry soupira et attendit encore. Vers quatre heures du matin, il bailla violemment en se demandant s'il arrivait à Dumbledore de dormir, enfin un peu plus tard, le gargouille pivota à nouveau et Fletcher sortit d'un pas chancelant.  
Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Harry et il transplana juste derrière son professeur de duel. Sans que l'adulte ne puisse se retourner, Harry transplana avec lui dans une classe vide. Fletcher se retourna vivement et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut son élève, il l'abaissa en disant : « Vous ne dormez pas ? »  
« Je n'ai pas le cœur à dormir. » répliqua Harry sèchement.  
« Pourrais-je savoir comment avez-vous pour m'amener ici ? » demanda Fletcher.  
« En transplanant. Evidemment. » déclara tout naturellement Harry.  
« Et depuis quand... » commença Fletcher mais Harry l'interrompit en disant : « Avez-vous trouvé les quartiers de Voldemort ? »  
Le professeur de duel hésita et dit lentement : « Oui mais... »  
« Où ? » coupa le jeune homme.  
« J'ai donné ma parole au directeur de ne rien divulguer. » déclara précipitamment Fletcher.  
Harry sortit sa baguette et dit d'un air menaçant : « Je ne voudrais pas avoir à utiliser la force. »  
« Seriez-vous en train de menacer un professeur ? » dit Fletcher d'un ton que Rogue utiliserait volontiers.  
« Vous avez une dette envers moi. » dit calmement Harry.  
Fletcher pâlit et balbutia piètrement quelques prétextes.  
« Je vous ai libéré du mangemort, vous avez une dette envers moi. Alors je vous demande de me dire où se cache Voldemort. »  
Fletcher ne dit rien pendant quelques instants mais il murmura lentement : « En Ecosse. Nous avons cherché toute la nuit et en se basant sur toutes nos connaissances, nous avons établis qu'il se cache dans le château d'Eilean Donan en Ecosse. Ce château était très connu des moldus mais Voldemort a sûrement réussi à les éloigner. »  
« Et où se trouve exactement ce château ? » demanda Harry.  
« Dans la région des Highlands, au bord de la mer, près du village de Dornie. » dit Fletcher.  
« Et je suppose qu'il est protégé ? » demanda ironiquement Harry.  
« Peterson transplanait toujours à distance, il y a sûrement des protections. De plus, pour pénétrer dans ce château, il faudrait être invisible ou... c'est du suicide. Harry, promet-moi que tu ne tenteras rien. »  
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il transplana dans sa Chambre.  
Sirius sursauta – comme d'habitude- lorsque son filleul apparut. Il s'écria : « Où étais-tu ? »  
Harry ne répondit rien et se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la baguette de Gryffondor. Il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sirius qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Harry se retourna avec un sourire mystérieux et il dit : « Ne m'attends pas. »  
Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'inquiétude et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait transplané.  
  
Liv se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec dégoût Lucius Malfoy penché sur elle. Elle essaya de bouger mais tous ses muscles étaient trop endoloris pour pouvoir remuer. Son bras lui faisait énormément souffrir. Une larme qu'elle tentait en vain de retenir coula sur sa joue quand elle repensa à ce que Voldemort lui avait fait. Malfoy retira sa main et se dirigea vers un fauteuil. Elle soupira et s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle n'était plus dans une cellule mais dans une chambre. Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. Il devait être encore tôt. Liv reporta son attention sur Malfoy qui discutait avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne distinguait pas :  
« Maître, qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? »  
« Il faut en premier la rendre plus... soumise. » déclara Voldemort. Liv frissonna de terreur en voyant le sourire qu'afficha Malfoy.  
« Je suppose que tu serais ravi de t'occuper de ça, Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? » continua le mage noir.  
« Effectivement, Maître, ce serait un véritable plaisir. » dit Malfoy sur un ton respectueux.  
« Soit, je te laisse le travail. » déclara Voldemort.  
« Merci Maître. » murmura Malfoy avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.  
Il s'approcha de la fille qui essayait de reculer malgré ses membres douloureux.  
Il s'assit à côté de Liv et reposa sa main glacée sur sa joue. Il sentit la fille frémir sous ses doigts, il sourit de satisfaction et glissa sa main le long de son cou, de sa nuque lentement. Puis, il promena sa main sur son flanc, effleurant la courbe de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches. Il remonta un peu et commença à caresser le ventre de la fille. Avec une certaine avidité, il laissa sa main vagabonder sur la poitrine de la fille.  
Liv eut un sursaut d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit la main du mangemort sur sa poitrine et en donna un coup désespéré dans le visage de Malfoy elle hurla :  
« Ne me touchez pas ! Espèce de monstre ! »  
Malfoy ne tarda pas à répliquer car il envoya un coup dans la tempe à la fille. Malgré le coup, Liv essayait encore de se débattre mais il la plaqua contre le lit.  
Il commença à embrasser son cou avec fureur tandis que son bras, en travers de son ventre, maintenait fermement sa cuisse.  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans retenue tandis qu'elle gémissait de peur, suppliant de s'arrêter. Mais Malfoy eut un petit rire cruel et il continua à embrasser sauvagement son cou puis descendit jusqu'au décolleté de celle-ci.  
Voldemort sourit de satisfaction en entendant les gémissements plaintifs de la fille. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se leva et se retourna vers le lit.   
Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur son visage décharné.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hum...  
Ce n'était pas trop choquant ? Je n'espère pas...  
Il faut se l'imaginer pour que ça devienne plus horrible.  
  
Au fait, le château d'Eilan Donan existe vraiment. Highlanders a été tourné la-bas d'ailleurs.  
  
Enfin ! Laissez moi un petit message !  
  
Au fait, le retour de mes petits sondages !  
  
Comme voudriez-vous que le trio Granger/Weasley/Potter évolue après les vacances de Noël ?  
  
Merci de me reviewer ! 


	22. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour !  
  
Je vous mets juste une petite note.  
  
Je vais faire une petite pause avec cette fic. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. J'ai un coup de démotivation ces jours.  
  
Mais j'ai un autre projet pour une nouvelle fiction.  
  
Voilà. A la prochaine ! 


	23. Il ne fallait pas

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
J'espère que la pause n'a pas été trop longue. Je suis désolé mais l'inspiration ca ne se commande pas.  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews ! S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! Ca fait vraiment moult plaisir !  
  
Je me dépêche pour que vous ayez le + vite possible le chapitre !  
  
MERCI !!!!! A TOUS !!!!  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy... and Review !!  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur son visage décharné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius : il semblait mal en point, il était visiblement inconscient et son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment. Il reporta son attention sur le lit et vit que sa nouvelle recrue était elle aussi évanouie ou serait-il plus juste de dire qu'elle était inconsciente à cause des coups de Lucius ? Voldemort sourit à cette pensée et il regarda le nouvel arrivant secouer avec vigueur la fille. Il dit d'un ton cruel : « Et bien Potter. Je commençais à m'impatienter. »  
Harry releva la tête fou de colère et s'écria : « Espèce de monstre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »  
« Moi ? Rien ! C'est elle qui est venu me voir. » dit Voldemort.  
« Et je suppose que elle s'est fait toutes ses blessures accidentellement » déclara Harry en regardant avec inquiétude son amie.  
« Peut-être. » siffla Voldemort.  
« Tu vas regretter de l'avoir touchée, Tom ! » s'écria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur son ennemi.  
« Voyons, Harry, tu tires des conclusions hâtives. » dit Voldemort en se rasseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil.   
« Si tu veux sortir de ce château vivant, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. Je te repose la question : veux-tu te joindre à mes rangs ? » ajouta-t-il.  
« Tu es lent d'esprit ou bien ? » dit Harry ironiquement. « Je ne serai jamais un de tes mangemorts ! Ni moi, ni elle ! »  
« Tu as tord, Potter. » déclara Voldemort avec un sourire dément « elle est déjà à moi. »  
Il prit sa baguette et d'un geste de la main, il releva le bras de la fille et baissa la manche de son habit. Il fit signe à Harry de tourner la tête.  
Lorsque celui-ci vit la marque, il s'approcha de son amie, incrédule. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il saisit avec douceur le bras de Liv et effleura la marque. Elle était vraie. Liv gémit et ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Son visage s'éclaira faiblement lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry. Elle murmura : « Hey, ça va ? J'ai eu peur pour toi à cause des mangemorts. Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! »  
Harry sourit tristement et posa une main sur la joue de son amie en disant : « Excuse-moi, j'aurais du te protéger. Tout est de ma faute encore une fois. »  
Liv se détendit lorsqu'elle sentit la douce main de son ami contre sa joue et elle dit : « C'est rien. Je n'ai presque pas mal. »  
« Endoloris ! » s'exclama Voldemort.  
Harry reçu le sort en plein dos sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il s'écroula sous la douleur et après quelques instants se retourna vers Voldemort qui avait un rictus de plaisir.  
« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'oublie. Potter, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me tourner le dos quand tu es dans MON château. » siffla Voldemort.  
Harry se releva malgré la douleur et il pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi en articulant tant bien que mal : « Tu vas regretter d'avoir levé la main sur elle. »  
« Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est elle qui l'a voulu. » dit Voldemort avec un sourire.  
« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? » murmura Harry.  
Voldemort retira le doloris et dit : « C'est la vérité. Elle m'a même supplié de faire d'elle un mangemort. Elle riait quand je l'ai marqué. »  
« Endoloris ! » rugit Harry. Voldemort ne put éviter le sort qui le frappa en pleine face. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le seigneur des ténèbres fléchit. Il tomba à genoux.   
Harry eut un rire cruel et il murmura : « Souviens-toi de cette douleur qui transperce tous tes os, Tom. Tant que je serai là, elle risque de t'accompagner. C'est vraiment différent de recevoir le sort que de le lancer, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Harry intensifia encore son sort et s'agenouilla à côté de son ennemi paralysé par la douleur. Il lui murmura : « Je te fais la promesse Tom, de te souffrir la mort pour toutes les personnes que tu as tué. »  
« Lâche ta baguette, Potter, ou elle meurt. » dit une voix glaciale.  
Harry se retourna et vit avec horreur que Lucius s'était relevé et pointait sa baguette sur Liv. Il se redressa et fit face à Malfoy qui dit en caressant la nuque de la fille : « Fais ce que je te dis Potter sinon tu ne reverras plus son beau visage. »   
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, Harry aurait sauté sur Malfoy pour lui arracher les yeux. Lentement, ses doigts se desserrèrent et sa baguette tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait et Voldemort se redressa en riant. Il épousseta sa robe et dit en souriant : « Et bien, Harry, tu m'aurais presque chatouillé. Mais je ne peux pas nier que tu es devenu fort. »  
« Endoloris ! » s'écria-t-il. Harry fléchit les genoux mais n'arriva pas à contenir la douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
« Tu sais, Harry. Je sais que je me répète mais nous sommes pareils. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'accepter ? »  
Harry serra les dents et ne répondit rien.  
« Tu m'agaces à ce petit jeu-là, Potter. » murmura Voldemort, il redoubla l'intensité de son sort et ajouta : « Lucius, fait ce qu'il te plaît de la fille. »  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'effroi mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de sa bouche tellement la douleur était forte.  
« Harry, pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité en face ? Tu es fait pour la magie noire. Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard. Tu es comme mon frère. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? »  
Harry émit un faible murmure et Voldemort tendit l'oreille ironiquement en disant : « Parle plus fort. Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas ? Peut-être que Lucius saura te convaincre. »  
Il releva la tête du jeune homme d'un coup de baguette et l'obligea à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry, il voyait son amie, en train de se faire frapper par un des hommes qu'il détestait le plus au monde et il ne pouvait rien faire.  
« Alors tu apprécies ? » murmura Voldemort.  
Soudain, Malfoy arracha d'un coup sec la jupe de Liv. Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir et d'une force et d'un pouvoir insoupçonnés il bondit et se précipita vers le mangemort prêt à l'égorger. Voldemort sourit et d'un coup vif de la baguette, il intensifia le sort de douleur. Harry s'écroula, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement de plus.  
Voldemort fit un signe à Malfoy pour lui dire de continuer, celui-ci obéit immédiatement et commença à défaire le corset de Liv malgré les cris de protestations de la fille. Harry sentait la rage bouillir au fond de lui, cette fureur qui lui apportait tant de pouvoir, il se releva lentement et tendit une main vers Lucius et murmura un sort d'une voix presque inaudible. Malfoy porta ses mains à sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus respirer comme si on l'étranglait. Soudain, Harry prononça une autre incantation et Lucius vola à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se fracasser contre le mur dans d'horribles craquements.  
Harry tourna la tête doucement vers Voldemort et murmura : « Tu es allé trop loin Tom. »  
Il leva la main vers son ennemi et dit un sort de repoussement. Le mage noir se trouver lui aussi projeter contre un mur. Voldemort ne se releva pas et Harry sourit en disant : « Tu oublies toujours quelque chose. Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Et si je suis aussi celui de Serpentard, c'est entièrement ta faute. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? » siffla Voldemort en se relevant.  
« C'est simple, si tu dois haïr quelqu'un, c'est toi Tom. Si tu n'avais pas tué ma mère, je serais mort. Si tu n'avais pas tué mes parents, je ne serais jamais devenu l'héritier de Serpentard. Tu te souviens sûrement de la petite figure innocente que tu apprêtais à tuer en lançant le sortilège mortel, dire que si tu n'avais pas dit ces deux mots. Tu ne m'aurais jamais légué ton héritage et je ne serais pas là en train de te tenir tête. » déclara Harry d'un ton calme tout en jubilant en voyant la face de son ennemi se décomposer.  
« Et le pire, ajouta le jeune homme, c'est que c'est à cause de toi que je réussirai à ta vaincre. »  
Un rire suraigu s'éleva et Voldemort s'écria : « Tu as tord Potter ! Je suis immortel. »  
« Endoloris ! » rugit le mage noire.  
Harry s'apprêta à contrer mais il ne comprit que trop tard que le sort ne lui était pas destiné. Un hurlement déchira la salle, l'inquiétude remplaça en une seconde la rage dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se précipita vers son amie secouée par les convulsions de douleur.  
« Lord Voldemort est immortel ! » hurla le mage noir d'un rire dément.  
Harry se jeta sur sa baguette et grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, il attrapa la baguette de Liv tandis que Voldemort intensifiait le doloris de Liv. Harry sentit son cœur se briser quand les cris de son amie redoublèrent.  
« Avada Kedavra ! » hurla Voldemort. Harry réussit de justesse à éviter le sort et il pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi en hurlant : « De Scientae Somno ! »  
Le sourire de Voldemort se figea et il baissa sa baguette les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry tomba à genoux en haletant. Il aurait voulu se reposer quelques instants après avoir lancer un sort aussi puissant mais déjà il entendit des pas précipités s'approcher. Il maugréa et se releva difficilement. Il tituba vers le lit où Liv était étendue inconsciente, il attrapa une de ses mains glacées et murmura un sort en direction de l'oreiller. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry entendit les nouveaux arrivants crier un sort d'une seule voix. A nouveau, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'échine mais dans un dernier effort, il tendit une main vers l'oreiller et le saisit.   
Il ferma les yeux et sentit avec soulagement le pincement au nombril signe que le portoloin avait fonctionné.  
  
Albus Dumbledore fixait avec intérêt son assiette à peine entamée. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses deux élèves les plus problématiques, Liv Thompson et Harry Potter maintenant disparus depuis quelques heures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, tous les élèves discutaient gaiement des vacances qui s'offraient à eux. Il s'attarda à la table des gryffondors, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avaient l'air très même trop préoccupés. Auraient-ils *enfin* découvert le secret de Harry ? Un jappement attira son attention. Remus avait traîné de force Sirius dans la grande salle mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir rester en place. C'était compréhensible après tout. Remus fixait quant à lui son assiette d'un air absent.  
Soudain, un hurlement déchira la grande salle. Toutes les discussions stoppèrent d'un coup et tous relevèrent la tête vers le directeur qui semblait plus pâle qu'un linge. Albus tourna la tête vers Remus qui était dans le même état que lui. D'un coup, tous deux se levèrent et Remus se précipita vers les portes de la grande salle, suivant de près un gros chien noir. Dumbledore donna quelques consignes à sa directrice adjointe et sortit en trombe de la salle, sous les yeux terrifiés de quelques élèves.   
  
Les pas d'Albus Dumbledore raisonnaient dans les couloirs. Les élèves allaient partir d'une minute à l'autre pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express mais ce fait était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, Harry et Liv étaient réapparus deux heures auparavant mais ils étaient revenus vraiment mal en point. Soudain, des pas précipités attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna et vit deux élèves de Gryffondor courir vers lui.  
« Professeur Dumbledore » haleta Hermione Granger « nous devons absolument vous parler. »  
« Désolé, Miss Granger. Le temps me manque. » déclara le vieil homme.  
« Savez-vous où se trouve Harry ? Nous devons lui parler avant de partir. Je vous en prie. » s'écria Ron Weasley.  
« Ecoutez, vos calèches partent dans quelques minutes et Harry n'est pas en état de vous parler. Je suis désolé de vous dire que vous avez eu plus d'un mois pour tout découvrir et que pour l'instant il est trop tard. Vous attendrez la rentrée. » déclara calmement Dumbledore.  
« Je vous en prie Professeur. Laissez nous au moins restez là pendant les vacances. » s'exclama la préfète.  
« Vos parents attendent votre retour. C'est impossible. Veuillez aller prendre vos calèches, si vous voulez garder les points de Gryffondor intacts. » rétorqua sévèrement le directeur.  
« Mais !... » s'exclama Weasley.  
« Joyeux Noël à tous les deux. » conclut le directeur en tournant le dos pour repartir en direction de l'infirmerie.  
« Voilà... nous devons attendre deux semaines avant de reparler à notre meilleur ami. » murmura Hermione.  
« Tu crois qu'il voudra toujours être notre ami ? » demanda avec espoir Ron.  
  
Dumbledore déboula dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh venait de terminer un bandage quand elle se tourna vers son directeur.  
« Comment vont-ils ? » s'enquit Albus.  
« Je souhaiterais dire « bien » mais c'est impossible. Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de doloris qu'on leur a fait subir. Thompson est beaucoup plus amochée que Potter mais il semble avoir vidé toutes ses réserves. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » déclara d'un ton las l'infirmière.  
« Des doloris ? Seulement ? » demanda Dumbledore mi effrayé mi soulagé.  
« Non, bien sûr que non. » murmura Pomfresh en s'approchant du lit où dormait Liv. L'infirmière pointa quelques endroits sur le corps de la fille et dit : « Ils ont dû la frapper, énormément. Et comme je l'ai trouvé, ils n'ont pas du être loin de la violer. » ajouta dans un souffle Pomfresh. Le directeur fit un pas en arrière horrifié et un gros chien émit un faible gémissement.  
« Mais, il y a pire... » dit l'infirmière d'une voix tremblante.  
Lentement, elle souleva le drap qui recouvrait le bras de Liv et dévoila la marque des ténèbres. Les yeux du directeur s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi tandis que Sirius grogna de surprise.   
« Oh mon dieu... comment ont-ils pu ? » murmura Dumbledore en recouvrant le bras de son élève. L'infirmière secoua la tête en signe de désolation et Patmol posa sa tête sur le bord du lit de Liv avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.  
« Albus ? Au fait, pouvez-vous me dire à qui est ce chien ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, « j'ai tout essayé pour le faire sortir mais il refuse catégoriquement de partir. »  
Albus lança un regard interrogateur au chien qui fit un mouvement qui aurait pu être interprété comme un haussement d'épaules et alla se poster au côté de Harry qui dormait lui aussi dans le lit voisin de celui de Liv.   
« Pompom, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de vous dire à qui est ce chien. » dit calmement Dumbledore.  
« Ecoutez Albus, je viens de voir une fille de quinze ans revenir à moitié morte, marquée par Vous-savez-qui et un garçon qui a probablement été la sauver revenir exténué au point de ne presque plus avoir la force de respirer, qui plus est ce garçon est le Survivant. Je crois que je pourrais avaler n'importe quoi. » répliqua l'infirmière.  
Dumbledore sourit et fit un signe au chien. Celui-ci sauta de la chaise où il était installé. Madame Pomfresh regardait la bête sceptiquement. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.   
« Sirius Black... » fut les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à articuler.  
« Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Madame. » dit Sirius naturellement avant de se rasseoir au côté de son filleul et de prendre sa main, inquiet comme l'aurait été James.  
L'infirmière se retourna vers son directeur et dit : « En effet, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. »  
Et sans un mot de plus, elle commença à ramasser le plateau qu'elle avait laissé tomber.  
  
Ainsi passèrent plusieurs jours, Liv et Harry se réveillaient quelques fois mais ce n'était que de courtes réapparitions. Sirius et Remus étaient quasiment tout le temps à leurs côtés, trop inquiets pour faire quelque chose d'autre.  
Jusqu'au 25 décembre, aucun des deux ne donnèrent signe de vie.  
  
Harry se réveilla, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils refusaient de suivre le mouvement. Il semblait à Harry qu'il venait de dormir pendant des mois. Ses membres demeuraient comme incrustés dans son lit. Il parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux. C'était la nuit et il neigeait. Le jeune homme n'avait strictement aucune idée de la date. Il remua quelque peu ses muscles et s'aperçut que quelqu'un lui tenait la main ; il reconnut son parrain qui dormait dans un fauteuil près de lui. Avoir son parrain près de lui, réchauffa quelque peu son esprit mais un bruit étouffé attira son attention. Il tourna la tête à droite et vit une boule de couvertures agitées par de légers soubresauts. Harry comprit tout de suite et prit son courage à deux mains : il réussit à extirper sa main de la poigne de son parrain et tenta de se lever. Il lui fallut deux essais pour pouvoir tenir debout et il tituba lentement jusqu'au lit voisin. Les couvertures arrêtèrent soudain de bouger lorsqu'il fut prêt et Harry sans dire un mot se glissa lentement au côté de Liv. Il plongea sous les draps et se retrouva face à face avec son amie. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés par les pleurs. Sans hésiter, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Harry et s'y cala confortablement avant de recommencer à sangloter de plus belle. Sans mot dire, le jeune homme commença à bercer son amie en murmurant de douces paroles.   
Entre deux plaintes, Harry entendit Liv murmurer : « J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry, tellement peur de ne plus jamais te voir, tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas. »  
Harry resserra son étreinte et murmura : « Il ne fallait pas, je serai toujours là. Toujours. »  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Ca me donne presque envie de pleurer surtout que j'écoute la musique pire triste.  
Alala...  
  
Laissez-moi un petit message !  
  
Merci ! 


	24. Presque un peu plus près

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment va ?  
  
Voilà, le chapitre 23. Qui ne s'en était pas douté !?  
  
Pour le trio Weasley... ils ont pas encore renoués... et je sais pas si ils vont le faire un jour. Je fais comme ça vient !  
  
MERCI aux reviewers !!  
  
Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K.  
Sauf Liv... et oui... (d'un pathétique je suis.)  
  
Je sais que la pause était courte mais c'est quand j'ai vu le nombre de personnes qui m'ont dit de continue que ça m'a motivé !  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Jess HDH : aucune idée sur le nombre de chapitres ! Je fais comme ça vient ! Mais pour le Liv/Harry qui sait ... un des deux va peut-être mourir...  
  
Crevette virile : J'adore ton pseudo vraiment ! Tu as raison, Harry a dépassé les bornes des limites... mais c'est bien le but.  
  
Anolis : heu oui. C'est même très volontaire... Pour la suite, j'en aurai besoin. Merci pour la review !  
  
Kouteni : maaaaaaais... rien ne l'empêche de séduire... ce n'est pas parce que tu exploites un arbre que tu ne peux pas convoiter le reste de la forêt...  
  
Sailor Digitale : alors, j'en sais rien pour le trial et pour Ron je crois que j'ai eu pitié de sa stupidité alors je lui ai insufflé un poil de bon sens :) . Merci pour la review !  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : explication n.f. 1. Action d'expliquer ; développement destiné à faire comprendre qqch. Tiré du Larousse 97. ;p  
Merci pour la review !  
  
Laissez moi vos impressions !!!  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy... and review !!  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Quand Sirius se réveilla, le soleil venait de se lever. Une lumière douce se diffusait dans la pièce, tout était calme. Il regarda un instant dehors, tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de son filleul : Vide...   
D'un bond, il sauta sur ses pieds avec la seule idée en tête de retrouver Harry et de l'égorger. A ce moment, Remus entra dans l'infirmerie deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.  
« Tu sais où est Harry ? » demanda rapidement Sirius.  
« Bonjour à toi aussi, Patmol. » dit joyeusement Remus. Son ami lui lança un regard noir et le professeur ajouta en lui tendant une tasse : « Il est juste devant toi. Du calme. »  
Sirius se dirigea vers le lit de Liv et souleva doucement une couverture. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son filleul dormir paisiblement avec une touffe de cheveux brun foncé calée contre son épaule. Il reposa doucement la couverture et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui lui demanda :  
« Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? »  
« Evidemment... » dit Sirius, « Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous avons trouvé James et Lily comme ça. Si Liv avait les cheveux auburn, on pourrait se croire vingt ans en arrière. »  
Remus soupira légèrement en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux plongés dans leurs pensées et soudain Remus demanda :   
« Tu veux la revoir un jour ? »  
« Qui ? » demanda inutilement Sirius.  
« Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. » dit Remus d'une voix calme.  
Sirius poussa un long soupir et murmura : « La revoir pour lui dire quoi ? Salut ! Je suis innocent, c'était Peter le traître. Tu m'aimes encore ? »  
« C'est peut-être le cas, Patmol. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » assura Remus.  
Sirius sourit tristement et dit : « Je n'y crois pas. Elle a cru que c'était moi, comme tout le monde. Elle a sûrement refait sa vie. Elle doit avoir un mari, des enfants. Elle m'a oublié depuis longtemps. »  
« Tu n'en sais rien... » murmura Remus, « elle est peut-être en train de t'attendre. »  
« Alors elle attendra encore. Je ne la mérite pas ! » s'écria Sirius.  
« Tu disais déjà cela il y a vingt ans. » déclara Remus toujours calme.  
« Toi aussi ! » s'exclama Sirius en se levant.  
« Oui peut-être mais toi, tu n'es pas un loup-garou ! Elle a trouvé beaucoup que moi. S'il te plaît, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. J'avais mes raisons. » s'écria Remus en se mettant debout à son tour.  
« Des raisons pour abandonner Carolin ? Elle pourrait être ta fille ! » s'exclama Sirius en pointant Liv du doigt.  
« Mais elle ne l'est pas ! » dit fermement Remus. « Ce n'est pas ma fille, Sirius. Carolin et moi étions séparés depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de Sean. Arrête d'inventer des histoires !» s'écria Remus,  
Sirius se rassit et murmura en prenant sa tête entre ses mains : « De toute façon, il est trop tard pour nous. »  
Remus posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et dit : « Pour moi mais pas pour toi. »   
Sirius soupira et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « C'est ça. »  
Harry remua quelque peu dans son lit et Sirius murmura à son ami : « Il va me rendre fou s'il continue à dormir. »  
« Il va bien finir par se réveiller un jour, il est puissant. » déclara Remus.  
« Je sais. » soupira Sirius. « Je m'inquiète aussi pour Liv. Comment va-t-elle faire pour vivre avec ça sur le bras. »  
« Elle s'en sortira, après tout je suis un loup-garou et j'ai survécu sept ans à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. » déclara pensivement Remus.   
« Et comme toujours tu as raison... » murmura Sirius.  
Albus Dumbledore pénétra alors dans l'infirmerie et demanda : « Ils ne sont toujours pas réveillés ? »  
« Harry a réussi à se déplacer cette nuit... » répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire en désignant de la tête le lit où dormaient les deux adolescents. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil au lit et rit doucement.  
  
La matinée passa tranquillement, les trois adultes discutaient dans un coin de l'infirmerie sous l'œil attentif de Madame Pomfresh qui veillait à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop bruyants.   
Enfin, vers midi, un long gémissement retentit à travers l'infirmerie faisant stopper la discussion des deux maraudeurs et d'Albus.  
En trois enjambées, Sirius fut aux côtés de son filleul. Harry ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et murmura : « J'ai faim... »  
Une voix ensommeillée souffla : « Moi aussi. »  
Sirius éclata de rire et serra Harry puis Liv dans ses bras en murmurant que s'ils refaisaient ce genre de choses, ils n'étaient pas prêts de revoir la lumière du jour.   
Puis ce fut au tour de Remus de les sermonner en les étreignant. Harry ne disait rien, il se contentait d'écouter. Il savait très bien que les deux maraudeurs ne pensaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Ils étaient juste inquiets. Harry se leva malgré les interdictions de Pomfresh. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses jambes, il chancela dangereusement mais dit à l'infirmière : « Vous voyez bien que je suis en pleine forme ! »  
Pomfresh soupira et repartit vers son bureau en maugréant au sujet des Potter.  
Harry sourit sous l'œil amusé des trois adultes et tendit une main à Liv pour l'aider à se lever. Celle-ci n'hésita pas et attrapa sa main de son bras droit. Soudain, elle pâlit, en tendant son bras toutes les personnes présentes avaient vu sa marque. Elle retira son bras d'un geste vif et le cacha sous les couvertures, inutilement. D'une voix faible, elle demanda :   
« Je vais être renvoyée ? »  
Les quatre personnes présentes tressaillirent et le directeur déclara : « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »  
Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et elle dit d'une voix tremblante : « J'ai la marque des ténèbres, je suis un mangemort, non ? »   
« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un mangemort. Ce n'est pas cette marque qui changera quelque chose. » déclara tranquillement Harry en lui retendant la main. Elle respira profondément et se leva avec une lueur de détermination au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Harry, Liv, Sirius et Remus étaient assis dans le bureau du directeur. Harry tapotait nerveusement sur le bord de sa chaise, bien conscient qu'il devrait s'expliquer. Liv essayait de rester impassible mais elle savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir tout raconter et elle doutait d'en avoir le courage. Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Il s'assit derrière son bureau la mine renfrognée et dit : « Harry, tu as vraiment des amis tenaces. Cela fait trois jours qu'ils me harcèlent de hiboux pour te parler. »  
Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et Albus ajouta : « Miss Granger et M. Weasley semblent avoir découvert qui tu es vraiment. »  
« Ce ne sont plus mes amis et nous n'avons pas de compte à nous rendre. » rétorqua Harry froidement.  
Dumbledore plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son élève pour essayer de déchiffrer ses vraies pensées mais Harry resta totalement impassible. Le directeur soupira et dit : « Liv, je crois que c'est à toi de commencer. »  
La jeune fille déglutit et dit d'une voix étouffée : « Comme vous devez le savoir, Harry et moi étions au bord du lac quand les mangemorts ont attaqué. Je devais venir vous prévenir mais je ne pouvais pas courir à cause de ma robe. Je me suis arrêtée et je n'ai pas vu un mangemort derrière moi. Il m'a lancé un doloris et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi tellement j'étais désemparée alors au lieu de me battre je me suis transformée. »  
« Tu as quoi ? » s'écria Harry.  
« Je suis un animagus non enregistré, un chat. » répondit Liv timidement.  
Le silence s'installa et tout à coup, Harry éclata de rire suivi de près par les deux maraudeurs tandis que Dumbledore, la tête entre ses mains, soupirait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « et quand les gens disent que je suis omniscient... s'ils savaient... ».  
« Quoi ? » demanda Liv qui ne comprenait vraiment pas leurs réactions. Ils auraient du être étonnés, enfin quelque chose comme ça.  
Harry, Sirius et Remus calmèrent un peu leurs rires et Dumbledore dit : « Harry ne t'a rien dit ? Les animagus sont devenus une tradition à Poudlard. »  
Liv affichait une expression sceptique et Sirius dit : « Comment crois-tu que le méchant Sirius Black faisait pour passer inaperçu à Poudlard. »  
Il se leva et se transforma. Liv resta stupéfaite devant le gros chien noir qui se tenait devant elle. Il se transforma et fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille.  
« A mon tour maintenant. » dit joyeusement Harry en lançant un regard complice à son amie. Un instant plus tard, un magnifique lion au pelage or et à la crinière rouge foncé complètement ébouriffée qui rappelait les cheveux de Harry apparut. Elle oublia littéralement de respirer devant l'animal qui dégageait quelque chose d'indescriptible. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir. La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et tapota amicalement la tête du félin en souriant. Elle demanda à son directeur : « Professeur, les animagus sont censés être rares, non ? »  
« Effectivement Miss. » déclara Albus avec un grand sourire, « mais il semblerait que certaines personnes aiment défier la raison. »  
Dric trottina vers sa chaise avec une drôle d'expression qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire, il se retransforma et dit : « N'oubliez pas, vous parlez d'un maraudeurs et du fils d'un des maraudeurs. »  
« Et de la fille d'une complice des maraudeurs... » ajouta Remus d'une voix étranglée.  
« Nous nous égarons les enfants... » déclara Albus.  
Tous reprirent leur sérieux et Liv continua : « Je disais donc que je me suis transformée en chat mais le doloris m'empêchait de m'enfuir et le mangemort a dû me stupefixer. »  
« Tu as reconnu le mangemort ? » demanda Harry.  
« Oui... C'était Pettigrow, enfin je crois. » murmura Liv.  
Tous serrèrent les poings et le silence tomba. Après quelques secondes, Liv continua courageusement : « Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une sorte de cachot et un mangemort est venu. Un peu plus tard, il est revenu et m'a amené à Voldemort. Il voulait que je passe de son côté, j'ai refusé et il m'a marqué de force. »  
Harry alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie et il commença à lui frictionner le dos tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.  
« Qui était le mangemort ? » demanda Albus.  
« Lucius Malfoy... » souffla Liv, en essayant de repousser la vague de dégoût qui l'envahissait.  
« Et je suppose que tu sautes quelques passages ? » s'enquit doucement le directeur.  
Liv acquiesça lentement et dit toujours d'une voix presque inaudible : « Ensuite je me suis évanouie. Voldemort et Malfoy étaient présents quand je me suis réveillée. Et il lui a ordonné de s'occuper de moi et Malfoy a essayé... de ... de me... »  
« Et je suis arrivé. » coupa Harry.  
Liv replia ses jambes et se blottit un peu plus contre son ami qui commença son histoire. Il raconta d'une voix blanche les évènements. Il semblait revivre la scène, Liv frissonnait contre lui.  
« Comment as-tu fait pour repousser Malfoy et Voldemort ? » déclara calmement Albus.  
« Et bien, Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai simplement fait un geste de la main sans baguette et ils ont été repoussés. Je ne me l'explique pas. »  
« Tu as fait ça ? » demanda le directeur visiblement très étonné.  
Harry acquiesça et dit : « A la fin pour Voldemort, je lui lancé un sort d'euphorie particulièrement puissant. Tom devait être tellement désemparé de ressentir de la bonne humeur qu'il est resté complètement déconcerté. Il le restera encore quelques temps d'ailleurs, ses mangemorts ne peuvent rien contre ce genre de sorts. Ensuite, j'ai transformé un oreiller en portoloin et je suis revenu à Poudlard avec Liv. Je crois que c'est tout. »  
« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Sirius qui était resté silencieux, « tu te rends compte de tous les risques que tu as pris ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! »  
« Sirius a raison, ton acte était totalement inconscient, irraisonné, irresponsable, insensé et j'en passe. » dit Dumbledore.  
Harry baissa la tête, ils avaient totalement raison mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir pour autant.  
« Mais il faut aussi admettre que cet acte était courageux et je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il serait advenu de Liv si tu n'y avais pas été. » déclara Remus qui fut vite approuvé par Sirius et le directeur.  
« Maintenant, il faut vous reposer. » assura Sirius d'un ton ferme qui impliquait qu'il ne tolérerait aucune résistance.  
  
Harry se leva en maugréant. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il sortit de sa chambre en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Liv et alla s'asseoir devant le feu qui brûlait encore et toujours.  
« Tu devrais te reposer. Tu n'es pas encore remis. » déclara Sirius d'une voix douce en venant s'installer à côté de son filleul.  
« Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas. » dit Harry d'une voix lasse.  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. » murmura Sirius.  
« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. » déclara Harry d'un ton faussement plaisantin.  
« Peut-être mais c'est la vérité... » dit Sirius. Il leva les yeux et vit Liv à l'embrasure de la porte c'est pourquoi il ajouta : « Je vais dormir, je n'ai plus quinze ans. »  
Le maraudeur s'exécuta et Harry resta quelques instants le regard perdu dans le feu avant de sursauter au contact d'une main froide sur sa nuque. Harry se relaxa quand il reconnu Liv et il dit : « Tu dois te reposer. Allez retourne au lit. »  
« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. » soupira la fille en s'asseyant contre Harry.  
Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées.  
« En fait, c'est grâce à ton animagus que tu ne t'es pas fait choper par Rusard et que tu as réussi à me voir sortir d'ici sans que je me doute de quelque chose. » murmura Harry.  
« Exact. » dit simplement Liv.  
« On fera une belle équipe. » assura Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.  
Le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques instants.  
« Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit rapidement la jeune fille.  
« Pardon ? » demanda inutilement Harry.  
« Tu as très bien entendu, Harry. Je sais que l'on te le dit tout le temps mais tu n'y es pour rien. » reprit d'une voix douce la fille.  
« Excuse-moi de ne pas partager ton opinion. Si tu n'étais pas mon amie, il ne t'aurait jamais enlevée et tu n'aurais pas souffert. » rétorqua sèchement Harry.  
Liv soupira. Soudain elle se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de son ami en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux et elle dit en détachant bien ses mots et en tenant son menton entre ses mains : « Ecoute moi bien Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. Compris ? »  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça ! Evidemment que c'est de ma faute. Comment veux-tu que je reste normal, impassible ou souriant après ce que Malfoy t'a fait à cause de... »  
Il ne put pas aller plus loin car Liv venait de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche en murmurant : « Par pitié, Harry, tais-toi. »  
Elle retira sa main et dans un élan insoupçonné elle posa avec avidité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry enlaça doucement sa taille fine tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus fougueux. Liv sourit contre les lèvres du jeune homme en disant : « Cela t'aide à déculpabiliser ? »  
« Encore un peu et ce sera parfait... » susurra Harry avant de l'embrasser avec passion en resserrant encore son étreinte.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Finalement... on y est arrivé.  
Alors ?  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review !  
  
Pour le petit dialogue entre Sirius/Remus sur leur passé, c'est comme vous voulez. Je peux approfondir ou laisser tomber. Ca dépend de la suite et de ma sixième année.   
Mais bon, je trouve que ça pourrait être sympa d'approfondir un peu ces deux personnages. Après tout, ils ont aussi un passé. Bon si on voulait tout savoir, autant faire une année chez les maraudeurs.   
AIe aie aie ... j'ose pas les dégâts que ferait ce Harry avec Liv contre le jeune Lucius et Peter.  
Let's imagine. 


	25. La rentrée

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment ça va ?  
J'espère bien.  
  
Voici le chapitre 24 ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tue à préciser ça...  
  
MERCI aux reviewers !   
  
Continuez ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres messages !!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry regardait son assiette d'un air absent tandis que les élèves affluaient lentement dans la grande salle. Les vacances venaient de se terminer, elles s'étaient écoulées trop vite. Le lendemain du réveil de Liv et Harry, le directeur leur avait proposé de s'entraîner davantage, ce renforcement étant surtout nécessaire pour Liv qui était devenue une des premières cibles des mangemorts. Harry avait d'ailleurs été très étonné de l'ardeur qu'avait montré son amie pour augmenter sa puissance. Elle avait même réussi à créer un faible bouclier qui l'aurait sûrement protégé de quelques avada kedavra. La salle se remplissait toujours tranquillement, Harry jeta un œil vers Liv qui était assise juste à côté de lui. Elle fixait un point droit devant elle, sa main crispée sur son bras droit. Harry posa une main contre son dos et commença à faire des ronds avec sa paume pour l'apaiser.  
« Ta marque te fait mal ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.  
Liv sortit de sa torpeur et dit en esquissant un faible sourire : « Non, pas depuis hier. C'est juste que je me demandais comment je vais faire pour la cacher à tout le monde. »  
« Tu oublies qui tu es, avec un peu de persuasion on peut faire des merveilles. » déclara Harry.  
« Je n'arriverai jamais à convaincre autant de monde d'un seul coup. C'est impossible. » soupira Liv.  
« Rien n'est impossible en magie ! » s'écria Harry.  
La jeune fille sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami et dit : « Et pourtant si, il y a des choses impossibles. Par exemple, mes dons n'ont aucun effet sur toi. »  
« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry.  
« Vraiment, mes dons sont efficaces que si la personne visée est plus faible que moi. Donc contre toi, Voldemort ou Dumbledore, je n'ai aucune chance. Si seulement... je pourrais aller voir Voldemort pour le convaincre de se pendre. » ajouta Liv avec un air rêveur.  
Harry se mit à rire doucement devant son visage qu'elle essayait de garder innocent. Soudain, il la vit pâlir et murmurer : « Harry, quelque chose est en train de monter sur la jambe. »  
Le jeune homme réprima son envie d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait désormais Liv qui se tenait droite comme un piquet. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut une petite tête triangle qui lui était familière.   
« Thryn ! » s'exclama Harry en tendant le bras vers son serpent.  
« Maître, quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin. » siffla l'animal.  
« Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Harry.  
« Pardonnez-moi Maître, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être attaché à quelqu'un. Pour utiliser vos expressions, on pourrait dire que je suis parti en voyage. Etes-vous fâché ? » déclara Thryn.  
« Pas le moins de monde mais la prochaine fois avertis quand tu souhaites t'en aller. Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. » dit Harry.  
« Bien Maître » ajouta le serpent avant de s'enrouler autour de l'avant-bras de Harry.  
« Depuis quand tu as un serpent ? » demanda Liv impressionnée.  
« Granger me l'a offert récemment et il vient de réapparaître. C'est un petit rebelle. » plaisanta Harry.  
« Un petit rebelle qui t'appelle Maître tout de même. » dit Liv d'un ton taquin.  
« Je lui ai dit de m'appeler Harry mais il refuse, un petit rebelle je te dis. Attends, un détail m'échappe. Tu as compris notre discussion en fourchelang ? » demanda Harry étonné.  
« Tu oublies mon don de langage. Je comprends le fourchelang mais je n'arrive pas à le parler. Je ne suis pas perfectionnée comme ma mère. » déclara la jeune fille. Le survivant acquiesça simplement en pensant qu'ils faisaient un sacré duo de personnes étranges.  
La grande salle était maintenant presque pleine, Harry reporta son attention sur l'entrée et murmura : « Voilà les ennuis... »  
Liv tourna la tête et aperçut Draco Malfoy entouré de ses deux gorilles suivi par Hermione et Ron qui se tenaient toujours par la main. Vu leurs grands sourires, ils avaient du enfin régler leurs petits différents. Par quel moyen ? Elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Pourtant leurs sourires s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Harry qui s'était déjà armé de son rictus ironique qui en faisait fondre plus d'une.  
« Tu vas leur pardonner ? » murmura Liv à l'intention du jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.  
« On verra mais je suppose que Weasley va regretter de m'avoir traité de mangemort. » dit Harry en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.  
« Tu es machiavélique. » soupira Liv.  
« Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies, non ? » demanda Harry d'un air angélique.  
Liv leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire le survivant.  
« Regarde qui voilà. » dit Harry en pointant la table des Serdaigles de la tête.  
« Miss Monde... Elle n'aurait pas pu accidentellement s'étouffer avec son oreiller pendant son sommeil ? » maugréa Liv.  
Avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, les autres Gryffondors de cinquième année s'installèrent à la table et les deux eurent droit à une série de salutations et de regards aguicheurs.  
  
Le repas fut délicieux accompagné par les discussions concernant les merveilleux noëls que tous avaient passés. Bien sûr, ni Liv, ni Harry ne racontèrent leur vacances. Mais personne n'y prêta grande attention.  
Dumbledore fit quelques annonces que chacun écouta d'une oreille distraite avant de retourner vers leurs salles communes respectives.  
A peine Harry eut-il fait deux pas en dehors de la grande salle qu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer les hanches. Une voix aigue s'éleva : « Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry ! »  
Le jeune homme se retourna et dit : « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Cho... »  
« C'est vrai ? » demanda la Serdaigle toute émue.  
« Bien sûr que non ! Il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » s'écria Liv en repoussant la fille.  
« Toi hors de mon chemin, petite peste ! Tu ne fais pas le poids ! » s'exclama Cho en reconnaissant la fille qui l'avait insulté environ un mois auparavant.  
« Tu es vraiment bouchée ma pauvre fille. - Harry – Est – A - Moi. Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne ! » cria la gryffondor.  
« Liv voyons... » tenta Harry.  
« Tais-toi ! C'est entre elle et moi. » s'écria la jeune fille.  
« Ecoute, vieille harpie, arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités ! Harry ne voudrait jamais d'un produit de seconde qualité ! » hurla presque Cho.  
« Cho, calme... » essaya Harry.  
« Toi, la ferme ! » s'exclama la serdaigle.  
« Non mais tu sais ce qu'il te dit le produit de seconde qualité !!! Il faut que je me calme, quand je commence à menacer, je deviens dangereuse. » déclara vivement Liv.  
« Oui, parce que... » commença Harry.  
« Boucle-là ! » s'écria Liv.  
« Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner car ce n'est pas un vulgaire insecte qui m'empêchera d'arriver à mes fins ! » s'exclama Cho.  
« Oh, Cho, reste... » entreprit de dire Harry.  
« Mais tu vas te la fermer quand toi ? » cria le serdaigle.  
« Ecoute, espèce de garce, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lui tourner autour si tu ne veux pas finir à l'infirmerie ! Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » s'écria Liv en se tournant vers Harry.  
« Parce que je n'arrive pas à en placer une ! Tais-toi ! La ferme ! Boucle la ! » hurla le jeune homme qui venait de perdre tout son sang froid. « Cho si tu veux une preuve, la voilà. »  
Il attira Liv vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sous la mine déconfite de la serdaigle. Liv passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit à son baiser avec encore plus de passion. Ils arrêtèrent après quelques secondes et Harry se tourna vers Cho, qui était rouge de colère pour lui dire : « Alors convaincue ? »  
« Tu vas me le payer ! » rétorqua sèchement Cho à Liv avant de tourner les talons.  
« Allez, viens. Il faut aller se coucher. » dit doucement Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amie.  
« Tu as retrouvé ta voix ? » demanda malicieusement Liv.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Vous ne m'avez pas laissé placer un mot toutes les deux. » s'exclama Harry.  
Liv éclata de rire et passa elle aussi un bras autour du bassin du survivant. Harry remarqua avec un léger soulagement que le couloir était vide, donc personne n'avait vu la scène. Personne ? Pas si sûr...  
  
« Comme c'est émouvant... La petite enfant rejetée sauvée par le grand, le beau Harry Potter. » déclara une voix froide et sans émotions.  
Harry et Liv s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et le jeune sorcier se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé. Il se plaça devant son amie dans une attitude protectrice et dit :   
« Malfoy... toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tu me flattes en me qualifiant ainsi, tu sais. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des compliments. On en apprend vraiment tous les jours. »  
« Je peux faire beaucoup plus que ça, Potter. Tu sembles me sous-estimer. » répliqua le serpentard.  
« Tu as tord, Draco. Je t'estime très bien, un simple esclave, larbin, sbire et j'en passe. » plaisanta Harry.   
« C'est ce que tu crois. » murmura Malfoy.  
« Non c'est ce que tu es. » rétorqua froidement Harry.  
« Mais si on y réfléchit bien, ton amie, si parfaite, n'est plus exemplaire. Maintenant elle fait parti des nôtres. » déclara Malfoy.  
« Tu te trompes encore Draco. Vraiment, tu n'es pas très clairvoyant. » soupira le gryffondor.  
« Mais que dira-t-on lorsque tout le monde saura que la petite amie du survivant n'est autre qu'un mangemort ? » dit le serpentard d'un œil mauvais.  
« Oh, mais personne ne le saura. » s'écria Liv en sortant sa baguette. « Tu ne le diras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de révéler à qui que ce soit que j'ai une marque des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »  
« Evidemment, Liv. » prononça lentement Malfoy d'un air absent.  
« Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Et maintenant vas-t'en ! » ajouta Liv.  
« Au fait, Malfoy, comment va ton père ? » demanda Harry feignant l'inquiétude.  
« Tu regretteras un jour ce que tu as fait, Potter. » rétorqua le serpentard.  
« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... Bonne nuit, Draco. » dit Harry tandis que Malfoy s'éloignait en maugréant sur une prochaine vengeance.  
Harry prit Liv par la taille et lui murmura : « Il ne manque plus que Granger et Weasley et on a fini notre soirée. »  
Il recommencèrent à marcher en silence et rejoignirent la salle commune qui était maintenant presque déserte. Un seul canapé était occupé par un couple silencieux.  
« Quand on parle du loup... » murmura Harry.  
« Courage. » souffla Liv en passant une main dans ses cheveux indomptables.  
Ils entrèrent donc tous les deux dans la salle commune et dès qu'ils furent entendus par le couple, ces derniers leur sautèrent littéralement dessus pour les empêcher de passer. Liv et Harry s'arrêtèrent donc et attendirent que Ron ou Hermione se décide à parler.  
Rien ne vint et Harry perdit patience, il dépassa ses deux *amis* en disant : « Je ne vais pas non plus y passer la nuit. »  
Hermione sembla se réveiller et attrapa Harry par le poignet en disant : « Harry, attends, nous avons trouvé. »  
« Qu'avez-vous trouvé au juste? » demanda sèchement le survivant.  
« Que tu es... tu es... l'héritier des deux ennemis. » murmura timidement Hermione.  
Harry contre toute attente, se mit à applaudir en disant : « Et le premier prix revient à Miss Granger qui a fait preuve d'une lucidité étonnante. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » demanda soudainement Ron.  
Harry manqua de s'étrangler et s'exclama : « Pardon ? »  
« Nous aurions pu comprendre ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! » déclara le rouquin.  
« Tu exagères Weasley ! » s'écria Harry. « Espèce de monstre, meurtrier, mangemort ! Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Tu as déjà oublié ? »  
« Je ... je suis désolé. » murmura Ron tout penaud.  
« Pas autant que moi ! » s'emporta Harry avant de quitter la pièce sans un dernier regard.  
Le silence tomba entre les trois personnes restantes.  
« Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera un jour ? » demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux.  
« Il faut laisser faire le temps... Mais vous avez fait très fort ce coup-ci, surtout toi Ron. Il vous considérait comme sa famille et vous l'avez lâchement laissé tombé. Je vous conseille d'être patient. »  
Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle commune. Elle chercha Harry des yeux mais elle ne vit qu'un superbe lion assis non loin du tableau de la grosse dame.  
Elle sourit et se transforma en chat, elle gambada vers l'autre animal et sauta d'un pas léger sur son dos pour aller se loger sur sa tête.  
Le lion émit un rugissement amusé mais ne protesta pas, il se contenta de se promener à travers le château désormais silencieux.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ?  
Comment vous avez trouvé le passage avec Cho ?  
Laissez une petite review ! Merci !  
  
J'ai un service à vous demander !  
Auriez-vous des suggestions, idées pour meubler la suite de mon année scolaire ??? Je suis à court ! S'il vous plait.. J'en ai sérieusement besoin !  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : pour le rat, mmhh pas encore mais j'ai prévu cet épisode dans mon esprit tordu ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Aymeric : j'ai les vacances cette semaine mais je pars sûrement alors je ne pourrais pas faire que ça:/ Merci pour ta review !  
  
Gold Phénix : Ca va pas mal merci et toi ? Il faut que tu fasses tes devoirs ! C'est plus important :p alala ces jeunes... plus aucun respect pour les études... Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sophie Potter : alors pour mettre une fic, tu vas dans le menu : register, agree et tu t'inscris pour faire un compte. Ensuite quand tu as ouvert ton compte, tu va dans document manager pour uploader un chapitre puis tu vas dans create story pour créer ta fic.  
C'est tout con ! Si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à demander !  
  
Kouteni : je n'avais non plus personne à draguer ! J'aurais pu essayer avec Voldie ou Lucius à la limite :p ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sailor Digitale : et oui, comme tu le dis, ENFIN !  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Ginny McGregor : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! J'espère que la suite le plaira encore davantage !  
  
Riddle Tom : ahem ahem tout d'abord MERCI pour l'IMMEEEEEEENSE review que tu m'as laissé ! ça fait vraiment plaisir et voila la réponse :  
  
Harry préfet : je sais c'est pas très très réaliste mais j'en avais besoin...  
Les actions qui se suivent trop vite : hèhèhè désolé mais je suis complètement amateur de plus c'est ma première fic ! cela ne peut pas être parfait mais j'essaie de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure.  
J'ai commencé avec les noms anglais car je les préfère mais des lecteurs mont dit de les mettre en français... alors leurs désirs sont des ordres.  
Pfff moi et le quidditch... ça fait 14...   
MOuhahaha j'adore taper sur Ron et Hermione ... va savoir pourquoi !  
  
C'est vrai que mon potty est assez sadique mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime :p   
Je suis super contente que tu m'aies dit que le passage du baiser est pas trop kitsch... c'est ce que je craignais. Ca me soulage.  
  
Oula... le passage sous la couette ... mon dieu... on verra j'en sais rien ! et pourquoi « annoncé » par Voldie ?  
L'effacement de la marque de Liv est prévue mais pas comme tu le crois...  
Pour les infos, le fait étant que je n'ai plus d'idées... les infos...  
Hèhè et oui je suis une fan de star wars et je vais m'empresser de modifier ce passage parce que c'était vraiment pas mais vraiment pas l'effet voulu.  
  
Pour mettre une fic sur ce site je te renvoie à la réponse de Sophie Potter ou je viens de tout lui expliquer un peu plus haut.  
Merci pour ta review ! et laisse m'en d'autre ! 


	26. Licorne et Quidditch

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Alors je vais partir en vacances alors vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre durant quelques jours.  
  
J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire...  
  
MERCI aux reviewers !! Continuez !!!  
  
Au fait, si vous voulez me donner des idées (même les plus tordues) n'hésitez pas ! j'ai un gros manque d'idées !  
Merci d'avance !!  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Harry s'écroula sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Il poussa un long soupir et murmura : « Si Weasley et Granger continuent à me faire ces yeux de chiens battus, je crois que je vais devenir complètement cinglé. »  
« Je te rassure, tu es déjà cinglé. » répliqua Liv en s'allongeant sur le divan, la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme.  
« Merci de me rassurer. » dit Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amie.  
Ils restèrent silencieux profitant du calme que procurait la Chambre après une journée de cours plutôt éprouvants. Par habitude, Liv avait failli relever sa manche plusieurs fois pour des actions plus anodines les unes que les autres. Heureusement, Harry gardait un œil attentif sur ses faits et gestes. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction des élèves s'ils apprenaient que l'une des leurs eut une marque des ténèbres.  
« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. » dit-il soudainement.  
« Quoi ? Tu as pensé ? C'est une première... » s'exclama la jeune fille.  
Harry ignora ses paroles et dit : « Puisque tous les sorts de dissimulation, réduction, camouflage sont inutiles contre ta marque, nous avons meilleur temps de créer une potion nous-même au lieu de chercher dans les livres. »  
« Facile à dire mais nous ne connaissons rien en magie noire. » déclara une Liv peu enthousiaste.  
« C'est pour ça que nous devons remercier Tom pour tous les parchemins et manuscrits qu'il a laissé dans la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard. » dit Harry d'un air triomphal.   
« Tu veux dire que tu vas me faire descendre là-bas ? » demanda lentement Liv.  
« Tu as peur ? » s'écria Harry.  
« Tu rêves, Potter. » répliqua immédiatement la jeune fille.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverai bien un jour à t'enlever cette marque. » déclara solennellement Harry.  
Liv sourit devant le ton que son ami avait employé et murmura un faible merci.   
A nouveau, le silence s'installa.  
« Harry ? » souffla la jeune femme dans un élan de courage.  
Le sorcier baissa la tête et regarda son amie dans les yeux pour l'inciter à continuer.  
« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que serait ta vie avec tes parents ? » demanda Liv timidement.  
« Tu veux plutôt dire quand je ne me suis pas demandé ça. J'y pense tout le temps. » déclara Harry avec un sourire triste. « Ca me rappelle un sort... » murmura le jeune homme avant de se lever et de foncer vers sa bibliothèque.   
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un livre dans les mains. Il se rassit à côté de son amie et lui montra une page de son volume.  
« Abavus relictum... le sortilège qui permet de voir sa vie telle qu'elle aurait été avec quelqu'un de cher mais disparu. » lut Liv pour elle-même.  
« Tous les gens qui l'ont pratiqué ce sont retrouvés dans un rêve. Cela ne doit pas être trop dangereux. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faut que je continue de m'occuper de Granger et Weasley ! On tentera ça une autre fois...» dit Harry.  
Liv acquiesça et demanda curieusement : « Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de leur faire ? ».  
« Je ne sais pas. Chaque fois que je vois Weasley, j'ai envie de lui fracasser la tête contre les murs. » soupira Harry.  
« Comme c'est charmant... » murmura Liv.  
« Mais quand je vois Granger, je me dis qu'il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus subtile. Après tout, je suis le fils d'un maraudeur. Je dois être digne d'eux. » déclara Harry avec emphase.  
« Tu sais, je crois qu'une vengeance serait inutile. Ils se trouvent déjà assez stupides de n'avoir rien découvert. » dit doucement Liv.  
« Ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'aille me jeter dans leurs bras. » bougonna Harry.  
Liv leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude enfantine du jeune homme. Il fallait laisser faire le temps.  
  
Le lendemain, les deux amis se dirigeaient vers le parc pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Ils sortirent du château et Harry distingua une silhouette qui lui était familière.  
« Hagrid ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant vers son ami tout en entraînant une Liv quelque peu réticente.  
« Harry ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. » s'écria le demi géant en étreignant et, par la même occasion, étouffant presque Harry.  
« Vous reprenez les cours ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.  
« En effet, maintenant que ma mission est terminée, je reviens m'occuper de vous. » s'écria Hagrid avec enthousiasme.   
« Mais, tu n'es pas avec Ron et Hermione ? » demanda le garde-chasse.  
Harry se rembrunit et il dit : « Nous avons eu quelques petits... différents. »  
Hagrid leva un sourcil puis sembla remarquer Liv, qui n'osait pas vraiment bouger de peur d'interrompre les retrouvailles.  
« Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? » demanda Hagrid avec un sourire.  
Harry sortit de ses pensées et déclara : « Je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs. Hagrid je te présente Liv Thompson, elle est à Gryffondor en cinquième année. Liv, voici Rubeus Hagrid, notre nouveau professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. »  
Liv sourit au demi géant qui demanda : « Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu es arrivé en début d'année ? »  
« Non, pas exactement. Je suis arrivée un peu après Halloween. Voldemort a attaqué mon collège et Poudlard nous a accepté. » répondit Liv d'une voix morne.  
Hagrid sursauta légèrement à l'entente du nom tant redouté mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.  
« Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un cours qui commence dans dix minutes. A tout à l'heure ! » lança Hagrid en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.  
  
« Nous allons étudier les licornes noires ! » s'écria Hagrid tout joyeux. Les élèves poussèrent un soupir collectif. Ils avaient déjà étudié les licornes.  
« Qui peut me parler de ces créatures ? » demanda le professeur.  
« C'est complètement stupide comme sujet ! » s'écria une serpentard.  
« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Hagrid qui semblait avoir gagné en confiance.  
« Simplement parce que nous avons déjà étudié les licornes. » pesta un autre serpentard.  
« Erreur ! » rugit Hagrid faisant sursauter tous les élèves, « vous connaissez les blanches mais pas les noires. Alors qui peut m'énoncer les différences ? Miss Granger ? »  
« Les licornes noires au contraire des blanches acceptent de se laisser approcher aussi bien par les femmes que par les hommes à condition que la personne ait de bonnes intentions et n'ait pas de côtés, disons... obscurs. Donc, tout le monde n'est pas capable d'en approcher. » déclama Hermione en lançant un regard presque menaçant à Malfoy. Harry sourit, si ce cours avait eu lieu un mois auparavant, ce serait à lui qu'Hermione aurait adressé ce regard.  
Elle continua à réciter comme un livre pendant encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid l'interrompe en attribuant cinq points à Gryffondor.  
Hagrid leur expliqua comment les approcher et fit quelques recommandations puis il emmena ses élèves près du lac où attendait un superbe animal de couleur charbon.  
Le professeur expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas essayer d'attacher une licorne si on tenait à sa santé, surtout un mâle car ils étaient vraiment fiers. Il suffisait d'être poli,calme, respectueux et surtout de ne jamais leur tourner le dos.  
« Bon, qui veut commencer ? » demanda Hagrid éternellement enthousiaste. Hermione leva une main timide.  
« Très bien, Hermione. Rappelle toi de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et je vous avertis que je prends des notes sur vos compétences donc cela comptera sûrement un peu pour vos buses. »  
Hermione déglutit difficilement et s'approcha de la superbe licorne noire qui la jaugeait d'un œil expert. La jeune sorcière s'approcha suffisamment de l'animal et le salua puis se présenta. L'étalon fit un pas en avant et émit un faible hennissement. Hagrid l'encouragea à caresser la licorne mais Hermione refusa catégoriquement trop impressionnée par le regard perçant de la créature.  
Puis ce fut au tour de Ron, il s'avança et se présenta. La licorne ne bougea pas mais hennit bizarrement ce qui fit éclater de rire Liv. Les élèves se tournèrent surpris vers leur camarade, qui tentait vainement de retenir un fou rire, avant de recentrer leur attention sur la créature.  
« Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.  
« Oui » articula Liv entre deux rires, « et je peux t'assurer qu'il a bien raison... »  
« Malfoy, à votre tour ! » aboya Hagrid.  
Le serpentard s'approcha de la licorne et à peine eut-il commencer à se présenter que la créature pointa sa corne sur lui prête à charger.  
« Malfoy, je vous conseille de reculer lentement sans lui tourner le dos. » déclara Hagrid qui ne souhaitait pas que cet élève se fasse attaquer par un animal comme deux ans auparavant.  
Draco s'exécuta docilement, sa face plus blanche qu'à la normale. Comme il ne quittait pas des yeux la corne pointée sur lui en reculant, il se heurta à quelqu'un qui lui dit : « Je ne savais pas que tu émettais de mauvaises vibrations, cela m'étonne de quelqu'un comme toi, tu es un tel ange. »  
« La ferme Potter, si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, vas-y je t'en prie ! » pesta Malfoy.  
Harry acquiesça et s'approcha de l'animal qui avait reprit sa posture initiale. La licorne regarda Harry d'un œil attentif.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. » déclara-t-il en se sentant complètement stupide de faire une telle déclaration à un cheval.  
Soudain, Harry vit la créature ouvrir de grands yeux et reculer de plusieurs pas brusquement avant de baisser la tête comme pour montrer sa soumission.  
Harry leva un sourcil et demanda : « Et je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? »  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment Harry, essaie de t'approcher. » répondit Hagrid d'une voix qui trahissait son étonnement.  
Harry tenta une approche mais chaque fois que le sorcier faisait un pas, la licorne reculait de plus belle, la tête toujours baissée. Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna pour rejoindre ses camarades. Ce n'est qu'en voyant leurs mines effrayées qu'il se rappela les paroles de Hagrid : « ... Il ne faut jamais mais JAMAIS tourner le dos à une licorne noire ... »  
Harry ferma les yeux s'attendant à sentir une corne s'enfoncer dans sa chair à tout instant. Mais l'impact ne vint. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et constata que la licorne n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Soulagé, il retourna près de Liv sans demander son reste.  
Hagrid mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et dit : « Miss Thompson, à vous. »  
Liv s'avança et ne remarqua pas le regard foudroyant que lui lançait l'étalon.  
« Bonjour, mon nom est Liv... »  
Mais la jeune fille ne put aller plus loin car une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le bras droit. La licorne s'approcha un peu et Harry vit son amie attraper son bras et s'écrouler sur le sol tandis que la créature magique avançait toujours.  
Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se précipita entre l'animal menaçant et son amie.  
« Tu as l'air d'avoir compris de quoi je suis capable alors je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite. » murmura-t-il d'un ton froid.  
La licorne noire sembla évaluer la situation mais recula, vaincue.  
Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie qui souffrait toujours et la souleva pour l'éloigner de la créature magique sous les yeux effarés des élèves et d'Hagrid qui était complètement dépassé par les événements. Il entendit vaguement Malfoy railler en disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à émettre des vibrations douteuses.  
Harry déposa la jeune fille dans l'herbe et sans vraiment prendre de précautions, souleva sa manche droite. Il découvrit une marque plus rouge sang que jamais.  
« Voldemort ? » demanda Harry sachant déjà la réponse.  
« Non, la bestiole. » murmura Liv, « je me la ferais bien en steak. »   
« Elle le mériterait. » déclara le jeune homme sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.  
Harry sortit sa baguette et dit le même sort de soin qu'il faisait lorsque sa cicatrice se « réveillait » en espérant que ce soit efficace.  
Liv se détendit légèrement et la marque redevint lentement noire.  
« Merci, » murmura Liv, « tu crois que Granger aurait eu l'obligeance de préciser que cette bestiole ne supportait pas les mangemorts ? »   
Liv jeta un oeil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et son expression se figea. Harry le remarqua et dit en soupirant : « Laisse-moi deviner, quelqu'un est derrière moi et il a vu ta marque des ténèbres ? »  
« Exact... » souffla Liv.  
Liv descendit sa manche avec hâte et Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Ron et Hermione.  
« Manquait plus qu'eux. » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
« Harry, avoue que cela devient difficile à croire que tu es complètement innocent ? » déclara Ron d'une voix blanche.  
« Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous me croyiez. » rétorqua sèchement Harry, « je vous demande juste d'oublier ce que vous venez de voir. »  
Liv se releva mais chancela dangereusement. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille, Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière dégoûtés par leur découverte et par cette fille qui avait une marque des ténèbres.  
Harry leur jeta un regard noir et leur demanda d'avertir Hagrid qu'il emmenait Liv à l'infirmerie. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie mais dès qu'ils furent cachés de tous les regards indiscrets, Harry transplana.  
Depuis cet incident, un mois s'était écoulé rythmé par les altercations avec Malfoy, les regards douteux de Granger et Weasley, les devoirs palpitants de Binns, les retenus de Rogue et les escapades nocturnes dans la forêt interdite sans oublier les courses-poursuites traditionnelles avec Miss Teigne et Rusard.  
Par un beau matin de février arriva le match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard.  
  
« Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! » hurla Lee Jordan qui assurait encore et toujours le commentaire du match, « menée par Spinnet, Bell, Doll, Weasley et Weasley, Finnigan et Potter ! »  
Lee annonça ensuite l'entrée de l'équipe de Serpentard d'une voix monotone accompagnée de quelques commentaires désobligeants bien vite démentis - à contre cœur - par MacGonagall.  
« Les capitaines se serrent la main et le jeu commence ! » s'écria l'ami des jumeaux Weasley.  
Harry s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, le vent frais qui fouettait ses joues le déconnectait de la réalité, de ses ennuis et de ses préoccupations. Il devenait un simple attrapeur prêt à tout pour attraper le vif d'or. Il était à moitié conscient des hurlements enthousiastes des supporters et des huées des Serpentards qui préféraient rabaisser une équipe plutôt que d'encourager la leur.  
Harry prit suffisamment d'altitude pour voir entièrement le stade et guetter le moindre éclair doré. Il s'aperçut alors que Malfoy le suivait de près. Harry soupira, « décidemment les gens ne changent pas » pensa-t-il.  
Le score était maintenant de 50 à 40 en faveur de Serpentard. Comme à l'accoutumée, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs menaient une guerre sans merci à leurs adversaires et l'agressivité des joueurs devenait palpable au fil des minutes et des nouveaux buts.  
Soudain, une grande clameur s'éleva des tribunes de Gryffondor et Lee Jordan poussa une série de jurons plutôt impressionnants. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa tirade, MacGonagall lui arracha l'amplificateur de voix des mains. Alors seulement Harry remarqua la cause de toute cette agitation : Alicia avait atterri et se tenait le bras gauche qui formait un angle captivant. Mais le plus intéressant demeurait tout de même la bataille aérienne à coup de battes qui se jouait entre les jumeaux Weasley et les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. A côté de lui, Malfoy ricana et alla prêter main forte à ses coéquipiers tandis que Madame Bibine accourait pour séparer les opposants.  
Harry soupira et alla atterrir aux côtés d'Alicia qui tenait toujours étroitement son bras sanguinolent.  
« Tu es le blessé et personne ne s'occupe de toi, ils préfèrent se frapper. Quel fair-play. » murmura Harry en étudiant la blessure de son capitaine.  
« M'en parle pas... Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune fille en voyant son attrapeur sortir sa baguette.  
« Je te soigne, quelle question. Diligentiae cura. » déclara Harry.  
En quelques secondes, la blessure se guérit entièrement. Alicia leva des yeux étonnés vers le jeune homme.  
« Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle effarée.  
« C'est simple, j'ai pointé ma baguette magique sur ta blessure et je t'ai soigné grâce à un sortilège de guérison rapide. C'est magique ! » s'exclama Harry.  
Alicia éclata de rire et enfourcha à nouveau son balai après avoir remercié son attrapeur. Harry la suivit et se mit au niveau du professeur Bibine folle de rage qui s'égosillait :  
« En dix ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Dix points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous » dit-elle en désignant Bole Derrick Malfoy Weasley et Weasley « à vos maisons respectives. Je vous préviens que je vous envoie directement en retenue pour le moindre petit écart ! Et un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor pour coup de batte délibéré sur le capitaine de Gryffondor. »  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la figure écarlate de l'arbitre. Après s'être assurée de l'état d'Alicia et après quelques recommandations sévères, le match reprit.  
Harry reprit de l'altitude avec Malfoy toujours à ses trousses.   
Soudain, il aperçut le vif d'or étinceler quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Il donna une forte accélération à son balai et se rua sur la petite sphère dorée. Malfoy réagit aussitôt et se lança à la poursuite de son ennemi.  
Les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant côte à côte, le bras tendu vers le vif qui s'amusait à essayer de semer les deux attrapeurs. Harry ne remarqua même pas le sourire narquois et vainqueur qu'affichait déjà Malfoy.  
Soudain, Harry ressentit une secousse et Malfoy poussa un cri pas vraiment viril. Un cognard envoyé par George venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Sous le choc, le balai du serpentard ralentit, Harry se trouva donc seul à la poursuite du vif.  
« La victoire est proche... » pensa Harry avec un sourire.  
Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient sa main du vif. Encore un peu... Et...  
Harry fronça les sourcils, chaque fois qu'il avançait sa main, le vif semblait accélérer. Il continua à poursuivre la sphère mais impossible de l'attraper.  
Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se concentra pour faire le sort le plus faible possible et, la main toujours tendue vers le vif, il murmura : « Accio vif d'or »  
La petite boule changea brusquement de direction mais alors qu'elle allait toucher la main de l'attrapeur, elle fut à nouveau repoussée violemment.  
Harry sourit et murmura : « Bien joué Malfoy. »  
D'un coup sec, il bifurqua, oubliant le vif d'or, vers l'arbitre pour lui demander la mi-temps.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de sifflet retentit provoquant les huées des spectateurs.  
« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'exclama Katie.   
« Le vif d'or était pratiquement dans ta main ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attrapé ? » s'écria Alicia.  
« Simplement parce que je n'ai pas réussi mais c'est juste une question de temps. » déclara calmement Harry avec un sourire charmeur qui - avouons le - ne laissât ni Alicia ni Katie indifférente.  
Il reprit son envol vers les tribunes des Gryffondors, il repéra Granger non loin de Liv et s'approcha.  
« Je commence à douter de tes talents d'attrapeur. » s'écria Liv sur un ton ironique.  
Harry lui sourit et s'exclama : « Granger ! »  
Hermione sursauta étonnée qu'il lui adresse la parole.  
« Je ne me souviens plus du contresort d'éloignement, toi qui écoutes studieusement pendant les cours d'enchantements, tu peux me le rappeler ? »  
« Revertor undique. » répondit immédiatement Hermione.  
« Merci bien. » lança à contrecoeur Harry qui commençait à s'éloigner pour reprendre le match.  
« Bonne chance ! » cria avec espoir Ron qui ne reçut en retour qu'un regard noir.  
  
Le match avait maintenant reprit depuis quelques minutes, Serpentard menait toujours sur le score de 120 à 100 et toujours aucun signe du vif d'or.  
Soudain, Malfoy accéléra et Harry aperçut la sphère dorée. Sans perdre un instant, il se lança à la poursuite du serpentard. Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper et il lui dit :  
« Ce n'est pas un sortilège d'éloignement qui m'empêchera d'attraper le vif. »  
« Bien sûr, le grand Harry Potter va trouver une échappatoire. » s'écria Malfoy, sûr de sa propre réussite.  
« Tu as tout compris, Draco. » déclara Harry avec un grand sourire avant de murmurer le contresort.  
Il donna une dernière accélération à son éclair de feu et attrapa le vif sous le nez de Malfoy, offrant ainsi la victoire à Gryffondor.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ?  
Expliquer un match de quidditch n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus évident si vous voulez mon avis.  
  
Laissez moi un peutzite review !!  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Jeandan : hèhè, ça rejoignait un peu tes suggestions ! Merci !  
  
Crevette virile : ohla ! Tu veux m'inciter à la débauche !?`Petit voyou !   
Enfin... je vais ... étudier dira-t-on... ta proposition ;)  
Pourquoi pas un patmol/cho ! ca ne s'est encore jamais vu ça...  
Oula je divague...   
Merci pour ta review et donne-moi encore d'autres idées tordues !  
  
Isymea : et oui... c'est l'avantage d'être auteur. Tu peux faire des fins à se tirer des balles. Personnellement j'adore ça ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Clem : merci pour ta review ! elle m'a donné deux trois idées ! mais je suis pas vraiment romance passionnelle à quinze ans, ils ont le droit de faire leur jeunesse !  
  
Sailor Digitale : *essaie de résister aux chilbi eyes*  
C'est terrible quand tu me fais ces yeux là...   
  
Emrah : je te plains. On dirait que tu es tout le temps en train de bosser. C'est pas une vie !  
Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Magic Dream : Merci pour ta review ! Au contraire de ce que tu penses, j'essaie de tenir compte de toutes les reviews mais c'est dur... avouons le... et j'espère que la suite ta plu !  
Et je compatis pour ton genou. (Ça fait moult mal) 


	27. Joli Dragon

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Où devrais-je dire bonsoir bonsoir ?  
  
And now ladies and gentlemen...  
  
... the chapter 26 !!  
  
(yeah)  
  
*ne cherchez pas, je suis complètement crevée...*  
  
Merci aux reviewers !!! Merci !! Merci ! Merci  
  
Explication pour la licorne noire : (car pas tout le monde a saisi à commencer par moi...)  
Quand elle voit Harry, elle est soumise car elle sent qu'elle risque de se prendre une sévère déverrouillée si elle s'amuse à le défier.  
Pour Liv, elle sent la magie noire qui « émane » (paha quelle expression) de sa marque et la licorne n'aime guère la magie noire.  
  
Merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonnes vacances ! (qui sont passées trop vite évidemment)...  
  
Un merci tout particulier à Jeandan qui m'a donné une chouette idée pour la suite !!  
Réponses à mes reviewers :  
  
Emrah : non je n'ai pas Msn mais j'ai ICQ. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Haldir : comment tu as deviné que je n'aimais pas vraiment le trio ?? C'est tout naturel de répondre et merci pour ta review !  
  
Crockdur : je ne sais pas vraiment. Wynzar m'a déjà emprunté ce passage mais bon, si tu veux. Mais si tu mets ce passage dans ta fic, fais un peu de pub pour la mienne :p  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Wynzar : oui je l'ai reçu et la prochaine fois que tu prends un de mes passages, avertis-moi. Tu sais, c'est désappointant de voir un bout qui ressemble à ta fic dans un autre.  
Merci pour ton review !  
  
Kouteni : à Paris. Tché pour moi c'est une grande ville...  
Pour les balles de quidditch... je m'en fous pas mal qu'elles soient protégées ou pas... :p non franchement, je fais ça pour le plaisir je vais pas chercher la peutzite bête.  
Merci pour tes idées, je suis en train de les laisser mijoter au fond de mon esprit tordu !  
  
Wistily : il ne se souvient pas du sort et c'est aussi pour fraterniser avec l'ennemi... En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même.  
  
Crevette virile : en effet je fais des efforts pour les fautes d'orthographes car c'est la chose qui m'horripile le plus dans les fics des autres.  
Hey hey ... le dépucelage... mon dieu... jésus marie joseph. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. :p  
Merci pour tes idées mais je suis pas trop pour la décadence humaine alors les orgies...   
Merci pour la review !  
  
Lol- pour le recueil de maraudeurs... je ne peux pas pour l'instant mais j'essaierai d'y penser.  
Merci pour tes reviews !!  
  
Jolindien : Merci pour ta review et tes idées !   
  
Riddle Tom : hèhèhè tu aimes les looongues reviews toi... ça tombe bien, moi aussi !  
Et oui !! on a gagné ! On les champions ... aie non je me trompe de registre... non mais pour une fois qu'on gagne quelque chose.  
Mon village paumé est entre une rivière et une montage. Devant une église.  
Pour star wars : le deux un peu trop kitch mais bon Hayden Christensen est bien fait donc je ne me plains pas. L'épisode un, j'avais bien aimé.  
Bah, je ne suis pas une mine d'idées non plus. Il faut bien s'inspirer du déjà vu. J'avais besoin d'une bestiole pour cet épisode et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux.. C'est la vie.  
Comment a fait Voldie et ses Mangemorts pour entrer à Poudlard pour enlever Liv malgré le sortilège de Potty ?  
- Il a dansé des claquettes devant et ça a annulé le sort ... :)  
Comment tu comptes faire disparaître la marque de Liv : j'ai pas bien compris !  
-Tu verras... tout vient avec son temps.  
OUla... tu vois des attentes de lectures dans ma fic alors chapeau... c'était pas le but d'annoncer un passage sous la couette parce que je leur réserve d'autres déboires avant.  
Merci pour tes idées. Il y en a deux trois que je retiens.  
En fait, Diam était censé être le surnom de l'animagus de Liv et je n'avais pas d'idées lorsque je me suis inscrite je l'ai emprunté  
Merci pour ta review !! En espérant que la suite te plaise.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Le lendemain du match de quidditch, après une nuit entière de fête grâce à un puissant sortilège d'insonorisation placé par Harry pour éloigner MacGonagall, le réveil fut pénible. Harry s'étirait de long et en large dans son lit depuis une bonne demi-heure incapable de se lever. Il ouvrit avec courage un œil, puis l'autre et leva un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre de préfet.   
« Je devais vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas transplané dans ma Chambre... » pensa-t-il en souriant.  
Faisant preuve d'une volonté hors du commun, il se leva et empoigna quelques habits pour aller prendre une douche. Et c'est avec l'esprit totalement embrumé, qu'il se dirigea vers les douches des gryffondors de cinquième année. Il faillit entrer dans les douches des filles par inadvertance mais fut vite réprimandé par une Lavande rougissante. Il parvint après moult efforts à entrer dans la bonne pièce mais fut aussitôt assailli par un Weasley débordant de vitalité et de joie de vivre.  
« Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Bien dormi ? Prêt pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard ? » s'époumona le rouquin.  
« Fiche moi la paix Weasley. » marmonna Harry.  
« Je suis vraiment impatient d'aller chez Zonko ! Il parait qu'il y a plein de nouveautés ! Toi pas ? » chantonna Ron visiblement sur son petit nuage.  
Harry leva un sourcil en voyant le garçon lui parler gaiement. Il n'était pas du genre à être frais et dispos après une courte nuit de sommeil. Malgré les exclamations de Ron, Harry entendit une voix féminine pousser la chansonnette en passant devant la porte. Il reconnut Hermione. Soudain, une image passa dans son esprit. Harry grimaça en imaginant Granger et Weasley en train de... Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées de son esprit.  
« Ecoute Weasley, va voir Granger. Je suis sûr qu'elle meure d'envie de te voir. » rétorqua Harry sèchement.  
Harry crut qu'il était en plein rêve lorsque Ron commença à glousser stupidement. Harry poussa un long soupir de désolation en frappant son front avec sa paume un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait espéré.  
« Si tu savais comme Hermione est parfaite... avec ses superbes cheveux, ses yeux magnifiques... » commença Ron.  
« La ferme Weasley ! » hurla Harry complètement dégoûté, « tu es pathétique. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »  
« Voyons Harry ! Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ! » s'exclama Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
Harry eut un sourire étrange et dit : « Sans problème Ron ! Redevons amis ! »  
« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Ron les yeux brillants d'espoir.  
« Bien sûr que non ! » railla Harry sur un ton joyeux, « dans tes rêves, Weasley. Maintenant sois gentil et va jouer ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il en claquant la porte au nez du gryffondor complètement stupéfait.   
Harry soupira de lassitude et prit enfin sa douche. Après environ une demi-heure de relaxation, il en sortit et s'habilla rapidement.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il percuta Parvati qui semblait contrariée.  
« Mes excuses, Parvati. Où vas-tu comme ça ?» demanda Harry avec un sourire séducteur.  
« Oh, excuse-moi Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu. Et bien, je vais prêter main forte à Lavande qui n'arrive pas à réveiller Liv. » répondit la jeune fille dont la couleur des joues rivalisaient avec le rouge écarlate de Gryffondor.  
« Vraiment ? Laisse-moi venir t'aider ! » déclara Harry avec un sourire machiavélique. Il prit le bras de Parvati qui était soudainement devenue plus raide que son éclair de feu. La jeune fille le mena jusqu'au dortoir des cinquièmes années comme un automate. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où régnait un désordre plutôt étonnant.  
« Rien à faire, elle ne bouge pas. » s'exclama Lavande.  
« Alors on va remédier à ça. En tant que préfet je me dois de veiller sur mes camarades gryffondors. » récita Harry comme l'aurait fait Hermione.  
« Cette espèce de marmotte refuse catégoriquement de se lever. Elle va louper le départ pour Pré-au-lard. » répondit Jane en arrangeant vite ses cheveux pour faire meilleure impression sur le jeune homme tant convoité.  
Un sourire démoniaque s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Harry tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit de Liv.  
« Le truc, dit-il, c'est de la prendre dans le bon sens du poil. Cette fille est comme un... un gros chat. »  
Il s'assit à côté de son amie et caressa tendrement sa joue en murmurant des paroles encourageantes sans même remarquer les trois filles mortes de jalousies qui se tenaient derrière lui.  
« Et quand la méthode douce ne marche pas. » Il se leva et ajouta avec un sourire : « Il faut frapper fort et précis. »  
Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Aussitôt, un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette aspergeant efficacement Liv qui se réveilla dans un sursaut.  
  
Au même moment, dans la Chambre des Secrets de Godric Gryffondor, Sirius Black déjeunait tranquillement lorsque tout à coup un hurlement retentit.  
« Potter ! Je vais te tuer ! »  
Sirius leva un sourcil et sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Liv Thompson. Sans se soucier plus du futur état de santé de son filleul, il se replongea dans l'article qui lisait distraitement.  
  
« Ah, quand elle réagit comme ça. C'est mauvais pour moi. » assura Harry sans pouvoir retenir un sourire vainqueur.  
« Tu vas me payer ça Dric. » murmura Liv dégoulinante en prenant sa baguette.  
« Attrapez-le et maîtrisez-le. » ordonna la jeune fille aux trois gryffondors qui d'un même mouvement se jetèrent sur Harry qui cria : « Tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas loyal. »  
Ainsi s'organisa une véritable course-poursuite à travers le dortoir. Grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, Harry réussit à esquiver plusieurs attaques mais se fit rapidement plaquer au sol par Parvati, Lavande et Jane.  
Liv vint s'asseoir sur le ventre de son ami, fière comme si elle venait de conquérir une nouvelle province et elle murmura : « Comment vais-je bien pouvoir me venger ? »  
« Te venger de quoi ? Voyons, mon lapin, pourquoi tant de violence ? » demanda innocemment Harry.  
« Peut-être comme ça... » proposa la jeune fille en l'embrassant.  
  
Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment précis, il aurait été sûrement été plus que surpris. Voir le préfet de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, plaqué au sol par Jane Kelley, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil en train de se faire embrasser par Liv Thompson – précisons-le – qui était assis à califourchon sur lui n'est pas une scène très banale.  
  
« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. » dit précipitamment Harry avant d'en demander plus.  
« Non... Ce n'est pas assez cruel. » murmura Liv en repoussant son prétendant avec un sourire satisfait.  
Harry émit un grognement – proche du rugissement- frustré et dit : « Alors, cela ne vaut plus la peine de rester. Je te vois devant les calèches. »   
Il lui vola un dernier baiser et transplana. Dans un bruit sourd, toutes les quatre tombèrent à terre et Jane, Lavande et Parvati semblèrent se réveiller :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par terre ? » commença Lavande.  
« Et où est Harry ? » ajouta Parvati.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » conclut Jane.  
Liv soupira mais ne put chasser le petit sourire de ses lèvres. Elle se releva, prit sa baguette et dit en captant l'attention de ses trois camarades de chambre :  
« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Comme d'habitude. »   
  
« J'ai failli attendre. » déclara Liv sur un ton impatient.  
« Comment pourrais-je jamais me faire pardonner ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire éclatant.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai deux vengeances à rattraper. Mais monter dans cette calèche serait un bon début. » avoua Liv.  
« Après vous, très chère » dit poliment Harry.  
Le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-lard se fit sans encombres. Harry et Liv partageaient la calèche avec quelques troisièmes années follement excités de pouvoir enfin visiter le seul village d'Angleterre seulement habité par des sorciers. Harry se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement bien de sa première sortie. Faute de permission, il s'était rendu dans la cave du magasin de friandises par un passage secret, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
Une légère secousse ramena Harry à la réalité. Ils étaient arrivés. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous les troisièmes années filèrent vers le premier magasin sans demander leur reste.   
  
« Tu as déjà visité Pré-au-lard ? » demanda Harry en sortant de la calèche.  
« Oui, une fois, c'était avec mon père. » répondit Liv avec un visage sombre.  
« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les meilleurs endroits. » dit le jeune homme avec entrain pour dissiper le malaise soudain.  
Durant deux heures, ils visitèrent de fond en comble le village. Passant du magasin de friandises à la librairie, ils s'arrêtèrent partout. Mais, tout à coup alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.  
« Oh non, pas elle... » murmura Harry. « Pitié, cache-moi. »  
Liv jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et vit une fille qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Cho Chang.  
« A trois, on court. » assura Harry.  
« Voyons ! Aurais-tu peur d'elle ? On aura tout vu ! Le grand méchant Harry Potter fuir une fille. » s'exclama Liv en riant. « Je peux mourir en paix après ça. » ajouta-t-elle.  
Harry lui lança un regard noir et rétorqua : « Ce n'est pas sur toi qu'elle saute ! »  
« Peut-être, mais j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec elle. » dit Liv avec assurance.  
Ils commencèrent donc à marcher – Harry avec un peu plus de réticence- vers la serdaigle mais soudain l'évidence sauta aux yeux du sorcier.  
« Liv, elle n'est pas seule. » dit prudemment le jeune homme en essayant de retenir ses rires.  
« Qui peut bien être assez stupide pour supporter la compagnie de cette... garce doublée d'une manipulatrice ? » s'écria Liv en plissant les yeux pour reconnaître le garçon.  
Soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un long sourire.  
« Ne me dis pas que j'ai bien vu... » déclara lentement la jeune fille.  
« Si, si. C'est bien lui... » suffoqua Harry entre deux rires. « Il faut que j'aille les féliciter. » s'exclama-t-il en prenant de grandes enjambées vers le couple.  
« Cho ! » s'écria-t-il en chassant quelques larmes de ses yeux. « Je suis content que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour toi ! »  
« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter. » pesta le nouvel ami de Cho d'une voix glaciale.  
« Voyons Malfoy. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui vient te féliciter de ta nouvelle... conquête. » lança joyeusement Liv en toisant Cho du regard.  
« Je suis désolée pour toi Harry. » commença d'un air hautain la Serdaigle. « Tu n'as pas saisi ta chance quand tu en avais l'occasion. C'est trop tard maintenant. Mon joli dragon et moi filons désormais le parfait amour. » expliqua-t-elle en cherchant avec espoir des traces de jalousie dans l'expression qu'affichait Harry.  
« Je m'en veux tellement... » hoqueta Harry qui n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à stopper son fou rire. « Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec ton joli dragon » réussit à articuler Harry avant de repartir de plus belle dans son rire.  
Cho fit un sourire nerveux au jeune homme hilare en essayant pitoyablement de dissimuler sa déception de voir qu'il n'était pas jaloux.  
« Joli dragon... » dit pensivement Liv, « c'est un surnom qui te va à ravir Malfoy. »  
« Je te conseille de te taire, apprenti mangemort. » murmura Malfoy.  
Toute trace de joie quitta instantanément le visage de la jeune fille, elle s'approcha de Malfoy et lui dit sur un ton incroyablement doux : « Serais-tu jaloux que Voldemort m'ait préférée à toi ? »  
« Espèce de petite... » commença Malfoy.  
« Je te conseille de ne pas aller au bout de ta phrase, Joli dragon. » avertit froidement Harry qui ne put retenir un sourire pour le surnom.  
« Ou sinon quoi Potter ? » nargua Malfoy.  
Les deux ennemis se défièrent quelques instants du regard jusqu'à ce que le serpentard dise :  
« Allez viens, Cho. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici. »  
La Serdaigle lança un dernier aguicheur à Harry qui resta de marbre et s'éloigna avec Malfoy.  
« Joli dragon... » murmura Harry qui repartit dans un fou rire immédiat aussitôt imité par Liv.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de venir ici ? » murmura Liv en se serrant un peu plus contre Harry.  
« Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. Et je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il me faut plus de connaissances en magie noire si je veux avoir une chance d'enlever ta marque. » rétorqua le jeune homme à voix basse.  
« Mais il n'y a pas d'autres endroits ? » demanda prudemment Liv.  
« Non, et tu le sais très bien. Je suis tout à fait conscient que nous ne sommes pas dans le quartier très fréquentable de Pré-au-lard mais tu ne risques rien. » tenta de rassurer Harry.  
La jeune fille déglutit difficilement alors qu'ils entraient dans un magasin peu accueillant. Son ami prit soin de masquer sa cicatrice, ils n'osaient pas vraiment imaginer la réaction de personnes versées dans la magie noire de voir Harry Potter se balader avec des livres peu recommandables sous le bras.  
Voyant que Liv demeurait très tendue, Harry se dépêcha de trouver les volumes qui l'intéressaient. Puis il alla rapidement chercher quelques ingrédients utiles pour des potions qu'ils prévoyaient de faire depuis longtemps.  
Liv poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils rejoignirent à nouveau les rues fréquentées du village.  
« C'était à ce point terrible ? » plaisanta Harry.  
Liv lui jeta un regard noir et lui fit une tape amicale derrière la tête, comme elle en avait l'habitude.  
  
Soudain, des cris s'élevèrent de la place centrale du village. Sans réfléchir, Harry se mit à courir en direction des appels, Liv à ses trousses. Il pratiqua rapidement un sort de rétrécissement sur ses affaires, les fourra dans ses poches et sortit sa baguette.  
Il déboucha sur la place du village où la panique s'était emparée de tous les sorciers et élèves présents. Harry distingua rapidement des mangemorts – encore eux- qui s'amusaient à persécuter les personnes présentes. Sans attendre, Harry riposta et commença à se battre avec ardeur. Certains professeurs responsables de la sortie se battaient tandis que les autres organisaient la retraite.  
« Potter ! Lâche ta baguette ou ils sont morts. » hurla un mangemort.  
Harry sourit ironiquement, cette phrase ressemblait tellement à la menace du méchant comme on voyait dans les films moldus.  
Les sorts cessèrent et Harry se retourna vers le mangemort qui l'avait interpellé. Il constata alors que les partisans de Voldemort avaient attrapé deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien : Granger et Weasley.  
« Tu ne voudrais pas voir mourir tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le mangemort qui semblait être le chef.  
« Ce ne sont pas mes amis. » déclara Harry qui tentait seulement de gagner du temps. Il évalua rapidement la situation.  
« Et bien alors, cela ne t'affectera pas si je les fais souffrir un peu... Endoloris ! » cria-t-il. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol. Harry la voyait serrer les dents pour ne pas crier, elle ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction.  
Harry se décida brusquement et cria : « Expelliarmus ! »  
Un éclair rouge fendit l'air en direction des mangemorts mais fut arrêté par un puissant bouclier.  
Harry jura, il avait sous-estimé Voldemort.  
« Voyons Potter, tu pensais vraiment nous battre avec ça. Rends-toi et je ne les tuerai pas. »  
Harry maugréa, il n'y avait pas d'issue, même pour lui. Il ne permettrait jamais de voir quelqu'un qui lui était plus ou moins proche mourir sous ses yeux, c'est pourquoi d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers les mangemorts. Avant de franchir le bouclier, il se retourna et fit un dernier sourire à Liv que Remus le visage grave et inquiet retenait pour qu'elle n'aille pas se jeter dans la gueule des mangemorts. Sans hésiter, il franchit le bouclier et s'arrêta devant le mangemort.   
« Content ? Maintenant laisse-les partir. » ordonna Harry.  
Etonnement les mangemorts s'exécutèrent mais avant qu'Hermione et Ron ne refranchissent le bouclier, Harry se retourna vivement et leur lança sa baguette. Granger l'attrapa de justesse et ayant compris son acte, passa rapidement la limite de protection.  
Il entendit le mangemort jurer derrière lui et donner quelques ordres à ses compagnons. Soudain, les mangemorts attrapèrent Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse lancer aucun sortilège.  
« Tu me désappointes Potter, le maître ne va pas être content de ne pas récupérer ta baguette. Je vais sûrement me faire punir... » déclara le chef avec haine.  
« Tu m'en vois désolé. » rétorqua Harry ironiquement.  
« Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité alors pour te faire pardonner, tu vas faire le gentil garçon et boire ceci. » répliqua le mangemort en plaquant le goulot d'une fiole contre les lèvres du jeune héritier.  
Après quelques instants de lutte, les mangemorts parvinrent à faire avaler la potion au jeune homme. Celui-ci se sentit soudain faible, étonnement vide.  
Les mangemorts autour de lui commencèrent à transplaner et Harry remarqua au loin Dumbledore accourir avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour.  
  
Harry ne fut pas totalement conscient de la suite des événements tellement il demeurait faible. Il suivait docilement son guide à travers les couloirs sinueux d'un édifice qui lui était familier. Il franchit une porte, et on le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil aux couleurs de Serpentard.  
Il était maintenant face à face avec Voldemort qui lui dit d'une voix enjouée :  
« Bienvenue dans mon humble château, Potter. »  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Non non ... jamais je ne prévoirais de torture pour les épisodes suivants...  
Mouhahahaha.  
  
Cela vous a-t-il plu ?  
Me laisser une review ne serait point incongru !  
Je vous prie de vous atteler,  
A me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. 


	28. Thryn

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
JE vais vous scander mon introduction. Attention accrochez-vous à vos sièges et à vos souris...  
  
Ainsi, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter  
Le chapitre 27 que j'ai longtemps préparé  
Peut-être fut-il un peu court  
Mais aux suivantes informations ne soyez pas sourds  
Autrement ce chapitre je ne pouvais couper  
Pour que la suite puisse bien s'y caler  
Ne vous inquiétez point  
Car d'écrire la suite je prends soin  
Encore faut-il que je prévienne  
Les amis de notre couple se retiennent  
De m'envoyer une review enflammée  
Pour me réprimander de la suite que j'ai préparé  
A nos deux chers tourtereaux  
Qui stagnent dans de bien mauvaises eaux  
Me dire comment vous voulez les voir évoluer  
Je me ferais un plaisir à vous écouter  
  
En espérant que cela vous plaise...  
  
Merci aux reviews !!  
  
Réponses :  
  
Philipe Gryffondor :  
  
Ô reviewer de la poésie  
De joie mon cœur s'emplie   
Lorsque je lis un message de si grande beauté  
Je ne peux que vous remercier  
  
Lilou :  
  
Merci ! C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée pour ce chapitre !  
  
Clem : je tenterai le coup pour les abdos de Potter mais je promets rien je vois pas trop comment réussir à le mettre subtilement à torse nu devant Voldemort...  
  
Nikoute : whoa la chance ! TU habitais dans une ville de l'expo... alors là je t'envie :p ... le cirque qu'on en a fait pour rien du tout.  
Je ne sais pas si je réussirai à intégrer ton idée parce que je prévois quelque chose d'autre que vous n'allez sûrement pas mais vraiment pas apprécié mais bon je trouve que c'est un bon challenge.  
  
Tania Potter : Harry mangemort ? Bof... il y a déjà Liv mangemort alors...  
Allez, bonne suite !  
  
Lol : si tu veux qu'on en parle ... y'a pas de problème.  
Allez bonne suite et merci pour la review !  
  
Merci à tous les autre reviewers et n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres messages !!  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Harry mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait bel et bien devant Voldemort. Il essaya de se lever ou de jeter un sort, enfin de faire quelque chose mais rien. Il se sentait vide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit à transplaner lorsque les mangemorts le tenaient et pourquoi les sorts de désarmement qu'il avait lancé étaient restés totalement inutiles.   
Il remit ses idées au clair et dit :  
« C'est gentil de m'avoir invité, Tom. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Harry. Tu prendras bien un peu de cognac ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix qui sonnait mal.  
« A quoi tu joues Jedusor ? » demanda sèchement Harry.  
« Voyons Harry, j'essaie simplement d'être aimable. Tu es mon invité après tout. » assura le mage noir.  
Harry éclata de rire, mais ses éclats étaient froids, ironiques.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Tom ? » demanda Harry d'une voix glacée. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu transplaner ? Pourquoi mes sorts n'ont eut aucun effet sur tes mangemorts ? »  
« Harry, tu es bien naïf. L'amour te rend aveugle. Tu n'as pas pu transplaner simplement parce que tu en étais incapable, tout comme pour les autres sorts. »  
« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » s'emporta Harry.  
« En es-tu sûr ? Tu sais, j'ai de très bons alliés à tes côtés qui m'informent du moindre de tes mouvements. Tu étais tellement absorbé par ma chère Liv que tu n'as rien remarqué. » dit Voldemort en savourant ses paroles.  
« Liv n'est pas un mangemort ! » s'écria Harry avant d'ajouter, « et remarquer quoi ? »  
Jedusor éclata de rire et dit : « Tu te trompes encore. Liv est mon plus fidèle mangemort. Cela a été tellement facile de te berner. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que ton pouvoir baissait chaque matin, qu'un de mes fidèles suivants te faisait ingurgiter une potion chaque nuit à ton insu. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement cela a été ludique. »  
« C'est impossible ! Une telle potion n'existe pas ! C'est impossible d'enlever les pouvoirs de quelqu'un. » dit fermement Harry qui essayait de cacher le trouble qui l'habitait.  
« Tu as encore tord. Tu oublies que moi aussi je suis un maître des potions. J'avoue que je suis vraiment très fier de cette préparation. Et si tu ne me croies pas, essaie. » assura-t-il en lui tendant une baguette.  
Harry la prit avec précaution et murmura un sort d'attraction. Rien ne se produisit. Un profond malaise s'installa dans l'estomac du jeune homme alors qu'il essayait vainement un sort de lévitation. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait vide. Il était à présent un simple moldu sans aucun pouvoir magique.  
De l'autre côté, Voldemort savourait sa victoire en voyant son pire ennemi paniquer. Sa potion était un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Certes, il lui avait fallu plus de quatre mois pour la préparer, sans compter le temps où Potter l'avait mis hors circuit grâce à son stupide sort d'euphorie. Malheureusement, la potion n'était pas définitive. Dans une semaine ou deux, Potter reprendrait tous ces pouvoirs.   
« Mais puisque ce détail lui est inconnu, j'ai amplement le temps de le faire changer d'idées... » pensa Voldemort avec un rictus de plaisir.  
« Alors quel effet cela fait d'être un moldu ? Sans pouvoir, inoffensif. » demanda Jedusor.  
Harry regardait ses mains en total incrédulité. Il releva la tête quand il entendit Voldemort parler. Il sentait la colère bouillir en lui mais avec un calme impressionnant, il dit simplement :  
« Comment ? »  
Voldemort leva un sourcil et dit : « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »  
« Toi non plus. » rétorqua Harry.  
« Endoloris ! » rugit Voldemort. « Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter. »  
Harry se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil, il n'avait plus aucune défense. Le doloris agissait pleinement sur son organisme. La douleur était insupportable.   
« Où va la jeunesse ? Ils n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés. » murmura Jedusor sur un ton amusé.  
Il enleva son sort et dit : « Je vais répondre à ta question puisque je connais encore les bonnes manières. »  
Harry reprit difficilement sa respiration et maudit Voldemort pour le plaisir qu'il prenait.  
« C'est simple » commença Voldemort. « Comme tu le sais déjà, deux de mes précieux alliés sont infiltrés à Poudlard. Ma précieuse Liv, si dévouée, qui t'a séduit en l'espace de quelques jours, abaissant toutes tes défenses et un autre, beaucoup plus discret qui te suit partout, que tu ne soupçonnerais jamais. Donc mon petit serviteur te faisait ingurgiter la potion à faibles doses chaque soir depuis trois jours avec l'aide de Liv, tu n'as rien remarqué. Et aujourd'hui, lorsque Liv t'a emmené loin de la place centrale de Pré-au-lard, nous avons attaqué. Tu as totalement mordu à l'hameçon. »  
Harry fixait le vide, un flot de doutes affluait vers son esprit.  
« Non, Liv n'est pas un mangemort. Il ment. C'est faux. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi voudrait-elle se faire enlever la marque si elle était réellement un mangemort ? »   
« Qui est le deuxième allié ? » demanda sèchement Harry.  
« Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tu n'es pas vraiment vif d'esprit. Réfléchis donc. Qui est auprès de toi tout le temps, sans que tu ne remarques sa présence. »  
  
« Sirius... non c'est impossible... » pensa Harry.  
  
« Il se fait tout petit, tu n'y penses même plus. » indiqua Voldemort.  
  
Soudain, Harry réalisa : « Thryn... »   
« Et oui ! » s'écria Tom. « Ton cher petit serpent. Que pouvais-je rêver de mieux comme espion. Il m'a tout relaté depuis son arrivé chez toi. A nouveau, il a été très facile de manipuler ta sang-de-bourbe d'amie pour qu'elle l'achète et te l'offre. Tout est vraiment trop facile. »  
Harry regardait Voldemort sans y croire, tout cela ressemblait à un mauvais rêve et il espérait bientôt se réveiller.  
« Le pire » dit Voldemort en riant sèchement « c'est que tu n'as absolument rien suspecté. Mon cher petit serpent s'absentait à tout bout de champs et tu n'as rien soupçonné. Mon entreprise était parfaite, avec Liv à mes côtés rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.»  
Harry tentait vainement de repousser la vague de doute qu'il l'assaillait. Il murmura pour lui-même : « Ce n'est pas possible, non. Liv n'est pas un mangemort. »  
« Liv n'est pas un mangemort ? » s'exclama Voldemort « nous ne devons pas parler de la même personne alors. Cette fille est mon plus fidèle mangemort. Je dois avouer qu'elle joue très bien la comédie pour te faire gober cette histoire d'enlèvement et de torture. Je ne pourrais rêver mieux comme bras droit. »  
Harry fixait ses mains crispées sur sa robe. Son esprit était saturé.  
« Tu sais Harry, » commença Voldemort « je commence à me répéter mais si tu rejoignais mes rangs... »  
« Jamais ! » coupa Harry.  
« Très bien, Endoloris. » murmura Jedusor.  
Sans enlever le doloris, le mage noir amena un Harry titubant jusqu'à une chambre annexe. Il le fit entrer de force et retira son sort.  
Harry haleta quelques instants et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre normale.  
« Bien. Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis, Potter. Au fait, tu auras trois petits compagnons pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul. Amuse-toi bien. » déclara Voldemort avant de claquer la porte de façon théâtrale.  
Harry ne bougea pas, que voulait-il dire pas trois compagnons ?  
Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, une porte annexe s'ouvrit. Harry sentit ses entrailles se geler, la panique l'envahir. Il fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit trois détraqueurs entrer dans la pièce.  
« Spero Patronum ! » hurla-t-il inutilement car la panique n'avait pas pu empêcher le réflexe.  
Les trois gardiens d'Azkaban continuèrent d'avancer lentement et Harry complètement désespéré d'entendre à nouveau les plaintes de sa mère et la mort de Cédric, commença à tambouriner contre la porte comme un dément.  
Puis, il sentit des mains le tirer en arrière. Toutes ses forces le quittèrent lorsqu'un des détraqueurs le jeta contre un mur. Harry ne put que se recroqueviller sur lui comme un enfant terrifié.   
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
- Tue l'autre  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Une lumière verte… un bruit sourd… Cédric les bras en croix… Mort  
  
Je l'ai tué, tout est de ma faute, encore et toujours de ma faute...  
  
Non... je ne suis pas coupable, tout le monde le dit...  
  
Non, tu sais très bien que tu es un meurtrier, Ron et Hermione l'ont compris eux...  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…  
Quelqu'un qui trébuchait… Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée… Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…   
- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…  
- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi !  
- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…   
Le rire suraigu retentit à nouveau… Lily hurla   
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alors c'était toi, cela a toujours été toi ! En première année, quand nous cherchions la pierre philosophale. Toi, tu ne la cherchais pas pour protéger Poudlard mais pour faire revivre Tu-sais-qui, ton ... maître ? Etais-tu déjà sous ses ordres à cette époque ? On y croyait vraiment, tu étais vraiment un très bon acteur. Lorsque nous sommes descendus, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de nous mais tu as échoué et tu as inventé une histoire pour paraître innocent. C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as réussi à te faire passer pour un héros.   
Et en deuxième année, ah ! Tu devais être heureux ! Durant toute cette année, nous t'avons aidé à retrouver ta chambre des secrets ! Mais en fait, tu savais depuis le début où elle se trouvait, tu commandais déjà le basilic, tu avais déjà le pouvoir de te débarrasser des élèves gênants : Colin, Justin et même ta meilleure amie Hermione, le pouvoir de continuer l'œuvre de ton maître. Tu t'es bien joué de nous cette année-là ! Tu as ... utilisé ! Oui tu as utilisé ma sœur, ton amie, tu voulais la tuer pour faire revivre ton maître ! Mais à nouveau, nous étions là à travers ton chemin. Quel chance que cet imbécile de Lockhart était là pour m'empêcher de passer ! Dommage, tu as encore échoué ce soir-là, tu ne pouvais pas tuer ma sœur. Il y aurait eu trop de soupçon alors tu as réussi à sortir de là en héros. Tout le monde admirait encore le grand Harry Potter !  
Et en troisième année, cette fois peut-être en avais-tu assez des échecs alors tu as renoncé mais qui voilà : Sirius Black ! Le bras droit présumé de Tu-sais-qui. Tu t'es sûrement à nouveau bien joué de nous, peut-être qu'en fait, Black que nous avons sauvé, était vraiment du côté de Tu-sais-qui ! Quelle chance pour toi de pouvoir t'allier avec lui ! Il ne te suffisait plus que de trouver une histoire pour nous berner ! Et encore tu as réussi et tu passes pour un héros ! Tu pouvais à présent recommencer à faire un plan pour sauver ton maître et bien sûr nous, nous te croyions ! Nous te plaignons de vivre autant de monstruosités ! Mais en fait, il n'en était rien ! Tu t'es allié avec le seigneur des ténèbres, le meurtrier de tes propres parents ! Comment as-tu pu ?  
  
Ils ont raison...  
J'ai tué Cédric... je ne suis qu'un monstre...  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Il plongea sous les draps et se retrouva face à face avec son amie. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés par les pleurs. Sans hésiter, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Harry et s'y cala confortablement avant de recommencer à sangloter de plus belle. Sans mot dire, le jeune homme commença à bercer son amie en murmurant de douces paroles.   
Entre deux plaintes, Harry entendit Liv murmurer : « J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry, tellement peur de ne plus jamais te voir, tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas. »  
Harry resserra son étreinte et murmura : « Il ne fallait pas, je serai toujours là. Toujours. »  
  
Elle s'est bien jouée de moi la garce... J'y ai vraiment cru...  
Alors qu'en fait, elle a toujours été de mèche avec Voldemort...  
  
Non, c'est faux...  
  
Je me suis fait avoir comme un crétin...  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Harry sembla se réveiller d'un rêve, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à sentir était le froid, le froid qui entourait chacun de ses membres, qui pénétrait chacune des parcelles de sa peau.  
Il n'était plus conscient des coups, des sorts qu'on lui jetait. Il n'y avait plus que le froid.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
« Je vais le chercher ! » s'écria Liv.  
« Non tu n'y vas pas. » répliqua sur le même ton Sirius en attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille.  
« Tu n'es donc pas inquiet pour Harry, Black ? Cela fait bientôt trois jours qu'ils l'ont attrapé ! Il est sûrement déjà mort. Et s'il ne l'est pas, nous devons aller l'aider ! C'est ton filleul après tout ! » s'emporta Liv.  
« Je sais très bien qui je suis mais je sais aussi que Harry est un grand garçon et que si on allait se faire tuer pour lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors tu vas rester bien gentiment ici, les aurors du ministère sont déjà sur le pied de guerre. » la rassura Sirius.  
« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux en train de chercher ? » s'exclama la fille sous le coup de la colère.  
« Aurais-tu oublié que je suis censé être un dangereux criminel échappé d'Azkaban qui en veut à la vie de Harry Potter ? » demanda ironiquement Sirius.  
« Excuses-moi. Je deviens stupide à force de tourner en rond. » murmura Liv.  
« Moi aussi... moi aussi. » avoua Sirius dans un souffle.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Harry ne se souvenait plus vraiment s'il venait de se réveiller ou s'il était même endormi. Il essaya de se relever, sans grand succès la première fois, ni la deuxième, au troisième essai il réussit et tituba jusqu'au lit sous l'œil vigilant des détraqueurs. Il s'effondra contre le matelas et poussa un long soupir.   
Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par trois détraqueurs. Après tout, Sirius a tenu une dizaine d'années alors ce n'est pas quelques petits jours qui allaient le démolir, lui héritier de Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Les échos des voix de ses parents, de Ron et des autres passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'y arrivait pas à s'y habituer. C'était pire que tout.  
Soudain il entendit la porte grincer. Il tourna la tête et essaya de prendre un air détaché en voyant entrer deux têtes blondes.  
« Tiens, Malfoy père et fils. Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda Harry d'une voix éraillée.  
Draco, qui semblait plus pâle qu'un linge, se plaça derrière son père et le plus loin possible des détraqueurs. Si chaque sentiment heureux n'était pas immédiatement absorbé par ces créatures, Harry aurait sûrement éclaté de rire devant l'attitude de jeune Malfoy. Il ressemblait à une blanche brebis égarée dans un monde barbare.  
Harry ne sut jamais où il trouva la force de faire de l'ironie mais il lança :  
« Alors, Joli Dragon, tu sembles bien pâle. Aurais-tu vu ton grand méchant maître ou se sont les terribles détraqueurs qui te font cet effet ? »  
Le regard de Draco se chargea de haine et Harry entendit vaguement Lucius prononcé le sort du Doloris. Aussitôt, il sentit la sensation désormais familière de souffrance qui transperçait chacun de ses muscles.  
« Tu ne devrais pas te croire aussi supérieur, Potter. Après tout, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir alors c'est toi qui es sans défense. » murmura Lucius qui s'était approché avant de se relever et dire à l'intention de Draco.  
« Maintenant, apprends Fils. Dans quelques années, ce sera toi qui seras à ma place. »  
Lucius s'amusa ensuite à torturer Harry. Tout y passait, doloris, coups.   
Harry ne fut pas conscient de combien de temps cela dura, il se souvint juste avant de s'évanouir d'avoir vu Draco serrer les points de rage.  
Reste à savoir de rage contre qui ?  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Voila, ce chapitre cesse ici  
J'espère que cela vous a plu  
Me laisser une review serait poli  
Car je ne puis lire dans vos esprits tordus ?  
  
Hèhè... trouver une rime en u...  
  
Allez, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
  
Et à votre avis, Liv : Mangemort oui ou non ?? 


	29. Ce serait un plaisir, Maître

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Par chez moi... ça va assez bof... je vous promets rien pour les prochains chapitres car j'ai une semaine très chargée qui s'annonce.  
Enfin je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
MERCI pour les reviews !!  
  
C'est vraiment génial ! Continuez !!!  
  
AHah... pour ma petite question. Victoire écrasante de : Liv n'est pas un mangemort.  
L'avenir nous le dira ... :)  
  
Au fait, allez voir tout à la fin du chapitre, j'ai mis un petit défi. Si cela vous intéresse...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and ... review !!  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Harry reprit conscience lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Son corps n'était plus que douleur, chaque mouvement qu'il essayait de faire lui imposait un effort surhumain. Au prix de grands lancinements dans sa colonne vertébrale, Harry se tourna sur le côté. Les trois détraqueurs étaient toujours présents, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas bougés depuis leur arrivée. Harry se demandait bien comment faisaient ces créatures pour exécuter des ordres aveuglément. Voldemort était vraiment doué pour convertir les gens à sa cause, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier.  
Harry sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa poche, il se tourna avec précaution sur le dos et plongea sa main dans sa poche en gémissant de douleur. Il réussit à extirper l'élément gênant et l'identifia : les livres de magie noire.  
Une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il trouverait sûrement un moyen de s'échapper avec des méthodes de magie noire.   
Harry soupira, il n'était qu'un simple moldu. Comment pourrait-il lancer un sort sans pouvoir ? De plus, les livres étaient magiquement réduits. Pour les lire, il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient assez grands. Il étendit le bras avec courage et déposa les livres sur la table de nuit. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il se remit à remuer des pensées noires.  
  
« Je vais le chercher ! » s'exclama Liv pour la vingtième fois de la journée.  
« Non, tu n'y vas pas. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? » s'exaspéra Sirius Black.  
La jeune fille lança un regard noir à l'adulte qui se tenait devant elle et maugréa : « Encore longtemps, Black. »  
« Cela fait des jours que tu es ici. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te changer les idées ? » proposa Sirius d'une voix douce.  
« Me changer les idées ? » explosa Liv, « me divertir alors que Harry est aux prises de Voldemort ? Tu te moques de moi ? »  
« Liv, écoute, » tenta Sirius toujours doucement « tu n'y peux rien alors au lieu de mourir à petit feu, il faut continuer à vivre. »  
« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » hurla la jeune fille « Suis-je donc la seule à m'inquiéter pour lui ? Bien sûr, Harry est le cadet de tes soucis ! »  
Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et Liv regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que Sirius était fou d'inquiétude pour son filleul, elle savait que si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il irait le rechercher même aux Enfers. Mais son statut de fuyard compliquait tout, sa liberté d'action était très réduite, ses alliés presque inexistants.  
« Excuse-moi Sirius. Je me suis laissée emporter. Je ne réfléchis plus vraiment. » s'expliqua Liv.   
« Allons prendre l'air. Cela nous fera du bien à tous les deux. » proposa l'adulte avec un maigre sourire.  
La jeune femme acquiesça et sortit de la Chambre, aussitôt suivie par un énorme chien noir. Il déambulèrent à travers le château et en sortirent. Après avoir fait quelques pas en direction du lac, Liv soupira :   
« Je me sens bête de marcher avec un chien... »  
Patmol émit un drôle de gémissement et poussa gentiment la fille qui marchait à ses côtés.  
« Serais-tu vexé ? » demanda Liv avec espièglerie.   
Le chien releva la tête dignement et trottina noblement pour distancer Liv. En voyant le manège de Sirius, pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, la jeune femme éclata de rire.  
Patmol se retourna vivement en entendant un rire. Il se rapprocha de Liv et attendit qu'elle se calme. Faire rire sa « protégée » lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur.   
Ils recommencèrent à marcher tranquillement et aperçurent un couple assis près de la rive du lac. Les deux jeunes gens ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer eux aussi la présence d'un duo peu orthodoxe.  
D'un commun accord, il se levèrent et s'approchèrent du chien et de la Gryffondor.  
« Bonsoir Liv, Sirius. » commença la jeune fille.  
« Ron, Hermione. » salua platement Liv.  
Un silence gêné s'installa.  
« Je... je voulais m'excuser. » balbutia Ron. « J'ai eu de gros doutes quand j'ai vu ta marque. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'est sûrement pas voulu. Alors désolé... »  
Liv resta impassible. Que pouvait-il en savoir ?  
« Et on voulait aussi te demander pardon Sirius. » continua Hermione peu assurée « Nous avons fait beaucoup de mauvais jugements. »  
« Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut vous excuser. C'est à Harry.» répliqua sèchement Liv.  
« Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles ? » demanda timidement Hermione.  
Liv et Patmol secouèrent la tête, Hermione et Ron soupirèrent bruyamment.  
« Pourquoi soupirez-vous ? » demanda Liv d'une voix glaciale, « En quoi la disparition de Harry Potter peut-elle vous affecter ? »  
Patmol, Hermione et Ron levèrent des yeux étonnés vers la jeune femme qui ne semblait plus vraiment elle-même.  
« Vous l'avez traité comme un monstre ces derniers mois. Pourquoi un tel revirement d'attitude ? » dit Liv.  
Tout à coup, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, une main fendit l'air et Hermione gifla violemment Liv.  
« Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Il nous a sauvé la vie ! Comment pourrions-nous ne pas nous sentir coupables ? » hurla la préfète de Gryffondor.  
« Vraiment ? » rétorqua furieusement Liv, « votre comportement nous montrait pourtant le contraire ces derniers temps ! »  
Les deux filles étaient visiblement prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre c'est pourquoi, dans un pop caractéristique, Sirius Black reprit sa forme humaine, après avoir bien entendu vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, et s'interposa entre les deux gryffondors.  
« Ca suffit. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. « Vous êtes ridicules. Cela ne sert à rien de vous entretuer. Si je puis vous rappeler que vous êtes du même côté. Arrêtez de vous conduire comme des gamines. »  
Les deux filles hochèrent la tête honteusement.  
« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner au château. » ajouta Sirius en regardant Ron et Hermione.  
Ceux-ci obéirent sans broncher, visiblement impressionnés par l'adulte.  
Liv et Sirius s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le couple se soit suffisamment éloigné, puis Liv s'écria :  
« Laisse-moi aller le chercher ! »  
« Non, tu n'iras pas te faire tuer. » répondit fermement Sirius.  
« Je suis désolée Sirius, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » expliqua Liv en sortant sa baguette.  
Elle la pointa sur Sirius et dit : « Tu me laisseras partir et m'amènera au château d'Eilean Donan. »  
Sirius ne broncha pas et dit lentement : « Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu sembles croire. Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon. Désolé de réduire tous tes espoirs de suicide. »  
Liv baissa à nouveau la tête, vaincue.  
« Rentrons, et sache que je te surveille. Alors n'essaie pas de jouer les héroïnes. » dit froidement Sirius avant de se retransformer en chien.  
  
Harry se réveilla secoué par quelqu'un. Quand il fut habitué à la lumière qui se diffusait dans la pièce, il reconnut Draco Malfoy. Il fronça les sourcils et s'efforça à prendre un ton détaché pour parler : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? Je vois, un peu de torture pour te passer le temps ? C'est ça ? »  
Le blond ignora l'ironie du jeune homme et s'intéressa aux livres à taille réduite qui étaient sur la table de nuit. Il sortit sa baguette et leur rendit leur forme originelle.  
« Alors Potter, tu t'intéresses à la magie noire maintenant ? »   
Harry ignora à son tour les sarcasmes de son ennemi et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« A ton avis, je suis venu t'aider. Les détraqueurs sont partis se nourrir. Ils devenaient fous de rester à côté de toi sans pouvoir te toucher. »   
Harry mit du temps à assimiler les paroles de son ennemi. L'aider ?  
« Allez, lève-toi. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. » déclara Malfoy déterminé.  
Harry ne put rien faire à part sourire ironiquement.  
« Attends, ça mérite une photo. Draco Malfoy veut aider Harry Potter. Je ne vais sûrement pas m'en remettre. » railla Harry.  
« Arrête de faire l'imbécile et suis-moi vite. » ordonna Malfoy.  
Harry se leva et se planta devant Draco.  
« Je ne veux pas de ton aide Malfoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »  
« Tu préfères mourir ici ? »  
« Pourquoi pas ? Si m'aider était pour toi une façon de te prouver qu'il te restait un tant soit peu d'humanité, il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu ne fais ça que par pur égoïsme. »  
Sans prévenir, Malfoy lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Sous le choc, Harry s'écroula sur son lit mais se releva. Jamais il ne faiblirait devant un Malfoy.  
« Tu es un crétin Potter. Je ne te regretterai pas. » assura Draco avant de claquer la porte en sortant.  
Harry sourit. Oui, peut-être venait-il de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en refusant de l'aide mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir une dette envers un Malfoy.  
S'il devait mourir dans cette chambre, au moins il mourrait dignement.  
Mais s'il arrivait à s'en sortir, il se ferait un plaisir de tuer Voldemort et ensuite de se mesurer à Draco. Au moins, lui semblait être un peu plus intelligent pour se rendre compte que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient de parfaits imbéciles. Il ferait un bon mage noir.   
Malgré tout, Malfoy lui avait quand même rendu service. Il s'approcha en titubant vers la table de nuit et saisit les trois livres de magie noire. Il les saisit et les dissimula négligemment sous quelques oreillers.   
Ne sentant pas la force d'en faire plus, il s'effondra dans son lit, incapable de bouger.  
  
Liv traînait dans les couloirs en remuant des pensées noires. Cela faisait trois jours que Sirius la surveillait sans relâche, étudiant le moindre de ses mouvements.   
« Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à m'empêcher d'aller chercher Harry ? Je serais sûrement bien plus efficace que ces stupides aurors. »  
Ces pensées se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à s'échapper et aller porter secours à son ami.  
Elle entra donc de mauvaise humeur dans la salle de métamorphose. Le cours passa lentement, le professeur MacGonagall s'évertuait à expliquer à Neville comment transformer Dean en théière, mais le pauvre gryffondor n'était même pas capable de changer son camarade en quelque chose qui aurait pu un tant soit peu être apparenté à la théière.  
Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de classe pour retrouver Patmol qui faisait le chien de garde en l'attendant.  
« Tu ne t'ennuies donc jamais ? » lui demanda Liv à voix basse.  
Le chien glapit joyeusement et ils sortirent du château pour aller en cours de botanique. Soudain, un groupe de jeunes Poufsouffles sortant du cours du professeur Chourave se jeta littéralement sur Patmol pour le caresser.  
Liv réagit immédiatement et se mit à courir en direction du lac. Sirius, harassé par toutes ces petites filles hystériques ne remarqua pas tout de suite la « fuite » de Liv. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de ses admiratrices et se mit à la poursuite de la jeune fille.  
Liv courrait à perdre haleine, c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir aller récupérer Harry. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius la rattrape, c'est pourquoi, dès qu'elle fut loin des regards indiscrets, elle se transforma en chat.  
Patmol s'arrêta soudainement. Il venait de voir Liv se transformer en chat et à ce stade-là, il n'avait plus aucune chance de la rattraper. Il fit volte-face et se recommença à courir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ferma délicatement son troisième et dernier livre de magie noire. Il les avait tous lu pendant les derniers jours. Les détraqueurs n'avaient rien soupçonné. La lecture avait permis à Harry de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que les cris qui résonnaient toujours dans sa tête.  
Harry n'osait toujours pas bouger, son corps ne répondait plus vraiment à ses envies après toutes les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment il faisait pour rester conscient.   
Il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps il était séquestré par Voldemort. Une semaine ? Deux ? Peut-être plus... Etant souvent inconscient, il ne pouvait garder la notion du temps.  
Et toujours cette impression de vide, cette sensation d'être incomplet. Il en devenait maladif.  
Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Quelle ironie...  
Il se leva lentement et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. Il faisait vraiment beau, le soleil inondait les vertes landes de l'Ecosse mais Harry ne pouvait s'émerveiller devant ce paysage, toutes ses pensées joyeuses disparaissaient au fur et à mesure à cause des détraqueurs.  
Soudain, Harry sentit une drôle d'impression grandir dans son ventre et se répandre dans tout le reste de son corps. L'impression se changea bientôt en douleur qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Si bien que Harry ne supportant pas plus de souffrance s'effondra contre le mur, luttant pour continuer à respirer.  
  
Liv entra, toujours sous sa forme d'animagus, dans le village du Pré-au-lard. Elle reprit son apparence humaine dans un coin de rue et entra dans un magasin peu fréquenté. Elle sortit sa baguette discrètement et s'approcha du comptoir.  
« Bonjour Miss ! » salua gaiement le vendeur, heureux de voir enfin un peu de clientèle.  
« Savez-vous transplané ? » demanda froidement la Gryffondor.  
« Mais...» commença l'homme.  
« Répond ! » ordonna Liv.  
« Oui, je suis capable de transplaner. » répondit immédiatement le vendeur.  
« Bien, alors amène-moi au château d'Eilean Donan. » exigea la jeune femme.  
L'homme acquiesça, lui saisit le bras et ils transplanèrent.  
« Maintenant, retourne à ton magasin et tu ne m'as jamais rencontré ni aidé. » imposa Liv.  
L'homme disparut aussitôt. Liv frémit en regardant l'allure menaçante du château.  
Elle respira un bon coup et s'avança, la main crispée sur sa baguette.  
Elle traversa un pont et se trouva devant l'entrée principale du château que deux mangemorts gardaient férocement.  
« Que viens-tu faire ici, mignonne ? Tu as envie de mourir ?» demanda un des mangemorts.  
Liv leva sa baguette et ordonna d'un ton assuré : « Conduisez-moi à Voldemort. »  
  
Harry reprit son souffle difficilement, la douleur s'était enfin estompée. Il s'assit le dos contre le mur. Quelque chose avait changé mais il ne saurait dire quoi.  
Il se leva et marcha lentement vers son lit. Il avait moins mal, il sentait plus fort. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.  
A moins que... Etais-ce possible qu'il ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs ?  
Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il s'assit sur son lit et essaya de se transformer en lion. A sa grande surprise, il sentit son corps se modifier, ses os s'allonger et se modeler, sa peau se couvrir d'une fourrure chatoyante. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait réussi à se transformer. Si les détraqueurs n'avaient pas été là, il aurait sauté de joie.  
Il se roula en boule dans son lit, l'effet des détraqueurs l'atteignait moins sous sa forme animale. Il en était vraiment soulagé, il allait pouvoir reprendre quelques forces et peut-être préparé sa fuite.  
  
Liv essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête haute en passant devant les mangemorts. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait enfuie sur le champ mais elle devait penser à Harry avant tout. Pourtant, elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit une main gelée se poser sur son épaule.  
« Tiens, tiens. Miss Thompson, comme on se retrouve. » murmura Lucius Malfoy.  
« Ne me touche pas, Malfoy. » ordonna courageusement Liv en essayant de repousser le flot de souvenirs qui l'assaillait.  
« Je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas pu en finir avec toi la dernière fois. » dit dans un sifflement l'homme en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
Liv réprima son envie d'hurler et pria intérieurement que quelqu'un vienne.  
« Lucius, tu oublies vraiment tes devoirs de gentleman avec cette ravissante demoiselle. » déclara une voix glaciale.  
« Maître, pardonnez-moi. » implora Lucius en retirant sa main.  
« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon, c'est à Miss Thompson. » répliqua Voldemort.  
Liv frissonna devant le regard menaçant du mage noir.  
« Maintenant Lucius, va prévenir notre jeune prisonnier que son amie est arrivée. Quant à toi Liv, suis-moi et vous » ordonna-t-il aux mangemorts, « ne vous avisez pas de me déranger ou d'approcher un tant soit peu mon salon. »  
Liv suivit docilement Voldemort dans une salle. Il lui proposa un fauteuil et elle s'assit à contrecoeur.  
« Je suis content de te voir enfin Liv, tu as tardé. » déclara doucement Voldemort.  
... pour Harry ...  
« Je suis aussi heureuse d'être revenue... Maître. »   
  
Quand Harry entendit la porte grincer, il prit immédiatement sa forme humaine et feignit d'être endormi. Il attendit le moment propice.  
« Réjouis-toi Potter ! Ton amie est venue. » déclara Lucius.  
« Liv... Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Non, cela va tout compliqué. » pensa Harry.  
« Je suis vraiment content. Je vais enfin pouvoir finir ce que j'ai commencé la dernière fois. » dit Malfoy.  
« Tu vas regretter ça un jour Malfoy... Je te le promets. » pensa-t-il.  
« Hey Potter ! Réveille toi. » ordonna Malfoy en secouant Harry.  
Le jeune homme réagit immédiatement : il attrapa le bras du mangemort et le fit basculer sur le lit. Surpris, Malfoy ne fit rien. Harry s'empara de la baguette de Lucius et l'assomma d'un coup de poing bien placé.  
Comme Harry s'y attendait, les détraqueurs attaquèrent à leur tour mais Harry, plus déterminé que jamais, hurla : « Spero Patronum ! »  
Un cerf magnifique jaillit de la baguette et tenta de repousser les détraqueurs mais il était trop faible. Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Ses livres de magie noire déjà rétrécis en poche, il se transforma en lion et fila à travers les couloirs.  
Il passa devant une porte entrouverte et reconnut la voix de Voldemort.  
« Si tu le veux bien, je vais te confier une mission. »  
« Ce serait un honneur, Maître. »  
Le cœur de Harry sembla se briser. Cette voix... Il pourrait la reconnaître en mille... Liv... Alors c'était vrai. Liv était bel et bien un mangemort. Tout ce temps, elle n'a fait que jouer la comédie.  
Harry s'arrêta trop ébranlé par la découverte. Mais soudain...  
« Potter s'est enfui ! »  
Le hurlement de Lucius Malfoy résonna longuement entre les murs du château. Harry entendit Voldemort et Liv se lever alors sans hésiter il recommença à courir.  
Non, il n'allait pas échouer si près du but.  
Il distingua la porte principale que deux mangemorts venaient par chance d'ouvrir. Redoublant de vitesse, il se précipita hors du château, derrière lui il entendit Voldemort et plusieurs troupes de mangemorts accourir.  
Il traversa à toute vitesse un pont et une barrière anti-transplanage. Il se retourna et vit Voldemort avec à ses côtés Liv.  
Il reprit son apparence humaine et transplana.  
  
Sirius Black remuait de sinistres pensés dans la Chambre.  
Pourquoi lui avait-on confié deux gamins à ce point irresponsables et cinglés ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à surveiller Liv ?  
Si seulement il était libre... si seulement...  
Mais parler avec des si n'arrangeait rien, il était le premier à le savoir.  
Soudain, le pop caractéristique du transplanage retentit, il se retourna en un éclair et resta stupéfié : devant lui se tenait son filleul, vivant.  
« Hey Sirius... Comment va ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible avant de s'effondrer inconscient.  
Sirius fit un saut exceptionnel et rattrapa son filleul. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Il allongea Harry sur le canapé et murmura pour lui-même : « Pomfresh ne sera pas suffisante... Il a besoin de Dumbledore... »  
Sans hésiter, il se précipita hors de la Chambre, à travers les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prit son apparence humaine et dit le mot de passe. Sans prendre la peine de se retransformer en chien, il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra sans même frapper dans le bureau de Dumbledore en disant : « Dumbledore ! Harry... »  
Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'Albus n'était pas présent mais que le bureau était occupé par MacGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick et trois aurors du ministère.  
Tous le regardaient avec une expression indéchiffrable. Sirius déglutit difficilement et entreprit de reculer doucement.  
Il balbutia : « Heu... Désolé de vous interrompre... Je... je crois que... que je vais retourner où j'étais... Bonne journée... »   
Il espérait pouvoir s'échapper, Harry avait besoin de soins immédiats. Mais les cinq baguettes tendues vers lui, lui laissaient penser le contraire...  
  
::::::::::  
  
Alors ?  
Comment vous avez trouvé ?  
  
N'y aurait-il pas un petit malentendu qui s'insinue sournoisement entre Liv et Harry ?   
  
Préoccupations ?  
Suggestions ?  
Doléances ?  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review ! Merci !   
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Haldir : j'espère que la fuite t'a plu, que ça ne fait pas trop superman...  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Clem : et oui ! tu avais bien vu le fort rebondissement... mais il viendra surtout dans le chapitre prochain... mouhaha  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Crockdur : hééé... il n'est pas parfait Harry... il ne peut pas pensé à tout.  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Lilou : oula... un parfait amour. ... il n'est pas encore prévu... désolée-  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Lunenoire :   
  
Par des vers je te remercie  
De m'avoir reviewer  
A calmer ton envie  
J'espère ne pas avoir échoué.  
  
Wynzar : merci ! J'aime les looongues reviews.  
Pour les vers, non ça va. Ca coule assez naturellement.  
Hiha... tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments ! Mais merci ! ça fait plaisir à attendre.  
Mes chapitres ont une moyenne de 3224 mots.  
Pour les chapitres : le nombre dont j'aurais besoin pour finir ma fic ! :p  
Ma biographie : parce que je sais pas quoi marquer d'autre. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
Et non je ne t'en veux pas.  
Et je crois que j'ai assez de perso pour faire tourner ma fic !  
MERCI ! de m'avoir fait le grand honneur de m'avoir placé avant les portes mais je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment...  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Emrah : merci pour ta review et tu es sur que ça va ? TU es un peu ... étrange.... :p  
  
Nikoute :  
Merci de m'avoir reviewé en vers ! Ca ma fait super plaisir !  
  
Magic Dream : Pareil que pour nikoute ! Merci de m'avoir reviewé en vers !!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Pareil que pour nikoute et magic dream !! Merci de m'avoir reviewé en vers !!  
Maintenant mon défi :  
  
Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Raah... j'hésite à vous mettre mon défi en vers...  
Allez soyons fous  
  
Ce défi dont l'histoire serait ceci  
Est tout droit sorti de mon esprit  
Ce jour d'Halloween où Voldemort a attaqué  
Les paisibles Potter en train de festoyer  
Si au lieu de se faire tuer  
Les Potter avec Harry avaient transplané ?  
Auprès de Dumbledore ils se seraient réfugiés  
Après quelques altercations serrées  
Le véritable traître auraient démasqué  
Sirius Black ne serait pas accusé  
  
Ce défi ouvrirait des possibilités  
Comme de voir grandir Harry  
De voir James et Lily mariés  
D'imaginer leurs vies  
  
Vous pourriez inventer  
Toutes sortes d'événements  
Tuer qui vous voulez  
Toujours avec Voldemort en arrière plan.  
  
Voilà !   
Je sais vraiment plus comment m'occuper.  
Bon la suite je vous la fais en prose.  
  
Le but de ce défi serait de pouvoir imaginer la vie qu'aurait eu Harry avec ses parents et en même temps pouvoir développer un Lily/James sans qu'ils meurent à la fin.  
Vous pourriez faire la suite des événements après leur attaque...  
  
Je suis sure que je ne suis pas la seule qui trouve ça un poil triste que Lily et James soient obligés de mourir alors pour une fois.  
  
Enfin, je ne fais que proposer car moi je suis déjà assez occupé avec ma fic.  
  
Reviewez-moi si vous envisagez ce défi. 


	30. Et de trente !

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Je sais ce fut long mais (parce qu'il y a effectivement un mais) j'ai mes raisons.  
En effet, les inters fleurissent... que voulez-vous ? C'est le printemps !  
  
Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un loooong chapitre.  
  
Alors voilà mon chapitre 29 ! Niahaha...  
Je crois que je vais me prendre de sacrés baffes quand vous me reviewerez...  
  
En parlant de reviewers ! MERCI !  
Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !  
Continuez !!  
  
ATTENTION : dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une faute grave. J'ai oublié que Fletcher savait que Sirius était innocent, donc je l'ai remplacé par le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Désolée pour cette faute.  
Je ne me souviens plus, MacGonagall était au courant? Oui ou non ?  
  
:::::::::  
  
Enjoy... and review !  
  
:::::::::  
  
Liv regarda Harry se retransformer en humain puis transplaner. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, Harry était sauvé ! Libre ! Si elle n'avait pas été entourée par une dizaine de mangemorts, elle aurait probablement sauté de joie.  
Soudain, un petit détail lui revint à l'esprit. Son ami était libre mais ce n'était plus son cas. Elle s'était engagée envers Voldemort pour sauver Harry, le mage noir n'allait sûrement pas la laisser repartir ainsi.  
Un rugissement la fit revenir à la réalité.  
« Endoloris ! » s'écria Voldemort.  
Liv s'écroula sur le sol en essayant de ne pas hurler, Voldemort ordonna à tous les mangemorts de reculer et il s'approcha de la jeune fille secouée par des spasmes de douleur.  
Il lui dit : « Comment as-tu fait pour faire sortir Potter ? »  
Liv serra les dents, la douleur l'empêchait de parler.  
« Réponds ! » exigea Voldemort hors de lui, « Impero ! »  
Liv sentit un brouillard épais enveloppé son esprit et elle dit d'une voix blanche : « Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il s'est débrouillé tout seul. »  
« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. » répliqua Voldemort d'un ton satisfait en retirant son imperium.  
Liv commença à suffoquer, la douleur était bien trop intense.  
Voldemort s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui murmura : « Ecoute-moi bien. Maintenant tu m'appartiens, tu es à mon service alors ne t'avise pas te me trahir. Je ne t'accorderais pas une deuxième chance, je te tuerai ou te donnerai à Lucius. Compris ? »  
« Oui... » souffla la jeune fille.  
« Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu. » soupira Voldemort.  
« Oui, Maître. » répondit Liv en dissimulant une grimace de dégoût.  
Voldemort se releva et enleva le doloris.  
« Crabbe, Goyle. Occupez-vous d'elle, amenez-la dans une chambre et à la moindre brutalité, je vous tuerai. Cette jeune fille est désormais un mangemort à part entière. »  
Liv sentit une larme couler à son insu le long de sa joue.  
« Lucius, suis-moi. Tu dois payer pour avoir laisser échapper Potter. » ajouta le mage noir avant de repartir vers son château.  
Liv fut empoignée par deux bras puissants et traînée brutalement vers à travers le château. Les deux mangemorts qui la transportaient, ouvrirent soudain une porte et la jetèrent à l'intérieur d'une pièce.  
Liv se releva difficilement et observa la salle. C'était une chambre, simplement meublée, décorée de vert et d'argent. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et sortit sa baguette.  
« Oh non... je ne vais pas me laisser manipuler. Je vais retourner à Poudlard, tu peux me croire Tom. » pensa-t-elle déterminée en serrant étroitement sa baguette.  
  
Sirius déglutit difficilement et entreprit de reculer doucement.  
Il balbutia : « Heu... Désolé de vous interrompre... Je... je crois que... que je vais retourner où j'étais... Bonne journée... »   
Sirius espérait pouvoir s'échapper, Harry avait besoin de soins immédiats. Mais les cinq baguettes tendues vers lui, lui laissaient penser le contraire.  
Le premier à réagir fut Hagrid. Dans un rugissement, il se précipita sur Sirius qui sortit sa baguette rapidement et hurla : « Stupefix ! »  
Hagrid tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita hors du bureau de Dumbledore, immédiatement suivi par les trois aurors. Sirius passa la gargouille en courant, malheureusement les aurors étaient trop proches, il ne pouvait pas se transformer en chien. Ils comprendraient tout de suite qu'il est un animagus et il ne pourrait même plus imaginer mettre une patte dehors. Avec chance, les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves, empêchant les aurors de l'attaquer.  
A chaque contour, Sirius espérait voir une classe vide, un couloir désert pour pouvoir se transformer mais partout il y avait des élèves qui se plaquaient contre les murs de terreur. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
Sirius entendait toujours ses trois poursuivants proches derrière lui, ses poumons brûlaient et ses forces l'abandonnaient doucement.  
Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée bondé d'élèves.  
Soudain, les portes du hall s'ouvrirent violemment et Sirius vit avec effroi une troupe d'aurors entrer. Les agents du ministère se mirent tout de suite à sa poursuite.  
Sirius commençait à désespérer, de plus les élèves semblaient eux aussi réagir. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva dans un couloir, il vit quelques septièmes années lui boucher le passage, la baguette levée.  
Sirius s'arrêta net, il ne voulait pas impliquer des élèves.  
« Je te conseille de rester où tu es Black. » menaça un garçon de Gryffondor.  
Sirius reconnut à des jumeaux Weasley dont Harry lui avait souvent parlé.   
« Vite ! Black est par là ! Dépêchez-vous ! » hurla un auror.  
Sirius n'hésita pas une seule seconde et cria le sort de désarmement en direction des septièmes années. Trois élèves furent projetés violemment contre les murs.  
Sirius reprit sa course mais la panique montait d'un cran chaque seconde.  
« Allez Patmol... Encore un petit effort, pour Harry. » se répétait-il sans cesse.  
Enfin, il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la Chambre mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Une autre troupe d'aurors arrivaient dans le sens inverse. Sirius jura. Combien étaient-ils ?   
Pris au dépourvu, il fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans un autre couloir.  
Il lui semblait avoir couru des heures, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Sirius ouvrit une porte à la volée, entendant les pas précipités des aurors derrière lui, pénétra dans la salle et se retrouva face à face avec Rogue. Sirius s'écroula sur le sol essayant de reprendre son souffle après quelques secondes il parvint à articuler :  
« Cache-moi, Rogue. Les aurors sont à mes trousses. Vite, s'il-te-plaît. »  
Les lèvres du professeur de potion s'étirèrent en un horrible rictus et il hurla :  
« Vite ! Sirius Black est ici ! »  
Sirius sentit son cœur manquer un battement et la haine mêlée de colère se réveiller. Oubliant sa fatigue, il sauta sur Rogue et le saisit au cou.  
« S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry, je te préviens que je retournerai à Azkaban avec une bonne raison. » lui murmura-t-il avec sincérité.  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et quelqu'un hurler un sort, puis plus rien.  
  
Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue, fermement ligoté, devant une troupe d'aurors qui le regardaient avec haine. Sirius soupira, ni Dumbledore, ni Remus n'étaient présent. Il y avait seulement Flitwick, MacGonagall et... Rogue.  
« Rogue ! Je te promets que je ne retournerai pas à Azkaban sans t'avoir dépecé, éviscéré et empaillé ! » s'écria Sirius sans réfléchir.  
« La ferme Black. Tu n'es plus en position de nous insulter. Par contre, nous avons quelques questions. » rugit un des aurors.  
« Alors que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda Sirius.  
Gagner du temps, il fallait gagner du temps.  
« Ne sois pas si arrogant Black. Tu ne peux plus t'échapper cette fois. » prévint un autre auror.  
Sirius ne répondit rien. Il priait intérieurement que Remus ou Dumbledore arrive.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? » demanda un vieil auror à l'allure replète.  
Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa : Harry... son filleul qui était seul et à moitié mort dans la Chambre. Il lui fallait des soins, maintenant. Sinon... s'il mourrait, Sirius ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
« Alors, tu en fais une tête Black. Viendrais-tu de comprendre ce qui t'attend ? » plaisanta Flitwick.  
Ce qui l'attendait, c'était bien la dernière chose dont Sirius se souciait. Ils pouvaient lui faire ce qu'ils désiraient pourvu que Harry soit sain et sauf.  
« Assez plaisanté. Amenez-le au ministère avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme deux ans auparavant. » ordonna Rogue.  
Les aurors se levèrent et Sirius s'exclama :  
« Laissez-moi faire une dernière chose avant. » pria Sirius.  
« Pourquoi accordez une faveur à quelqu'un comme vous ? » rétorqua froidement MacGonagall.  
« Je vous en prie. » supplia presque Sirius, sincère.  
Le professeur de métamorphose sembla hésiter et finit par demander : « Que voulez-vous ? »  
Sirius soupira et dit : « Merci, juste un parchemin et une plume. »  
Avec réticence, Minerva créa ce qu'il demandait et sous l'œil attentif des aurors, lui détacha les mains. Sirius commença à écrire.  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me débrouillerai pour m'échapper.  
Allez vite voir dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry est revenu et il a besoin de soins immédiats. Pomfresh ne sera pas suffisante.  
Vite.  
Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius plia le message et le donna à MacGonagall en disant : « Donnez-le au directeur le plus possible. S'il vous plaît. »  
Le professeur lut le message et regarda étonnée son ancien élève.  
« S'il vous plaît. » se contenta d'ajouter Sirius avant de se faire emmener par les aurors.  
La traversée des couloirs ressembla à une longue et lente descente aux Enfers. Au passage de l'étrange cortège, chaque élève murmurait ou faisait un pas en arrière en apercevant le dangereux Sirius Black.  
Ils sortirent du château où attendait un représentant du ministère avec un portoloin. Juste avant de toucher l'objet, Sirius vit apparaître non loin de lui le directeur et Remus.  
« Décidément, Dumbledore a toujours un temps de retard. »  
Il sourit tristement et le représentant du ministère lui fit toucher le portoloin.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en voyant un attroupement important d'élèves devant les portes du château et le nombre d'aurors présents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui demeurait lui aussi sceptique et ils décidèrent d'un regard entendu de repousser le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient avec les professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid qui devaient toujours attendre dans le bureau directorial.  
Dumbledore s'approcha d'un auror particulièrement joyeux et le salua :  
« Gregory, cela faisait longtemps. Comment allez-vous ? Sauriez-vous quelle est la cause de toute cette agitation ? »  
« Si je vais bien ! » s'exclama l'auror, « je vais on ne peut mieux, Albus ! Un grand jour pour le ministère ! Un grand jour ! »  
« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda toujours sceptiquement Remus.  
« Et bien tout simplement parce que nous avons enfin attrapé Black ! » chantonna le dénommé Gregory, « vous devriez mieux surveiller votre château, Albus. Il gambadait à nouveau librement à travers les couloirs. »  
Remus n'osait pas y croire, non pas Sirius, ce n'était pas possible.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix étranglée.  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment » renifla l'auror, « nous l'avons poursuivi à travers tout le château. Je vous jure, il a des jambes. Et Rogue a fini par le coincer. Une chance que Black n'ait tué personne ! »  
Rogue... ce nom résonnait aux oreilles de Remus. Encore et toujours Rogue.  
Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons, bien décidé à se venger.  
Albus ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter son ancien élève, trop ébranlé par la nouvelle.  
« Quand ? » parvint-il à articuler.  
« Oh, c'est tout récent. Il y a peut-être cinq minutes. » répondit Gregory Swinton, « vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle... »  
« Qui ? » questionna Albus d'une voix glacée.  
L'auror commençait à être intrigué devant l'étrange attitude des deux hommes et il répondit lentement : « Ce sont MacGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et trois de nos gars qui l'ont vu en premier. Nous sommes une dizaine à l'avoir attrapé. Flitwick a immédiatement appelé les renforts. Bon réflexe. Vraiment une belle capture ! Vous ne trouvez pas Dumbledore ? »  
Mais l'auror n'obtint jamais de réponse ; Dumbledore était déjà parti à grandes enjambées.  
  
Albus se précipita vers sa directrice adjointe qui discutait gaiement avec le professeur d'enchantement.  
« Albus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son directeur s'approcher, « Magnifique réussite, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »  
« Comment avez-vous surpris Sirius Black ? » demanda sèchement le directeur.  
MacGonagall resta quelques secondes muette d'étonnement mais se reprit : « Et bien, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment surpris. En fait, nous vous attendions dans votre bureau quand il a débarqué de nulle part l'air complètement affolé. Il a stupefixé Hagrid, puis s'est enfui mais les aurors l'ont rattrapés. »  
Dumbledore pâlissait à vue d'œil et il demanda : « Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il est venu me voir ? »  
« Non, mais il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça. » répondit le directrice adjointe en lui tendant le message, « je l'ai lu et à mon avis, Black est devenu totalement fou. »  
Albus lut le message d'une main tremblante, son teint rivalisait maintenant avec celui des Malfoy. Il releva les yeux vers ses professeurs et dit précipitamment : « Rassurez les élèves, dites leur qu'ils ne risquent rien. »  
Et il repartit en courant vers le château.  
  
« ROGUE ! » hurla Remus à travers la grande salle en se précipitant vers le professeur de potion discuter avec Arabella Figg.  
Tout le monde tourna la tête, étonné de voir le calme et patient professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sortir de ses gonds.  
« Lupin, merveilleuse nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rogue avec un rictus.  
« A quoi pensais-tu, espèce d'imbécile ? » s'écria Remus.  
« Voyons, Lupin, de quoi parles-tu ? » questionna Rogue.  
« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, Severus. » déclara Remus entre ses dents sur un ton menaçant.  
« Black est un meurtrier, il a tué James et Lily Potter. Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. » murmura avec haine le maître des potions.  
Dans un élan de fureur, Remus empoigna le col de la robe de Rogue et approcha son visage du sien. Rogue paraissait impressionné par la force insoupçonnée dont Lupin faisait preuve.  
« Je peux te jurer que si quelque chose arrive à Sirius, je prendrai volontiers sa cellule. » menaça-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par un autre cri.  
« Remus ! » hurla le directeur « Vite ! Harry est revenu! »  
Sans hésiter, Remus repoussa Rogue qui trébucha et se précipita à la suite de son directeur sans se soucier des regards désabusés des élèves et professeurs.  
Les deux hommes atteignirent le tableau de phœnix en un temps record. Ils le traversèrent et repérèrent immédiatement Harry étendu sur le canapé. En trois enjambées, ils furent à ses côtés.  
Dumbledore évalua rapidement la situation et murmura : « Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Son état est vraiment grave. »  
D'un commun accord, ils s'organisèrent rapidement et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall de l'hôpital.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sirius Black avait été attrapé dans les couloirs même de Poudlard. Les élèves dînaient tranquillement dans la grande salle. C'était un jour comme les autres, le calme était à peu près revenu sauf pour certains qui racontaient toujours qu'ils avaient mené un duel acharné contre Black.  
Hermione mangeait en silence aux côtés de Ron, elle était dégoûtée de l'attitude des élèves envers Sirius, s'ils savaient qu'il était innocent, ils feraient moins les fiers.  
La préfète réprima encore une fois l'envie de hurler la vérité ä Fred qui relatait pour la cent cinquantième fois son altercation avec Sirius.   
« Et là je lui ai dit » commença lentement Fred pour garder le suspens « Ecoute Black, je te conseille de ne pas bouger si tu tiens encore à ta misérable vie. »  
Plusieurs filles eurent un soupir d'admiration mais Hermione ne put que soupirer d'indignation.  
« Et là, » continua George « Sirius Black a lancé à Fred un regard foudroyant et ils ont commencé un duel terrible. »   
« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! Stupefix ! » mima Fred, « tout y passait, mais il était trop fort pour moi. Pourtant j'ai tenu bon jusqu'à ce que les aurors arrivent. »  
Soudain, une centaine de hiboux débarquèrent pour apporter le courrier coupant court au récit de Fred.  
Une chouette effraie déposa un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier devant Hermione et elle lut le gros titre de la première page : Sirius Black Finalement Attrapé !  
Elle pâlit et donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'ils lisent ensemble.  
  
Après plus de deux ans de courses-poursuites avec le ministère, Sirius Black a été attrapé trois jours auparavant par les aurors.  
C'est à Poudlard même, sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore, que le criminel échappé d'Azkaban a été aperçu par trois professeurs et trois aurors alors qu'ils attendaient dans le bureau de directeur de l'école. Black a débarqué sans raison apparente dans le bureau et s'est ensuivi une course-poursuite effrénée à travers les murs du château et entre les élèves plus terrifiés que jamais.  
Finalement, Black a été coincé par Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, ce dernier se verra d'ailleurs attribué l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe qui lui avait été refusé deux ans plus tôt suite à la fuite de Black.  
Mais cette fois, le meurtrier ne pourra s'échapper, il est en effet surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans le quartier de haute sécurité du ministère. Black n'a pas été envoyé à Azkaban car les détraqueurs n'auraient – étrangement- aucun effet sur lui.  
Sirius Black a été jugé par le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, lui-même. Il a été reconnu coupable de : Magie noire, alliance avec Vous-savez-qui, fuite d'Azkaban, meurtre de 13 moldus et de Peter Pettigrow, tentative de meurtre d'Harry Potter...  
La liste est encore longue, et pour tous ces crimes, Black a été condamné à l'unanimité au baiser du détraqueur.   
L'exécution sera dans trois jours.  
Pour plus d'informations, allez à la page 3.  
  
Hermione reposa lentement le journal, plus pâle que jamais.  
  
De son côté, lorsque Remus Lupin finit de lire l'article dans une chambre de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, il ne le reposa pas calmement, il était tellement furieux qu'il déchira la gazette mais comme cela ne suffisait pas, pour calmer ses pulsions assassines, il mit feu au reste de la revue.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu te faire un journal pour mériter un tel sort ? » demanda Harry d'une voix faible en sortant de la salle de bain annexe à sa chambre.  
« Ne te fatigue pas trop » ordonna Remus « je continue à dire que ces médecins sont inconscients de te laisser partir après ce que tu as subi. »  
Harry soupira et dit : « Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que leurs méthodes sont beaucoup plus perfectionnées que celles de Pomfresh, c'est pour ça que je peux sortir. D'ailleurs, le château me manque alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. »  
Remus sourit tristement, il n'avait pas encore eu la force de lui parler de Sirius, il savait pertinemment que la nouvelle allait briser Harry mais il était bien obligé de lui dire, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par les médias.   
« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es vraiment blanc. » demanda Harry.  
Remus prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.  
« Ecoute Harry, il y a quelque chose que nous t'avons pas dit Albus et moi. Cela ne va pas te plaire. »  
Harry fronça les sourcils, encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
« C'est à propos de Sirius... » ajouta Remus avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire.  
  
Harry marchait aux côtés de Remus en direction du château, il n'avait presque pas parlé depuis que son professeur lui ait raconté les derniers événements.  
Normalement, il aurait du être heureux de retourner au château mais la situation l'empêchait d'éprouver de la joie.  
« Harry, » dit soudainement Remus « il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. On arrivera à le sortir de là, de plus Sirius est intelligent, il parviendra peut-être à s'échapper. »  
Harry sourit faiblement et dit : « J'espère, mais trois jours, c'est court pour planifier une évasion. »  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le château, tout était silencieux.  
« Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, va voir Hermione, elle a veillé sur ta baguette jour et nuit. Elle sera heureuse de te revoir, ainsi que Ron. » déclara Remus.  
Harry leva un sourcil et demanda : « Ron et Hermione s'inquiètent pour moi ? »  
« Tu sais, ils regrettent beaucoup. Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait eu droit à de plates excuses, Liv aussi d'ailleurs. » dit Remus.  
« Elle ne les méritait pas. » répliqua sèchement Harry avant de partir vers la tour gryffondor, laissant son professeur abasourdi.  
Harry marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser celle qu'il croyait son amie, de ses pensées. Mais en tentant de vider son esprit, il se concentrait sur la douleur qui ne le lâchait pas. Ses muscles étaient encore douloureux, son esprit transi par les détraqueurs. Il était encore faible mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître.  
Il se trouva rapidement devant la grosse dame et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il dut alors attendre dix bonnes minutes pour qu'un gryffondor daigne se montrer.  
Il entra donc dans la salle commune, et comme d'habitude, tous les gryffondors tournèrent la tête simultanément pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Le silence tomba.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement et dire pour lui-même : « Quelle entrée... »  
Soudain, il sentit une grande secousse et se trouva étreint par une fille en sanglot.  
« Hermione, mon cœur, que crois-tu que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda Harry sans étreindre la préfète pour autant.  
« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Harry. Nous avions tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Nous sommes tellement désolés pour tout ce que nous avons dit. Pardon... » renifla Hermione.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se sépara de Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et Ron s'avança à son tour vers le jeune homme pour l'étreindre. Mais Harry l'arrêta de la main en disant : « N'y pense même pas, Weasley. »  
« Ecoute Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec toi, je te demande pardon, sincèrement. »  
« Au moins tu t'en rends compte. » répliqua Harry froidement.  
Ron ignora sa remarque et ajouta : « On voulait aussi te remercier, sans toi on serait sûrement mort. Alors merci, Harry. »  
« Granger, Remus m'a dit que tu avais gardé ma baguette. Pourrais-je la récupérer. » demanda Harry.  
Hermione acquiesça lentement et lui donna la baguette en question.  
Et sur un dernier signe de tête, Harry sortit de la salle commune.  
Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau directorial et jura : il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Décidément...   
Malgré sa faiblesse, Harry transplana devant les escaliers menant au bureau. Il grimpa les marches et entra en frappant.  
Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le regard dans le vide.  
« Bonjour Albus. » salua Harry.  
« Harry, c'est merveilleux de te revoir sur pied. Assieds-toi. » le pria le vieil homme.  
Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et le directeur lui dit : « Je suis désolé pour Sirius, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je m'en veux tellement. »  
« Ce n'est pas votre faute. » rassura Harry, « cependant, je veux voir mon parrain. Pourriez-vous m'aider à arranger une visite avec le ministère ? »  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et dit : « Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, Sirius est vraiment protégé. Ils vont sûrement nous le refuser. »  
Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier.  
« Albus, croyez-vous vraiment que le ministère puisse refuser quelque chose à Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Sirius Black était couché sur son lit de fortune, perdu dans ses pensées. L'inquiétude le rongeait à petit feu. Il se demandait comment allait son filleul.   
Etait-il vivant ?   
Sain et sauf ?   
Guéri ?  
Et si MacGonagall n'avait pas transmis le message ?  
Et si Harry était tout simplement mort à cause de lui faute de soin ?  
Mais pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il entre dans ce bureau ?  
Soudain, la porte de sa « cellule » s'ouvrit et un des nombreux aurors qui le surveillaient entra.  
« Un auror... je déteste ces aurors avec leurs robes rouges... Comme ai-je fait pour être un auror un jour ? » pensa Sirius.  
« Tu as de la visite, Black. Mais je te préviens, à la moindre chose bizarre, tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. » menaça l'auror.  
« De la visite ? Oh non... si c'est pour recevoir ce crétin de Fudge tout heureux de pouvoir me rabaisser. Je préfère voir des détraqueurs. » murmura Sirius pour lui-même.  
C'est à ce moment-là que son visiteur entra, Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer et il fut debout en un rien de temps. Son filleul était devant lui, sain et sauf.  
« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ? » demanda Harry.  
L'auror sembla hésiter et Harry ajouta : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne me tuera pas et je ne le tuerai pas non plus. »  
L'auror acquiesça et ferma la porte. Aussitôt, Sirius alla vers son filleul et l'étreignit étroitement.  
« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda Sirius en relâchant le jeune sorcier.  
« Je me débrouille et toi ? »  
« Pareil. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire.  
Ils s'assirent à la table et Sirius dit : « J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, je ne pouvais demander à personne de tes nouvelles. Je m'imaginais les pires scénarii. »  
« Il ne fallait, tu savais très bien que Remus ou Albus allait finir par me trouver. » affirma Harry.  
« Peut-être mais qui me dit qu'ils ne te retrouveraient pas mort ? » demanda Sirius. « Après tout, je t'ai laissé seul, sans soin, sans surveillance. C'était complètement stupide de ma part. »  
« Arrête Patmol. » l'interrompit Harry, « tu sais très bien que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Et je vais bien. Merci à Sainte-Mangouste. »  
« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Ce sera mal vu par le ministère. »   
« Je voulais voir mon parrain. » rétorqua Harry, « vas-tu me reprocher ça ? »  
« Si je le faisais, je me contredirais. Je suis tellement content de te voir Harry. » déclara Sirius.  
Le silence s'installa et Harry dit soudainement : « Liv est un mangemort. »  
« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Sirius.  
« Je sais, c'est dur à croire. Mais c'est la vérité. » assura tristement Harry.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura Sirius.  
Harry lui raconta alors son « séjour » dans le château d'Eilean Donan.  
« Liv ne peut pas être un partisan de Voldemort, lorsque tu n'étais pas là, je devais la surveiller pour qu'elle n'aille pas te chercher. D'ailleurs elle m'a échappé. »  
« Je sais ce que j'ai vu et entendu ! » s'exclama Harry.  
Sirius ne répondit rien, son filleul sembla vraiment convaincu de la culpabilité de son amie. Le silence tomba à nouveau. Et Harry déclara brusquement :  
« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Sirius. Remus, Dumbledore et moi allons trouver un moyen pour te sortir de là. S'il faut, je viendrai seul. »  
« Non, tu ne viendras pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer. Il y a beaucoup trop d'aurors. Tu as beau être puissant, tu n'es pas assez expérimenté. Tu ne viendras pas te faire tuer.» répliqua sèchement Sirius.  
« Je ne laisserai pas le père dont j'ai toujours rêvé se faire tuer en dépit de son innocence ! » s'écria Harry en se redressant.  
« Et je ne laisserai pas mon fils se faire tuer pour moi ! » rétorqua Sirius en se levant à son tour.  
La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et l'auror entra en disant : « Le temps est écoulé, Mr Potter. »  
Harry lança un dernier regard à son parrain et quitta la pièce.  
  
Harry se fit accompagner par un auror jusqu'au Pré-au-lard, en effet, il n'était pas censé savoir transplaner.  
Il soupira en voyant le chemin qui lui restait à faire à pied, transplaner serait trop fatiguant. Un vent frais fouettait ses joues, la sensation était agréable.  
Il traversa le village tranquillement et arriva devant la limite des terres de Poudlard. C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette approcher sur sa droite.  
Il la reconnut instantanément, c'était Liv.  
  
:::::::::  
  
Alors ?  
Suggestions ?  
Doléances ?  
  
C'est méchant de vous laisser comme ça...  
(Mouhahaha)  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review !! Merci d'avance, ça fait vraiment moult plaisir ! Merci !  
  
Prévu dans le prochain chapitre : Harry vs Liv. (ça promet)  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Chen : n'est-ce pas ? Ma foi, j'ai vraiment l'esprit mal tourné c'est une fatalité que cela se complique ! Pour la fin sans suspense, je pense que j'y arriverai au dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Enfin c'est même pas sûr...  
  
Magic Dream : désolé pour Sirius, j'avoue que ça me brise le cœur autant que toi...   
Pour les chapitres : autant qu'il m'en faudra !  
  
Wynzar : pour écrire un chapitre... environ 5 heures en flânant sur internet en même temps et en comptant la relecture et les réponses aux reviewers.  
Pour poster... tout dépend de mon emploi du temps...  
  
Miya Black : et oui... si elle avait été là, Sirius aurait été sauvé. Mais elle n'était pas là... C'est la fatalité...  
  
Solar : et oui... il y aura encore des rebondissements sinon je vois pas l'intérêt. *sourire machiavélique*  
Et désolée pour Sirius... *rire méphistophélique*  
  
Clem : je crois que tu peux aller péter la gu... jolie figure de Rogue !  
Bonne chance ! :)  
  
Philippe Gryffondor et Nikoute :  
  
Ô Vous, reviewers d'âme poétique  
Je vous remercie de tout coeur,  
Pour ces deux reviews magnifiques,  
Et espère vous avoir apporté du bonheur,  
En lisant la suite des péripéties,  
De nos chers amis.  
  
Tom Riddle : Merci pour la looongue review !   
Voldie a pris des cours de claquettes avec moi, il était plus bon...  
Pour les jumeaux Weasley, tu lis dans mes pensées ! Tu proposes souvent des choses auxquelles je pense !  
Tu as raison, je me suis viandée pour Fletcher mais pour le nombre de baguettes c'est juste, ils sont six dans le bureau mais Hagrid n'a pas de baguette !  
Et oui, il y a bien un malentendu, et un gros je te le promets !  
Merci encore de relever mon défi !  
Pour où j'habite... je préfère rester incognito :p  
MERCI !   
  
MERCI encore à tous les autres reviewers !!! 


	31. Et de 100'000 mots !

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Alors comment ça va ?  
  
Héhé... pour le Liv vs Harry...  
Le voila...  
  
J'ai eu beaucoup de demandes pour que Harry et Liv ne soient pas fâchés... alors vous avez la réponse dans ce chapitre !  
Ne me tuez pas trop vite !  
  
704 reviews--- Vous êtes vraiment géniaux!  
MERCI MERci !!!  
  
Vraiment ! Du fond du coeur !  
  
N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres!  
  
Juste: mon défi a été relevé par Tom Riddle. Le premier chapitre est en cours d'élaboration !  
  
::::::::::  
  
Enjoy... and review !  
  
::::::::::  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Liv était enfermée dans le château d'Eilean Donan. Elle avait beau se remuer les méninges, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de stratagème pour s'échapper. Voldemort était le seul à venir la voir, elle était donc dans l'impossibilité de prendre un mangemort sous son contrôle pour partir.  
Le soir de la fuite de Harry, Voldemort était entré dans une colère folle. A ce moment-là, mieux valait se tenir à l'écart. C'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait goûté à la rage du Maître, Liv avait entendu des cris toute la nuit ce soir-là. Elle se demandait bien si Malfoy était encore en vie. Mais tout compte fait, cela ne l'importait guère. S'il mourait, ce ne serait qu'un salaud de moins sur Terre.  
Elle se roula en boule sur son lit, essayant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal. Pour s'aider, elle s'imaginait être dans les bras de Harry, allongée devant le feu réconfortant de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle subirait en silence la douce torture des caresses et des baisers du jeune homme, elle écouterait distraitement le crépitement du feu...  
Liv soupira tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue, le tableau était parfait mais impossible à réaliser.  
Elle entendit la porte grincer mais n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se relever. Elle écouta les pas d'une personne se rapprocher et elle sentit le nouvel arrivant s'asseoir sur le lit.  
« Où as-tu été éduquée Liv ? Quand quelqu'un entre dans une pièce, on se doit de le saluer. » dit la voix glaciale de Voldemort.  
« Méritez-vous vraiment d'être salué, Tom ? »   
« Dans la situation actuelle, tu ferais mieux d'être plus docile. » assura Voldemort en passant un de ses doigts à la longueur squelettique le long de la joue de la fille.  
Liv frissonna mais ne dit rien.  
« Tu sais, je commence à désespérer avec toi. Malgré tous mes efforts pour être – disons- sympathique, non ce n'est pas le bon mot, pour avoir un soupçon d'humanité, tu restes de glace. Dans les relations humaines, quand quelqu'un fait une action, il doit y avoir une réaction. Donc puisque je te garde saine et sauve, tu te dois de m'être dévouée. » ordonna le mage noir.  
Liv ne répondit rien et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même.  
« C'est ta dernière chance, sinon... »  
« Sinon quoi ? » coupa Liv en murmurant.  
« Tu es bien trop effrontée. Je pensais que la marque des Ténèbres arriverait à calmer tes ardeurs mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il y a bien d'autres moyens. »  
Liv frémit à nouveau.  
« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir me rejoindre de ton plein gré ? »  
« Jamais. »  
« Bien. »  
Liv sentit Voldemort se lever et elle l'entendit faire le tour du lit. Il s'arrêta devant elle et retira une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide pourpre.  
« Tu l'auras voulu. »  
Soudain, sans prévenir, Voldemort se jeta littéralement sur Liv en lui tenant fermement le cou. La jeune fille commença à se débattre, en vain, Voldemort possédait une force insoupçonnée. Le mage noir dévissa d'une main le bouchon de la fiole et porta le goulot aux lèvres de la fille.  
Après plusieurs minutes d'effort, il parvint à lui faire avaler la potion. Liv sentit le liquide couler lentement le long de sa gorge, elle réprima difficilement l'envie de vomir.  
Voldemort se releva et dit d'un air satisfait : « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu m'y as forcé. »  
Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.  
Liv se sentait étrange, comme si elle n'était plus totalement maîtresse de ses pensées, de ses mouvements.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un mangemort entra.  
Petite taille, apparence replète. C'était Peter Pettigrow.  
« Suis-moi. »  
« Qu'est-ce que Voldemort m'a fait ? »  
« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Allez, suis-moi. »  
Lentement, Liv se leva et emboîta le pas de son guide. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence à travers le château, jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow dise avec un faible sourire.  
« Je vois... Il t'a fait boire la potion. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu verras, tu t'habitueras vite. »  
« De quoi parles-tu ? »  
« Le Maître t'a fait boire la potion de dévouement. Tu es lié à lui désormais, si tu le déçois, il te fera souffrir par la marque. Il donne cette potion aux mangemort incertains. »  
Liv ne répondit rien, qu'est-ce que ce salaud avait bien pu encore lui faire ?  
Ils traversèrent le pont qui menait hors d'Eilean Donan et Pettigrow s'arrêta à la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage.  
Il dit en mettant sa capuche : « Tu seras le nouvel espion à Poudlard. Ne déçois pas le Maître et fais bien ton travail. »  
« Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour Voldemort. »  
Elle entendit le mangemort rire légèrement et ajouter : « Alors je te souhaite de ne pas trop souffrir. »  
Il lui empoigna le bras et transplana dans un quartier peu recommandable de Pré-au-lard.  
« Nous te contacterons. » ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.  
Liv mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle poussa un long soupir et se mit en route vers Poudlard, au moins elle était de retour.  
Elle marchait depuis quelques instants lorsqu'elle aperçut une autre personne.  
C'était Harry.  
  
Sans hésiter, elle se mit à courir vers lui. Il était vivant ! Sain et sauf !   
Une vague de bonheur l'envahit pour la première fois depuis bien des jours.  
Mais lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une poignée de mètres, Harry sortit soudainement sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.  
Elle s'arrêta, fixant la baguette, puis elle regarda les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient remplis de haine, mépris et de douleur. Pourquoi n'exprimaient-ils pas la joie ?  
« Harry ? » murmura-t-elle incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.  
« Je te félicite, Liv. Vraiment toutes mes félicitations. »  
Liv leva un sourcil. De quoi parlait-il ?  
« Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. Je n'y ai vu que du feu. »  
« Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? »  
Le jeune homme eut un rire forcé et dit : « J'ai été stupide. Je l'avoue. Mais je ne suis pas un idiot au point de me faire prendre deux fois. »  
« Je ne comprends pas... »  
« Moi non plus pour être honnête. Mais dis-moi, es-tu revenue pour me ramener à Voldemort ou seulement pour être un espion ? »  
« Voldemort ? Un espion ? »  
« Evidemment, pour ton maître. »  
« Mon maître... » murmura Liv qui n'osait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible.  
« Harry, tu te trompes. J'étais venue pour toi, pour te sauver. »  
« J'en ai entendu des meilleures, si tu veux mon avis. Tu aurais pu être plus créative. A la longue, tu dois être habituée à mentir.»  
« Crois- moi ! C'est la vérité.... »  
« Rien, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu es libre d'être un espion mais ne t'approche plus de moi. »  
Avec ces derniers mots, Harry baissa sa baguette et recommença à marcher. Il s'arrêta toutefois à la hauteur de Liv et ajouta : « Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, même plus. Tu peux être fière de toi. »  
Et il repartit en direction du château tandis que Liv s'écroulait, ses jambes ne la portant plus.  
  
Liv ne sut jamais comment elle trouva le courage d'aller jusqu'au château mais elle le fit.  
Son cœur était brisé. Etant petite, elle s'était toujours moquée des belles princesses des contes de fées qui pleuraient à en mourir lorsque leurs princes partaient en guerre. Mais là, à ce moment précis, elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire pareil. Elle était convaincue que si elle se couchait, elle ne se relèverait plus.  
Liv déambulait comme une morte vivante dans les couloirs du château, les rares élèves qu'elle croisait, s'écartaient pour la laisser passer.  
Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un.  
« Liv ! Tu es revenue ! Tu es vivante ! »  
La personne commença à l'étreindre, la fille releva la tête et reconnut Remus malgré sa vision brouillée.  
La jeune fille enfonça sa tête contre le torse de son professeur et laissa éclater les sanglots qu'elle avait retenus bravement jusque-là.  
« Liv, qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi !» demanda Remus sur un ton inquiet.  
« Harry... » parvint à articuler Liv.  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fronça les sourcils. Décidément, les Potter sont capables du meilleur comme du pire avec les femmes...  
Soupirant, il entoura la taille de son élève pour la soutenir et l'emmena dans son bureau.  
  
Et pendant ce temps dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore...  
« Harry, je continue à assurer que le fait d'être aller voir Sirius n'était pas une bonne idée. »  
« C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça, non ? »  
« N'essayez pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, jeune homme. »  
« Je n'oserai jamais Monsieur. »  
Harry réprima difficilement un sourire mais son essai fut vain lorsqu'il vit son professeur essayer de faire pareil.  
« La situation est assez grave. Je ne comprends pas comment nous réussissons à sourire. » avoua Harry en s'efforçant de rester impassible.  
« Je suppose que cela doit être nerveux. » expliqua Dumbledore alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment.  
« Sirius recevra le baiser dans trois jours. Cela nous laisse peu de temps pour agir. »   
« Je sais, de plus, comment faire pour le sauver ? »  
« J'y ai déjà réfléchi. En soit, le « sauvetage » n'est pas un problème, j'en fais mon affaire mais la première difficulté est la barrière anti-transplanage du ministère. Et... »  
« Tu comptes y aller tout seul ? » coupa Dumbledore.  
Harry lança un regard noir à son directeur et reprit : « Je disais donc, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez. »  
« Répondez à ma question, Harry James Potter. » ordonna Albus.  
« Il est inutile d'impliquer d'autres personnes, je me débrouillerai très bien seul. » se défendit le jeune sorcier.  
« Tu cours au suicide. » avertit Dumbledore, « Certes tu es puissant, bien plus puissant que nous tous, mais tu es bien trop impétueux, spontané et inconscient ! Te rappelles-tu seulement parfois n'avoir que quinze ans ? »  
« Je ne me souviens plus d'avoir été jeune, si vous voulez tout savoir ! » s'emporta Harry.  
« Excellente raison pour commencer ! » proposa le vieil homme.  
« Facile à dire... » murmura Harry pour lui-même, « Soit. Je n'irai pas seul, je veux bien me conformer à des ordres si vous pouvez ainsi vous sentir plus rassurer. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'aller chercher Sirius. »  
« Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton satisfait.  
« Passons aux choses sérieuses. Savez-vous de quelle sorte est la barrière ? »  
« Si je le sais ! C'est moi-même qui l'ai conçu. »  
« Et bien, voilà qui arrange nos affaires. » soupira Harry, soulagé que quelque chose aille enfin bien.  
Soudain, il repensa à Liv. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore, qu'il lui dise qu'elle était bel et bien un mangemort, qu'elle était sûrement le nouvel espion. Mais sa conscience avait beau lui hurler de dire la vérité, son cœur pensait tout autrement. S'il avouait ce qu'il savait, Liv serait probablement arrêtée, envoyée à Azkaban ou pire. Qui souhaiterait cela à quelqu'un ?   
S'il parlait à Dumbledore, il ne la verrait plus, elle sortirait définitivement de sa vie. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Avait-il vraiment souhaité qu'elle ne s'approche plus ?  
Non, bien sûr que non.  
Il se battait pour une bataille perdue d'avance.  
Maudit cœur qui croit bon d'être autonome.   
  
« Tiens, prends une tasse de thé, Liv. » proposa Remus.  
La jeune fille murmura un faible merci et plongea son regard dans sa tasse, comme si elle pouvait y trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions.  
« Veux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le professeur de défense avec un sourire engageant.  
Liv soupira et commença à raconter patiemment toute l'histoire depuis son arrivée au château d'Eilean Donan.  
Au long de son discours, elle vit l'expression de son professeur changer de la curiosité à la haine en passant par le scepticisme.  
Lorsqu'elle parla de Pettigrow, elle remarqua les poings et les mâchoires serrées de Remus mais elle ne dit rien pour l'apaiser tant la suite de son récit était dure pour elle à expliquer.  
Lorsqu'elle parla de Harry, elle empoigna violemment le thé encore brûlant et engloutit d'une gorgée la quasi-totalité de son verre, laissant le liquide bouillant brûler sa langue et sa trachée comme si elle voulait effacer sa peine par la douleur physique.  
Remus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le feu devint vert et que la tête du professeur Dumbledore jaillisse des flammes.  
« Remus, je t'attends dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. »  
Et la tête disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune fille.  
« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir. » proposa Remus d'une vois douce, gêné de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre.  
Liv acquiesça lentement et s'en alla, sans dire un mot de plus.  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? » demanda Lupin en époussetant sa robe distraitement, « Tiens bonjour Harry. »   
Le jeune homme le salua d'un hochement de tête et Dumbledore expliqua à son professeur de défense ce qu'il prévoyait pour la libération de Sirius.  
« Durant le transfert ? Mais c'est de la folie ! » s'exclama-t-il en apprenant qu'ils voulaient récupérer Sirius juste avant l'«exécution ».  
« Evidemment que c'est de la folie, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant. » dit Harry.  
Remus lança un regard faussement sévère à filleul adoptif comme il aimait l'appeler qui riait sous cape.  
« Es-tu partant ? » demanda Albus.  
« Est-ce que cette question est nécessaire ? » répondit Lupin.  
« Alors nous avons trois jours pour abaisser une barrière anti-transplanage. »  
  
Sirius Black se retourna pour la vingtième fois consécutive sur son lit de fortune. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant son châtiment.  
Qui ne serait pas un tantinet nerveux avant de devenir pire que mort ?  
Il imaginait très bien le détraqueur sortir deux mains putréfiées, soulever lentement sa cagoule révélant un trou béant, attraper de ses mains moites son cou pour enfin aspirer son âme.   
Ce scénario, Sirius l'avait imaginé des centaines de fois. Il devenait de plus en plus précis, il pouvait presque sentir le souffle putride du détraqueur sur sa peau. Il ressentait déjà les sentiments qu'il éprouverait. Il sentait même son âme le quitter inexorablement.  
Sirius frissonna et se retourna encore une fois. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Quelques heures ?  
Ces maudits aurors qui gardaient sa cellule, l'avaient déjà averti que son exécution serait publique, même Fudge y participerait.  
« On ne loupe pas l'exécution du siècle par Merlin ! » avait raillé un auror encore plus difforme que les autres.  
Sirius avait serré les poings mais n'avait rien dit. Que pouvait-il dire ?  
La visite de son ancien supérieur avait été le pire moment. Cet homme qui lui avait tout appris à James et lui, cet auror qu'il admirait plus que tout, maintenant le traitait comme un criminel assoiffé de sang.   
Sirius se retourna encore une fois et soupira. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de retourner toutes ses pensées encore et encore. Cela n'aboutissait à rien.  
Il entendit la porte grincer, il se redressa sur son lit et vit entrer un auror et une femme plutôt jeune qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.  
La femme s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce et déposa un parchemin ainsi qu'un plume. Sirius leva un sourcil et ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de se former. Il allait même avoir le droit à une interview !  
« Je te préviens Black, au moindre coup fourré... »  
« Ca va, ça va. Je connais la chanson. » coupa Sirius.  
L'auror lui lança un regard noir et sortit en adressant un dernier signe de tête à la femme. Il claqua la porte et Sirius s'appuya contre le mur froid.  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton courtois.  
« Je suis là pour la Gazette. » répondit la femme qui semblait très mal à l'aise.  
« Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! Je suis vraiment flatté. » interrompit Sirius en souriant, heureux de réussir à la désappointer.  
« Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. » continua la femme.  
« Et c'est quoi votre petit nom ? » demanda Sirius.  
La journaliste remua nerveusement sur son siège et déglutit difficilement. Sirius l'observa attentivement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il n'arrive à définir qui. Elle était jolie, avec des cheveux châtains qui étaient coupés juste en dessus des épaules. A cause de la noirceur de la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux.  
« Que pensez-vous de votre vie ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Sirius éclata d'un rire glacial. Comment osait-elle lui demander une chose pareille ?  
« J'espère que vous plaisantez, Mademoiselle. Avez-vous des enfants ? »  
La femme leva un sourcil et dit : « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »  
« Répondez à ma question ! » ordonna Sirius.  
La femme fit timidement signe que non.  
Sirius sourit à nouveau et dit : « C'est étrange moi non plus. Et vous savez pourquoi ? »  
A nouveau, la femme fit signe que non.  
« Simplement parce que j'en ai toujours voulu. Mais ma vie est remplie de circonstances atténuantes. Le meurtre de mes meilleurs amis, ma condition de mangemort, mes années d'Azkaban, mon évasion, la tentative d'assassinat de mon propre filleul, mes innombrables fuites. Comment aurais-je pu fonder une famille ? Je vous le demande. »  
La femme baissa les yeux.  
« Pourtant j'avais une fiancée à l'époque, j'avais des amis, un travail. Je nageais dans le bonheur. J'allais me marier en décembre avec ma fiancée, nous aurions du vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Mais maintenant elle doit avoir refait sa vie. Quel malheur...» ajouta Sirius en enlevant fictivement une larme de son œil gauche.  
« Où voulez-vous en venir ? Je comprendrais qu'elle se soit remariée, apprendre la mort de trois de ses amis, la trahison de son futur mari.» demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
« Et si tout cela n'était pas la vérité ? »  
« Comment ? »  
Sirius se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la journaliste.  
« Vous vous rendez compte du scandale qu'il y aurait si... »  
« Si quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
« Si j'étais innocent... » ajouta Sirius.  
« Tu es fou. »  
« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »  
La journaliste releva les yeux, relevant deux iris d'un bleu profond, et se leva brusquement pour sortir de la cellule.  
Sirius resta comme stupéfié ; ces yeux, ils les reconnaîtraient entre mille.  
Cette femme, c'était elle, India.  
Alors malgré toutes ces années, elle ne s'était pas mariée, elle n'avait pas refait sa vie.  
"Pourquoi est-elle venue le voir ? Est-ce possible qu'elle... Non,je ne suis qu'un meurtrier doublé d'un mangemort pour elle." pensa Sirius.  
Cela mériterait une bonne mise au point avec Remus. Mais il n'aura plus l'occasion de lui parler dans quelques heures.   
Sirius soupira bruyamment. Au moins, il aura revu une fois sa fiancée.  
Il alla se coucher sur son lit et se retourna.  
  
« Black ! C'est l'heure. » hurla un auror avec un grand sourire.  
Sirius ouvrit son œil gauche, puis le droit plus lentement. Cet œil-là était toujours plus réticent à s'ouvrir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bailla et daigna enfin se lever.  
Il lissa inutilement sa robe, passa une main dans ses cheveux à la plus grande exaspération des aurors et consentit à sortir de sa cellule.  
Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, il fut aussitôt encerclé par une dizaine d'agents du ministère. Décidément, il était vraiment devenu un homme important.   
« Ecoute bien, Black. Au moindre truc louche...»  
« Je sais, vous me l'avez assez répété. »  
« La ferme ! » rugit celui qui semblait être le chef, « on doit t'escorter jusqu'au bâtiment principal et là-bas, tu... enfin tu sais ce qui t'attend. Essaie de te tenir correctement, il y a du beau monde. »  
Vraiment c'était trop d'honneur.  
Ils commencèrent à marcher, longeant les couloirs. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et arrivèrent dans une cour. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement, il avait dû faire beau.  
L'air était encore frais, Sirius frissonna, de froid ou d'appréhension peut-être.  
Quelques personnes dispersées un peu dans tous les coins regardaient passer en silence l'étonnant cortège.  
Soudain, les trois aurors qui ouvraient la marche s'arrêtèrent, trop violemment au goût de Sirius qui se cogna contre l'agent du ministère qui était devant lui. Mais la poigne des deux aurors qui étaient à ses côtés, le relevèrent brusquement. Sirius regarda devant lui et vit avec stupéfaction deux hommes en noir bloquer l'allée.  
Sirius pensa tout d'abord à des mangemorts mais il remarqua que le costume noir n'était pas pareil.  
Tous les aurors sortirent discrètement leur baguette et l'un d'eux parla : « Ecartez-vous. »  
« Hum, je ne crois pas. » répondit un des deux hommes que Sirius identifia immédiatement comme étant Remus. Sirius sourit et cela n'échappa pas aux aurors.  
Soudain, les deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes ; les aurors réagirent aussitôt en levant les leurs mais un rugissement imprévu retentit. Tous les aurors, surpris, se retournèrent alors qu'un lion terrassait deux d'entre eux. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, les deux hommes en noir stupefixèrent deux autres agents tandis que le lion mettait hors d'état de nuire un auror. L'animal se précipita alors sur Sirius et reprit son apparence humaine à ses côtés pour le protéger. Quand les derniers aurors furent figés, Sirius attrapa le bras de son filleul et ils transplanèrent tous les quatre.  
Quand Sirius ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était devant le feu de la Chambre des Secrets.  
Un sourire rayonnant s'esquissa sur son visage.  
« Home sweet home... » murmura-t-il.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Voilà !  
Alors ?  
Comment vous avez trouvé ?  
Laissez-moi une review !  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur Liv vs Harry, et son statut de mangemort.  
  
Voila deux trois questions : Merci d'y répondre.  
  
Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez revoir India ?  
Liv et Harry : réconciliés ?  
Auriez-vous des idées pour un surnom de l'animagus de Liv ?  
  
Merci de me laisser une review !  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Big Apple : ça va très bien merci ! et toi ?  
Contente que ma fiction te plaise !  
  
Clem : voila Sirius est sauvé :)  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Liv : tuer Rogue, pourquoi pas ... J'y penserai mais il est pratique pour foutre la m.. le désordre.  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
ANnia Black : pour Liv et Harry super puissants... hum, ils doivent quand même rester humains déjà que ce Harry est plutôt star warsien.  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Haldir : nous sommes le 23 février mais c'est sans conviction... je me suis un peu perdue :p  
Je te redirais ça avec plus de précisions !  
Merci pour ta review ! Bonne chance pour tes examens  
  
Chen : mon Harry est bizarre... vraiment ?  
Pour Liv tu as en partie ta réponse...  
Pour le dernier chapitre : l'avenir nous le dira  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Spyro : vu que maintenant tu sais reviewer je compte sur tes reviews :)  
  
Solar : je sais, c'est assez bizarre pour Rogue mais dans les quatres premiers tomes, il n'est précisé nulle part que Rogue fait confiance à Sirius. Il fait confiance à Dumbledore.  
Enfin c'est mon point de vue.Pour l'engueulade, ça viendra peut-être plus tard.  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Lunenoire :  
Merci encore pour tes vers !  
Tu as les réponses alors j'espère que cela t'a plu !  
  
Mimi : Harry peut transplaner à travers les barrières de Poudlard mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il pouvait le faire pour le ministère ou Eilean Donan. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes systèmes de protection.   
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Emrah : Georgette, pourquoi pas... moui...  
J'utilise romandie désolé ... j'en ai pas d'autres. Caramail et Hotmail m'énervent et j'ai la flemme de créer d'autres adresses. Je n'ai pas msn...  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Nikoute : merci pour les vers ! Bravo !  
J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu et a répondu à tes questions..  
  
Wynzar : l'effet de la potion s'est estompé donc les pouvoirs sont revenus.  
Mon inspiration, je la trouve dans les méandres de mon esprit tordu.  
Oula ! Liv n'est pas la descendante de Poufsouffle ! OU est-ce que tu es allé chercher ca ? Je n'ai jamais mais alors jamais dit ça ! En plus, elle était sous le doloris en même temps que l'impero, selon moi, ca affaibli.  
Merci pour ta review !  
Merci à tous !! 


	32. Home Sweet Home

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Tiens je commence à me lasser de cette formule... faudra que je pense à autre chose.  
Alors primo : merci de m'avoir répondu si nombreux aux questions ! Cette phrase n'est pas française mais je m'en contrefous !  
  
Alors voila le chapitre 31 !  
Yihaa !  
  
Merci aux reviewers ! Merci encore et toujours !  
N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre !  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy... and review !!  
  
::::::::::::  
  
« Home sweet home... » murmura Sirius.  
Harry enleva négligemment la cagoule qui l'empêchait d'être reconnu et ébouriffa ses cheveux noir corbeau en soupirant : « Je me demande comment font les mangemorts, on n'arrive plus du tout à respirer là-dessous. »  
Il reporta son attention sur son parrain qui souriait bêtement : « Content de te revoir, Sirius. »  
« Merci Harry. » dit Sirius d'un ton sincère en l'étreignant.  
« Je te l'avais promis. » répliqua-t-il, « Il faut que j'aille rapatrier les deux autres, je reviens. »  
Et sur ce, il transplana.  
Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux sales. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait encore une fois réussi à échapper au pire. Les journalistes allaient s'en donner à cœur joie pour rabaisser le ministère et en particulier les aurors. Il sourit inconsciemment, après les mangemorts, les aurors étaient ce qu'il détestait le plus, sans compter le rat et cet imbécile de Rogue évidemment. Il détestait beaucoup de monde en fin de compte...  
Soudain, trois personnes apparurent, deux d'entre elles enlevèrent leurs cagoules révélant le visage souriant de Remus Lupin et celui perplexe de Mondingus Fletcher.  
Le professeur de défense étreignit joyeusement son ami pendant quelques secondes, puis Sirius s'avança vers Mondingus.  
« Merci. » dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.  
« Ne me remerciez pas, » répondit Fletcher en serrant la main de Sirius chaleureusement, « j'essaie seulement de me racheter pour vous avoir condamner il y a quatorze ans. »  
« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous allez me faire pleurer. » soupira Harry en tombant sur un canapé confortable.  
Et tous quatre partirent dans un long et délivrant fou rire.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le professeur de duel étant parti, les deux maraudeurs et Harry discutaient activement autour du feu au sujet du moyen le plus machiavélique qui soit pour se venger de Rogue.  
« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici. » déclara Albus Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la pièce, « c'est bon de te revoir Sirius. »  
« Est-ce que tout est en ordre ? » s'inquiéta Remus.  
« Je m'en suis assuré personnellement. » assura le directeur, « la panique régnait à un tel point dans le ministère que semer le doute dans l'esprit des témoins a été un jeu d'enfant. »  
« Semer le doute ? » s'interrogea Sirius.  
« Exact, nous ne pouvions pas laisser les témoins raconter à leurs aises qu'il existe un animagus qui se transforme en lion. Certaines personnes seraient remontées directement à Harry. C'est pourquoi, je me suis permis la petite fantaisie de conjurer un sort faisant douté de la race de notre félin. » expliqua Albus qui semblait avoir à nouveau vingt ans tant il expliquait ça joyeusement.  
« Ingénieux. » murmura Sirius, « personne ne soupçonnerait Albus Dumbledore de fausser les témoignages. »  
Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent en même temps.  
« Au fait, Harry. Mes félicitations pour ton entrée fracassante, nous avons été très impressionnés. » plaisanta Remus.  
« J'avoue que j'avais toujours rêvé de sauter sur quelqu'un et pousser un rugissement à faire trembler les murs. C'était l'occasion rêvée. »  
Soudain, deux hiboux firent irruption dans la pièce. Un des volatiles alla se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et le second fit de même avec le directeur.  
« Et bien on peut dire qu'ils ont été rapides. » déclara Albus en détachant le numéro spécial de la Gazette de la patte du hibou.  
« Tu seras bientôt plus médiatisé que le ministre, Sirius. » railla Harry.  
« Oh, mais j'y compte bien. Cela a toujours été mon but. » mentit Sirius en souriant.  
Dumbledore éclaircit sa voie et commença la lecture :  
  
Sirius Black à nouveau libre !  
Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, aujourd'hui, vers six heures devait avoir lieu l'exécution de Sirius Black, fidèle partisan de Vous-savez-qui et meurtrier d'innombrables innocents, or alors que le meurtrier était escorté par plus d'une demi-douzaine d'aurors, deux hommes- probablement des mangemorts- se sont interposés et ont réussi, grâce à l'aide impromptue d'un félin, à libérer Black.  
Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, reste très perplexe quant à la percée des défenses du ministère. Les mangemorts auraient en effet été capables d'abaisser le mur de protection placé par Albus Dumbledore en personne.  
Toutefois, voilà une grande menace pour le monde sorcier qui réapparaît. Comment pouvons-nous rester confiants face à de telles erreurs ?   
Pouvons-nous encore faire confiance aux aurors qui ont laissés filer Black plusieurs fois ?  
Faut-il craindre de nouveaux alliés pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
Toujours est-il que le danger est omniprésent. Qui pourra donc nous sauver ?  
  
« En voilà un qui est optimiste pour l'avenir. » murmura Remus.  
« En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir été promu au rang de « Grande Menace Pour Le Monde Sorcier ». Mes parents seraient tellement fiers de moi !» s'exclama Sirius.  
Et à nouveau, tous éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour Harry, premièrement, à cause d'une courte nuit de sommeil, deuxièmement parce qu'il était seul. Complètement seul. Il s'était habitué à sentir quelqu'un blotti contre lui au réveil. Il avait appris à aimer sa façon de s'étirer, de bailler.   
Et maintenant, il était à nouveau seul. Harry se leva brusquement et fit face au mur de pierre.  
Il avait mal, à cause d'elle, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui fasse ça ?  
De rage, le jeune sorcier envoya de toutes ses forces son poing s'écraser contre le mur. Lentement, il sentit la douleur s'insinuer dans sa chair, entre ses os et remonter lentement son bras. Il regarda sa main bleuie par ce nouveau rituel matinal qui s'infligeait machinalement depuis quelques jours et plia studieusement chacun de ses doigts. Il soupira, il n'avait pas encore réussi à casser l'un de ses os.  
Il empoigna quelques habits de rechange et alla se doucher.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en chemin pour la grande salle. Les lamentations de son estomac lui démontraient avec certitude qu'il était affamé.  
Mais au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net apercevant Malfoy penché sur Liv.  
Son cœur se serra mais son expression resta stoïque. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur profitant du fait qu'aucun des deux ne l'eût remarqué.  
Il parvint tout juste à attraper quelques bribes de phrase que disaient Malfoy à la fille qui tentait tant bien que mal a gardé la tête froide.  
« Ce soir, à neuf heures, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. »  
Chapeau, pour être discret, c'est le comble !  
« Tâche de ne pas le décevoir... »  
Ce serait étonnant qu'elle puisse décevoir Voldemort, ses dernières missions étaient bien plus que concluantes.  
Il vit Liv répliquer quelques choses et comme au ralenti, il observa Malfoy lever sa main et la rabattre violemment pour frapper violemment la fille.  
Harry sentit la fureur monter en lui, en d'autres circonstances Malfoy serait déjà mort et enterré mais là, que pouvait-il faire ?  
« Neuf heures à l'orée de la forêt interdite ? Intéressant... » lança-t-il soudainement.  
Malfoy se retourna vivement, Harry sourit.   
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Je te préviens, tu ferais mieux d'oublier rapidement cette phrase. » ordonna le serpentard.  
« Encore des menaces ? Et bien... je commence à me lasser, mon joli dragon. » répondit Harry.  
Il s'approcha du serpentard et ajouta en s'arrêtant à son niveau : « Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne fais que passer. »  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Liv. « Je ne veux pas vous déranger en pleine discussion d'affaires. »  
Il recommença à marcher lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva : « Alors le grand Harry Potter n'aide plus les jeunes filles en détresse ? Oh, suis-je bête. J'oubliais que le survivant n'a servi que de jouet. »  
Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement, les poings serrés.  
« Alors qu'est-ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on croit être aimé mais qu'en fait, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire mascarade ? Mal-aimé ? Rejeté ? Ou simplement stupide ? »  
Et là, Harry n'y tint plus. Il se jeta sur Malfoy, lui attrapa le col et lui dit : « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi, tu vas sûrement ressentir de la douleur. »  
Harry prit son élan et frappa de toute la force qu'il possédait le visage du serpentard. Lorsque son poing atteignit sa cible, on put entendre quelques craquements très caractéristiques.  
Malfoy décolla légèrement sous le choc et Harry serra étroitement son poignet douloureux. Il sourit et murmura : « J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, Malfoy est bien plus motivant qu'un mur. »  
Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face à Liv, les yeux rouges contrastant avec son teint plus pâle que jamais.  
« Pour la réponse à la question du joli dragon, je dirais trahi. » ajouta-t-il avant de repartir vers la grande salle en soignant les os cassés de sa main.  
Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, le vacarme et la confusion qui y régnaient le frappèrent immédiatement. Les élèves venaient sûrement d'apprendre la nouvelle évasion de Sirius Black. Harry serpenta à travers les élèves hystériques et alla s'asseoir tranquillement pour commencer à déjeuner.   
Il entendit quelqu'un s'installer à côté de lui, il releva la tête et reconnut Hermione et Ron qui souriaient gaiement. Il fit un signe de tête et replongea dans son assiette quand soudain :  
« Poootter !!! »  
Harry releva à nouveau la tête pour voir accourir un maître des potions rouge de colère.  
« Oh oh... Souhaitez moi bonne chance... »  
« Bonne chance. » murmurèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.  
Les conversations se turent au fur et à mesure que Rogue avançait.  
Harry prit un sourire décontracté et dit : « Professeur Rogue, quelle bonne surprise. »  
« Assez, Potter ! Vous avez toutes mes félicitations ! Pour la deuxième fois !!! Vraiment, bravo ! » hurla Rogue.  
« Voyons, Professeur. De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda innocemment Harry.  
« Faites semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Comment avez-vous fait ? Répondez ! »  
« Fais quoi ? » demanda Harry avec des yeux d'ange.  
Rogue était vraiment hors de lui c'est pourquoi il empoigna son élève par le col et hurla à s'arracher les cordes vocales devant une foule muette d'élève.  
« Comment vous y êtes-vous pris pour le faire évader ? »  
Harry sourit simplement.  
« Professeur, excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous en train d'accuser Harry Potter d'avoir libérer Sirius Black ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche juste assez fort pour que la rumeur circule.  
« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avancez, Professeur ? » ajouta encore Ron.  
« C'est vrai, pourquoi irais-je sauver quelqu'un qui veut ma mort ? » allongea Harry avec un sourire narquois.  
Dans les rangs des élèves, déjà s'élevaient les murmures d'indignations pour de telles accusations.  
« Severus, lâchez immédiatement Mr Potter. » ordonna Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle accompagné de la majorité des élèves.  
Le maître des potions s'exécuta lentement en gardant le contact visuel avec son élève qui avait mal aux joues à force de sourire.  
Avant de le reposer il murmura : « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Potter. »  
« Maintenant suivez-moi. » suggéra le directeur.  
Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle et aussitôt le vacarme reprit le dessus.  
Harry massa tranquillement ses joues douloureuses tandis que Ron et Hermione riaient sous cape.  
« Au fait, jolie intervention. » complimenta Harry avant de replonger dans son assiette.  
Les deux compères cessèrent aussitôt de rire et se regardèrent, bouche bée. Ils se sourirent : ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà un début.  
  
« Et vous me ferez un rapport sur les vampires d'un parchemin pour la semaine prochaine. Ce sera tout, bonne journée. » conclut Remus Lupin.  
Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors de troisième année rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et tous quittèrent la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Remus se leva et s'étira paresseusement, puis il regagna son bureau. Plein de bonne volonté, il s'assit devant sa table de travail et entreprit de corriger quelques essais d'élèves de septième année mais déjà après la première copie, il abandonna et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Il était vraiment épuisé à cause des derniers événements. Il soupira en pensant qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé au directeur au sujet de Liv, c'est pourquoi il se promit mentalement d'aller le voir plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement dormir.  
La porte grinça mais Remus ne releva pas la tête.  
« Professeur Lupin ? Remus ? » demanda une voix timide.  
Remus se redressa intrigué, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une femme probablement dans la trentaine. Il plissa les yeux et soudain il la reconnut. Cheveux châtain, yeux bleus, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.  
« India ? » souffla-t-il.  
La femme se balança d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gênée, et dit sur le même ton: « Salut Rem' »  
Le visage du professeur s'éclaira et en trois enjambées il fut aux côtés de sa vieille amie pour l'étreindre.  
« Mon dieu, India, je te croyais morte et enterrée depuis toutes ces années. » murmura Remus.  
« Ah bon ? Tu ne me voyais pas avec une ribambelle d'enfants vivant dans le monde moldu ? » plaisanta-t-elle.  
« Tu n'es pas le genre femme au foyer. Tu veux boire un thé ? » demanda Remus.  
« Toi et ton thé... » soupira India. Remus rit sous cape et quelques minutes plus tard, il apportait la boisson encore fumante.  
« Alors tu es devenu professeur... » constata India.  
« En effet, qui aurait pu pensé q'un maraudeur puisse devenir professeur ? »   
« Personne, c'était impensable à l'époque. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant ces dernières années ? »  
Remus ne put empêcher son visage de s'assombrir et il répondit lentement : « Après cet halloween et l'emprisonnement de Sirius, on peut dire que j'ai porté le deuil pendant douze ans. Je n'arrivais pas à garder longtemps un emploi à cause de ma lycanthropie. »  
« Je suis désolée, Rem'. J'aurais du revenir en Angleterre plus tôt. » s'excusa India.  
« Non, ne t'excuses pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était autant dur pour toi que pour moi. » coupa Remus.  
India approuva d'un signe de tête et ajouta : « Tu as raison, quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Lily et James, en plus le meurtre de Peter. »  
Remus tenta de rester impassible.  
« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de revenir. Comment est-ce que Sirius a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment ? Dis-le moi Remus ! »  
Le professeur sourit tristement. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Elle ne le croirait jamais s'il lui disait que Sirius était innocent.  
Il s'approcha de son amie dont le visage se couvrait de larmes et la prit gentiment dans ses bras pour la bercer.  
« On ne va quand même pas pleurer le jour où l'on se retrouve ? » murmura Remus d'une voix douce.  
« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Remus. » renifla la sorcière.  
Remus lui sourit et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus reconnut Harry.  
« Remus, il faut que je te... » le jeune homme releva la tête et la fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge en voyant la posture de son professeur.  
Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois d'apparaître et il dit en reculant vers la porte : « Bon, hum, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Je crois que, heu, je vais aller, disons, nettoyer mes lunettes. »  
Remus éclata de rire devant l'attitude de son élève. Il lâcha son amie et dit :  
« Ne vas pas t'imaginer des histoires Harry. Je te présente India MacKinnon, une vieille amie d'enfance. India, tu connais Harry. »  
Harry haussa un sourcil. MacKinnon ? La famille entièrement décimée par Voldemort ?  
« Vous êtes vraiment un membre des MacKinnon ? » demanda Harry un peu sceptique.  
« La dernière... » murmura India en dévorant Harry du regard.  
Tout à coup, elle n'y tint plus ; elle alla étreindre le garçon en murmurant : « Tu ressembles tellement à James. »  
Harry ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il n'est pas vraiment habitué à être serré dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue.  
Heureusement, Remus vint à son secours : « India, tu vas l'étouffer à ce train-là. »  
La sorcière desserra le jeune homme les yeux embués par l'émotion et elle souffla : « Par contre, tes yeux sont la réplique de ceux de Lily. »  
« Vous connaissiez bien mes parents ? » demanda Harry soudainement intéressé.   
« Si je les connaissais ! Bien sûr, j'étais la fiancée de... d'un des amis de James. Je passais ma vie avec eux. » s'écria-t-elle.  
Harry remarqua bien qu'elle avait buté sur le nom de son fiancé. De quoi avait-elle peur ?  
« Et que faites-vous maintenant ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, mes mots dépassent parfois ma pensée. » ajouta Harry précipitamment.  
India sourit et répondit : « Je suis rédactrice pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Une employée a disparu ces derniers mois alors ils m'ont engagée à sa place. Une certaine Rita Skeeter.»  
« C'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là. » s'écria Harry.  
Il se leva, salua rapidement les deux adultes et partit en courant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Remus et India regardèrent avec stupéfaction le jeune homme sortir de la pièce.  
« Exactement comme James disais-je... » murmura la sorcière.  
Remus rit doucement et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'India buvait une autre tasse de thé, Remus demanda soudainement quelque chose qui lui avait brûlée les lèvres toute la soirée.  
« India, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »  
La sorcière reposa sa tasse lentement et parla d'une voix douce : « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'avait fait Sirius, j'ai été brisée alors j'ai essayé de me refaire une vie à New York mais en vain, je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a deux ans, j'ai entendu dire que Sirius Black s'était échappé, cela a tout déclenché. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour réunir assez de courage pour revenir. Je crois que je suis revenue pour des explications et peut-être, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, pour des excuses. »  
Remus ne dit rien.  
« Le poste de rédactrice a été la parfaite occasion de me réintégrer dans ce monde. Tout le monde me croit morte, personne ne sait qu'une MacKinnon a échappé au massacre et s'est exilé en Amérique. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte Remus ? »  
« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il étonné d'une telle question.  
« Pourquoi Voldemort n'est-il pas venu me tuer ? Il devait le savoir puisque Sirius était au courant. » rétorqua India sèchement.  
Remus mit quelques secondes à comprendre et la réponse était évidente. Sirius était au courant mais pas Peter...  
« Je ne sais pas, India. » répondit-il simplement.  
« Il faut dire que Sirius est le roi de l'évasion. Combien de fois a-t-il réussi à fuir en comptant hier soir ? »  
Remus sourit distraitement. Il avait adoré voir la tête des aurors lorsque Dric avait sauté sur eux.  
« Il est fort, en effet. Mais le ministère finira bien par le capturer une fois pour toute. » suggéra Remus peu convaincu.  
« J'ai pu le voir, Remus, hier. » déclara soudainement India. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas de la haine, juste de la douleur et de la rancœur.  
Remus se redressa, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi Sirius ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?  
« Il avait l'air tellement ... normal. Il n'était pas maigre, il ne portait pas de haillons. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Sirius, une petite discussion s'impose.  
« Je n'ai pas réponse à tout, India. » répondit prudemment Remus.  
« Il m'a même parlé d'une éventuelle innocence. » murmura-t-elle.  
Remus faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et s'écria plus rudement que prévu : « Et tu l'as cru ? »  
« Je dois être folle, excuse-moi. »   
Sur ce, elle partit en claquant la porte.  
Remus mit quelques secondes à assimiler le fait qu'India soit parti. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, les événements dépassaient largement ses compétences. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau lui aussi en claquant la porte.  
  
Remus entra furieusement dans la chambre alors que Sirius lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil.  
« A nous deux, mon petit bonhomme. » déclara Remus comme il l'aurait fait avec un élève.  
Sirius releva la tête et rencontra le regard colérique de son ami.  
« Je n'aime pas quand tu as ces yeux, tu me rappelles trop le loup-garou. »  
« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais vu India ? »  
Sirius blêmit. « Comment le sais-tu ? »  
« Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état ? »  
« Quel état ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet.  
« Elle est complètement perdue, triste, apeurée et la liste est encore longue ! Que lui as-tu raconté ? » questionna à nouveau Remus en haussant un peu le temps.  
« Je ne l'ai pas reconnu et j'allais mourir dans quelques heures. Quand elle est venue, je me suis un peu amusé. »   
Remus soupira profondément.  
« Et je lui ai laissé entendre que j'étais peut-être innocent. »  
« Cela ne pouvait pas être pire... »  
« Et... tu crois que nous devrions lui dire la vérité ? »   
Remus haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton las : « Je ne sais pas Sirius, je ne sais plus. Les événements me dépassent. »  
Soudain, un hurlement se répercuta en écho à travers les couloirs du château.  
« C'est pas vrai... » soupira Sirius.  
« D'où ça vient à ton avis ? » demanda Remus en se massant les tempes.  
« Gryffondor, ils sont un foyer à problèmes cette année. » suggéra Sirius.  
Ce dernier se transforma en chien et se précipita hors de la Chambre suivi de près par Remus.  
  
Hermione soupira de contentement dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils venaient d'avoir une discussion presque civilisée avec Harry.  
Ce dernier était venu s'inquiéter du sort de Rita Skeeter. Elle lui avait expliqué que Ron et elle avaient déjà réglé son cas depuis longtemps. Ils l'avaient libéré mais lui avaient interdis d'écrire sous peine de révéler son secret.  
Hermione était vraiment heureuse que les choses commencent à s'arranger avec Harry. Elle se sentait tellement coupable, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner.  
« A quoi tu penses, Mione ? » demanda Ron en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la fille.  
« A Harry, j'espère qu'on arrivera à s'entendre à nouveau. »  
« Moi aussi, je l'espère. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mon meilleur ami me manque. »  
« Je crois qu'il faut aussi qu'on se réconcilie avec elle. » murmura Hermione en désignant une Gryffondor du menton.  
« Courage ! » s'écria Ron en se levant.  
Ils s'avancèrent de la fille en question et constatèrent qu'elle était plus pâle que la mort.  
« Liv ça va ? Tu as l'air d'un zombie... » demanda Hermione en approchant sa main du front de sa camarade.  
« Ne me touche pas ! » rétorqua sèchement la fille.  
Hermione remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement son bras.  
« Ton bras te fait mal ? » tenta Ron, un peu perdu.  
Elle ne répondit rien.  
Chaque seconde, l'expression de la fille se faisait plus tendue, comme si elle essayait de contenir une émotion.  
Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Liv fut pris d'un sursaut et le couple put voir la douleur emplir le visage de leur camarade jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir et hurla de toutes ses forces.  
Tous les gryffondors se retournèrent vers la source du cri. Ron et Hermione demeurèrent pétrifiés tandis que Liv s'écroulait sur le sol, la manche de son bras droit relevée, révélant sa Marque des Ténèbres  
Malheureusement, il fut trop tard quand Hermione recouvrit son bras car déjà certains garçons de septième année s'avançaient menaçants.  
La rumeur s'était maintenant répandue, tous savaient. L'une des leurs était un mangemort.  
Hermione et Ron n'hésitèrent pas. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent devant Liv. Ils n'allaient pas laisser la moindre personne toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.  
La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione fut :  
« Que quelqu'un vienne, vite ! »  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Tadam !  
Alors ?   
Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Suggestions ?  
Doléances ?  
  
Laissez-moi une review !! Merci !  
  
Attendez ! Ne partez pas tout de suite !! J'ai deux trois petites questions !  
  
Ron et Hermione // Harry finalement réconciliés ?  
Quel est le perso que vous voulez voir beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre ?  
A votre avis, la personne qui va arriver, ce sera : Harry, Sirius/Remus ou personne ?  
  
Merci d'y répondre !  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Chen : désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher pour cette fin...  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Laika : Vina ? Il y a un rapport avec le chat ?  
Pour le combat, je crois que je vais le laisser se reposer un moment :)  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Wistily : Un sirius/India ? OUla... je n'y pense pas encore ! Mais on peut toujours voir.  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Annia Black : serais-tu une fan des fins « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? »  
J'ai une petite impression mais je me trompe peut-être... ;)  
Pour le happy ... on verra ! patience !  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Wynzar : c'est sûr que Voldemort aurait du redonner de la potion à Harry mais le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas quand les effets s'estomperaient, il ne pouvait pas deviner quand il faudrait lui en redonner.  
*Fais le petit sourire d'auteur qui tourne son texte pour avoir raison*  
Voila ! Pour la potion de Liv, on verra : je ne sais pas encore.  
Pour Rogue : c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! :)  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Olivier : tu es un des seuls qui m'a dit de ne pas faire revenir India. Alors je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu tenir compte de tes souhaits. C'est dur de satisfaire tout le monde !  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Mimi : pour les autres : tu as ta réponse.  
Pour Rogue : ce type est le cadet de mes soucis alors franchement... je ne le centrerai jamais.  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Sailor Digitale : Pour darkeyes : j'ai bien aimé ce surnom car je me suis fait tout le générique de cats eyes dans ma chambre. J'en pouvais plus !  
Je m'égare....  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Nikoute : Minette ! Franchement, c'est sympathique ! J'y penserai pour le glisser subtilement ! :p  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Patty : pour le ministère : tu as ta réponse !  
Pour le nombre de chapitre : aucune idée !  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Phoenix-Money : Merci les cagoules !  
Pourquoi tant de haine envers Liv ? au fond, rien n'est de sa faute ! C'est de la mienne... mouhahaha  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Baggera : je te l'accorde, on a revu India mais je n'ai jamais au grand jamais dit qu'il y aurait un Sirius/India !  
En espérant que la suite te plaise tout de même.  
  
Relena : pour le Harry sadique... we'll see...  
  
Moi-même : ils ont fait comme Voldemort. Ils ont dansé des claquettes devant.  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Lunicorne : Oui je suis en vacances maintenant, et malade en plus !  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Agadou : très cher, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui les écris ces chapitres ! Grrr....  
Non je rigole mais bon tu sais taper 4000 mots.. C'est déjà assez long. De plus si j'en faisais des deux fois plus long, vous devriez attendre deux fois plus longtemps.  
Tu préfères quoi ?  
  
Solar : pour les chapitres : le nombre dont j'aurai besoin !  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Liv : tes vœux sont exaucés pour Ron et Hermione !  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Emrah : hello Yvonne !  
C'est malin, tu m'as passé ta maladie par ta review ! Merci franchement !  
Et non je n'ai pas de site.  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Josianne ; pour les chapitres : aucune idée !  
Moi écrivaine !?! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne suis vraiment pas assez douée !  
Je n'ai pas écris d'autre fics.  
J'habite en suisse   
J'ai déjà lu les portes et je trouve cette fic excellente.  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Lilou : le nombre de mots s'affichent tout seul.  
Merci pour ta review  
  
Fini !!   
Merci encore !! 


	33. Occupe toi de ta femme, je m'occupe de l...

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Finalement je garde cette formule...  
Comment ça va ?  
Chez moi, pas mal...  
  
Alors MERCI aux reviewers !!  
Mon ambition serait d'arriver aux 1000 reviews mais je doute !¨  
Enfin l'espoir fait vivre !  
  
Merci vraiment du fond du coeur pour votre soutien !  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy... and review !!  
  
:::::::::::  
  
India MacKinnon se promenait lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tant de souvenirs heureux lui revenaient en mémoire ici, chaque pierre semblait avoir sa part de nostalgie.  
Dans tous ses souvenirs, elle se voyait entouré de tous ses amis, en train de rire, de s'amuser. Or, India était seule. Depuis quatorze ans, elle avait vécu seule dans un appartement miteux de New York, essayant d'oublier ce passé qui la hantait.  
Et il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne que Sirius, encore et toujours lui, s'était échappé. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Pour lui ? Pour venir le tuer ?  
Son retour en Angleterre devait être la deuxième plus grande erreur de sa vie, la première étant d'être tombée amoureuse de l'infâme Sirius Black.  
Elle sourit tristement et serra son poing dans lequel elle tenait fermement une petite bague d'or jaune, surmontée d'un diamant ; la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offert juste avant qu'elle ne s'exile. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de la jeter, bien des fois elle s'était assise au bord de l'océan, prête à lâcher le bijou au fond des abîmes. Mais inévitablement, une force invisible l'avait retenue.  
India essuya rapidement une larme. Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup trop. Elle avait pleuré pendant plus de dix ans. Elle déplia lentement sa main et observa la bague sous tous les angles. Une vague d'émotions l'envahit arrachant une autre larme à ses yeux.  
De rage, elle serra le poing et leva le bras, prête à se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce foyer d'émotions.  
Le temps sembla se figer, elle resta immobile, la main levée puis doucement la rabaissa. Cela ne la menait à rien, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en séparer.  
India continua de longer les couloirs quelques minutes puis s'arrêta devant un magnifique tableau représentant un phœnix.  
Elle soupira, elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de Sirius à Remus. Comment avait-elle pu laissé sous-entendre son innocence ? Remus avait dû la prendre pour un monstre. Il ne voudrait probablement plus la revoir.  
Sirius n'était pas innocent, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Cela impliquerait trop de choses, c'était impossible.  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses interrogations et focalisa son attention sur le tableau qui était en face d'elle. Elle avait beau avoir passé sept ans à Poudlard, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux tableaux, pourtant ils étaient de toute beauté. Les nuances entre les couleurs étaient longuement réfléchies, les contrastes parfaitement effectués.  
Soudain, alors que son regard s'hasardait sur les yeux du phénix, une tête de chien apparut à la place de celle du volatile. Il fallut quelques secondes à India pour comprendre qu'un immense chien noir venait de traverser la toile et de la plaquer au sol.  
India échangea un regard avec l'animal qui la dominait. Elle sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir l'échine.  
« Ce chien, ces yeux... impossible... Sirius ? »  
Le chien semblait pétrifié.  
« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria une voix.  
India rompit le contact avec le chien et constata que Remus était penché au dessus d'elle.  
« Patmol, descend de là. Tu vas l'étouffer. » ordonna-t-il.  
Le chien mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'ordre et fit quelques pas de côtés sans pour autant arrêter de la fixer.  
Patmol ? Non, impossible.  
Remus tendit une main à India pour l'aider à se relever mais celle-ci recula brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur.  
« Remus, dis-moi que c'est un rêve. Jure-moi que je vais me réveiller. » pria-t-elle.  
« Retourne dans la Chambre, Patmol. » demanda Remus.  
A contrecoeur, le chien s'exécuta et disparut à nouveau.  
« Ce n'est pas lui, Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Sirius ? » dit timidement la femme.  
Remus s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui dit doucement : « Je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions. Viens, suis-moi. »  
Sans attendre son approbation, le loup-garou se releva avec la jeune femme et s'avança vers le phœnix.  
« Pourriez-vous permettre à Miss MacKinnon l'accès à la Chambre, je vous prie ? »  
India cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, Remus était en train de discuter avec un phœnix.   
« Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Le Maître... »  
« Je suis sûr que le Maître serait d'accord. Vous ne voudriez pas le contrarier, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le volatile sembla étudier l'avertissement et lentement il fit un pas sur le côté.  
« Merci » murmura indistinctement Remus avant d'entraîner India, qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension, à travers le tableau.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit une superbe pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
Et là, elle le vit. Sirius était devant elle, s'agitant nerveusement. Elle n'osait y croire.   
Sans savoir pourquoi, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de lui sauter dessus.  
  
« Que quelqu'un vienne, vite ! »  
Hermione serra étroitement sa baguette mais ne la leva pas. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Ron s'avança légèrement et du coin de l'œil Hermione vit le visage de Liv se tordre encore plus de douleur. Il fallait faire vite.  
Fred et George s'avançaient menaçants vers eux, ils n'avaient plus aucuns points communs avec les deux adolescents farceurs qui étaient ses amis. Leurs regards étaient durs et remplis de haine, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un des jumeaux possède un tel regard.  
« Ron, Hermione. Ecartez-vous. » ordonna Fred.  
« Vous ne la toucherez pas. » prévint Ron d'une voix métallique.  
« Elle souffre, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. » ajouta Hermione.  
« Vous êtes en train de protéger un mangemort ? » demanda George ne réussissant pas à cacher son étonnement.  
« Liv n'est pas un mangemort, espèce d'imbécile. » murmura Ron.  
« Et je suppose que son tatouage est là pour faire joli ? » demanda ironiquement George.  
Ils ne répondirent rien, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.  
Les jumeaux Weasley firent un pas en avant. Ron et Hermione se resserrèrent tandis que dans la salle commune, le silence régnait. Les plus âgés semblaient protéger les plus jeunes d'un danger inexistant.  
« Vite, quelqu'un... » pensa Hermione.  
Et comme pour répondre à ses espérance, elle entendit le portait bouger et dans la seconde suivante, Harry pénétra dans la pièce.  
La moitié des Gryffondors se retournèrent mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et s'avança les mains dans les poches.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les jumeaux Weasley, Ron et Hermione se menacer.  
« Celui que je croyais être mon frère, protège un mangemort ? » expliqua Fred.  
« Un mangemort ? Vraiment ? Et qui ? » demanda-t-il toujours aussi imperturbable.   
D'un signe de tête, George désigna quelqu'un derrière Ron et Hermione. Lorsque Harry aperçut le mangemort en question, son sang se glaça dans ses veines : Liv était là, étendue par terre, le visage crispée par la douleur.  
Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement pour aller près d'elle mais se ravisa. Après tout, elle était vraiment un mangemort donc il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Il ne lui devait rien.  
Au lieu de s'approcher de la jeune fille, il se retourna vers les jumeaux.  
« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Elle souffre, il faut que tu l'aides ! » s'écria Ron.  
« Ne fais pas ça, ne l'abandonne pas comme nous l'avons fait avec toi... » supplia Hermione d'une voix étranglée.  
Harry sourit tristement. Alors ils avaient finalement réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Allait-il pouvoir leur pardonner après tout ce temps ?   
« Je t'en prie... » ajouta Hermione.  
Un dilemme s'offrait à lui: aider ses deux anciens amis qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné ou se venger. Pourtant, au début de l'année, lui aussi les avait abandonnés. Il les avait préférés à ses secrets. Il n'avait pas voulu leur faire partager ses découvertes. Pour les protéger, il les avait éloignés. Mais était-ce la bonne solution ? N'aurait-il pas pu faire autrement ? Peut-être, leur devait-il des excuses ? Tout était confus.  
Mais une inconnue compliquait encore l'équation. Liv... Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas la voir à Azkaban, elle avait déjà trop souffert. Mais avait-il de vraies preuves sur sa culpabilité?  
Harry comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec celle qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi stupide ? Non, il n'allait pas la laisser. Qu'importe ce qu'elle soit ! Mangemort, loup-garou ou vampire ! Il serait là, il le lui avait promis.  
Harry sortit sa baguette, les Gryffondors retinrent leur souffle.  
« Il faudra d'abord me battre pour passer. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
Fred remonta ses manches en disant : « Je ne pensais pas que Harry Potter protègerait un mangemort. »  
« Comme je ne pensais pas que je me battrais avec toi un jour. » répliqua Harry toujours en souriant.  
« Stupefix ! » hurla Fred.  
« Restite Incantatem. » contra facilement Harry avant de lancer un expelliarmus en direction de Fred.  
Le jeune homme tenta de conjurer un bouclier contre le sort de désarmement mais son effort fut vain tant la puissance du sort de Harry était grande.  
Il vit l'éclair rouge le frapper en pleine poitrine et se sentit décoller violemment tandis que sa baguette partait dans la direction opposée.  
« Wingardium Leviosa ! » cria Harry en voyant que Fred allait heurté des Gryffondors.  
Il reposa tout gentiment son camarade dans un fauteuil puis s'approcha pour lui rendre sa baguette.  
Fred reprit sa baguette en tremblant. Comment diable faisait ce type pour être aussi puissant ?  
« Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? » demanda Harry.  
Personne ne répondit, dans les yeux de tous se lisaient la crainte, l'admiration ou l'incompréhension. Harry alla s'agenouiller à côté de Liv toujours inconsciente.  
Il la souleva doucement et fut étonné par sa légèreté presque irréelle.   
« Suivez-moi. » intima-t-il à Ron et Hermione qui s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce.  
Dans les rangs des Gryffondors, le silence régnait encore.  
  
India se jeta sur Sirius. Elle voulait lui faire mal, qu'il souffre lui aussi. Elle voulait se venger de toutes ces années où elle avait été seule. Elle voulait lui faire ravaler les belles promesses qu'il lui avait faites à vingt ans. Elle avait besoin qu'il ait mal, qu'il regrette lui aussi.  
De toutes ses forces, elle lança son poing pour le frapper au visage mais il réussit à lui bloquer facilement. Mais avec toute sa hargne, elle le frappa au ventre, lui coupant le souffle.  
Les larmes se mélangeaient maintenant à sa sueur tandis qu'elle le frappait de sa main libre incessamment.  
Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissants lui entourer la taille et la tirer en arrière. C'était Lupin.   
Mais India ne s'avouait pas vaincue, puisant dans ses réserves, elle se mit à se débattre comme une démone.  
« India, calme-toi. Laisse-nous t'expliquer ! »  
Après quelques instants, vidée de toute substance, India arrêta de se débattre et se blottit contre Remus en sanglotant.  
« Pourquoi est-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, Rem' ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
« Assieds-toi, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. » intima doucement Remus.  
India acquiesça. Elle s'était promis de rester forte mais dans cette situation, avec Sirius près d'elle, c'était mission impossible. Comme l'avait conseillé Remus, elle alla s'asseoir mais elle s'installa le plus loin possible de Sirius qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer.  
« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... » soupira Remus.  
« Me dire quoi ? » coupa India.  
« Je n'étais pas le gardien du secret de James et Lily. » dit soudainement Sirius.  
« Quoi ? » demanda simplement India trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
« J'ai convaincu James de prendre Peter. Et par ma faute, James et Lily sont morts parce que Peter était l'espion. C'est un mangemort. »  
« Comment peux-tu accuser Peter ? Il est mort pour venger James et Lily ! Tu l'as tué et tu veux me faire croire que c'est lui le coupable ? »  
« Peter est vivant et très actif en tant que mangemort. » assura Remus avec sérieux.  
« Vous êtes fous, complètement fous. » murmura India.  
« C'est la vérité. Je te le jure. » dit Remus.  
« Je ne vous crois pas... » avoua-t-elle.  
« Pourtant nous disons la vérité. Juste avant de conjurer le sortilège Fidelitas, j'ai convaincu James de prendre Peter et ce rat a tout révélé à Voldemort. Les jours qui suivirent Halloween, j'ai traqué Peter sans relâche et j'ai réussi à le coincer dans cette rue. Il a commencé à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily, avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, il a décimé tous les moldus qui étaient présents, s'est coupé le doigt et s'est enfui en rat. »  
« Impossible... tu es fou. » murmura India.  
« Si c'est à ce point impossible, explique-moi pourquoi tu es vivante ? Toi-même, tu te poses la question. Voldemort n'a jamais su que tu étais encore en vie et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Sirius était au courant mais pas Peter. Voldemort ne pouvait pas en être informé puisque son espion ne le savait pas. » expliqua Remus.  
Lentement, India se tourna vers Sirius. « C'est la vérité ? »  
« Oui, j'avais tellement peur pour toi que James, Lily et moi étions les seuls au courant de ton exil. » déclara Sirius.  
« J'ai appris que tu étais vivante lorsque tu m'as envoyé une lettre il y a dix ans. » ajouta Remus.  
Le silence s'installa, personne ne sachant quoi rajouter.  
« Alors, durant toutes ces années, tu étais innocent ? » demanda India dans un murmure, n'osant pas encore vraiment y croire.  
Sirius acquiesça tristement. India porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Et comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? Et, pour Remus, quand a-t-il su que tu étais innocent ? Et où est Peter ? »  
India s'avachit dans son fauteuil. Elle en apprenait trop d'un coup. Sirius, innocent. Peter, vivant et mangemort. Qu'allait-elle apprendre maintenant ?  
« Je vais demander aux elfes de maisons de faire monter du thé. » déclara Remus.  
Sirius sourit et se relaxa un peu sur son canapé. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop furieuse. Peut-être pourraient-ils redevenir amis ? Si seulement...  
« Je suis désolée Sirius... pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire... » s'excusa timidement India.  
Sirius lui sourit chaleureusement et India serra un peu plus fort la bague qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée.   
  
Harry déposa délicatement Liv sur son lit de sa chambre de Préfet. Il dégagea doucement son front de quelques mèches rebelles et soupira, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir.  
Il se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement hésitants sur l'attitude à adopter. Harry décida de s'en occuper.  
« Ron, va chercher Dumbledore. Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe des Gryffondors. Et Hermione, peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau fraîche ? »  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce.  
Harry reporta son attention sur Liv. Avec précaution, il souleva sa manche droite et refoula la sensation de dégoût qui l'envahit en voyant la marque des Ténèbres d'un pourpre presque noir pulser légèrement à des intervalles réguliers.  
Harry effleura le tatouage, Liv frissonna. La douleur provenait visiblement de la marque.   
Harry performa quelques sorts sur Liv pour atténuer la douleur lorsque Hermione revint les bras chargés d'un pot d'eau.  
Avec précaution, elle épongea le front brûlant de sa camarade.  
« Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? » demanda timidement Hermione.  
« Absolument aucune idée. Mais je pense que la douleur provient de sa marque. » déclara Harry.  
« Tu as raison, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, elle tenait fermement son bras. » ajouta Hermione.  
Soudain, Liv ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée, elle ne pouvait pas bien distinguer où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qui était clair était la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait chaque parcelle de son corps.  
« Liv ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda doucement Harry.  
Le cœur de Liv s'emballa. Harry était là.  
« Harry ? » parvint-elle tout juste à articuler.  
« Oui, je suis là. » plaisanta tristement Harry.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda timidement Hermione.  
Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire en comprenant qu'Hermione était présente.  
« Liv, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
Liv prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de faire taire la douleur.  
« Je ne sais pas... Voldemort... une potion de dévouement. Je devais le voir ce soir... Il se venge... » tenta d'expliquer Liv avant qu'une vague de douleur la submerge et que tout redevienne noir.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée révélant le visage inquiet du directeur et de Ron.  
« Harry, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
« Je ne sais pas encore, elle m'a parlé d'une potion de dévouement mais je pense que Voldemort a dû faire un mélange. Il faut que je me documente. » répondit Harry.  
« Je vois, il faut que je m'occupe des Gryffondors. Certains sont déchaînés contre vous quatre, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Je vous y rejoindrai dès que j'en ai finis avec eux. »  
Harry acquiesça et le directeur quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
« Je crains de ne pas tout comprendre... » avoua Ron.  
« Approchez-vous, on va transplaner. » déclara Harry.  
« Harry, tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. » reprit Hermione.  
« Ne recommence pas Granger. » avertit Harry.  
Hermione déglutit difficilement devant la mine sévère qu'affichait Harry et s'en approcha docilement avec Ron. Harry souleva précautionneusement Liv et le couple agrippèrent un des ses bras.  
Un instant plus tard, ils pouvaient admirer une chambre magnifique où se dressaient deux lits à baldaquins. Harry déposa Liv dans un lit et Hermione qui ne croyait pas d'avoir tout juste transplaner : « Harry, où sommes-nous ? »  
Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire fier : « Bienvenu dans la Chambre des Secrets de Godric Gryffondor. »  
  
Remus installa tranquillement les tasses de thé sur une table basse et fit la distribution en silence.  
« Toi et ton thé... » murmura Sirius avant de boire une gorgée brûlante.   
C'est à ce moment-là que Harry décida de faire son entrée la tête plongée dans un bouquin.  
« Sirius, Remus... J'ai besoin de votre aide pour... » dit-il relevant la tête.  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant la troisième invitée.  
« Miss MacKinnon... Quel plaisir de vous revoir... » dit-il peu assuré.  
Sirius se retenait d'éclater de rire devant cette scène plutôt cocasse. Harry semblait tout aussi étonné qu'India mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour l'un, c'était le fait d'avoir une parfaite inconnue dans une pièce censée secrète, pour l'autre, c'était de voir un garçon discuter avec une personne censée vouloir le tuer.  
Sirius regarda Remus qui semblait visiblement avoir le même genre de réflexion. Il se leva et entraîna son filleul à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda Harry.  
« Problème de coordination... Je lui ai – malencontreusement- sauté dessus en sortant d'ici, on est en train d'essayer de lui dire que je suis innocent. » expliqua Sirius.  
« Alors... c'était ta fiancé ? » demanda-t-il.  
Sirius acquiesça. « Comment le sais-tu ? »  
« Je l'ai vue dans le bureau de Remus. Elle a laissé glissé cette information. » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
« Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »  
« Pour résumé, Ron et Hermione sont dans la pièce d'à côté en train de se poser de sérieuses questions et Liv est inconsciente pour une raison que j'ignore encore. »  
« Je vois... » soupira Sirius en se frottant les yeux, « nous voici bien... qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »  
« Occupe-toi de ta femme, je m'occupe de la mienne. » déclara Harry avant de monter rapidement les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque.  
  
Sirius regagna son canapé avec réticence. Il ne voulait pas raconter encore une fois toute l'histoire. Surtout pas à elle, elle semblait tellement blessée. Pourquoi pas lui faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie et la renvoyer en Amérique, comme ça elle l'oublierait définitivement. Il n'était pas trop tard pour créer une famille, se trouver un mari convenable et mener une vie paisible.  
« Alors Harry est au courant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
Sirius avait-il rêvé ou semblait-elle vexée ?  
« C'est là que nous devons reprendre notre récit. Tu es prêt Sirius ?»  
Ce dernier acquiesça et Remus commença à raconter la troisième année de Harry Potter.  
  
« Et Peter a réussi à s'enfuir et à rejoindre Voldemort ? » répéta India sans y croire.  
« Encore pire... il a aidé Voldemort à renaître. Mais cette partie-là, je doute que Harry nous laisse la clamer haut et fort sur les toits. » ajouta Sirius.  
India garda le silence, elle en avait déjà trop appris pour ce soir. Elle se leva et sortit par la baie vitrée.  
Elle se promena lentement profitant de l'air frais de la soirée. Il lui fallait mettre ses idées au clair. La nuit était belle, douce et étoilée à souhait : le décor romantique par excellence. Elle frissonna.  
« Tu as froid ? » demanda une voix grave.  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Sirius. Elle lui fit signe que non.  
« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Je pensais que tu avais refait ta vie, que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un de mieux. »  
« Mieux que toi ? » coupa-t-elle.  
« Oui, quelqu'un qui te mérite » avoua Sirius.  
« Si tu trouves que tu ne me mérites pas, alors reprend la. » ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant sa bague de fiançailles.  
Les yeux de Sirius semblèrent s'illuminer en voyant le bijou. Il s'approcha d'elle, saisit doucement son poignet et referma sa main sur la bague.  
« C'était un cadeau, garde-le. » murmura-t-il.  
India acquiesça et s'approcha encore plus de Sirius pour se blottir contre lui. Lentement, il l'entoura de ses bras.  
Et là, elle comprit. Qu'importe le lieu, Azkaban, Poudlard ou New York, ses bras étaient le seul endroit où elle voulait vraiment être.  
  
Remus soupira joyeusement en voyant ses deux amis enlacés. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à se chercher à Poudlard, et finalement ils étaient ensemble.  
« Remus, qui est-ce ? » demanda soudainement une voix.  
Le professeur de défense sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face au directeur visiblement amusé.  
« Vous m'avez fait peur, Albus. Je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer. » soupira Remus.  
Il se retourna vers le couple et dit : « Vous ne devinez pas ? C'est India MacKinnon... »  
« India est morte ! » s'écria Albus.  
« Non, seulement très bien cachée. » déclara Remus.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants à contempler la nuit quand le directeur reprit ses esprits.  
« Nous avons plus important à faire que rêvasser. Il faut aller aider Harry dans ses recherches mais avant, où est Liv ? J'ai de la potion pour elle. »  
Remus fit signe à son directeur de le suivre et se dirigea dans la Chambre où se reposait Liv. L'atmosphère de la pièce était étouffante, Ron et Hermione se tenaient aux côtés de la jeune fille.   
Remus s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur le front de son élève. Elle était brûlante, ses lèvres murmuraient des paroles incompréhensibles ; elle devait rêver.  
Albus sortit plusieurs flacons remplis de liquides de couleurs différentes. Il les déboucha un à un et les fit boire patiemment à Liv.  
« Des potions de sommeil sans rêve et d'anti-douleur. Ca la calmera pour un moment. » expliqua-t-il.  
« Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que nous pouvons être utiles ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.  
« Restez auprès d'elle et venez nous avertir si elle recommence à souffrir. » proposa-t-il, « il est encore trop tôt pour retourner dans votre salle commune. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit aux Gryffondors ? » demanda Ron.  
« Simplement la vérité. D'ailleurs, cela n'a pas semblé convaincre tout le monde, notamment vos deux frères, Mr. Weasley. » répondit Dumbledore.  
Ron rougit et bafouilla précipitamment : « Fred et George sont très impulsifs dès que ça touche à la magie noire. D'ici quelques heures, ils se seront calmés et viendront faire leurs plates excuses à Harry et Liv. »  
Dumbledore sourit pour les rassurer et sortit de la pièce, suivi par Lupin.  
« Je suppose que Harry est à la bibliothèque. » dit le directeur.  
Remus acquiesça et ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon.  
  
Se concentrer, surtout ne pas abandonner, dans le prochain livre, la dernière potion sera dans le prochain livre.  
Harry se répétait en boucle ses phrases pour ne pas abandonner. Il lui semblait avoir fait un bond d'un an dans le passé lorsque Ron, Hermione et lui avaient cherché désespérément dans toute la bibliothèque un moyen pour survivre à la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers.  
Mais cette fois, Dobby n'allait pas arriver avec la solution servie sur un plateau d'argent.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que les trois sorciers épluchaient fébrilement chaque livre à la recherche des potions dont Voldemort s'était servies.   
Grâce aux connaissances de Harry, ils avaient pu établir une liste des potions potentiellement utilisables.   
Après les avoir toutes découvertes, il ne suffirait plus que de composer le bon mélange pour obtenir la potion de dévouement.  
Ensuite, il faudrait écrire l'antidote, sans qu'il ne soit mortel.  
Et enfin, ils n'auraient plus qu'à préparer la potion mais Harry connaissait suffisamment Voldemort pour penser que la concoction allait être ardue à souhait.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.   
Harry laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur un épais grimoire.   
« Je vais te tuer Tom ! » soupira-t-il, « dites-moi à quoi il pensait le jour où il a inventé cette potion ? »  
« Courage Harry, nous finirons bien par trouver tous les composants ! » encouragea patiemment le directeur.  
« Excusez-moi d'en douter Professeur, ce type est définitivement tordu ! » s'écria Harry.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Tom Jedusor était un élève particulièrement brillant et... »  
« J'ai trouvé !! » hurla de joie Remus.  
« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda Harry.  
« Une potion de contrôle à distance... » dit Remus.  
« Evidemment, la touche finale pour garder le contrôle totale de ses mangemorts quelque soit l'endroit. Brillant ! » analysa Dumbledore.  
« Combien en a-t-il mélangé en tout ? Quinze ? Il faut les compter, douleur, contrôle à distance, possession... J'abandonne ! Ce type est un génie ! » conclut Harry.  
« C'est vrai qu'il faut du talent pour faire un mélange de plus de dix potions sans qu'il ne devienne mortel. » ajouta Remus.  
« Il ne reste plus qu'à la reconstituer.» dit Harry en replongeant dans un parchemin.  
  
Environ trois heures plus tard, les trois hommes avaient terminés le contresort et s'attelaient à la préparation de l'antidote.  
« Harry, concentre-toi. C'est la phase finale, il ne faut pas rater. » prévint Dumbledore.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trois essais. » répliqua le jeune homme en désignant les trois chaudrons identiques qu'ils avaient préparés.  
« Bien, donc tu dois réciter cette formule en versant le sang de loup-garou. La potion devrait cesser de fumer, alors.» expliqua Dumbledore.  
« Non mais quelle idée d'utiliser du sang de loup-garou... C'est vraiment horrible. » soupira Remus.  
Harry empoigna le parchemin et le sang de loup-garou, ignorant la mine dégoûtée qu'affichait son professeur de défense.  
En réunissant toute sa concentration, Harry effectua avec une précision d'horloger l'ajout de l'ultime composante.  
Rien ne se produisit.  
« Je crois que je vais devenir fou... » avoua Harry.  
« Il faut réfléchir, si j'étais Voldemort, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour rendre une potion irréalisable... » murmura Dumbledore.  
Le silence s'installa. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer : il était Voldemort, le plus grand psychopathe vivant, concoctant une potion dans un donjon sombre et humide. Il voulait que sa potion soit irréprochable, impossible à reproduire ou à contrer. Personne ne devait être capable de copier cette merveille, il serait le seul.  
Soudain l'évidence frappa de plein fouet Harry, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Sous les yeux étonnés des deux adultes, il empoigna la seconde fiole de sang de loup-garou et s'avança vers le deuxième chaudron. Il reproduisit exactement le même rituel mais cette fois, il prononça la formule en fourchelang.  
La potion cessa de fumer.  
« Tu n'auras bientôt plus de secrets pour moi, Tom. » murmura Harry en souriant.  
« Bien pensé, Voldemort est vraiment monstrueusement intelligent... » admit Lupin.  
Harry empoigna un gobelet, le remplit de potion et se précipita vers la chambre où dormait Liv.  
Il y pénétra et remarqua que Ron et Hermione, qui avaient veillés sur Liv toute la nuit, s'étaient finalement assoupis. Hermione était appuyée contre Ron qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de son amie dont les traits étaient toujours crispés par la douleur et lui fit doucement boire la potion.  
Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'il observa le visage de son amie se détendre lentement. Il soupira et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses deux professeurs.  
« Alors ? » demanda nerveusement Remus.  
« Cela a marché mais je pense que l'effet de la potion est définitive. Elle devra vivre avec toute sa vie. » déclara Harry.  
« Nous pourrions peut-être en donner un peu à Severus quand il souffre. Il a sûrement du en boire aussi durant ses années de mangemort. » proposa gentiment Dumbledore.  
Harry grimaça et dit : « Je ne sais pas si il le mérite vraiment... Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Sirius. »  
« D'un côté, je le comprends. » déclara Remus faisant sursauter Harry. « Il n'a jamais fait confiance à Sirius et son innocence est plutôt difficile à croire. Surtout qu'il n'a jamais vu Peter... »  
« Si Sirius t'entendait... » prévint Harry.  
« Mr. Black est occupé pour l'instant... » l'interrompit Remus en désignant le parc du menton.  
Harry suivit le geste de son professeur et distingua un couple marcher tranquillement à la lueur de la lune. Il sourit, son parrain en avait besoin.  
Il souhaita bonne nuit à ses deux professeurs et alla se poster aux côtés de Liv qui dormait paisiblement.   
Il lui saisit sa main et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, la tête posée sur le lit.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Voilà !  
Grrr... Fini ! Enfin pour le moment.  
Après quelques changements... je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite par ma première version... J'espère l'avoir améliorée.  
Doléances ?  
Suggestions ?  
  
MERCI aux reviewers toujours aussi présents ! Encore merci !  
  
Attention ! Une annonce qui me fait assez mal au cœur : la fin de ma fic se fait sentir (en tout cas dans ma tête)  
Je pense qu'il doit rester environ 5 chapitres au maximum. Je suis totalement à court d'idées...  
Alors maintenant la question cruciale est :  
  
**Une sixième année ou pas ??**  
  
Merci de répondre et à bientôt !!   
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci, ça va mieux maintenant. Une petite broncho-pneumonie, rien de bien méchant :p  
  
Jeandan : je suis sure que tu lis dans mes pensées... AVOUE !!!   
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Wynzar : il n'est nulle part interdit aux auteurs de donner des réponses évasivement stupides...  
Sinon tu as la plupart de tes réponses.  
Merci pour tes reviews !  
  
Patty : comment je fais... alors je me mets à mon clavier, j'essaie de pas trop me faire distraire par internet explorer et j'écris ce qu'il me passe par la tête...  
En tout cas, je me marre bien !  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Nikoute : merci pour tes vers ! alors, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Padmacho : en effet cela faisais longtemps ! ca me parait tellement loin mon premier chapitre... *sèche une larme*  
En espérant que cela te plaise toujours et encore !  
  
Spyro : c'est clair que cette année c'est pas la belle vie pour Potty...  
Pour la vitesse... hmm je fais ce que je peux... on est pas 14 à se relayer jour et nuit.  
Ok, si la prochaine review tu l'as fait en jurassien, je te répondrai en fribourgeois ! ça va pas être triste, tché !  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Mione : boarf... j'aime pas faire mourir les gens ... souffrir j'aime bien mais pas mourir... enfin, je n'ai encore fini ma fic.  
Le nombre de chapitre : je ne sais pas !! moins de 5 je suppose.  
  
Annia Black : bonjour à toi HAPPY !!  
Tu vois, ça s'arrange ! Courage, le Happy viendra sûrement !  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Lindsay8633 : Merci pour ta review !  
Alors je n'ai pas tenu toutes tes propositions mais c'est dur de satisfaire tout le monde !  
Quant au nombre de reviews, je sais que je suis assez gâtée de ce côté-la c'est pour ça que MERCI ! 


	34. The End

Bonjour bonjour,  
  
C'est avec un certain soulagement que je vous annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction.  
Il est court, je sais, peut-être un peu précipité, j'en suis consciente mais la raison est que je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration et que tout simplement je ne suis plus satisfaite de mon histoire.  
Je pense aussi qu'elle est trop longue et que trop de choses se passent... m'enfin. C'est quand même ma première fiction. Je reviendrai peut-être dessus et l'améliorerai.  
  
Malgré tout, je vous remercie pour votre soutien continu et j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette fin : « Happy » !  
  
Si je fais une sixième année, la fic sera plus courte (je ne ferai pas une deuxième fois 100'000 mots...) et peut-être chez les maraudeurs.  
J'ai plusieurs idées pour des histoires alors : Advienne que Pourra !  
J'espère que j'aurai tout de même votre soutien si je fais une autre fic!  
  
Merci à tous !  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Enjoy and... review !!  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Liv se réveilla lentement, elle n'avait pas mal. Elle était bien, confortablement installée, bien au chaud dans des draps douillets.   
Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec amusement que Ron et Hermione dormaient, enlacés, non loin d'elle. Elle survola la pièce du regard et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la Chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils ; comment était-ce possible ?  
La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Liv était partagée entre le désir de lui sauter dans les bras et de s'enfuir en courant. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur le front de la fille.  
« Ta fièvre a disparue... » constata-t-il dans un murmure.  
Liv acquiesça, elle se sentait parfaitement bien.   
« Ecoute Liv, » commença Harry en évitant soigneusement le regard de son amie, « je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis conduit comme un parfait abruti et je m'excuse, sincèrement. »  
Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Sous le choc, Harry perdit l'équilibre et il se retrouva par terre, Liv couchée négligemment sur lui.  
« Ne me quitte plus... » murmura Liv en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse de son ami.  
« Promis. » assura Harry avec un petit sourire en lissant doucement les longs cheveux de Liv.  
  
Et les journées passèrent tranquillement dans ce calme retrouvé. Voldemort semblait s'être calmé, sûrement pour préparer quelque chose d'encore plus terrible. Les Gryffondor évitaient Liv le plus possible, toujours dégoûtés à la pensée de la chose qu'elle portait sur son bras ; mais comme l'avait prédit Ron, Fred et George étaient venus s'excuser causant un fort rougissement chez Liv et une crise de rire chez Harry.  
Harry semblait avoir pardonné à Ron et Hermione mais leur rapport restaient tendus : Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.  
Dans ce climat paisible, les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois. Et ainsi, quand Harry se réveilla sous le soleil de juin, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir passer ses buses le jour même.  
Il se leva en maugréant et toujours en se plaignant alla prendre une douche.  
« Monsieur Potter serait-il de mauvaise humeur ? » demanda Liv d'un ton amusé en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain en jurant.  
« Miss Thompson ferait-elle exprès de s'asseoir à cette table tous les matins pour me voir sortir de la douche à moitié nu ? » demanda Harry sur le même ton.  
« Je prends mon déjeuner. » répliqua innocemment Liv, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.  
Harry leva un sourcil et alla s'habiller. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté de son amie pour déjeuner lui aussi.  
« On commence par quoi ? » demanda-t-il en avalant une bouchée de toast.  
« Métamorphose ce matin, et Botanique cet après-midi.» répondit Liv sur un ton morne.  
« Que quelqu'un nous protège... » pria Harry.  
La métamorphose se passa aisément pour Liv et Harry, être un animagus facilitait beaucoup les choses.  
La botanique fut une autre paire de manches. En effet, en parlant de manches, l'examen de Liv commença par une dispute entre elle et Chourave car Liv ne voulait pas relever sa manche droite mais un accord fut trouvé avec un soupçon de persuasion. Malgré tout, le test fut plutôt ardu puisque même Harry et Hermione eurent des lacunes.  
Le deux jours suivants, Harry et Liv passèrent haut la main les examens d'histoire de la magie, duel, soin aux créatures magiques et enchantements.  
Le dernier jour était celui que Harry appréhendait le plus, en commençant par les potions.  
Rogue, sûrement pour obliger les élèves à étudier toute la nuit, attribuait au hasard une potion à réaliser. Harry se doutait que Rogue avait forcé le hasard pour lui donner la potion la plus difficile. En vain, Harry réussit à la perfection sa potion pour faire repousser les os.  
En divination, Harry dut interpréter un tirage de tarot. N'ayant pas vraiment pris soin d'étudier pour cet examen, il se contenta de raconter un peu n'importe quoi. Peut-être cela avait suffit à Trelawney ?  
Cela faisant maintenant une demi-heure que Harry attendait Liv, qui était encore entre les mains du professeur de divination. L'examen de défense allait bientôt commencer si elle ne dépêchait pas. Comme pour répondre à ses inquiétudes, Liv descendit rapidement de l'échelle et respira profondément l'air frais.  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour le dernier examen.  
« Elle m'a fait lire dans une boule de cristal. » soupira Liv.  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu y as vu ? » s'intéressa Harry.  
« Du brouillard... Alors j'ai inventé un peu. » déclara Liv peu contente d'elle.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde fait ça. En tout cas, tu as réussi à faire durer. » complimenta Harry.  
« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » s'exclama Liv, « c'est cette vieille perruche. Elle a commencé à me prédire l'avenir. Elle m'a assuré que j'allais bientôt me marier et avoir un enfant, je me demande si elle a pensé que je n'ai que quinze ans. »  
« Pour le mariage, d'accord. Mais pour la grossesse, on peut s'arranger... » répliqua Harry en passant son bras autour des épaules de Liv de façon assez suggestive.  
« Harry ! » s'écria Liv, rouge comme une pivoine en repoussant le bras étranger.  
Harry éclata de rire devant l'attitude de son amie et entra dans la salle de défense où Remus les accueillit avec le sourire.  
« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. La première partie de cet examen consistera à conjurer un patronus devant toute la classe. Vous devez être capable de produire ce charme dans toutes les situations et devant une classe est un bon début. » expliqua Remus.  
Le professeur appela les élèves un à un. Certains patroni valaient d'ailleurs le détour pour leurs formes inattendues.  
« Harry Potter. » dit Remus.  
Harry se leva et conjura son patronus. Le cerf apparut faisant sourire Remus qui nota rapidement quelque chose dans son carnet.  
« Liv Thompson. » continua-t-il.  
Liv se leva, légèrement pâle. Elle respira profondément et prononça la formule. Aussitôt, un animal argenté jaillit de la baguette provoquant un éclat de rire chez Remus et une quinte de toux chez Harry.  
C'était un lion mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était Dric.  
« Superbe patronus, Miss. » complimenta Remus en chassant quelques larmes de ses yeux.  
Liv retourna à sa place à côté de Harry et dit, n'osant pas lever les yeux :  
« C'est tellement embarrassant. »  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était très touchant mais vraiment gênant.  
Il lui releva la tête et la remercia simplement d'un grand sourire.  
  
« Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année ! » s'écria Dumbledore faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves.  
« Une année forte en rebondissements, de bons et de mauvais. J'espère que cette année supplémentaire d'enseignement ne disparaîtra pas totalement durant ces deux mois de vacances. Je voulais encore féliciter Gryffondor qui remporte la Coupe des Quatre Maisons haut la main pour la cinquième année consécutive, comme me le rappelle gentiment le professeur McGonagall. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes bavardages de vieillard, c'est pourquoi je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »  
Le repas fut délicieux, les elfes de maison s'étaient à nouveau surpassés.  
Soudain, pendant le repas, Liv donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
« Tu te rends compte que nous avons le château pour nous tout seul pendant deux mois ? »  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Harry.  
« Ca va être drôle... »  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
The End !  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi à travers cette histoire ! Reviewers et Lecteurs passifs !   
J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous dis peut-être à la prochaine !  
  
(Si un jour j'ai le courage, je reviendrai peut-être sur cette fin et l'améliorerai...)  
  
Un immense merci encore et encore et encore aux reviewers !  
  
A la prochaine... peut-être  
  
Diam. 


	35. Réponse à vos attentes

Salut,  
  
Suite à de nombreuses réclamations, doléances, protestations et autres menaces visant à me faire écrire une suite au plus vite, j'ai décidée, étant ma foi quelque peu lasse de tous ces messages, de faire une annonce au cœur même du problème.  
  
J'annonce donc ici solennellement que je ne ferai pas de suite à cette pseudo fiction.  
  
Cette décision est définitive, permanente et je pourrai chercher encore une ribambelle de synonymes.  
  
Les raisons sont nombreuses et sûrement toutes insignifiantes à vos yeux.  
  
Toutefois, je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour tout ceux que je vais peut-être décevoir.  
  
Diam. 


End file.
